Red Dragon Emperor and Super Saiyan God Knight
by PrinceKofiX
Summary: I was dead... the moment that SUV hit me I knew I was gone. But what surprised was that I was reborn into a world where Devils and Angels exist! I'm the adopted brother of WHOO? OCx Harem IsseixHarem Slight crossover with Naruto,Dbz,andDxD
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my other story. I look for people self interest story.**

 **This is going to be a story inspired by the story** Crimson Dragon Emperor and Crimson Red Eyed Knight.

 **My OC has EMS(Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan) and can go SSJ (Super Sayian)**

 **There are Gods,Maou, Dragons,etc. So I think EMS and SSJ are good fits.**

 **I DON'T OWN NARUTO, DBZ, OR DxD**

Prologue

* * *

?POV

Another normal day at school,its been 17 years since I died form that car crash and end up in the DxD world.

Your probably wondering how I ended up in an anime world. Well it happened when I was walking from the grocery store when a car SUV specifically came out of nowhere a hit me. My name is Kofi,even though my originally name was Emmanuel Kofi Sekyere. Yes I originally am not from this world. I was studying business and economics at the University of Maryland. I manage to graduate 2 months before the accident. I also like to tell you about my old life,but that is a different time. I'll tell you the story of my old life.

One day I was studying for a test when one friends asked me if I wanted to go a movie with him. I accepted as long as the movie wasn't more than 2 hours,so I could have enough time to study. The movie was good. When I said bye to my friend I was on the crossroad waiting until I got a call from my mother. I noticed the traffic light was red,so I decided to answer it. She called to ask me how college was going.

While I was talking to her I started crossing the sidewalk when I noticed the traffic light turned green. What I didn't notice I soon regret. There was a SUV driving really fast. I had barely an time react and as soon as I turned around BAM! I felt my back being crushed like mountain. I feel everything turning black;everything slipping from me. I also realized I going die.

With my death realized, I thought back to how life was up until this point. I remember graduating high school with my friends, I remember playing basketball all time with my friends, I remember still in college, I start laughing, when I sad,etc.

And realized one more thing

My life is Down Right Boring

I studied 12 years of elementary to high school, spent 3 years studying business and economics to become a businessman is now over I was thinking to myself several people started screaming and yelling for ambulance to come and help me. I closed my eyes beginning to see pitch black. Before the darkness surrounded me I said

"I wish the next world won't be as boring."

With my final sentence my body was limp.

When I found out I was died I realized it was very dark like pitch black dark. Not a single ounce of light anywhere. However, I miss spoke when I there was a glimpse of light. I found the light and something weird happened. I felt something on my face. I turned and saw I was being carried in the sky by a giant MONSTER. Unfortunately, for me this was only the beginning.

In the DxD world or my new home world I am the adopted brother of Issei Hyoudou, the main protagonist of DxD. In case your wondering I am African American or black. When I was 3 my parents in this world abounded me and Issei's parents adopted me. I am actually older than Issei by 2 weeks. This is my story. This is the story of me the Red Eyed God Knight and the Black Super Sayian. This is Kofi's story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is Kofi with chapter 1**  
 **Now Kofi who is me will have a harem this a suggestion for now**  
 **Kofi: Asia,Xenovia,Ophis,Sona, Koneko,Serafall Rosseweisse**  
 **Ise: Rias(cause I love these two!), Akeno, Irina Ravel**  
 **Give me your opinion of these harems. Now enjoy yourselves.**

* * *

17 years later  
"Ise your doing it again aren't you." I said as I saw my brother in this own world. Issei even through is a good person is sadly a 24/7 pervert. I was talking my adopted brother. You remember when I told you about my parents in this world abounded me. Well if you don't then long story short I was left alone at the age of 3 until Issei's parents found me and took me in as their adopted son.  
"Wow! Kofi you startled me." my brother said with a sheepish tone.  
My brother has hair that looks ad reminds me of Jin Kazama from Tekken, excerpt he has more bangs around his face, and is brown like Jin and also brown eyes. Everyone in our family has light brown hair and eyes, except me I have black eyes. My hair is also black and is also straight hair like Kiba only black.

"Seriously Ise, you need to stop this. It's not good for you. Your lucky I saved you last time." I sighed.

"Hey! If Matusda didn't yell out your name we wouldn't have got caught.

"And that's why I refuse you to hang out with those pieces of crap! Your so much better than this. I knew and deep down you know it." I said as I glared at him.

"Ah come on Kofi your no fun! I tell you it's fun to look,but you don't do it!" he pouted.

"Yeah,but it's no fun to see your adopted brother get his ass kicked by your human, so I find it surprising how you can to take such a beating from girls in the Kendo club." I protested.

Yeah in the world of DxD. The world of Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels,Youkai,etc. exist...

And are living among us.

Now your thinking or wondering how I know about this world. Well one my friends is a otaku and serious one and my other is a perverted otaku, and DxD is one her favorite animes. That's right my perverted friend is a girl. Women can be perverted like men. For example when a Korean Artist sings then starts removing their shirts and drool?! Even some of them threw their underwear?! For God's sake what the hell?! That's just crossing the damn line?!

Anyone I'm getting off topic. I started watching the DxD DvD my friend and found it do be really good. I watched it up to Issei and Vail fighting in balance breaker. I only remember three out of the four Maous Sirzechs,Serafall, and Akuja. Serafall and Sirzechs are my favorite because those two are really funny.

"Hello! Earth to Kofi! Kofi are you there! Mayday! Mayday! Come in Kofi!" My brother was waving his hand in my face to snap out of memories.

"Ah sorry Ise,just thinking about something." I said as I started to clear my throat."Anyways, let's get you out of there before Katase-san and Murayama-san find you and beat you. I said as I grabbed his collar shirt.

"Oh come on that won't happen."

"GYYYYAAAAA!"

We turned to see Mastada and Motohama getting whacked and hit by kendo sticks.

"NO! NOT THERE ANYWHERE BUT THERE!"

"You were saying Ise." I said with deadpanned face.

"Thank you bro" he said unsure,and I sighed.

Yes my adopted brother, Issei Hyoudou is my brother the main protagonist in the anime. Sadly, he is apart of the Perverted Trio,self-pro-claimed Harem King, he will become a devil later,we attend Kuoh Academy. It was originally an all girls school, but after 10 years it became co-ed for the first time. A school that is ruled by the Sitri and Gremory clan's heiresses,Sona and Rias. Rias also has a little sister Natalia who is 15 and a first-year.

"Kofi-kun" a female voice was calling me as I was dragging Ise. I turned around to see it Katase and Murayama standing there. I tell Ise is getting pale,but I keep a calm expression.

"Oh? Hi Katase-san and Murayama-san,kendo club. Can I ask why your surrounding me?" I asked with a polite tone.

"Well, Kofi we just saw two of the perverted peeping on us... Again,we were confused when Issei-san wasn't there or anywhere nearby." she said politely.

"Well Katase-san as you can see my brother wasn't peeping. We were just walking by right Ise?" I asked Ise and he nodded.

"Now Katase-san , Murayama-san and you in the kendo club don't have any proof that my brother was peeping on you. I don't think Sona-kaichou would like if beat my brother without a reason" I said calmly.

"What makes you think we wanted to beat him. You have no proof." she said smirking.

Well seeing how one of you just looked at Ise with deadly eyes says it all." I said remaining calm.

"I'm going to saw this once. You guys are nice, but if you try to hurt my brother you will regret." I said coldly with deadly eyes.

"You win again, Kofi-kun but you can't protect him forever." she said as she glared at Ise.

"I'm not going repeat myself Katase-san. I don't want to hurt you, but threaten him again and ' . ." I said with a even more coldly voice.

With that Katase-san left."See you later Kofi-kun."

Murayama said as she winked and smiled at me before she left.

Out of all the girls in the kendo club Murayama seems to take a liking to me. After all I did show her show moves with a kendo stick. I also forgot I'm on the boys kendo club. I was able to beat their teacher with ease. I've been training with a kendo stick when I was 9.

"Thanks for the save,Kofi." Ise said sighing in relief.

"No problem bro, anyway see you later Ise." I said as I began to walk to class.

"Look it's Kofi-kun."

"He's handsome as always."

I damn fan girls! I hate fan girls because they try their hardest to impress me,but they know I will never fall a girl who just wants to get into my pants. I then saw Kiba Yuuto my fellow prince. Kiba and I are good friends. We wanted to hangout, but we looked around and saw one problem..

Fan girls.

"I see you later Kiba." I said as we both head to class.

* * *

"You GOT A WHAT?!" Mom,Dad, and I yelled in complete shock.

"I got a girlfriend!" Ise said in excitement.

While my parents where happy, I was not at all! Ise goes out on this date and gets kil-

"Her name Amano Yuuma,she asked me out just before I meet you at the gate." he said laughing.

"Kofi what's wrong you look pale." he said in worry.

"It's just that doesn't seem weird that a random girl just ask you out? I'm not saying your not good enough, but with reputation as a pervert I find very unlikely." I said with worry.

"I show you Mom,Dad,Kofi. I show you my girlfriend Amano is cute and pretty. Also with big breasts!" he said as went to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:Become a Devil**

* * *

"Yuuma this is my adopted brother Kofi. Kofi this is my girlfriend Yuuma." Ise said introduced me to Yuuma with a big smile.

I looked cautiously at Yuuma. I have admit her beauty rivals Akeno-sempai as a fallen angel.

"Hi!" Yuuma said extended her hand and shaking mine. If I ask her too many questions she'll become suspicions of me and send spear through my stomach instead of Ise. I did learn how keep my emotions in check,so I keep a calm face.

"Kofi Hyoudou. It's nice to meet you too. I don't know what you see in my perverted brother." I said as ignored a glare from Ise while Yuuma was giggling at me.

"Your brother is a nice person. He is also cute too." she said as Ise blushed.

"Yeah. His not a bad person his just perverted. But with you I think he be able to control it."

"While I heading to the Ise and Yuuma-san enjoy your time together." I said and started to walk out. But waked to Ise and leaned close to him.

"She has a fake smile. Be careful around her." I hope I don't change anything. I don't like it, but it seems Ise is going to devil. I sighed,but it's fine because protect him no matter what.

* * *

When I was talking I noticed someone was watching me. I know the reason why. I'm not an ordinary human. I actually Martial Artist but I'm also ranted in Ki by some old man when on a family tour.

I learned the basic of Senjustu from a few scrolls I found.

You know Sharingan? The all mighty doujustu in Naruto? I posses it. Both Sasuke's and Madara's. I can watch to either of them willingly. That's only the half on it. You know the Super Saiyan transformation from Dbz? I can use it to. I can go up to SSJ2. It's crazy to have Sharingan AND be able to go SSJ in the process. I posses Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan of both Sasuke and Madara. I don''t know can inherit both Sasuke's AND Madara's. But in my opinion that's WAY to Overpowered!

I saw four women watching me inside the window. There Akeno-sempai,Sona-sempai,Rias-sempai,and Rias' sister Natalia-san.

* * *

With Rias

"Ara,ara I can tell he saw us." Akeno said giggling.

" I can sense he is very strong. He and his brother are very interesting." Rias said.

"I want to fight both him and his brother. Their both are gong to be very strong." Natalia said with happy tone.

Natalia is 15 years old and a first-year. She is just as tall as Rias. She had flaming red hair instead of crimson like Rias. She looked more like a model. Her hair goes down to her knees. She has electric blue eyes and her skin is flawless maybe tan a little. She has J-cup breasts and a super-hourglass figure. She also has bloody red lips. When using her devil powers her eyes become the purest amount of red. Her devil wings are almost three times bigger than other devils. She can use ice, wind, fire, earth, lighting, and nature along with her Power of Destruction. She has super human strength and speed. Her speed could rival even Kiba's. She can also erase memories and also has scythe. The scythe has a wolf face on it with the staff being black and the blade gold.

She has a body that ANY model would want to have. Despite her childish and naive personality van be very scary and serious like Rias and Sirzechs. She has a model body of 20-year old.

"While they are both interesting Kofi is more. He is more sharp and smart with his surroundings. He also found it strange that Ise was dating a Fallen Angel." she pointed and shifted her glasses.

"Yes he is. He also beat you a few times in chess. He is very smart and unique." Rias chuckled as Sona blushed.

"Yes well he is very smart. He also good at strategy." Sona said while Rias chuckled.

"Sona-tan you have a crush on Kofi don't you?!" Natalia said excitedly.

"W-W-Wha-Wha?! D-Don't be ridiculously Natalia!" Sona said blushing

"I just worried the Fallen Angels will go after Kofi next. We all have to keep an eye on both of them." she said with a grim look.

* * *

Next day(Kofi POV)

"Today is the day." I said.

Ise has his date today. He should die... And why I do feel like an ass.

"Kofi I'm going now. Do you want anything?" Ise asked.

"No, no I don't want to disturb your date. Just be safe out there. I don't want anything bad to happen." i said as waved to him as he laughed.

"Don't worry. It's not like I'm going to die!" Ise joked and I gulped at that statement.

"Just be careful, okay." I said as I grabbed my sword.

"Your going train?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have nothing better to do. But you neglect your training for 4 years. " I said calmly and he nodded. Ise isn't as strong as me, but is one level stronger than standard.

"Hahaha! Your right about that. Its been a awhile too." "How about we train after school tomorrow." he asked and I blinked.

"You promise?" I asked.

"I promise!"

"It'll be fun!" I said. Despite his perverted nature Ise is a good little brother and can be a little overprotective about me. He also helping me with fanboys problem. He says that his perverted nature scares them away if they get out of control or cross the line.

"Okay I'll see you later Kofi!" With that Ise left.

I sighed and took my sword to the Kendo club at school. I always go to the club on Sunday.

When I got at school I heard noise from the club. Who trains in the club room besides me. I then took a peek inside.

I see two women training with real swords.

The first woman had shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair and eyes. Her hair has swept bangs and an antenna sticking out on the top of her hair.

The second women had black, straight, knee hair. Her hair had split bangs and light brown eyes.

Suddenly the black haired girl stopped and turned around to my direction.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" she demanded and I came out with a calm face.

"Sorry about spying on you. I heard noise and wanted to know what it was." I said calmly.

"Oh Kofi-kun!" Tomoe Megui greeted me and I nodded.

"It's okay Hyoudou-san. But why are you here?" Tsubaki Shinra asked.

I know these two are devils from Sona's peerage. I know Tsubaki is a Queen, but what is Tomoe.

"I always come here every Sunday to train. I didn't come last weekend because of family business. You both are talented especially you Tsubaki-sempai why don't join the Kendo club? " I asked.

"I understand. I would, but we're apart of the Student Council so we can't join the Kendo club." she answered.

"I heard that you beat the kendo teacher. Why not join or continue?

"I would, but there is nothing he can teach me. I train alone. That's alright, so since we're here why don't we have a sparring time." I suggested as I put my bag and brought out my katana.

"You use a real sword?" she asked.

"Yep. I use it when I train alone." I said.

We went to other side and went into my sword stance.

"That stance is Seigan." she answered looking at me.

"Your right Tsubaki-sempai this is Seigan. It is a stance my master taught me. How do you know?" I answered then asked.

"You'll find out after the fight." she said calmly.

"GO!"

Tsubaki-sempai rushed at me. Without my Sharingan she would be have very fast.

I unsheathed my sword and block her attack. I then move on the offensive and try a vertical slash,but she parried and went for my chest. I side-stepped and almost cut her arm. She then rushed at me again, but I parried again went for her face. She was able to block at the last second.

I do a backflip and land to my original position.

"Your holding back?" she asked.

"I was, but seeing how were good than I expected I use kaioken." I answered and then she blinked.

"Kaio-what?" she was confused.

"I'll tell you later." I said.

My body started to glow. I started to charge my aura. My aura was pinkish-reddish. I forgot to mention that I can use kaioken. I go up to kaioken x50.

"Kaioken x3! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" My power was still rising. When I stopped yelling the room was covered in red light, until it died out. Both Tsubaki-sempai and Tomoe-san looked at me in awe. My kaioken aura was surrounding me.

"Now let's see you stop this!" I said and instantly disappeared.

Both Tsubaki-sempai and Tomoe were looking around confused trying to find me.

I then reappeared in front of Tsubaki-sempai and cut here in all directions, until she fell down.

"Ko-Kofi-kun is the winner!" Tomoe said in shock and disbelief. I see Tsubaki with a shock,but she could say anything I put my finger on her lip.

"I know your confused. I answer your questions later I promise." I said that and then I picked her from the floor.

"I'll see both of you later." I said and then left.

* * *

I'm beat and tired. I think I might have lost without kaioken. Tsubaki is really fast!

"Kofi-kun what up?" a female voice said. I turned around to see it was Tomoe-san.

"I'm fine Tomoe-san you can go home if you want." I suggested as I felt a Fallen Angel presence.

"Are you okay Kofi-kun?" she asked with a worry tone.

"I'm okay just thinking about something." I said as me and Tomoe began walking to my house as I felt the presence gone.

"Here we are. Why don't you come in Tomoe-san. I don't mind at all." I said as I opened the door.

"N-no Kofi-kun I have to go home." she said in protest, but I quickly grabbed her arm and forced her in my house.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I yelled.

"Kofi? Your home already." Mom said. She then looked at Tomoe. "Oh who's your friend?" she asked.

"This is Tomoe my kendo friend." I answered.

We ended up having tea with my parents and then Tomoe left. My dad asked me if she was my girlfriend resulting in me rolling me I eyes, and saying we're only friends in kendoist.

I then felt something old in Ise's room. I sighed and opened the door

 _Here we go._ I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kofi will be OP. Kofi has Sharingan and Super Saiyan. Kofi is very powerful, but lacks in experience like Azazel, Vail, Sirzechs, and Micheal. So I'll develop him more and make him more stronger and smarter in terms of battle.**  
[WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I'LL K-KISS YOU!]  
"...Uhhh./  
"That is the sound of the tsundere voice of the alarm clock. However the voice didn't wake up the person on his bed it, instead caused him to fall to the floor like he had been through a nightmare.  
That is me.  
"...It's the worst way to wake up possible.  
"I had a horrible dream again.  
"But I'm alive,so it had to be a dream.

"Wake up Ise!" I hear Mom's voice like every morning.

"I know! I getting up!" I shouted back.

After relying like that, I pick myself from the floor.

Haaa

My day is starting off bad as usually. I feel so down for some reason

I put on my uniform with a deep sigh and open the door.

"Morning Ise. You look like you've been through a nightmare." Kofi said.

I turn to see my adopted older brother Kofi. He had a worried a face on, but I smiled at him.

"Nah I'm fine Kofi! Morning to you too." I said trying not to worry him.

I don't want him to worry or there will be hell. When ever I get hurt in anyway he would use kaioken x10 and blast anyone in his way.

Unlike me Kofi is calm around everyone. he is never phased by anything except for when his family like me or his friends get hurt. He can be very scary. His talented in kendo and in martial arts.

"Ise I want you to become strong like me. There will be a time where I'm not around to save everybody,so I want you to become strong not as a brother, but as a person." Kofi said with passion.

"How can I become strong?!" I yelled.

"I'm weak and pale in comparison to you. Your a kendoist and a martial arts. What am I?! I'm nothing,but a pervert." I said weakly. Then I felt the ground shake.

"DON'T. YOU. EVER. SAY. THAT. AGAIN. YOU UNDERSTAND!" I was shaking and nodded.

"You are my brother and I will help you become strong. And when you are you will see that you are much more not just to me, but to others." he said and then headed to the door.

"Come on Ise. Let's talk about this later. Right now we have school." he said as we left for school.

* * *

Kofi POV

After school I was looking for Ise.

"Ise. There you are." I called to him as he finished class with Motohama and Matsuda.

"Oh Kofi! Sorry, but I'm coming home late tonight. I have to do something." he said.

"Ise your probably thinking about that date you had." I said.

"W-What?! Ise went on a date?! Who?! When?! Where?!" Matsuda and Motohama were in shock.

"Y-Yeah I introduced you to Yuuma?" he asked.

"This Yuuma character again? She probably some girl from your imaginary." Motohama said.

"Ise you promised me you would spar with me in kendo today." i said.

"Oh yeah I did promise." he said.

"What Ise you do kendo?! Why didn't you tell us?!" Matsuda asked in disbelief.

"Matsuda,Motohama will watch them tomorrow." he said before turning to me and nodding.

"See you Matsuda, Motohama." I said and bowed to them.

* * *

Me and Ise arrive at the kendo clubroom. I saw several girls were staring at me,but changed into glares when they saw Ise.

"Kofi-san. What why is Issei-san here?!" Katase asked me while Ise was walking behind me chuckling.

"Me and Ise are about to spar. If you don't mind?" I asked.

"Him spar with you in kendo?! Are you sure?!" one girl said in shock.

"Is it really odd to see my brother wielding a sword." i said calmly.

I hate it when people criticize Ise. They only know perverted Ise not the real Ise.

"Alright Ise let's go!" I said as I rushed at him.

He then blocked my attacked parried my attack with a kick to the chest.

I shrugged it off. I then went on the defensive. Ise started attacked on all fours. I blocked most of the attacks,but some of them hit on my chest and shoulders. I then decided to get a little serious. Ise must be stronger because of him becoming a devil.

"Kaioken x5!" I yelled while my aura was spreading around me. "HAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The ground was shacking violently. I then teleported and was instantly gone. Ise was struggling trying to find me. I then did the same thing I did when I fought against Tsubaki-sempai. I reappeared in front of him and slashed him on all fours. Ise slammed down on the ground hard with his clothes ripped and torn.

"Ise you okay?" I asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine." he responded.

After that we went home.

* * *

Halfway home I suddenly felt a presence. I knew we were being watched. I turned to Ise,but he didn't notice. Then I realized the presence was very close when we keep walking.

I secretly powered up to Super Saiyan without Ise knowing. I then turned to Ise. My Super Saiyan form is Goku's form.

"Ise" I called to him and he turned to me in shock,

"K-Kofi why is your hair blonde?! I thought your hair was black?!" he asked in shock and disbelief.

"Don't worry I'll explain later I promise." i answered.

"Ise you know what this is?" I asked.

"Killing Intent right?" he asked and I nodded.

Our teacher Jin-sensei taught us this. Jin-sensei is a veteran samurai who is almost 100 years old! I know it's crazy right?!

We then turn to see a middle age man in a black business suit and black hat.

"It's rare to see you walking along a human." he said.

"First of all I'm not human. Second what do you what? Are you a Martial Artist? I'm asking because of the Killing Intent you were spreading." I asked.

"Haah no I am not a Martial Artist. I'm surprised you noticed. What are you doing with that thing?" he asked pointing to Ise causing me to increase my power.

"Watch your match sir. The thing your pointing at is my brother. If you attempt to attack him you won't leave her ALIVE!" I yelled as my golden aura surrounded me. I forgot to mention that my Super Saiyan power right now is equal to Full Power Super Saiyan Goku. My Super Saiyan 2 power is equaled to Super Saiyan 2 Goku. Right now my power level right now in terms of this world power would be a High-class devil. Super Saiyan 2 is Ultimate-class devil. At full-power Super Saiyan 2 my power would match Issei's and Vail balance breaker.

"Your brother,huh. So you have to hid behind your brother stray devil?" he asked.

"Stray devil?! What are you talking about?!" Ise asked while yelling.

I got in front of Ise. "Ise stand back. Let me handle this piece of crap." I demanded ad Ise stood back.

"HAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" my power was increasing rapidly. My hair was starting to change. My SSJ2 form is Teen Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 form. But my hair can also go into Goku's SSJ2 form. Either way I fine with it. My muscles were a bigger too. I think maybe twice as big.

I went a after the man and punched him straight in the face. I think I broke his nose. I then teleported and hit him with a series of punches and kicks. He was in pain,but I wasn't done. "Ka-Me-Ha-Meeeee-

"HAAAAAHHHHHH!" I fired the my Kamehameha at him. My SSJ2 kamehameha at full power would be on par with Vail at balance breaker. But I was able to control my power and use enough energy not to blown anything up. The man put his hands out to deflect the blast. When the smoked clear the man was still alive. He was barely standing. I went in front of him and knocked him out with my right hand.

"Wow Kofi that was amazing!" Ise said walking towards me.

"What is he?! Some kind of freak?!" he asked.

"I think he said he was a angel or fallen angel." I answered.

We turn to see Rias Gremory, her sister Natalia,and Sona Sitri approach us.

"Rias-sempai,Natalia-san,and Sona-sempai?" I asked in a fake surprise.

"Don't worry will take carry of this." Rias said.

"Wait! What's going on?!" Ise asked.

"Don't worry Ise I'll explain everything tomorrow." I answered.

* * *

Next day

"Morning Kofi." I heard Sona said in a stern voice.

"Oh morning Kaichou." I replied.

"So are you ready to go" she asked.

"Yeah I am." I answered.

 **"Kill**... **"** My eyes widened after hearing that. Not again I thought as I quickly calmed my Ki and deactivated my nature energy.

"Are you okay Kofi?" Sona asked in concern.

"Yeah just a voice that keeps telling me to "Kill"" I answered.

"A voice telling you to kill?" Sona was confused.

"While the voice started talking to me when mastered Senjustu." I answered.

"Senjustu is dangerous Kofi! You shouldn't be training with it!" Sona yelled in concern.

"Explain please Sona." I asked politely.

Senjustu is a skill where one is able to manipulate nature energy or Ki. It has many abilities to increase your strength or detect an opponents energy. However Senjustu's greatest weakness is malice and ill that flows around the world. If you absorb to much malice you will basically become drunk with power." Sona explained.

"Just be careful. I just don't want to see you get drunk from power live some devils have." she said in concern.

"Don't worry I'll be fine I promise. Plus I have other powers besides Senjustu." I answered as she had curious face

"Oh and what are those powers?" she asked.

"Don't worry I'll tell you once we get the ORC clubroom." I answered.

"How good are with Senjustu?" she asked.

"It would only take me 1 minute or so to mediate to get my Senjustu ability to max. Though to be honest I didn't know Senjustu could do all this except increase my speed, power, and channel weapons." I answered.

"You didn't know?! Who's your trainer?!'" she demanded.

"No one I train alone." I answered causing Sona to be in shock.

"I tell you later I promise. I answered.

I brought out my katana from my bag.

"Why are bringing your sword?" she asked.

"Just in case something bad meant happen." I answered.

 _Here we go_

* * *

 **OC Profile** **Update**

 **Kofi Hyoudou**

 **Age 17**

 **Race Human/Saiyan Since Kofi has Saiyan blood in him he will be a Half-Saiyan for now.**

 **Gender Male**

 **Appearance Kofi is African American with black eyes and straight hair like Kiba also black. All his other family members have brown eyes and brown hair.**

 **Likes: Family,Friends, Ise, Training, Taiyaki**

 **Dislikes: Fangirls, noisy places, people who attacked his friends or family.**

 **Personality: Unlike his brother who is perverted Kofi is calm and gentle. He sees the good in people. And is even willing to give people second chances if they truly want to chance for greater good. His strong and caring and can be very scary when someone hurts his family or friends. If anyone threatened Ise Kofi would use Sharingan or go SSJ and DESTROY them. He thinks that people should be given second chances ONLY if they are misunderstood or are looking for peace.**

 **Abilities:**

 **Sharingan: Kofi was born with Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. He can use Sasuke's and Madara's for some reason. The reason is still unknown.**

 **Super Saiyan: Kofi was also born with the power of Super Saiyan. He can go up to Super Saiyan 2. He is still unknown to him.**

 **Senjustu: Kofi can use Senjustu very well. He has trained in Senjustu for 4 years. He is able to become 2x stronger than his normal state. He never gets crazy when using it. He has just as much control of Senjustu like Super Saiyan.**

 **Kenjutsu: Kofi has also learned Kenjutsu from a old man from China. He can only knows Battojutsu,Gatotsu,and Seigan right know.**

 **Tools: Katana and Bokken**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ise harem: Rias, Akeno, Irina, Ravel, Millet**

 **Kofi harem: Natalia, Ophis, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Sona, Serafall, Jeanne,Kalawarner, Raynare, Rossweise,Kuroka**

 **These are going to be the harems for now. Tell me what you think.**

Kofi POV

The club room is a wooden-paneled room with Victorian-styles couches, chairs, and walls. They also have a bath?! What club room has enough funding to have their own bath?!

"Ah your here"

I turn around and see many people.

The first was a short girl with white hair and hazel eyes around the age of 15. She also had two bangs that went to her shoulders and several loose bangs on her forehead. She also had a short bob cut on the back. She wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She is Koneko Toujou.

The second was a handsome man who had blonde hair and grey eyes. He is my fellow prince and friend Kiba Yuuto.

The third girl is 15 years old like Koneko. She has flaming red hair and has a great figure almost like a model?! She has electric blue eyes with a super hourglass figure and a huge buxom chest. She is Rias' little sister and first year Natalia.

The fourth was a young women. She had a buxom figure like Natalia and Rias. She is the same age as Rias and has very long black hair and violent eyes. her hair is normally tied in a ponytail all the way do to a her legs. She also has two antennas sticking out from the top and her hair is tied in a orange ribbon. She is one "Great Onee-sama" Akeno Himejima.

Finally I saw Rias Gremory and my brother sating on the couch with bat wings on his back?!

"Ise! What's that are your back?!" I flying straight towards him so fast not even Kiba could keep up.

"Well... see I'm a devil now." he said rubbing the back of his head.

I blinked at him and then "Kaioken x3!" I yelled as my kaioken aura surrounded me.

"So if I blast them with my Kamehameha, Galick Gun, or I cut them with my sword will you turn human again?" I asked and he looked pale.

"What?! Hell no! Don't do that!" he yelled in fear behind the couch.

"Why don't you sit down Kofi? Everything will be explained." Rias giggled at my reaction. I then deactivated kaioken and nodded sitting next to my brother.

* * *

I leaned on the couch with a shocked and tired expression on my face. I facepalmed and took a deep sigh before I turned to my brother.

"So your devil now?" I said.

"Yeah I'm a devil" he answered.

"And this is because you were dating that whore because of the dragon you have." I said coldly as my power began to rise.

"Y-Yeah that's right." he said sheepishly.

I then turned to Rias.

"And your telling me they also want to kill me because I have sacred gear as well?" I asked.

"Yes that right. I also sense another power in you." she answered.

Is she talking about my Super Saiyan powers? I think my sharingan is my sacred gear she's talking about.

"Can out bring out my sacred gear?" I asked rubbing my chin.

"Well.. we can. But first stand up." she pointed and I nodded.

"Now think of the strongest person ever." she said as quickly went into Kamehameha stance.

"Now mimic his attack." she commanded. I think I should mix in Senjustu too. I almost forgot I can mix my attacks with Senjutsu or chakra.

"Wait!" I opened my eyes in surprise to see Koneko which shocked and surprised everyone except Sona.

"Did you mix Senjutsu with your attack just now?" she asked uncertain and I nodded.

"Yeah it's Senjutsu. I'm able to increase the power of my attacks by adding them with Senjutsu." I explained.

I wonder why Koneko so worried.

"Wait is Senjutsu again?" Ise asked confused.

"Ise remember Killing Intent Jin-sensei taught us?" I asked and he had a "oh" face.

"Yeah I remember. What about it?" he asked as I sighed.

"Remember Ise Killing Intent is manipulating energy and then adding the intent to maim or kill the intent. Jin-sensei taught different types of energies. From holy and demonic. We use Nature Energy Ise or Ki." I explained.

"Oh now I remember." he laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"Wait! Issei you trained in Ki manipulation?!" Rias asked him.

"Ah? No. I didn't finish my training. I haven't trained in 4 years. I only finished my sword training then stopped. Kofi here continued his training then to Senjustu right?" he asked unsure and I nodded.

"You know your putting yourself in danger Kofi-kun?" Natalia said with a stern voice which I shrugged.

"No not really. I only just found out about it before I came here. Sona-kaichou told me about it." I said with a nonchalant voice,but Koneko gasped.

"Don't you know what danger your putting your in?!" she yelled shocking everyone.

"I know that's why I have to get stronger. If I'm able to combine Senjutsu with my own attacks I'll get much more stronger than I already am." I replied calmly.

"What! I'm confused what's so bad about Senjustu?!" Ise asked.

"Well.. If you train with Senjutsu you can become crazy and psycho if your not careful." Sona asked as Ise turned to me with narrow eyes.

"Kofi I know your really strong,but tell me is this why you train alone." he asked with a cold tone which is rare for me since Ise is normally smiling and happy.

"Yes. That is the reason why. It's so I can push myself and get even stronger than I already am." I said again calmly and then Ise punched me in face. To a normal human that would hurt since Ise is a devil now. However since I'm half-human and half-saiyan it didn't hurt that much.

"Was that really necessary?" i asked calmly.

"What the HELL are you thinking?!" Ise yelled at me.

"I'm finding ways to get stronger." I answered calmly again.

"That still doesn't explain WHY you train?!" Ise yelled again.

"Just because there's a side-effect to Senjutsu doesn't mean I'm going to get drunk with power." I replied calmly.

"Why do keep push yourself?! I know your really strong! I've seen it first hand,but even great fighters need a reason to fight. Your basically saying 'that if there is way to stronger I'll take it without wondering about the consequences'!" Ise explained.

"I keep doing it because I'm able to see what you can't see and I have another power you won't understand." I explained with confused looks on everyone's faces.

"What do you mean?" Ise asked as my eyes went into Sasuke's EMS.

"Y-Your eyes?! I thought they were soft lens?!" Ise asked it shock.

Everyone went straight to me looking at my eyes. Some were surprised and shocked while others had serious expressions.

"Their not. I've had them since the tiger indecent at the zoo." I answered.

"But why didn't you tell us about your eyes?" he asked and I sighed.

"Mom I have super powerful eyes that can change the world. Yeah and then mom posting a picture of my eyes on the Internet ." I said sarcastically and he laughed.

"But at least tell me!" he said in concern and I nodded.

"Okay from now on if we get a new power we have tell each other about." I suggested and he nodded.

"I don't mean to interrupt,but do your eyes have to do with training?" she asked.

"Well with this eyes I can see exactly what you are." I said seriously and turned to everyone one.

"I see a pair of devils wings on all your backs expect for Akeno-sempai who has another wing." Akeno was surprised and lost her usually smile.

"Is this the reason why you distanced yourself from us?" Rias asked.

"Yes." I said calmly. "But it doesn't matter now." I said.

"I also see cat ears and a tail from you Koneko." I said and then turned to Ise.

"You know what I see in you?" I asked.

"I see a big red dragon larger than our house." I answered.

"D-Dragon?"

"This is the part where I lose it because of Senjutsu right?" I asked.

"What do you mean Kofi-kun?" Natalia asked.

"Well since dragons are symbols of power and I control Senjutsu it would make since for me to lose it." I explained.

"Also right now I'm only using 10% of my full power." i stated as everyone looked at me in shock.

"What do you mean your only using 10% of your full power?! Kofi-kun explain right now!" Natalia demanded.

"Well Natalia-san remember when I said "that I also have another power you wouldn't understand?" " I repeated.

"Yeah? What do you mean by that?" she said.

"Let me show you." I responded as I deactivated my Sharingan.

(I going to use Goku's transformation for when he fought Dr. Gero and Android 19.) "Huhh. HurrAAHHH! Urgh! Tsk! Huh! HurrEHHHAHHHHHHH!" My muscles started expanding and my hair was rising until it was golden with my eyes changing to green. (SSJ and SSJ2 hair is going to Goku's from now on.) There was a flash of yellow light surrounding the room while everyone covered their eyes. When the light died everyone saw me in my Super Saiyan form.

"K-Kofi your hair?! It's the same when we fought that Fallen Angel!" Ise realized.

"Yes. This is the other power I was talking about. Ise you know Son Goku from Dragon Ball?" I asked.

"Of course! Son Goku is the first Super Saiyan to transform in 1,000 years when he fought Frieza on Planet Namek." he explained. "But I still don't get... Wait a minute!" he yelled.

"Your a Super Saiyan?!" he yelled in shock,surprise, and jealously.

"I am a Super Saiyan. That would make half-saiyan since I'm part human too. Either way I'm a Super Saiyan." I said calmly.

"But when did you become one and why didn't you tell me?!" he asked with a little bit of jealously.

"I wanted to see your reaction and I got a good one." I answered.

"What I'm confused what's a Super Saiyan?" Sona asked and I then looked at Ise.

"You can say it since I'm devil." he said and nodded.

"Sona a Super Saiyan is a legendary transformation of a proud warrior race called the Saiyans. Son Goku from Dragon Ball is born a Saiyan and get transported to Earth as a baby through space in a space pod. He then becomes a Super Saiyan after he watched the death of his best friend Krillin. There are many different forms of Super Saiyan like Ascended Super Saiyan and Full-Power Super Saiyan. Right now I'm in my Full-Power Super Saiyan form. It's basically Super Saiyan only with complete control of the form. In Super Saiyan my stats increase 50 times then normal. Meaning if my power level was 15,000 and I went Super Saiyan my power would skyrocket to 750,000 automatically. Saiyans also get something called a Zenkai boost. A Zenkai boost is a boost where a Saiyan has a near-death experience in a fight heals or trains and get a major increase in their power level. I can go beyond my Full power Super Saiyan form to Super Saiyan 2, but I think I would destroy the school if I did. Anyway, right now my power in that of a Ultimate-class devil if I was going all out and not holding back in the least. I also managed to become a Full-Power Super Saiyan 2. Basically it's Full-Power Super Saiyan only with much more control. In my Super Saiyan 2 form or SSJ2 for short my power is 100 times than want it normally was. However I'm not even close. I have to get even stronger and ascended to SSJ3 and beyond. That's the reason why I train Ise. One is because of my saiyan genes telling me that I should fight. And two is because if there is anyway to get stronger I'll take as long as it will help me protect my family than I'll do it. Yes I should worry about the consequences,but side-effects aren't going to stop me from protecting you guys my family no matter. I don't give a damn who it is they mess with my planet and my family they answer to me period!" I explained confidently as everyone looked at me in shock,but Ise smiled.

"You sound a lot like Goku." he said.

"Maybe I am." I replied.

"Kofi would you really protects us if we were in danger?" Rias asked.

"Of course I would. It's true I only met you guys truthfully,it doesn't matter. When I say something I do it. I will protect no matter what! That is a promise Rias!" I yelled confidently as all the girls blushed.

"Anyway I'm going to my leave." I said heading to the door.

"Wait! Kofi what me being devil?!" Ise asked.

"It's okay Ise. I just need maybe a week or two to get used to it. You have nothing to worry about." I said closing the door behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys. If you didn't know Kofi is me. So I'm basically in DxD. Anyway for my gi for when I''m fighting it's going to be Goku's gi in Revival no F and Dragon Ball Super. It's also going to be Goku's gi in Dragon Ball Z (Orange shirt with blue shirt inside. Orange pants with blue boots with red laces.) I will switch between both of them. God gi is what I will call the one from Revival of F and Dragon Ball Super. DBZ gi or Goku's gi is what I'm going to call the other one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Asia**

* * *

Kofi POV

A few days had passed since the meeting with the Occult Research Club and I am currently at nearby a forest near school training. I'm trying to combine my Super Saiyan power with Senjutsu. If I do that I'll be way more stronger than a normal SSJ or SSJ2. Basically if I'm able to combine both powers than my Super Saiyan will be beyond understanding. A normal Super Saiyan's power is 50 times, but with Senjutsu it will be 100 times. I basically be able to make my SSJ forms twice as strong they normally be. Here's the math if your lost: Super Saiyan 50 times(100 times with Senjutsu), SSJ2 100 times(200 times with Senjutsu), SSJ3 400 times(800 times),etc. The only problem is if I go SSJ3 I'll put way to much stress on my body than what it should be. But that's not going to stop me in the slightest.

I quickly went SSJ and charged my energy."RAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!" I was yelling even more as my power was drastically increasing. I have to combine these two powers no matter what! "I have to take this up a notch. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHAHAAAHHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" The ground was shaking violently. Rocks were falling apart.

In Heaven

Gabriel was in her office doing work when she felt a HUGE power. "My,my you really gotten a lot stronger Kofi-kun~." she said hugging her chest and licking her lips.

In the Underworld

Sirzechs was at his desk doing work when he felt a MASSIVE power. He saw his wife, Grayfia looking at the clouds from the window. "Sirzechs you feel it to. Kofi-sama must be trying to combine Those two powers." she said and he nodded.

"Yes he is. But I already know he will master it in no time" he said calmly and confidently.

In Tokyo Third POV

Kofi has 3 older step sisters and 3 younger step sisters. His three older step sisters are Yant "Milk" Chichiizumi, the Supreme Breast/Oppai Goddess(yup all my sisters are involved with the Supernatural World somehow.) Yant has pink bubblegum hair that goes down to her feet, with a nice figure, plum butt and her 125cm bust! She not called the Supreme Oppai Goddess or the Supreme Goddess of Oppai/Breasts for nothing. Yant has sweet and caring personality. She is very nice and caring to everyone she meets. Yant also likes to kiss Kofi. Yant is also a descendant of Amaterasu or Ama-chan as I like to call her. Yes Kofi has met the Shinto goddess of fire herself, but that's for another time. His second older step-sister is Vixinthina"Vixy" Heart Chichiizumi. Vixy is Yant's twin sister. She has long purple hair with JJ-breasts that rival Akeno-sempai and Rias-sempai. She also has red eyes, and has a sweet personality like Yant does. Yant and Vixy are both 6'7". His third older step-sister is Selena Chichiizumi. Selena has a easy going personality. She is known as the Booty Queen. Meaning she has the biggest butt ever. Selena also has JJ-breasts, but plumpest legs, huge hips and the biggest butt in existence. She likes to tease people with her sexy butt. She loves to sit on them, but sometimes farts. She is 7'5". All of his older sister love Kofi so much and care for him very much.

Kofi's three little sisters are different. First is Mio Naruse, daughter of the previous Lucifer and future Demon Queen. She has been through a lot. Her adopted family was killed right in front of her. However when Kofi saw this and quickly rescued her and became Kofi's little sister. Mio has a breasts that rival Raynare in her fallen angel form. She has red hair tied with a red ribbon on the back. Mio has a tsundere personality,but can also be sweet and second little sister is Mio's younger sister Maria. Maria is Mio's guardian. She is a succubus. Finally is Kotori Itsuka. She has red hair like Mio and it tied ponytail style with black ribbons on each end.

All of Kofi's sisters are living in Tokyo because Kofi didn't want them to get hurt. I made them sad, but he did say that if felt a HUGE power and it was him then they should go to Kuoh Academy and become students there. Kofi has also had some type of "excitement" with all his sisters. Kofi can be scary too. For example when he found out Mio was going to leave in order to fight someone stronger than her he spanked. He spanked her, but she sat on his lap rubbing her red butt. Kofi loves all his sisters, but if they do something he doesn't like he spanks them. His three older sisters like when he gets aggressive.

"Big Bro" Mio mumbled.

"Girls it time we met your beloved Kofi-chan~" Yant said smiling.

"All right will leaving first thing in the morning to Kuoh Academy." Kotori said.

KOFI POV

"Alright I managed to combine SSJ and Senjutsu together." I said happily.

I looked around to see the amount of damage I did.

"Man I really over did it." I said as turned and saw the ORC including Ise and the Student Council.

"Kofi-kun did you do this?" Natalia said.

"Yes I did. I was training in my Super Saiyan form and combing it with Senjutsu." I explained.

"How do you do it?" Koneko asked walking up to me.

"How are not scared by the dangers of Senjutsu?" she asked.

"It's simple really. There are no dangers." I answered while everyone looked at me confused.

"What do mean there no dangers Kofi-kun?! Senjustu can turn into a monster if your not careful!" Saji yelled in concern.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAHHHHHHHH!" I started laughing while everyone was confused.

"It's not funny Kofi! Your putting yourself in danger!" Ise said grabbing my collar and I sighed.

"Like I said there are no dangers." I said calmly as Ise let me go.

"What do you mean that?! Answer me right now Kofi!" Rias demanded with her Power of Destruction aura surrounding her while everyone except Sona, Akeno, and Natalia.

"I mean is that there is no such thing as a dangerous power. The reason you guys see it as dangerous and I don't is because I have confidence.

"Confidence?" Rias asked confused.

"Yeah. I use all my power to my advantage no matter what. I don't give in to danger. If Senjustu is dangerous then answer me this:"Why is considered dangerous?" I asked.

"Because it can make you drunk with power." Rias answered coldly.

"Wrong." I said coldly.

"What do mean I'm wrong?!" Rias yelled.

"Exactly what I said Rias-sempai. Senjutsu is not dangerous because of it's power carving. It's not dangerous at all. It's because people aren't strong enough. They don't have the will to master Senjutsu and not give in to the power. I'm training because to me no power is dangerous. It have to do with the person's confidence. If you don't have the confidence to adapt or get stronger with a power even if you hate it then you are weak. You have go beyond. You push yourself and so the power that you are in control. That's why I'm training to this level. Not only to get stronger, but prove that as long as you believe in yourself and have a reason to get stronger then you can overcome that power then you can anything." I explained as everyone was staring at me in awe.

"Kofi please train me?" Ise demeaned.

"You want me to train you. Okay I'll train all of guys and help to see that fighting for what you believe is stronger than any corrupted power could ever do." I answered.

"You'll really do that Kofi-kun?" Kiba asked.

"Of course. You guys are part of my family and I can't have anyone my family be scared. Akeno-sempai, Koneko-chan I know both of you don't like your other powers. That's why I'm going to help you. I going break you from the fear of losing yourself. If you have another power don't reject because someone you loved used it in the wrong way. It's only fear. I want all of you to here me." I said as I went SSJ2. "NEVER GIVE INTO FEAR NO MATTER WHAT!" I yelled as they all nodded.

"Good now that over let's all go home. I'll train you guys separately. Monday-Wednesday will be Rias' peerage. Thursday-Saturday will be Sona's peerage. And on Sunday we will train together. Okay guys." I explained as they all nodded.

"I'm getting more and more attracted to you Kofi-kun~."Akeno said licking her lips and causing me to blush at little.

"W-Well I'm just doing what I do best. And besides you be better off with Ise." I said.

"I wouldn't that either. After all you two very similar.~" she said licking her lips again!

"That's true. We both are powerful. We both are nice people. We both want to get stronger to protect our family. Finally, we both have pretty girls around us." i explained and then all girls from both peerages kissed Ise and me both are our cheeks and some on our lips.

"You two really are brothers. Willing to fight for everyone and not give into fear. Oh my my heart's beating so fast." Rias teased as Ise and blushed.

"Ise for now on we have get stronger and never give in to fear." I explained as he nodded.

"That's our new catchphrase "Never give into fear." " I said.

* * *

Two weeks later

After the emotional talk with my 'family' I was thinking about all that happened so far. Ise was told to make contracts with humans. The funny part was that he had to get to his client by BICYCLE! HAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAHHHH! A devil riding a BICYCLE! I was laughing for a good 10 minutes overall. I also forgot to mention that I can watch into my from my God gi and DBZ gi at will. I trained with both Rias' and Sona's peerages. Ise was able to get into Balance Breaker mode. A red scale mail armor that resembles Ddraig. He was only able to do unconsciously. Right now he is able to transfer his power to his allies as well as boost his power. He just needs that one push do get into Balance Breaker. Balance Breaker is like Super Saiyan. The more you train and have that feeling inside you it's activated.

"Hawahh!"

My thinking was distributed by a voice as if someone fell. I turned around to see it was a sister on floor in a clumsy way.

I saw her stuff on the floor so I picked it up and approached her.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes thank you very much." she responded in English.

I forgot to mention that I can understand any language someone says in my language with this ability called 'Language' I found out about a few years. Since I mostly know English then Japanese I'll understand someone in English. Also if I say something to someone they will understand it in their language.

"I'm Kofi. Nice to meet you.. Um" I stopped.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Asia Argento." she said.

"While I can't have a cute and pretty girl like you stay here all alone." I said making her blush.

"Y-You think I'm cute?" She asked.

"Of course. I'd be lying if I said your weren't. Not only that,but your very innocent." I said calmly making her blush even more.

"T-Thank you. You very kind Kofi-san." she said with a pure voice.

"Waaaahhhh!" we turned to see a boy crying and she went over to him and healed him.

"That's a Sacred Gear " I said.

"Your going to the church right?" I asked. "Yes I am." she answered. "Follow me." I said.

After a good 10 minutes we got to the church.

"This is it." she said in relief.

"Well... I'll saw you around." I was about to live, but Asia grabbed my shirt.

"Have tea with me?" she asked.

"I'm really sorry Asia I can't. I have important things to do. But I promise I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"Promise?" she asked holding her pinky finger.

"I promise." I said as our pinky's connected.

"Bye Asia see you later." I said as I waved goodbye.

"Bye Kofi-san. Thank you again." she responded back.

 _No matter what I will protect my family for anything that threatens them!_ I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Kofi POV

"So how am I going to punish you?" I asked as I had a angry expression on my face talking to my sisters who I just found out are now in Kuoh Academy too.

"But Big Bro you said that we could come to Kuoh Academy when we felt your energy." Mio stated.

"That may be true,but I also said that once you got here you should call me the moment you get here." I stated.

"Now Mio over my knee right now." I demanded.

"What why me?! Kotori's the one who said we visit you first thing in morning." she said.

"That doesn't matter. All of you are getting some type of punishment. Of course you know what type you get right?" I said coldly. "Now Mio let's go." I said as I grabbed Mio's hand forcefully.

"Please Big Bro! Kofi please don't!" she said as she started crying.

"I'm not a bad girl. It hurts every time you do it. So please no more." she said hugging me.

"I don't do this because your a bad girl. I do this because I love as your older brother and as a person. So let's just get this over with okay." I said kissing her forehead.

"Okay just don't do it hard please." she said with a worry expression.

"I'll try my best." I said as I closed the door.

Inside my room

"Okay you ready?" I said as Mio was on my lap with her butt sticking out.

"Yeah." she answered and then I started slapping her butt hard causing her to moan.

"You are naughty girl. You deserve this. I love you Mio, but you need this." I said removing pulling her skirt up revealing her pink underwear.

"No Big Bro don't!" she tried to pull her skirt back with her hand, but I grabbed it.

"No Mio this for your own good." I said continuing my spanking.

"Wow your butt is really red now," I said looking at her butt rubbing it.

"And now the real punishment begins," I said removing Mio underwear revealing now her bare bottom.

"Now tell me if this hurts." I said hitting her 20 times in a row making her butt even more red.

"Okay I promise I won't do this anymore on two conditions. One, you promise me that you won't do anything dangerous without me knowing first. Two you let me train you so that I won't have to worry about you. I'm doing this because I'm worried about you. That's all this is about." I said calmly as she was now sating on my lap rubbing her butt.

"You Baka! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Never do this again only if you have to! It really hurts. I thought you hated me." Her last sentence surprised, but I kissed her forehead.

"Mio that is impossible. That will never happen. I love you no matter what." I said hugging her.

"I love you too Big Bro!" she said crying while hugging me tighter.

"Now Maria, Kotori you know your punishments?" I asked.

"Big Bro please don't. Our butts hurt every time you do that." Maria said.

"Let's get this over with. Okay." I said dragging both them into my room.

The same thing happened to Mio happened to Maria and Kotori.

"We love you Big Bro!" All three of them said together kissing me in the cheeks.

"Now you three. Who's idea was it?" I turned to my older sisters.

"It was my idea my adorable Kofi-kun~" Yant said while licking her lips.

"Flirting won't help you save you Yant. I'm serious right now." I said coldly.

"Look I love you girls too,but please don't do something without letting me know first." I said in concern.

"We understand Kofi-chan. Anyway are you going to spank me too like you did with the girls?" Selena asked showing me her huge butt.

"No I'm not. I will eventually, but only when both of us are having fun. Right now I'm in control." I said with a authoritarian voice.

"I love it when you get forceful Kofi-kun~" Vixy said licking her lips.

"So we will have our "exciting moments" and no complaining or I go even harder." I demanded and they nodded.

"Your all ours Kofi-chan~" all three of them said.

After 5 hours of "fun" I was done being mad at the girls. My older sisters enjoyed all of it. All my sisters kissed me on the lips.

"I love all you." I said warmly.

"We love you too Kofi!" they said kissing me again.

"Kofi please don't hurt yourself. I know you want to be even stronger, but just that a day off from training." Mio said in worry.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. I'll take days off when I need to." I said hugging Mio from behind.

"B-Big Bro y-your to close." Mio said blushing.

"It's okay. Just relax and let your Big Brother protect you." I said in ear and biting it which made her moan.

"I love you girls." I said.

"So do we." they all said hugging me as I fell on the floor.

Ise met his new sisters and quickly began to warmed up to them. His new older sisters really liked Ise as much as me. Not just because he had a good personality, but also wanted to get stronger to protect them. They responded by kissing him on the cheeks and lips. Ise was shocked by this, but I told him you get use to it.

* * *

"What happened?" I asked coldly

"Asia got captured... I couldn't rescue her." he said with shame. Last Ise went to his client, however his client was killed by Freed Zelzan.

"How about the priest?" I said with a stern voice. Freed isn't strong. The only thing he has is his Excalibur.

"I kicked his ass of course! However he managed to shot my leg with a bullet first, but I managed to punch him making him lose some of teeth." Ise said grinning at me and I smirked.

"That's good, but what about your leg?" I asked a little worried.

"It's okay. Buchou healed it for me the moment we got back to the clubroom." he said moving his leg freely and smiling.

"That's good. Anyway Ise have you unlocked Balance Breaker yet completely?" I asked.

"No not yet. I still need some training to do." he answered.

"That's fine. After we have lunch let's train." I said.

"Okay let's get some burgers." he said smiling.

* * *

"Well this is unexpected." I said eating my burger.

Right now Ise and I are eating hamburgers with Asia at a restaurant. What are the odds of that happening.

"Asia you eat it like this." I said while showing her how to eat it.

"Oh my so that's how? Thank you Kofi-san." she said smiling making me blush at little.

 _Damn normally I'd smile back, but her smile is just to warm for me not act like I normally do._ I thought.

"Hey Kofi you have a crush on her don't you?" Ise asked trying to embarrass, but it didn't work as Asia blushed.

"Maybe I do. I used to have girls like me. Our sisters, Rias-sempai, Akeno-sempai, etc. So I see this a normal now." I said calmly.

"We should have fun with her!" Ise said in excitement causing me to bring out my katana out of air. I can also created swords out of thin air, mostly Holy and Demonic.

"You have 5 seconds to explain yourself before I take my katana and slice your neck." I said coldly as waved his arms.

"No it's not what you think. I mean we should take her to a gaming center." he said in panic.

"Okay, but next time please be more specific." I said calmly as Ise nodded.

* * *

After we played in the game center, Ise and I got Asia a Rache-kun doll. Right now we are siting on a bench in a nearby park.

This is where Raynare shows up. I thought.

Asia explained her story to Ise and me. She was saying how she used her Sacred Gear to heal people and the church called her a 'Saint'. However when Asia healed a man who was a devil the church called her witch saying her power was corrupt and evil. I was listening to this and was angry as HELL! If I see anybody from the church that I find evil I'll SSJ2 and Kamehameha them to OBLIVION! My thinking was stopped when I felt a presence coming close nearby.

"Ise take Asia and go. There's a Fallen Angel coming here fast." I demanded.

"What about you?" he asked in worry.

"Don't worry I don't think Raynare is a bad person. She is just misunderstood. I think she deserves a second chance. I'll talk to her if not I'll use force. Just think about okay." I said before leaving.

"Raynare deserves a second chance, huh?" he asked questioning himself.

"Okay I'll give it a try." he said.

"Thanks Ise." I said flying towards Raynare.

She's here

"Oh my what a coincidence."

I turned to see Raynare. "I just talked to my brother about sparing you." I said calmly.

"Oh and why would want to spare me? After all I want to kill you!" she said with a wicked smile.

"No you don't. Your just doing to get attention right?" I asked she looked surprised.

"Yes I am. So is it to you lowly-human." she said evilly.

"First Raynare I'm not human. Well I'm part human. Also second your just misunderstood. Your trying to take Asia's Sacred Gear so you have blessing from your superiors. Well your doing it in the wrong way. And don't say it's not true because you know it is." I said as Raynare smiled.

"My you are very sharp Kofi-kun~. You much more stronger and smarter than that worthless brother of yours." she said causing me to use Madara's Sharingan.

"I don't like fighting cute girls. But I'll have to." I said as Raynare blushed.

"You think I'm cute?" she said.

"Of course. I'd be lying if said you weren't." I said as she blushed even then I disappeared from her sight.

"Let's talk okay." I was now in front of her as she blushed madly.

"Get back now!" she yelled as she tried to cut me with a light spear.

"Okay I tried to be nice, but I'll have to use force now." I said and my eyes transformed into Madara's eyes. What were the signs? Horse and Tiger. It's been awhile.

" **Gōkakyū no Jutsu** ( **Great Fireball Technique)"** I spew out a 10M flame ball to the sky! However I was holding back. That's right I'm holding back. I can shot a flame ball at 200M at max power right now. I'm using only using 5% of my full power. Also my flames are very destructive. If I wasn't holding back my flames can burn the surface of something itself.

Raynare saw this and was shocked. She quickly fly down to the sky. She barely dodged the attack the then BOOOMM! The explosion of the flame was so big you could see it from 2M away. When reached the ground I kicked her in the stomach sending her to the fountain.

"GAAGGHHH!" she was coughing blood.

I was about to charge at her,but I felt an ill intent so back away. I then dodged several spears.

I looked and saw a blonde woman who approached Raynare.

"Raynare we got Asia!" she reported and my eyes widened. What?!

"Dohnassek and Kalawarner managed to beat down the boy and now Asia is with us." she said as my heart skipped two beats. Two fallen angles? No wonder Ise would lose.

"This isn't over human! I will have my revenge for what you did in our earlier fight." he said and then flew away with the two women.

"Wait!" I was about to fly to them, but I remembered about Ise.

I found Ise leaning on a wall.

"Ise what happened?" I asked.

"Two other fallen angels double teamed me and took Asia! Damnit!" he said in frustration.

"It's okay Ise will get her back. However I think Raynare and the two women should be saved. I don't think they're bad people. When I was talking to her she didn't seem evil, but actually cute. Let's talk to Rias-sempai about sparing her and her friends except the man. He will die by my hand." I said coldly.

"Okay let's talk to Rias about this. She might understand." he said.

* * *

SLAP

That was the answer Rias gave as she had a serious expression.

"How many times do I have to say it? No is no. I can't let you save that Sister." she said seriously.

Ise had a serious expression on his face. Ise and I are like Goku and Vegeta in a sense. We both can have fun when we want to, but can be serious when the situation calls for it.

"If that's the way it is I go by myself. I worried about the ritual thing. The Fallen Angels are planning something. There's no guarantee for Asia's safety." he said seriously.

"Are you really that stupid? You'll be killed for sure. You won't be able to come back. Do you understand." Rias said trying to speak calmly, but I know if Ise goes it's likely he'll die without help.

"What happens to you not only affects not only yourself, but your teammates as will! You are a Devil of the Gremory household remember that!" Rias said.

Ise was about to say something, but he saw that I was walking to the door.

"Kofi?" he called me.

"You stay here Ise. I'll go and save the girls. Raynare and her friends, except the man aren't bad people in my opinion. They are just misunderstood. I also save Asia in the process." I said before leaving.

"Your going to fight an unknown enemy you know that?" Rias said with a stern voice.

"Your point? I'm going to save no matter what. Remember these words everyone especially you Rias-sempai "When I say going to do something I do it and ALWAYS keep my promises no matter what!" I said before leaving.

* * *

Church Basement

"Kofi-kun!"

I turned to see Akeno-sempai and Rias-sempai.

"What is it?" I said now calm again.

"We're going help you and Ise." Rias answered.

"Why this sudden change?" I asked.

"I got a report that this Church was originally abandoned. A group of Fallen Angels have come here to use it for their own greed, and we just happen to fight in a place like this. So if we hadn't stepped on enemy's territory we would have war. This is a small fight between Devils and Fallen Angles. It happens all the time. We will strike them first." she explained and I nodded.

"Okay, but we have to spar the Raynare and her two lady friends." I said as they narrowed their eyes.

"Why are so determined to spare this Fallen Angels? They killed your brother and tried to kill you. So why try to spare them?" Rias asked.

"It's because I don't think they are bad people. I found out before I fought Raynare in the park earlier that she is doing this to gain blessing or love to Azazel. She is just wants to be loved, but she is doing it in the wrong way. However the only way I'm going to spare them is IF they decide to change for the great good. If they are able to show me that they actually want to be loved than I'll spare them and show them true love. If not then I'll kill them." I explained.

"Wow, Kofi-kun you are very caring. Willing to give someone a second chance." Akeno said blushing with her hand on her face.

"That's only if I see them as someone deserves a second chance. If I only see them as a asshole then all bets are off and the gloves come off." I explained.

"There are 4 Fallen Angels. The 3 of us will take of the 3 while Ise takes on the last one. And remember DON'T kill them if without my permission." I demanded and they nodded. I then went SSJ with Senjutsu. I can also use my charka when I combine SSJ and Senjutsu. So imagine me doing a Rasengan in Super Saiyan. Yeah that be crazy. I'm basically a combination of Goku, Vegeta, Naruto, Sasuke, and Madara all in one body. I have SSJ like Goku and Vegeta. I can do different techniques both of them use like Kamehameha and Galick Gun. The same thing for Naruto and Sasuke. I can do both of signature jutsu Rasengan and Chidori along with EMS of both Sasuke and Madara. I'm pretty much Overpowered as hell.

"Okay let's go." I said, but then Rias and Akeno kissed me on the cheeks.

"My Kofi-kun not only are you strong, smart, and caring, but also give people who seem bad a second chance. If I keep having fun with you Ise will be jealous." Akeno said blushing holding her hand on her face, while I blushed.

"Please l-let's stick to the task at hand. I'm flattered you like me a lot Rias-sempai, Akeno-sempai, but please let's have have fun after all of this is over." I said regaining me cool.

 **"Kill"**

You'll only get one today, but it's better than nothing.

* * *

Church Basement

"So the older Gremory princess has come to play?" the male Fallen Angel Dohnaseek.

"You will pay for what you did you-lowly human!" he yelled pointing at me.

"Such arrogance. If you have the balls to do anything about it come and get me. You girls go and remember what I said." I said before disappearing.

"What is this magic?" he asked confused.

"No your just too slow. I'm move a the speed of light right now. But that's not even HALF me speed." I said as reappeared and kicked him in the face. Blood came out of his mouth.

"You Lie! You can't move at the speed of light and not be using your full-power?!" he growled.

"Well I'm not even using 10% of my full-power. But since you what see let me show you. Super Kaioken!" I yelled.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I also need to mention that I'm just trying to combined SSJ and Senjustu. I'm trying to combine Super Saiyan, Senjustu , AND Kaioken all at once. However in order for me to do it have to REALLY concentrate. Their is only a 30% chance of survival, but numbers or percents don't mean SHIT to ME!

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHAAHHHHAAAA!" I just 30 more seconds.

"HAAAAAHHHHHAAAHHHHHHHH!" I did it! I combined three strong,but stressful powers into one!

"Now let's test this out. Super Kaioken x10!" "HAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" This is incredible. I don't feel any stress on my body. Probably do to the fact that mastered all three of these powers must be why. So right know I can use SSJ with Senjustu and Kaioken together.

"W-What are you?!" he said in fear.

"I am protector of the innocent. I am defender of justice! I am peace. Ally to good nightmare to YOU!" I just quoted Goku. I feel so happy.

I rushed at him with my new speed. My speed with Super Saiyan combined with Senjutsu and Kaioken is imaginable. You would have to at least a Ultimate-class Devil to even be able to SENSE me! I knew I would get a MASSIVE boost from doing this and I did!

PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! and then BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! I beat the shit of him!

He was on the floor with blood covering his face. His wings were badly damaged. he could barely stand.

"Damn you! You bastard!" he flew towards me with killing intent, but didn't move. He tried cut in half with a spear of light, but caught it with ease.

"Your pathetic. Your nothing more than trash. No scratch that. Your below trash! Your just a piece of SHIT!" I yelled punching him repeatedly making cough even more blood. My SSJ eyes now turned into Sasuke's EMS. That's right. I use Sharingan while going Super Saiyan hell yeah! "Now look into my eyes." I said coldly as he screamed. "But before you do, BAM!" I kicked him in the balls really hard. "Now I'm ready. Tsukuyomi !" I said resuming to what I was doing.

* * *

"W-What?! Where am I?!" Dohnaseek woke to find himself in my world.

"Welcome to my world Tsukuyomi . In here I am a God among Gods. Now let's see if your to talk after I stab a sword in your mouth." I said as he saw me in my DBZ gi while in SSJ.

"Wa-GAAAAAHHHHHH!" he didn't have time to finish as I stabbed him with my sword that I materialized. Hundreds of clones appeared behind me.

"We have 72 hours in here. For 72 hours you will be stabbed by us. Welcome to HELL!"

I turned to my clones as they started to stab him. His was getting slashed everywhere. They were cutting his skin and he had cuts all over his body. He was bleeding, but his wounds were healing. He tried to scream, but my sword was preventing him. I looked at him with a emotionless face.

"We still have 71 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds. Also 72 hours in here is only a few seconds in the real world. Enjoy your time." I said coldly. He tried to protest, but I stabbed his chest causing him to scream.

"Now let's see if this works." I said and then a giant orange fox with nine tails appeared behind me.

"Meet Kurama, my beloved fox. Kurama take all the time you need pal." I said as he roared.

* * *

Back in the real world

I gasped and held my left eye which was now bleeding. Damnit! This has only happened twice! Now I remember it hurt like hell! It's like someone stabbed my eye with a knife!

Now I know how Itachi felt.

My vision is a little bit blinded but I should be back to normal in 5 to 10 minutes thanks to EMS. I descended from SSJ. I turned off Kaioken and Senjustu. I turned and looked at Dohnaseeke's unconscious body.

"Since I won't be in hell bye bye. Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HAAAAHHH!" I fired my Kamehameha at him as his body turned to ash.

My first kill

I could've just kill his neck with my sword, but that would take to long. If I remember he would have been killed my Rias anyway.

"Ara? Finished already"

I turn to see Akeno in her shrine uniform walking towards me with her usual smile.

"I heard that man screaming, and I felt the ground shaking too. Was you using your Super Saiyan power and Senjutsu? she asked.

"Yeah it was. I was also using another technique called Kaioken. It's basically a way to increase my power, speed, and other stats like Senjutsu. However it doesn't make me drunk with power, instead it puts stress on my body." i explained.

"Your left eye is bleeding." she said touching my cheek.

"Yeah. It's a side effect from using a technique called Tsukuyomi. With it I can create a world where I'm in control. I call trap someone in there for 72 hours. However that is only a few seconds in the real world. I could've just killed him without using Tsukuyomi ,having to use Super Saiyan, Senjustu, or Kaioken at all. I could've ended it with one blast or punch, but that would be to boring. I like to fight in style and use a little bit of my full power. If I wanted to I could've went Super Saiyan 2 and add everything else, but I don't want to use my full-power on a piece of trash like him." I explained then I realized Akeno was really close to me.

"A-Akeno-sempai?!" I narrowed my eyes and backed off from her a little bit, but smiled at me.

"Your really cute Kofi-kun. Not only cute, but loving, caring, strong, and smart." She was approaching me. Crap! Ise said Akeno was the Ultimate Sadist!

"A-Akeno-sempai please! We have a to find Rias-sempai! Damnit your making me not my usually self." I said nervously. Now my back was on the wall with chest pressing on mine! I was blushing madly! Damnit! Out of all the girls Akeno is the only one that scares me a little because of her sadist nature.

"Ara? Am I not good enough for you?" she said sultry. "I wonder if you taste good?" she whispered in me ear. Causing me to blush heavily. "Akeno-sempai, I'll be honest. Normally I would be fine in a situation like this. But your sadist nature just makes me uneasy a little bit is all. Trust me Akeno-sempai. If you were in any problem I help you no matter what or if you were the last girl on Earth I would totally fall for you. So let's take slow for now if that's fine with you." I answered and then she kissed me on the lips.

"Ara,ara. You really are a caring person my Kofi-kun~" she teased making me blush.

"Well I just do what right is all. Anyway you would be better with Ise." I said.

"I love both of you anyway. In fact Rias feels the same way about both of you too. So Kofi-kun, everyone you love and chariest will be in you and Ise's hands." she said smiling.

"Thank you Akeno-sempai." I said, but she pouted.

"What?"

"Call me Akeno." she answered.

"No I can't your my sempai. It would be rude." I said.

"Kofi-kun I can be much more straight forward than what I was before." she said licking her licks making me blush.

"Okay Akeno." I said in defeat.

"Yahh! Thanks Kofi-kun." she said as Rias appeared.

"You two are having fun." she said a little annoyed.

"You and Ise are similar, but a little different." she said 'That crater is massive! Your just as interesting as your brother' she thought. "Kofi how much power were you using in terms of percentage?" she asked. "30%. That's only because I used Super Saiyan, Senjutsu, and Kaioken in one. But that's was only because I went just SSJ. If i tried SSJ2 with everything else that still be 60%. If I fight absolute 100% I can match and fight on par with Sirzechs." I explained as Rias had a shocked look on her face. 'Only 30% of his full-power. Not even going Super Saiyan 2 and he made a crater THIS big. Not only that but he could fight on par with Onii-chan! Just how POWERFUL ARE YOU KOFI?!' Rias was mind-blown by this.

"Where are the two female Fallen Angels?" I asked in concern.

"Don't worry Kofi-kun there fine. We beat them and brought them to the Basement where Ise is fighting right now." Akeno explained.

"Good, now let's go." i said as we left.

* * *

Ise POV

After I punched Raynare in face, she went falling through the window. I felt my legs hurting like Hell! Damnit! If Kofi finds me like this he will scold me.

Touch.

I felt something on my shoulder. I turned to see it was Kiba, who was torn.

"You beat job Ise." he said helping me to my feet.

"Your late Pretty boy." I said.

"Buchou told me not to interfere." he said.

Buchou said that.

"That's right. I know you could beat the Fallen Angel Raynare."

I turned to see Rias-buchou walk up to me with waving her crimson hair.

"Buchou where did you come from?" I asked.

"From the basement. I finished my business and used a magic circle to transport here because I felt nervous."

"So you annihilated all the priests?" I asked.

"No it wasn't me." she answered and I was confused.

"What if wasn't you then who?!" I asked.

"It was me." said a familiar voice.

"Kofi where have you been?!" I asked worried.

"I was kicking ass like I always do. Anyway your hurt. I was going to spare the priests, but seeing what they did to you I decided to give them no mercy." he said coldly and I nodded. 'Man, Kofi can be really scary at times.'

"Buchou I brought it." that voice was Koneko-chan.

"Thank you Koneko. Now Akeno please wake her up."

"Yes."

Akeno-san lifted her hand and a bucket of water appeared.

"Nice trick." Kofi said.

SPLASH!

Raynare coughed after the splash. The Fallen Angel wakes up and opens her eyes slowly. Buchou is looking down on her.

"How are you doing, Fallen Angel Raynare"

"The older daughter of the Gremory clan."

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory next heir of the House of Gremory. I been awhile, but it nice to meet you acquaintance." she said with a smile, but Raynare smirks.

"You think you have me, but too bad. This was a secret keep by the higher-ups, but there are other Fallen Angels.

"If I get into any danger they will-"

"We spared them expect Fallen Angel Dohnaseek.

* * *

Kofi POV

"Lies!" she rejected, but I smirked.

"If you would Rias-sempai." I said as Rias showed the feathers of Dohnaseek.

"These are the feathers of Dohnaseek. You can tell because your the same kind." she said.

"Now this is the part where we blast you to dust." I said coldly as Raynare closed her eyes waiting for her fate. However it didn't happen. Instead I hugged her.

"You know you are really cute." I said as she blushed and was confused.

"I thought you were going to kill me?" she asked in disbelief.

"That's what I originally that. However I found the real reason why you did this. You just want to be loved right?" I asked and she nodded.

"While Ise and I can show you love. You can live with us and start your life. Also your two friends Mittelt and Kalawarner are safe. I'm only doing IF you actually want to change for the greater good and not for just survival. So do you accept?" I asked and she hugged me while crying.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" she was crying even more.

"It's okay. But I'm not the one you have apology to." I said as I pointed to Ise.

"Issei I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I just wanted to be loved!" she said hugging Ise as he smiled.

"It's okay. After what Kofi said it's understandable." he said smiling.

"Now Rias-sempai your going to make Asia a bishop right?" I asked and she looked at me confused.

"What makes you think I'd make her a bishop?" she asked.

"While her Sacred Gear is a healing type. Asia isn't a attacker or technical type of person. She is a supporter type. Making her a bishop is the only logic thing. Plus having Twilight Healing is a good factor in your peerage." I explained as she smiled.

"You really are smart. Very well I'll do it." she said.

"I order, in the name of Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to life as my servant, and reborn as a devil. You are my new bishop, be delighted at your new life."

"Asia will back." I said hugging her.

"K-Kofi-san? What happened?" she asked.

"Don't worry. Ise and I will explain everything." I said.

* * *

Next day

"So we have 6 stepsisters, a Devil, and three Fallen Angel women." I said.

"This going to be a handful." Ise said leaning on the couch.

"It's fine. After all we have to get even stronger if want to protect everyone." I replied.

"So Rias do have anymore pawns?" Ise asked.

"No, Ise I used all my pawn pieces on you." she answered making Ise seem shocked.

"It's because of your Sacred Gear Ise. You do have the Boosted Gear so it would make sense. The stronger the person the more pieces they take up." I explained.

"Your very smart Kofi. Would like to join my peerage as a Knight or Rook?" she asked.

"No thanks Rias-sempai. it's not that I wouldn't want to. It's because if I was in a Rating game I would be unfair on all angles. When you guys get stronger maybe I'll change my mind." I answered as she pouted, but then she approached me and

Kissed my forehead!

"Fufufu. That was for good luck and thank you for the yesterday." she said as I was calm.

"It used to this by now." I said.

"Why do you get all the girls?! It's not fair!" Ise said while crying anime tears.

"Ise you get girls too. You just don't realize it." I said.

"What do mean?" he asked.

"Turn around. There's lots of them." I said as Ise did as I said.

He turned and saw Yant, Vixy, Selena, Raynare, Asia , Mio, Maria, Kotori, Kalawarner,and Mittelt all in Kuoh Academy uniforms.

"See Ise we have all this girls that have very deep emotions for us." I said leaning back.

"But all of them love you more than me!" he said angry.

"That's only because I'm just stronger and smarter than you. Your just as good as me. You just need training which I'll do." I said.

"But we have already been training." he said.

"True, but that was only for the peerages. I'm going to train you separately. I'll help you get into Balance Breaker." I said.

"But that will only happen if I don't go all out. Meaning that when we begin training you'll be fighting me at Super Saiyan 2 with Senjustu combined." I said.

"What your not going use Kaioken?" he asked.

"I only use Kaioken in Super Saiyan. If use it in Super Saiyan or beyond it will put to much stress on my body. Besides you never seen me at full-power." I explained as Ise looked at me confused.

"How much were you using when you fought Dohnaseek?" Raynare asked.

"30% while in Super Saiyan with Senjutsu and Kaioken combined." I said calmly.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted expect Rias-sempai.

"Big Bro your telling us that you combined with Super Saiyan, Senjutsu, and Kaioken, is only 30% of your full-power?!" Mio asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. You guys seem surprised. If I used my full-power meaning Super Saiyan 2 at max then I can fight on par and match Sirzechs." I said as everyone was shocked.

"Kofi-chan your saying you fight on par with the current Lucifer?!" Vixy asked in shock too.

"HAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I started laughing.

"That's only in my current state. There are stronger Super Saiyan forms that I plan to master. I also plan to master my Sharingan and find ways to create even stronger eyes. So I'm basically trying to find ways to become even stronger. So Ise you up for the challenge?" i asked.

"Yeah, I'll get stronger and protect everyone precious to me!" he said in determination and the Rias kissed Ise on the forehand.

"That was for good luck too." she smiled as he blushed.

"That's what I like hear. Remember Ise, you and I have the power to help or destroy the world. We have use it to protect the world from people who are pathetic. We also have to protect our family. All of the friends we meet and the women that love us we have to protect them with are power no matter what! Now Ise are you ready to prove why your the Red Dragon Emperor!"

"Hell yeah!" he said excited.

"Together we protect our family no matter what!" we said in unison and then all the girls tackled us to the ground.

"You two are amazing!" they all said kissing both of us on the cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on Ise!" I yelled.

Right now Ise and I are training. I'm in my SSJ2 form,while Ise has Boosted Gear on his hand. He tries to hit me, but dodge all his punches. Everybody is which us train. Rias' peerage, Sona's peerage, along with Raynare's group, and all of our sisters. Our training is really one-sided.

"I'm not giving up! I'll show you! Boosted Gear let's go!" he said with confidence.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost x10!]

'He power is rising to do to his emotions. Our fight is like Cell vs Gohan.

"Dragon Shot! HAAAAAHHHH!" Ise's Dragon Shot was the size of my normal Kamehameha.

BOOOMMM! I took the blast head on.

"Kofi!" everyone yelled my name in concern.

 **Music: Gohan blasting Cell Jr's with ki blasts after getting hit with a Kamehameha, two Tri-beams, and Special Beam Cannon.**

"Yeah I got y-UGHHHH!" Ise expression changed to a shocked one when the smoked clear. He saw me standing without a starch on me.

"URAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Numerous ki blasts shot out and went straight for Ise. He dodged some of them, but some managed to hit him directly. "Issei!" Rias yelled in concern. "I have to help him." she tried to move towards him, but was sent back be a magic barrier.

"Forgive Rias-sempai, but I figured something like this would happen. So I put a barrier that none of you guys can break. This is between Ise and me. If I don't push him he won't be strong like me. So let me do this. Plus there's no way he would get hurt badly. If I see he can't continue than I'll stop." I explained as Rias nodded.

"Just be careful both of you." she said in concern and I nodded.

"Ise you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, but a little banged up." he answered as I saw his clothes now torn.

"It's fine. You just have to indoor the pain and use it as your advantage." I explained.

"Now let's go again." I said as I took stance.

"Alright give me your best shot!" he said determined. I then rushed at him. "Yes!" he said excited, but I phased out reappeared in the air. Ise then floated in the ir with his wings.

"HEEAAAAHHHH!" Ise rushed at me like Cell did against Gohan at the Cell Games. I dodged all his punches like Gohan did and Ise tried to kick me like Cell, but blocked it with my arm. "HEEEAHHH!" I then began my assault. I repeatedly tried to punch and kick Ise, but he ducked all of them. "HAAAAAAHHH!"Both of us were trading blows back and forth like Gohan and Cell, but I was winning. I got the upper-hand on Ise since I'm stronger and faster. I repeatedly punched and kicked him causing him to cough blood. Okay that's enough.

"Okay that's enough for today." I said lifting him to his feet.

"You've gotten stronger, but you need that extra push to get to Balance Breaker. Will keep training until you reach Balance Breaker at a normal rate and Super Saiyan 3 or me. But we will go beyond that." I said.

* * *

Few days later

After our training Asia moved in with us. She moved in along with the three Fallen Angels. Right now I'm in my God gi trying to combine my Kamehameha and Rasengan together. But it's very difficult. Combining a move that uses charka and a move that uses Ki is hard, but that not going to stop me. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HAAAAHHHH!" My Kamehameha destroyed a mountain completely. I'm only in base form. "Rasengan!" A orange ball appeared in my hand and BOOM! it hit a series of trees destroying them. That was just a normal Rasengan. I have get much stronger if I want to throw Huge Rasengans like it's child play. "Okay let's see if I can ascend yet." I said and went SSJ2 with my black eyes. (From now on I'm calling Sasuke's EMS black and Madara's red.) "HAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" My is rising greatly. I'm not using Senjustu or Kaioken, just up power by myself. "HEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The ground is shaking violently as usual. Everyone from inside went to see what was causing the shaking.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" It's still not enough! I have to ascend to Super Saiyan 3 if not then I won't be able to protect the ones I love!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Winds were blowing widely. Water was rising to the surface. All the environment around us was get damaged.

"Big Bro stop! Your going to destroy the city if you don't stop!" Mio yelled in concern. I hate to admit,but she's right. I'm not at the point where I can go Super Saiyan 3 without controlling the power. How was Goku able to do it?! I mean in DBZ he achieved the form by training and if Goku can become a Super Saiyan 3 by training then so can I!

"Sorry about that guys. I think I overdid it a bit." I said rubbing my head.

"Kofi-san please be careful. We know you want to get stronger, we just worried." Asia said worried.

"It's okay. I understand completely. I'll won't worry you guys anymore. I'll still train, but to a degree." I explained.

"Okay Kofi-chan please be careful." Vixy said hugging me.

"I will. I promise." I said with passion.

* * *

One week later 3:00 am

After my training Ise and Asia were delivering leafs to clients. I was in my room sleeping when I suddenly because I felt a strong power coming from Ise's room. I quickly got out of bed and went to his room. I went SSJ just in case something bad might happen. I opened his door and I saw three people. Ise and Rias were in "awkward" and also a third women with white hair. Wait! That's..

"Grayfia why are you and Rias here?" I said seriously.

"Ah Kofi-san I didn't know you lived here." she bowed.

"No need for that Grayfia. I just want to know what' going on here." I said bowing back.

"I've come to get Ojou-sama before something would happen, but it seems I was to late." she explained.

"Grayfia, let's go home. I'll explain everything when we get there. Can Akeno come too?" she asked.

"The "Priestess of Thunder"? I don't mind at all. All High-class Devils should have their Queens by them at all times anyway." she said.

"Yes. Ise." Rias sent over to Ise and kissed him on the cheeks.

"I didn't mean to cause you any stress. Please forgive me. I'll explain everything at the clubroom tomorrow." she smiled and went up to me and kissed me on the cheeks too.

"I'm sorry for causing trouble Kofi. You'll be at the clubroom,too right? she said.

"Yes I'll be there. Rias if there is anything making you uneasy,I just want to tell you that me and Ise will make sure that uneasiness is gone so you can smile again." I said passionately as she blushed.

"W-While I'll see you two tomorrow." she said farewell and left through a magic circle with Grayfia.

* * *

Next day

After what happened last night I know what was going to happen. I was walking with Ise and Kiba. Kiba was talking about how Rias has been acting weird lately.

"Would Natalia-san or Akeno-sempai know?" Ise asked.

"Yeah, since Natalia-san is Rias' little sister and Akeno-sempai is her Queen they would both know." Kiba explained as we were at the door of the clubroom.

I saw Kiba had very serious face. That's understandable because of the strong presence I felt.

I opened the door without hesitation. I saw Rias, Natalia, my sisters, Akeno, Grayfia, and Koneko. Rias was sitting on the couch with a worried face. Natalia was sitting next to her worried as well. My sisters were sitting on the couch trying to stay calm,but I know they were scared a little, specialty Mio and Maria. Koneko was sitting in a chair quietly. Akeno had her usual smile,but know she was worried as much as everyone else. The room was completely silent. I know something was about happen judging by the silence.

"Okay everyone is here. Before we start with club activities I have something to tell all of you." Rias said.

"Should I explain the situation Ojou-sama?" Grayfia asked.

"No it's fine if I do it. I truth is..."

As soon as Rias was about to speak, a magic circle appeared on the floor. The magic circle is the Hose of

SPARK

"Phenex" Koneko said.

There were flames around the circle. The flames covered the entire room. There was a silhouette behind the flames. He spread his arms out and the flames disappeared.

"Ah it's been awhile since I've been the human world."

He looked like his was in his mid-20s. He had a red blazer without a tie with a white shirt underneath. He put his arms in his pockets He looked around the room and smirked when he saw Rias.

Raiser Phenex next heir to the Phenex Clan.

"My beautiful Rias. I've come to take you with me." he said.

I hate this guy. If he does ANYTHING to Rias I don't like I will KILL HIM!

"..Let go of my Raiser." Rias had a serious expression I can't blame.

"Oi, you. Your being disrespectful to Buchou." Ise said without hesitation.

"Huh? Who are you?" he asked turning to Ise. He said in it like he was looking down on Ise.

"I'm the servant of Rias Gremory. I'm the "Pawn" Issei Hyoudou." Ise declared.

"Oh, okay." he said not caring.

"I mean, who the think are you?" Ise asked without thinking.

"Oh Rias, Natalia. You two never mentioned me to your servants."

"We didn't need to because there was no need." Natalia said uncaring, which is rare for me. Natalia is normally always happy and cheerful,but for her to act like this is a surprise for me.

"Issei Hyoudou-sama." Grayfia walked up to Ise.

"Yes?"

"This man is Raiser Phenex, next heir to the House of Phenex and Rias-ojou-sama's fiancee."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaatttttttt?!" Ise was shocked to hear this.

I definitely HATE this guy.

* * *

"The tea by Rias' "Queen" is very good." he said while drinking.

"Thank you very much." Akeno said smiling. However I know it was a forced smile. Akeno would usually say "araaraara or fufufu. Rias was sitting on the conch with Raiser sitting next to her. He was touching her hair, shoulders, legs carelessly. I DEFINITIVELY don't like him. I just want to go SSJ2 and Kamehameha him to oblivion.

Ise, Kiba, and Natalia all had angry faces. I'm with them all the way.

"Stop it already!"

Rias' voiced echoed throughout the room.

"Raiser for the last time I will not marry you!"

Oh Rias you can't do that because of the serious situation your household is in."

"That's none of your concern! I will marry who I want. My father, brother, and everyone in the clan are rushing it. It was also a promise that I would be free after I graduated from a university in the human world!" she yelled.

"Yes that is true. However Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are worried their clan/household will become extinct. Even since the last Great War we have lost many pure-blooded devils. Our fight with the Angels and Fallen Angels-"

They went on talking about pure blood devils, which I didn't pay close attention to. I remained calm until

FIRE

There was fire surrounding the room.

"I'll take you back to the Underworld, even if I have to burn all your servants alive." he said with killing intent.

"What a minute. I feel another powerful presence. I sense the power of the previous Lucifer." he said as everyone was shocked expect me, Ise, and my sisters.

"It's you isn't. Mio Naruse." he said pointing at Mio.

"You have the power of the previous Lucifer himself. Why don't you marry me with Rias?" he asked with smirk. Mio hid behind me scared. Okay this guy is about to push it.

"Huh we are you scared of me?" he asked.

"Cause she doesn't like you piece of shit." I said calmly.

"Who are you? I don't sense any devil blood in you. What are you?" he asked.

"While I'm human." I said calmly.

"Wait, why is there a filthy human here?!" he demanded.

"You have a problem with humans. First of all I'm half-human. Second of all you piece of shit I don't like you. You think just because your from a High-class devil you can marry Rias. If she doesn't want to marry you then FUCK OFF! " I yelled.

"How do you think you are?! A lowly-human like you should be bowing down to me!" he yelled back.

"WHO GIVES A FUCCCCKKKKK! SO WHAT IF YOUR A HIGH-CLASS DEVIL THAT DOESN'T MEAN SHIT!" I yelled pissed off.

"You made three mistakes. Your first mistake was touching Rias uncomfortably in my presence. Your second mistake was threatening my family. But your third mistake was scaring my little sister and ANYONE who threatens my family and scares them doesn't LIVE to tell about!" I yelled as I went SSJ with my black eyes. I was about to rush at him, but then...

"Kofi-sama, Raiser-sama please calm down both of you. If you don't then I will have to get involved." Grayfia said in between the two of us.

"If the "Strongest Queen" says so then I must back down." he said as the flames disappeared.

"I'm only doing this because Grayfia-san says so." I went out of SSJ and turned my black eyes back to normal.

"Is is one way to you to prevent this marriage Ojou-sama." Grayfia said.

"What is it Grayfia?" Rias asked.

"Rating Game." she answered as Rias was shocked.

"A Rating Game is played by two households. It can only be played by mature devils Ojou-sama."

"So basically Otou-sama and everyone choose this is a last resort when I would decline right? That can't keep controlling me like this!" Rias was pissed.

"So Ojou-sama do you what do decline the game?"

"No I accept. This is the only way. Let's do this by the game, Raiser."

"So you want to take me on in a Rating Game, huh? I've already a mature devil. I've have the most wins. You still want to this Rias?" he asked cocky.

"Yes, I will make disappear Raiser!"

"So both sides agree to the Rating Game?"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Then I will be in charge. I will approve both sides." Grayfia said bowing.

"So Rias everyone here is your servant?" he asked.

"Everyone, except Kofi, his sisters, and Natalia." she said pointing to me.

"Haaahhh! Then this will be easy. Only your "Queen" can fight on par with my servants." he said and then snapped his fingers. All his servants appeared.

I got a good look at all of them.

There all girls.

Great..

"So now that we're done with the all the formalities this is the part where I kick your ass." I said calmly.

"Oh so you want to fight me? A devil with power of immortality?" he asked cocky again.

"Oh so you have balls, uh? While let's see if your still cocky after you get your ass kicked. I feel bad for servants cause they're about see their master get beat down. "I said and was about rush at him.

"Your just jealous that I have the girls and you don't. Come my cute girls, let's so him what we can do." he said ad then started kissing one of his servants. What a ass! His making tongue noises.

"Ahh.. Haahh." His servant was making cute noises spreading her legs around Raiser.

"I do have girls and no offense but mine are ten times better than yours. Mine not only are sexy, but are have a good personality." I said calmly as all the girls blushed.

"You think your better than me?!" he yelled.

"Yes I am. I'm stronger, smarter and better looking than you in every day. So let's go fried chicken!" I said provoking him as he was confused.

"While your a bird only fired, hence the name fried chicken." I explained and Ise was laughing hard.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! That was a good one Kofi!" he said still laughing.

"Thanks. Anyway there's no point in fighting me. You'll lose. I'd beat you in one punch. By the way I think your servants are cute especially that girl with the pink dress and blonde drill style hair." I said and smiled at her. She blushed heavily.

"Okay let's go fried chicken!" I declared and with SSJ and then disappeared.

"W-What?!" Raiser was confused.

"Boo." I said as I punched him in the face and he crashed into the wall. Several of his servants helped him up. Raiser's Queen glared at me.

"I don't like fighting girls, but if I have to. Let's go." I said going into stance.

"Your good. I underestimated you." he said walking back with his wounds healed.

"Of course I back up want I say." I said confidently.

"Rias why don't we have our game in 10 days?" he asked.

"..Are you giving me a handicap." she asked.

"If you don't use your use your servants' full power you will lose. That is fact that you can't deny.

"Remember Rias' pawn Rias' blow is your blow as while." he said and left.

I was looking out the window and saw two people. I doesn't member if they leave I already remembered their faces with my Sharingan.

* * *

"Oh did he see us?" one figure that sounded like a man said.

"I think he did. His wasn't even using 10% of his full-power and he can sense us far this far away. His sensing ability is amazing." second voice that was also a man.

"Not only that he also has another power. If I remember correctly it's called Super Saiyan. He is really strong. He can fight Sirzechs Lucifer at full power, but that only in his current state. He is only half-human, but that's fine." the second man.

"He is a diamond in mud." the first man said.

"Let's get Jeanne to watch him." the second man said.

"What if he refuses?" the first man asked.

"I'll make sure of that. Will get Jeanne to watch him." he said.

"Why Jeanne? She is really childish." the first man said.

"That may be, she is good at keeping character." the second man answered.

"Alright I'll watch him for you." the first man said.

"Yes make it happen. Good job Georg."

"Thanks Cao Cao."


	9. Chapter 9

Kofi POV

"Your real not going with us?" Ise asked a little disappointed.

"Yeah I have to train alone. Plus I'd probably destroy the place." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Okay just be safe." he said.

"Don't worry. I get stronger to protect you guys anyway." I said seriously.

The Gremory peerage was going to train in a mansion of Rias'. I didn't go because I have real training to do. If I want to protect my family from ANYTHING I HAVE TO ASCEND NO MATTER WHAT EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!

I'm going to train outside in the woods with a small house I built.. My training is going to be very serious. The city won't be able handle my power.

"Okay if you say so. What where's Asia and Natalia?" he asked.

"Their both upstairs in their room. I'll call them."

I went upstairs and went to their room.

"Asia, Natalia it's almost time to get ready." I said and opened the door.

I saw a naked Asia and Natalia. They had nothing but bras on. I could see everything. Their butts, hips, boobs.

"Sorry for not knocking. Take your time." I said calmly as I closed the door. Normally if someone was in this situation they would act perverted or be embarrassed, but not me. With all the girls in my life this is normal.

"Asia, Natalia you two okay?" I sighed opening the door.

"W-We're fine Kofi-san." Asia said shyly.

"Kofi-kun next time please knock." Natalia said calmly and I nodded.

"So Kofi-kun your not coming with us?" she asked.

"No I have my own training. But don't worry I'll be fine. I'll get stronger to make sure that jackass doesn't marry Rias." I said passionately.

"Please get stronger! I don't want big sis to get married to that asshole! So please get stronger for me!" she crying on my chest. I rubbed her hair.

"I will get stronger. Since your that worried about it, I'll get stronger so you don't cry. I won't let that ass marry Rias no matter what!" I said kissing her cheek.

"So go train and let me handle all the stress." I said smiling.

"Thanks big bro~! Alright Asia I wait for you downstairs." she smiling again which made me happy.

"Asia are you okay? You look jealous a little?" I asked confused a little.

"I-It's just that Natalia-san called you big bro." she pouted and I laughed.

"Yeah, but that's fine. Ise thinks of you as a little sister. Natalia sees me as her big brother so it's fine." I smiled and she blushed.

"T-Thank you Kofi-san. Why are you so passionate about us?" she asked and caught me off guard a little.

"It's because I love all of you and must protect you. You all are my family. My previous life wasn't interesting, but with all of you, I have a purpose. With all of this power, people have two opinions. They can either use it to protect the world or use it destroy it. I'm using it to protect it. Asia hear me clearly. IF ANYONE DOES ANYTHING TO MAKE YOU FEEL SCARED I WILL KILL THEM! That is a promise." I explained while speaking emotion about her and she blushed madly.

"W-W-W-Well thank you very much Kofi-san. I feel much better." she smiled and then smiled at me.

"I-I feel very close to you Kofi-san. I know that you will protect all of us no matter what obstacle stands in your way." she said having a lot of confidence in me as she left.

If she has this much confidence in me then I have to keep my word.

* * *

Next day

I'm currently playing chest with Sona-sempai.

TAP!

"So... your going to train too?"

TAP!

"Yeah, I'm going to train before Ise's rating game begin."

TAP!

"Why train alone? Why not train with Rias' and my peerages?

TAP!

"Because one all of you guys won't be able to beat me. Two, you guys would get hurt. I don't want see anyone get hurt."

TAP!

"W-W-Well I didn't know you cared that much about us."

TAP!

"Of course I care. I train to protect you. The reason is because not only are you pretty, but your very smart Sona-chan~. Checkmate."

TAP!

"Y-Y-Y-You think I-I'm cute?" she asked blushed.

"Of course. I'd be lying if said no. Your also very smart. Both you and Rias." I said truthfully.

"T-T-Thank you Kofi. Your very kind. No one has ever said that to me." she said blushing.

"Well that would make me the first. Anyway thank you for the game Sempai. But seriously like said to the others, I WILL PROTECT YOU NO MATTER WHAT! That is a promise."

"Anyway I'll take me leave."

"W-Wait!"

"W-When R-Rias' rating game is over, w-would you like to s-spend t-time w-with m-me." she said shyly.

"Of course. I'd love to spend time with Sona-sempai. I'll see you later." I said smiling as she blushed.

* * *

Alright time to get serious! No matter what ASCEND TO SUPER SAIYAN 3 EVEN IF IT KILLS YOU!

I went straight to SSJ2 with my red eyes. No more playing around.

"Super Saiyan 2 Senjustu Kaioken x10!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

It's still not enough!

"Tch! Alright time for my new technique! Rasegan!" My orange ball of charka was on my left hand, then I went to kamehameha position.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HAAAAAHHHHH!" My new technique Rasegan Kamehameha! I combined Goku's and Naruto's signature moves. The attack is a combination of Ki and charka. I'm combining physical energy Ki and combining that with charka which is a combination of Ki and Magic or spiritual energy together.

* * *

Day 2

"Okay time to test my limits in Senjustu" I started gather Nature Energy around me. My eyes then had a red line under them.

"Senjustu Mode!"

My eyes now had a green line under them. My eyes themselves turned gold now.

"Rasegan!" I fired a Rasegan which was green now? Oh it's because of Senjustu. It fired it a tree nearby. It completely destroyed the tree. It turned the tree to ash "Wow" I know my Senjustu was strong, but not that strong. It's been awhile since I used Senjustu. "Fuck!" I suddenly felt a strong presence and made a barrier.

I then heard a voice.

"Wow I felt a very powerful energy just now."

The voice belong to a cute, middle-school looking foreign age girl with a slim body. She had shoulder-blonde hair and blue eyes.

Her is wearing a sorceress-type of clothing with a big blue hat with a black bow, yellow stars, pink flower, and a white interior.

"Excuse me sir, why do have a barrier around you?" she asked confused. I know there was no point so I disabled my barrier and sighed.

"Hi. What your name sweetie?" I said politely.

"I'm Le Fay Pendragon! What's your name?" she smiling. Okay her name's Le Fay Pen-. My heart skipped two beats. What a minute Pendragon?! Where I heard that name before.

"I'm Kofi Hyoudou, but call me Kofi. Are you related to King Arthur Le Fay?" I asked nicely.

"Yeah, his is my ancestor!"she said happily. Great I'm talking to a descendant of King Arthur. Why do I attract people who are powerful or are descendants of powerful people? Probably because I'm powerful myself. I though about all this.

"So what are doing here Kofi-sama?" she asked. Did she call me Kofi-sama?

"I'm currently training to achieve a stronger power. " I explained.

"A stronger power? What if you hurt yourself." she said in concern.

"It's okay. My family says the exact same thing. I trying to transform into a Super Saiyan 3. A Super Saiyan is.." I then explained to her about Super Saiyans, my Senjustu, and my Sharingan.

"Wow Kofi-sama you must be really strong. she said cheerily.

"Your very cute." I said smiling and she giggled. "So why are you here alone? You know this place is forbidden, right?" I asked in concern.

"I know, but I felt a strong power so just wanted to take a pick!" she said nonchalantly and I mentally sighed. She is very childish. "I have a older brother, but his somewhere else. so I decided to play alone."

"By your appearance I can assume you know magic right?" I asked.

"Yeah I know lots magic!" she said eagerly now sitting on broom flying around. I then decided to deactivate Senjutsu Mode. She's a good kid.

"That's awesome!" I smiled. She is cute.

"That barrier you made wasn't good enough! I can feel that you make a much stronger barrier!" she declared.

"I know, but if the energy I felt was a lot stronger than I would made a much stronger one no doubt. Plus I can't fight a little girl." I said and she pouted.

"I'm not little! I'm very strong! I could fight you right now if you want." she said pouting.

"You are strong, but there a people even stronger than you. But I shouldn't underestimate anybody. Why don't you come inside?" I asked smiling.

"Your a really nice person Kofi-sama." she smiling back.

We where inside the house eating cookies and drinking tea.

"This is so good! It's much better than the one in the castle I use to live in." she said and I blinked.

"You lived in a castle?" I asked.

"Yes, me and my older brother Arthur lived in it. Arthur likes black tea." she said.

"Le Fay why don't you be my Sensei so I can make an even more powerful barrier."

"Okay call me Le Fay-sensei!" she cheerfully.

"Also can you stop calling me Kofi-sama." I said.

"No way!" she said.

"Fine, then I won't call you Sensei." I said calmly.

"You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

I ended up getting into an argument with Le Fay about what to call me.

"Fine Kofi-san then!" she pouted.

"Thanks Le Fay-sensei. Now can you how to do magic?" I asked.

"Of course. But why would you want to learn how use magic? I can tell you know how to use magic." she asked a little confused.

"I know how to use Ki and charka, but not magic itself. If I'm able to use different energies than I'll be much stronger." I explained and she blinked.

"Alright I'll teach you!" she smiled.

Le Fay ended up showing me how to do basic fire, water, and lighting spells.

"Thanks Le Fay-sensei."

"No problem. You have lots of potential!" she smiled and gave her a bag.

"You said your brother likes black tea, right? Well I just gave you the blender and all you have to do is follow my recipe. I'm sure your brother will like it." I said smiling.

"N-No I can't accept this. This-"

"I want you to Le Fay, besides I'm sure you and your brother will like it too."

"Will be meet tomorrow too?"

"Of course. I'd be happy to see you again." I smiled.

Really?! You mean it?!

"Of course I do. I always keep my word." I proclaimed.

"Thanks again Kofi-san!" she said happily and then left.

* * *

Day 3

"Okay do 500 push-ups and sit-ups. Then fight 4 clones with Senjustu Kaioken x10. Finally go beyond SSJ2 Senjustu Kaioken 10. Alright let's do this!"

I started with my 500 push-ups and sit-ups. It took my about 3 minutes to do them. I then fought my four clones. They were tough, since they're me at my current limit. It took my awhile,but I finally was able to beat the last clone. My final exercise today is trying to go beyond SSJ2 Senjustu Kaioken x10 .

I was about to start until I saw two shadowy figures. They were Le Fay and a man with blonde hair and wearing a business suit. I assume he is Le Fay older brother, Arthur.

I walked over to them with a smile.

"Hi Le Fay-sensei. I'm surprised you came this early. You must be sensei's brother Arthur, right?"

"Hi Kofi-san. This is my Onii-chan Arthur Pendragon!" she said excitedly.

"Hello Kofi Hyoudou I'm Arthur Pendragon. Nice to meet you." he said shaking my hand and I nodded.

"So Kofi-san how's the training going?" she asked.

"It's going good. I was actually about to do my limit training." I said and they looked at e confused.

"What do you mean by limit training Kofi?" Arthur asked.

"It's me using my full-power to the absolute max and seeing if I can ascend to the next level of Super Saiyan." I explained. Le Fay understood since I told her yesterday, but Arthur is still confused.

"Super-what?" he said confused.

"I'm not human. You see I'm part human. I have another type of blood in me from a warrior race called Saiyans. A Saiyan is-" I explained everything to Arthur about Saiyans and Super Saiyans.

"Oh so it's like video game. The more you push yourself the stronger you become." he said.

"Yeah that's basically what Super Saiyans are. But I can only go Super Saiyan 2." I said upset a little.

"Why are you upset? You have a great amount of power. Why not stop?" he asked a very curious question.

"It's because there will always be someone or something stronger than you. So how do solve that problem. You push yourself, so you can overcome anything. Even when you have a great power it still won't be enough. I also do this for my family. How would you feel if something happened to Le Fay and you were powerless to stop it? You would feel pathetic, weak, worthless. But even when you go down you get right back up and you give it all you got no matter even if it kills you." I explained as Arthur was in shock and Le Fay was surprised.

"So Kofi-san you train so much to protect those you care about that death would be an opinion?" she asked in shock.

"Yes I'll fight anything that hurts my family and friends. I'm also training to help my brother Ise. You see he is a devil apart of the Gremory household and he will be in the Rating Game against Raiser Phenex's peerage of the House of Phenex." I explained.

"Also I know Ise won't win." I said bluntly.

"You don't have faith in your own brother Kofi-san?!" she asked a little confused and surprised.

"No it's no that I don't have faith. It's just that he isn't strong at the moment to beat Raiser. So I'm going to crash Rias' weeding." I explained.

"Your going to crash their weeding?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm not going to let my soon-to-be sister-in-law marry an asshole like him.

* * *

"Your leaving?" she asked disappointed.

"Yeah, Ise's game is tomorrow so I have to go."

"Don't worry once all of this is over I'll visit you."

"Promise?"

"Promise, I never break my promises.

"Anyway Le Fay how would like to have my phone number?" I asked curious.

"You really do that Kofi-san?" she asked.

"Of course I would. Your a cute young girl and my sensei, so it would make sense for us to stay in contact with each other." I explained smiling at her and I think she blushed a little.

She gave me her phone number and a white card with a hexagon symbol on it. "You can use that to contact me through telepathy and anytime ours phones are missing.

"You two done now?" Arthur asked with a unpleasant voice.

"Yeah we're done. So I'll see you later Le Fay-sensei." I said.

"Farewell! Kofi-san! Good luck my student. Keep training in magic and become even more stronger. The next time we meet show me your power you gained from your journey!" she beamed a smiled and then kissed me on the cheek.

I was a little surprised by this,but I gotten use to it by now. Arthur on the other hand was shocked and jaw dropped by this.

"Bye Kofi-san!" she then flew off in the sky with her broom.

"Kofi Hyoudou."

"Le Fay is precious little sister. You break her heart Super Saiyan or not I'll take Caliburn and stab it through your heart next time." he said coldly, but I laughed.

"That's totally understandable. Being the protective older brother. Don't worry I'd never make Le Fay sad. You have my word. Also don't forget I NEVER break my promises." I explained then he nodded and left.

* * *

With Arthur

"Kofi Hyoudou?" Vail asked and Arthur nodded.

"Yes I want to recruit him." he said.

"Why do want to recruit him?" Vail asked. He didn't have a problem with new recruitment,but...

"He is very strong and Le Fay has ... an interest in him." Arthur said disappointed.

"The second comment, didn't really convince me. But you said he is very strong. How strong is he?"

"He is a wielder of a Legendary Holy sword like me. He is also a master at Senjustu. Not only that but he has a very interesting power called Super Saiyan." Arthur explained.

"What is a Super Saiyan?" Vail asked curious.

"A Super Saiyan is a legendary transformation for a warrior race called Saiyan. Kofi has Saiyan blood in him. So he is half-human and half-saiyan. He is very determined to reach the next level of Super Saiyan." he explained again.

"Next level?"

"Yes. For what he told me there are multiple levels of Super Saiyan. He told me that a normal Super Saiyan or SSJ as it's abbreviated make the person 50 times stronger than their normal state. A Super Saiyan 2 is what Kofi is at now. His power is 100x stronger than his normal state. he also told me about a technique called Kaioken. It's like Super Saiyan which makes the fighter stronger, but puts stress on the body. He told me that he was able to combine his Super Saiyan, Kaioken, AND Senjustu abilities all at once!" Arthur finished with a surprised face.

Vail was very interested in this Kofi Hyoudou now. He is very powerful indeed. He is a pure diamond!

"Oh and one thing. Kofi told me at full-power he could fight on par with Sirzechs Lucifer himself." Arthur said calmly as Vail rose with a huge expression on his face.

"He can fight on par with the current Lucifer himself?!" he asked shocked and Arthur nodded.

"Tell me more about this Kofi Hyoudou. After all you said I feel we really should recruit him." Arthur smirked while drinking his tea.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kofi POV

"So.. you guys lost? I asked sadly.

Asia and Natalia both merely nodded. Both of them had tears on their faces.

"What Natalia how were you able to compete in the Rating game?" I asked.

"Big sis was able to convince Grayfia-sama to put me in the game. But even still..."

"So who took the most damage?" I asked.

"I-Ise-san took the most Kofi-san. After he defeated Raiser Queen-san he went to fight Raiser-san. He was in r-really bad shape. I tried to heal him, but Raiser-san beat me before I could." Asia was holding my chest tightly still crying.

"So Natalia how were you eliminated?"

"I took a shot of fire from that fried chicken that was intended for big sis. It was to strong for me to handle." she sad and annoyed at the same time.

"So were is Ise now?"

"H-His in his room being healed by Grayfia-san. T-The wedding is tonight " Asia answered a little sad and I nodded. I patted her hair.

"It's not your fault. It's because Raiser had experience and guys didn't. That's all it is." I said smiling and then Natalia was upset a little.

"You want me to pat you too, right?" I asked and she nodded. I then patted her as she was now hugging my chest. "Better now?" I asked and she nodded.

"So is being healed in his room right?" I asked and she nodded

I went straight to Ise's room and busted the door.

"Ah! Kofi-sama wait a minute." Asia and Natalia followed me. When I opened the door I saw Ise, Grayfia, my sisters, and the Fallen Angels. Ise is sleeping on his bed.

"Greetings Kofi-sama." Grayfia bowed and I sighed.

"Grayfia please stop calling me that. Your like a mother figure to me, so please stop. Besides your the wife of Sirzechs so there's no point." I explained and she nodded.

I then walked to Ise's bed.

"Big bro Ise-nii isn't waking up. Well he okay?" Mio asked a little scared.

"Don't worry I'll make sure of it." I said kissing her forehand and she smiled. I then turned to my older sisters.

"So how long has he been sleeping?" I asked them.

"His been sleeping ever since he lost the game." Yant said disappointed.

"So his in a state of sadness because he lost right." I asked and they nodded.

"Well let's get this over with." I walked up to Ise and kicked his balls hard.

"KOFI-SAN/KOFI-CHAN/KOFI-KUN/BIG BRO!"All the girls yelled at me in shock and Grayfia had a shocking expression.

"Hey adopted little brother of mine wake up! You really going to let that fried chicken marry Rias?! If you don't wake up.." I then walked over to his DvD collection. "If you don't then I'll burn your collection."

"WHAAAAAHHHH!"

"Good your awake now." I said with a normal expression.

"You! Don't you dare touch my precious DVDs"

"Are f-ing kidding me right now?" I said with a cold face.

Ise blinked and then realized.

"It seems your awake now." Grayfia was on Ise's side.

"Grayfia-san! What happened?! Where's Buchou?!"

"Raiser-san won the match. Rias-ojusama resigned." she answered.

"So are we going to crash the wedding or not?" I said in boring tone.

"Oh and what makes you think you that you'll crash the wedding Kofi-san?" Grayfia asked curious.

"We all know that there is no way Rias-sempai would marry an asshole like Raiser. Not only that no matter what anyone says I'll go to the wedding and do what I do best." I said confidently.

"And what to your do best?" she asked.

"I kick peoples asses for hurting my family." I said with no hesitation.

Your correct Kofi-san. But why not accept this?"

"It's because Rias-sempai needs a hero. Right now she is waiting for someone to save her from this 'nightmare'. So I'm going whether you like or not." what I said sounded a little harsh, but I knew it was the truth.

"Ise in order to save Rias-sempai you have gain Balance Breaker. So to do that we have to meet Ddraig, the dragon inside your Sacred Gear."

"Grayfia don't worry we will save Rias-sempai. That's a promise." I said promising and then she smiled.

"I know you keep your promises,but just be careful. I don't want you to stress your body." she said with a caring tone.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, mom~" I teased and she hugged Ise and me.

"Both of you be careful." she said like a mother would to her kids.

"We will." I said as she left via magic circle.

"I want all of you girls to go to the wedding too, except the Fallen Angels." I said.

"WHAT?!" All of them,but Raynare, Millet, and Kalwarner yelled in shock.

"Why should we go too?!" Mio asked in disbelief.

"Because Mio I'm worried that Stray Devils might try and try to kill." I said in worried tone. Me, Yant, Vixy, Selena, Maria, and the Fallen Angel girls have been fighting off stray devils for awhile now. They want to kill Mio because they see her as a threat. But they even touch Mio I'll kill them without hesitation.

"So Ise you ready to gain Balance Breaker?"

"Yeah! I'm going to get stronger to protect Buchou and everyone else!" he said with a determined face.

"Alright let's go."

Ise and I were inside his Sacred Gear. We trained for 2 days straight. Ise's magic increased dramatically and so did mine. We both ready to crash a wedding.

"Kofi have you become a Super Saiyan 3 yet?" Ise asked and I blinked.

"You'll find out at wedding if I can go 'even further beyond'". I said quoting Goku again.

* * *

Third Person POV

The wedding between Rias and Raiser is in the middle of a party. There were lots of Devils dressed up and having a good time. This sort of things are similar to high society parties like the humans have.

The hall of the weeding place was bigger than the field of Kuoh Academy. The ceiling is very high. The was gigantic chandelier that looked very amazing. What would expect from the Gremory household.

"Where are Kofi-kun and Ise-kun?" Akeno asked as she was in a kimono.

"K-Kofi-san said they would be here shortly." Asia answered wearing a white western dress.

"Sempai will be here too?" Koneko asked wearing a dress surprised.

"Yeah. Grayfia-san told me that Ise-kun and Kofi-kun also got invited." Kiba answered wearing a tuxedo.

"I just hope Ise-nii and Big bro will be fine" Mio said worried wearing a red dress with gold earrings.

"Don't worry Mio. Kofi-chan and Ise-chan will be here." Vixy said smiling wearing a pink dress.

"Yes Mio believe in Kofi-kun and Ise-kun they'll be here for sure." Selena said wearing a blue dress.

"They better come or I'll beat both their asses." Natalia said disparate wearing a red dress like Mio only with a gold necklace on her neck, red lipstick, and gold earrings like Mio's.

"I don't see t-" Akeno was about to finish, but then

BOOM!

The door in the hall broke down. Everyone in the party tensed up and some were ready to fight.

'This aura! It's' Sona thought a her eyes eyed.

'You always know how to make entrance Kofi-kun' Sirzechs thought smiling.

When the smoked cleared there were two figures.

The first man was a young man around 17 years old with a short brown hair, light brown eyes wearing Kuoh Academy uniform with a red shirt underneath.

The second man was also a teenager around 17 too. He had black hair and wore a orange Martial Arts shirt with a blue shirt underneath, blue armbands, and blue boots with red laces.

"That's was cool. I never get tried of that." the first man said.

"Ise lets talk about this after we're done." the second man said calmly and Ise nodded. He turned to Rias who was on the stage.

"Rias we're here to save you!" the second man yelled.

"Buchouuuuuu" Ise yelled gaining her attention.

"Kofi. Ise." Rias said silently with tears coming from her face. Kofi and Ise both had serious expressions.

"To all of you High-class devils and to you Sirzechs-san my brother and I are here to take Rias back whether you like or not!" Kofi yelled and both Ise and him rushed.

"Who do you think y-GAAAAHHHH!" the devil couldn't finish as Kofi punched him in the face causing to fly through the wall.

"Now if anyone has the balls to do something step up! I dare you!" Kofi provoked and 5 devils came at him. Kofi jumped up in the air and punched the ground causing a small earthquake.

"This is all High-class devils are capable of? I'm not even using 5% of my power. Most of you are weak."

'N-No way' Sona thought in disbelief.

'T-This guy' Seekvaria Agares looked sharply at Kofi.

'Is strong!' Sairaorg finished smirking. The crater was big enough to make the ground shake for 2 minutes.

"Alright let's go!" Kofi then teleported and most people were shocked by this except people who know Kofi truly.

"So now that the weaklings are out of the way, are we going to fight Chicken or what?" he said bored.

"How dare you disrespect me! I'm the next heir of the Phenex clan! You should be on your feet bowing to me! I beat your brother so what makes you can beat me" Raiser yelled with arrogance.

"You only the rating game because Rias-sempai didn't have any experience. Plus my brother wasn't strong enough at the time. If I was in the game I beat with ease. So Sirzechs-san are we going to fight or not?" he asked.

"How dare you speak to Sirzechs-sama like some commoner! Show your respect human! Know your place human!" Raiser said acting cocky.

"You REALLY want to fight me?! Okay how about this you and me right here now. If, no when I win I'll take Rias back and when YOU lose your marriage is over!" Kofi said annoyed.

"Wait! Kofi I thought we were fighting together?!"

"Next time we will. I promise, but this guy is annoying as hell. I let you be the here next time, but this one is me." Kofi explained and Ise nodded.

"No I want both of you!" Raiser demanded.

"It's two for the price of one. A low-class devil and a human think they can fight Raiser Phenex?!"

"Do they have a death wish?!"

"They don't stand a chance!"

"They can't win."

Most of the devils were thinking very low of Kofi and Ise. Then Kofi exploded.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE SOMEONE'S ROYALTY THEY'RE BETTER THAN SOMEONE WHO'S NOT?! SINCE MOST OF YOU THINK WE CAN'T WIN I'LL GO ALL OUT TO PROVE ALL OF YOU WRONG!" Kofi was PISSED and Ise was a little scared. Rias, Akeno, Sirzechs, Grayfia, and everyone else were a little scared. When Kofi gets angry hell will be unleashed.

"So Sirzechs-san will you accept this?" he asked now calm again.

"Yes I will. What do want in return Kofi-san? Money? Power?" Sirzechs asked and Kofi laughed.

"You still have a good personality. Anyway I, no WE want Rias Gremory."

"Very well. I will have the hall cleared." Sirzechs answered.

* * *

Kofi POV

The devils were now cleared out from the hall. Everyone was sitting waiting for the match/fight to start. It was Ise and me vs Raiser. I have to say my sisters are very pretty, but that actually shouldn't surprise me. All of our family were on one side and Raiser's family, peerage, relatives, and his sister were sitting going to watch.

"Okay Ise. I have a plan." I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Use your full-power from the start. Don't hold back no matter what! Don't show any pity or remorse! Give it your all!" I explained and he nodded seriously.

"You two really think you can beat me. Me, Raiser Phenex a High-class Devil, power of immortality, and fire power. You two will watch as your efforts to save Rias was for nothing." he said cocky again. Okay I've had it!

"Well if you think you can beat us then your GREATLY mistaken."

"Ise you ready?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah let's kick his ass!" he answered determined and I smiled.

"Okay you piece of shit let's see you handle the Red Dragon Emperor and the Super Saiyan 3." I said.

I then went SSJ2 with ease and Ise had Boosted Gear on his hand, but his hand was now part dragon. Ise gave his hand up so he could gain Balance Breaker. However he can only hold it for 10 seconds. It's fine because I'm the one who's ending this.

"So you have your Boosted Gear out, huh? Also wants with your hair human? I thought it was black?" Raiser asked confused.

"This a legendary transformation of a warrior race called the Saiyans. This is called Super Saiyan. Right now I'm in my Super Saiyan 2 form or SSJ2 abbreviated." I explained and then descended from SSJ2 to my normal form?!

Mio POV

"What's Big Bro doing?! Why did he go back to his base form?!" I yelled concerned and confused.

"His done it then." I turned and saw Vixy-oneesan smiling.

"What do mean Vixy-oneesan?!" I was still confused.

"We won't spoil it, but just watch and see. Also Kofi-kun will be okay. He said he and Ise-kun would get Rias-san back and he NEVER breaks his promises." she explained and hugged me.

"Alright. I just hope their both okay." I said worried.

"Ise-sempai and Kofi-sempai will be fine Mio-san. Kofi-sempai NEVER breaks his promises." Koneko-chan said.

* * *

Ise POV

"Kofi why you go back to your base form?! You said that we should go all out from the start, so why aren't you in your SSJ2 form?!" I demanded he tell me.

"It's because Super Saiyan 2 ISN'T my full-power Ise." he said calmly and smiled. I was confused, but then I realized.

"Wait! You mean you did it?! You ascended?!" I asked with a surprised voice.

"Yes Ise I did do it. Now let's show this piece of shit what REAL power is!" he yelled with emotion.

"Alright let's go Over Boost!"

 **[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]** My body was now covered in a red dragon like armor. I had two gauntlets of my Boosted Gear on my hands and I have jets on my back.

* * *

Kofi POV

Ise was in a in-complete version of Balance Breaker.

"Pretty cool Ise, but I can't let you have all the fun. Now Raiser it's time for you to get your ass kicked!" I declared and he laughed.

"You think you can beat me?! Without your little hair change and the devils' Boosted Gear both of you are nothing." He did not just say that?! Alright I'm going to KICK HIS ASS!

"You want to laugh?! Let's see you fight against the Red Dragon Emperor and a Super Saiyan 3!" I yelled determined.

* * *

Everyone in the stands POV

"What?!"

"Kofi-kun found a way to ascend?!" Kiba was shocked.

"I know he would ascend, but in this short amount of time." Sirzechs said surprised.

"Vixy-oneesan this that what you meant?!" Mio asked in disbelief.

"Yes I did. When he descended from SSJ2 to his base form I know he would have ascend to Super Saiyan 3." Vixy explained smiling.

"But how did know he would ascend if all Kofi-kun did was descend Vixy-san?" Rias asked confused.

"It's because when Big Bro fights someone seriously he uses his full-power. If he wasn't able to ascend then he would have with Super Saiyan 2 with Senjustu and Kaioken together." Kotori explained wearing a white dress with a silver necklace, red lipstick, and white earrings.

* * *

"This is a Super Saiyan. And this... ZAPP! this what is know as a Super Saiyan 2, the next ascension of Super Saiyan. And this..

"W-What want are you doing?!" Raiser asked in fear.

"'Is to go even further beyond.'" I answered quoting Goku again.

 **Music: Super Saiyan 3 theme**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Ugh!"

"Huh?!"

"Ah!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" My power was increasing dramatically. Everything was shaking violently. People were trying to find ways to not lose balance.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" This is like when Goku first went SSJ3.

"Everyone stay close." Sirzechs said seriously and make a barrier.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" My hair was now changing again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHUUUUAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Buildings were getting destroyed. I have to control this power.

"AAAAAAAAHUAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"What Big Bro doing?! If he doesn't stop this the whole Underworld is going to be destroyed!" Maria shouted wearing a black dress like Koneko's.

"To think a Super Saiyan 3 takes this much power. I hope Kofi-san will be okay." Grayfia said a little worried, but then Sirzechs touched her shoulder.

"He will okay. After all he always wins in the end."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAHAHHHAAHHHHHHHAAAHHHHHAUUAAAHHH!" I was almost there and then I saw the same vision Goku had with Super Saiyan 4 and the Great Ape.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone covered their eyes from the bright yellow aura. When the aura was gone Raiser and Ise looked at me with the same expression Bibidi had when he first saw Goku in SSJ3. **(Kofi's SSJ3 is Goku's SSJ3 hairstyle.)**

"Ugh!"

"Tch!"

"Ah!"

"I'm sorry that took so long. I just got this new form so I haven't had much practice with this yet. This what I call Super Saiyan 3." I said smiling as Raiser was in absolute shock. Ise as shocked for awhile, but was able to have a happy face when he took off his helmet finally after he saw me.

"Now Raiser this is part where Ise, the Red Dragon Emperor and Me, Kofi the Super Saiyan 3 KICK YOUR ASS!" I declared and Ise rushed at Raiser.

Raiser was able to dodge Ise punches, but then some hit him.

BAM!

"You have two opponents fried chicken." I said after kicking him in the wall.

"Now Ise hit him with your strongest Dragon Shot." I said and he nodded.

"Alright Raiser let's see you dodge this!"

[ **Boost x10!]**

"Dragon Shot!" Ise pulled his arm back and fired a Dragon Shot that was double the size of his original. Raiser put his hands out to hold the attack off. However Ise pushed harder and BOOM!

Ise Dragon Shot hit Raiser and he was down.

 **[9]**

That was the sound of Ise Boosted Gear. He now had 9 seconds,but that's fine.. He breathing heavily. He put some power he hand in that blast. He and I rushed at Raiser together as he got back up.

"You think you can beat me?! I'll make sure you two you are burned in front of Rias!" he yelled throwing fireballs at us. We dodged with ease. And then we punched the crap out of him. We punched him in the face, chest, stomach,etc.

[8]

Our attacks keep continuing to do major damage on Raiser. He was defensiveness and unable to do anything at this point.

"Alright Ise let's ended this Goku and Vegeta style." I said and he nodded.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" "Dragon Shot!" Both Ise and I fired our blasts. Raiser looked and saw two beams red and blue coming straight for him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled in defeat.

When the smoked cleared Raiser was down and knocked out. His wounds were great, but thanks to his Phoenix ability he will survive. Then Raiser's sister ravel went to get her fallen brother, but then I got in front of her and smiled.

"I know it. You are pretty. Oh I forgot my name's Kofi. What's your beautiful? " I said and she blushed.

"I-It's Ravel." she said shyly.

"Well Ravel, if you want to talk to me or Ise about anything come to the human world wherever you like. Also tell your brother that I will forgive him, if and only IF he changes his ways. I'll see you later Ravel." I smiled then shrugged. I went to her and kissed her cheek. She blushed and flew away with Raiser.

* * *

We won and Ise took Rias off a Griffon and had a moment. I smiled and was happy about this, but I was exhausted very much. Super Saiyan 3 takes a lot out of you. I ended up dancing with Asia, Koneko, Akeno, and my sisters. I had a good time, but then I saw someone watching me dancing with Asia. The mysterious person saw me looking and disappeared. It doesn't matter. I still had enough energy to use my red Sharingan. You may have left, but with my eyes I already remember your face. If you try to attack or hurt anyone in my family especially Asia I will show no REMORSE OR PITY!

* * *

"That Super Saiyan 3 power of his is incredible. I felt the energy from here. He is even more powerful than before. He really is a diamond! I connect Jeanne to watch him." Cao Cao said excited.

"Okay. What ever you say Cao Cao." Georg.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A normal day

"Ise! What are you doing in there?! It's time wake! Breakfast is almost ready! I was at Ise door banging my fist at his door.

"Y-Yeah just give me a minute Kofi!"

For those of you who don't know it's me Kofi Hyoudou, adopted older brother of Issei Hyoudou. It been a couple of days since the Raiser battle.

I'm getting a lot better at magic thanks to Sona-sempai. She been teaching me how to use water magic along with all the other elements I learned from Le Fay-sensei.

"Kofi. Wait a little more. Ise and I have to get dressed."

I then realized who's voice that was and opened the door open. I then saw Rias and Ise in Ise's bed naked. After the Raiser fight Rias-sempai was now living with us. I then saw Rias and Ise in Ise's bed naked. I looked at them with a cold expression.

"Rias-sempai as much as I would love to be lovey-dovey with Ise I don't want to a Uncle yet, so get changed please." I said as they both nodded and I sighed.

All of the girls came up to me with confused expressions.

"Kofi-kun what was that noise just now?" Raynare asked.

"Ise and Rias-sempai were about to do it."I said calmly and sighed.

"So girls when are we going to do it?" I said smiling and all the girls blushed except my older sisters.

"W-W-W-What are saying Big Bro?! We can't do it! it's be wrong!" Kotori said surprised and with a red face.

"What do mean? You girls are bound to be emotionally attracted to me eventually. Plus you all are cute, pretty, smart, funny, etc. so it's only logical." i said truthfully and they all had blushes that were red as tomatoes.

"K-K-K-Kofi-kun do you really mean that?" Kala asked and I laughed.

Of course I did. If I say your pretty, cute, smart, etc. then it's true." I said smiling.

"B-B-Big Bro thank you." Mio said smiling and I hugged her.

"Let's talk about all this after breakfast. Also, Natalia-san are happy about the fight?" I asked turning to Natalia and she smiled.

"Big Bro~ I love you and Ise-nii for saving Big sis from that jerk." she said hugging me tightly and I laughed.  
"Well that's good because I'd do it over again if I wanted to. Anyway let's go eat breakfast." I said, but then saw Asia pouting and I sighed. I went over to her and kissed her forehead. I smiled at her as she blushed.

* * *

"Itadakimasu!"

Everyone was eating have a good time. Asia and Natalia were sitting next to me. Mio, Kotori, and Maria were sitting together. My older sisters were sitting together as will and the Fallen Angels were together too. Ise and Rias were sitting together. There were 11 people in our house. It's very crowded, but it's worth it.

"This is really good. So make this?" Rias asked.

"Is it really good Rias-san?" Dad asked and she nodded.

"Kofi and Asia make a good couple." he said and started tearing up. I rolled my eyes and Asia blushed.

"Kofi say something." Mom said.

"Why do I have to say anything? It's not like the statement is true. I'll be Asia's boyfriend or all the others boyfriend when I feel like their ready for it." I explained as the girls blushed.

"So you 5 girlfriends?" Dad asked with a smirk.

"No I want all of them to love me and if I have marry all this cute ladies I will. But that's only when I'm good and ready. So Asia, Natalia."

"Y-Yes Kofi-san."

"Don't be afraid to come to me with advice or if your worried about anything. That goes for the rest of you girls. I don't care if your my sister or not you are considered apart of this family and all be damned if anything happens to you! So from now on come to me or Ise, but mostly me for your problem that I will solve." I then smiled and all the girls blushed. My sisters giggled at me. Ise had a angry expression.

"Let me guess your jealous?" I asked pretending not know why he was mad.

"Why do you get all the girls?! What makes you better than me?!" Ise shouted and I remained calm.

"There's nothing I can do that you can't do Ise. The reason is I see the good in people, mostly. I give people second chances. We are the same, but there's one difference." I said and he blinked.

"What the difference?" he asked confused.

"I'm not a pervert like you." I said calmly drinking my water and he started ranting.

Everyone was smiling and were having a good time. I was always smiling see the people I love staying happy. Also the Occult Research Club is having their club meeting here at our house.

* * *

"That new power you should was amazing."

TAP!

"Well I just learned how go SSJ3, so it took awhile."

TAP!

"You caused the whole ground was shaking very violently."

TAP!

"That's understandable. Super Saiyan 3 makes the person 400 times stronger than their base form. You become dramatically stronger with a down side."

TAP!

"What's the down side"

TAP!

"It drains the person's Ki greatly, so you have to master the form to with stand the stress on your body. Think of it as Kaioken only much more powerful and stressful."

TAP!

"Are you sure your going to be okay? I just don't want to overdue yourself. Checkmate."

"Well looks like were tied 3 to 3. Also to answer you question I'll be fine. If you really want to worry how about me going SSJ3 with Senjustu and Kaioken together?!" I started but Sona-sempai wasn't laughing. She had a serious and cold face and I knew she was very serious and not joking.

"Kofi I care about you dearly. Never say anything like that again unless your absolutely positive your strong enough to handle it. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" she shouted angry, annoyed, worried, etc. and I nodded.

"I'll be more serious next time and not cause you to worry Sempai." I apologized and she nodded.

"I forgive you. I didn't mean to yell I just considered about you." she said shifting her eyes.

"I'll be more careful Sempai. I promise." I said and smiled.

* * *

Our meeting

"And this picture is when Ise was at the beach."

"Ara,ara. His naked." Akeno said smiling.

"Mom! Akeno! You two can't look at these!" Ise yelled.

"Ise as a baby." that voice was Rias holding a picture of Ise as a baby.

"Ise as a baby. Ise as a baby. Ise as a baby." Rias was swinging back and forth holding the picture on her cheek.

'I think she's a little to excited.' I thought.

"Do you have a album of Kofi?" I turned and heard the voice of Akeno as smiled. She is so bad!

"I do and it's great!" Mom then went to grab my album! God damn it! Actually I should be calm like I am mostly am.

"Hey Kofi! How is going to feel to get embarrassed?!" Ise said trying to provoke, but merely drink my tea calmly.

"Why would I be embarrassed? These photos are picture of our past so being embarrassed is normal. Plus when do I ever feel embarrassed? Slim to none." I answered normally.

"Here it is!" Mom came back with my photo album.

Everyone looked at it and blinked.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Your so happy Kofi-kun." Kiba said.

"Well I am a very happy person so it makes sense. Plus when have guys ever seen me sad? Slim to none."

"Do you remember taking this?" Kiba asked.

I then saw Kiba made a serious expression when he saw a photo of me, Ise, Irina-chan playing together. We were smiling and we standing behind a big, large sword. I then looked closely and realized it was a Holy Sword.

"I don't remember exactly. It's been so long." Ise answered.

"Ise that's Irina-chan. Her father asked me to train with the sword. When he asked me to go church with me I kindly said that I would go another time. That sword isn't ordinary." I explained as Kiba still had his serious expression.

"Well.. I guess things like this really do happen. To think I find one here." he laughed coldly.

'Why is Kiba so serious about... Wait if I remember Kiba and Holy Sword... Fuck!' I thought to myself.

* * *

I had finished training students in Kendo with Murayama-san and Katase-san. I was walking along the street thinking about the Kiba was acting. If I remember correctly our next opponent is Kokabiel, one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels. He is way stronger than Raiser. I can beat him easily with if I go SSJ2, but I want to beat him with SSJ3. I'm going to have train extra hard to beat him like Vail did. I'm going have to try SSJ3 with Senjustu ans Kaioken, but it'll put way more stress on my body.

THUMP!

"Ouch!"

I didn't realize it, but I bumped into a lady. I looked down and saw a young lady with blonde hair wearing a white shirt, blue skirt, and white flip-flops. 'She is really beautiful' I thought to myself.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to run into you." I apologized helping her up and smiled.

"It's okay. I'm Jeanne. What's your name?" she smiled.

"I'm Kofi Hyoudou, but you can just call me Kofi. I must say you are very Jeanne." I said truthfully and she blushed.

"Y-You think I'm cute?" she said shyly.

"Of course your cute. I'd lie if I said you weren't." I said and she nodded.

"Thank you Kofi-chan. So I'll see you later?" she smiled and I was a little confused.

"Alright I'll see you later Jeanne." I said waving bye to her.

"Kofi Hyoudou? He really is cute. Maybe I can ask Cao Cao if I go on a date with him after he joins our group." Jeanne giggled like a child before getting out her phone. Cao Cao this Jeanne. I need back to subdued our target.

[You couldn't subdue him? Doesn't he posses a Holy Sword?"] Cao Cao asked on the phone.

"Yes, but he doesn't have with him. He must have put it in a dimensional pocket to not have drag it around." Jeanne answered.

[Very well. For now be his friend. And when the time is right we'll strike.]

"Okay! Whatever you say Cao Cao." Jeanne smiled.

* * *

I ended up getting home and sleeping with Natalia and Asia in my bed.

"You two okay?" I asked.

"Y-Yes I'm fine Kofi-san." Asia answered.

"I'm fine too Big Bro." Natalia agreed too.

"That's good. If you girls feel uneasy about anything just hug my arm tightly or just wake me up to tell me." I smiled and they blushed.

"Good night Asia." kissing her forehand.

"Night little sis~" I then kissed Natalia's forehand too.

"Good night Big Bro/Kofi-san." they said in unison and went to sleep. Natalia was sleeping on my left side and Asia was sleeping on my right side.

"I love you girls." I said going to sleep.

* * *

"So Cao Cao also want to recruit him?"

"Yes. Also he will try **anything** to get him fro what I heard. And by **anything** I mean **anything** " Arthur responded drinking his tea.

"If they going all out they we are too. They want to play the all or nothing card then so will we." Vail said determined.

"He is very strong. And he is also very smart. He doesn't just have power, but he has the brains too." Arthur commented.

"But what about Cao Cao? He not only is the wielder of Lost Longinus, but his also a descendant of the legendary Cao Cao. He will be a problem." Bikou stated.

"Your right Bikou, but we will find a way. Our goal is to recruit Kofi Hyoudou before the Hero Faction does." Vail declared.

"So we all know the plan?" Vail asked and the two men nodded.

'Kofi-san' Le Fay knew she had to tell Kofi-san about this. There are two dangerous groups that what him no matter what?! She had to tell him, before it's to late!


	12. Chapter 12

Kofi POV

"Kofi want are you doing?" Ise asked me.

"I training in Telekinesis Ise. If I'm able to move multiple swords at once then I can hit multiple targets. Not only that but I'll be able fight with them will in Super Saiyan." I explained levitating holy swords in the air and making them fly around.

Right now I'm in my backyard with 5 clones that has a barrier around them that everyone, but devils can see. My telekinesis is good at the moment. I can move 4 holy swords at once, which is my limit right now.

All of my clones and me are levitating 4 swords each. We were clashing our swords with one another. I then realized if I strengthen my mind on my Telekinesis then my control will be much stronger. You see I don't just rely on my Super Saiyan power or my Senjutsu. I use other techniques and methods to get stronger.

"You learning how to do telekinesis with your swords?" he asked and I nodded trying to concentrate.

"How many swords can you move at once?" he asked.

"I can move 4 holy swords at the moment. Right now I'm trying to make my mind stronger. I don't want to be rude Ise, but your distracting me a little." I said nicely and he nodded.

"Okay just be careful. If there's anything that you need just tell me. Also don't stay up to long. We have school." he smiled and walked back inside. I also feel happy seeing Ise smile. I was about to continue training, but then Raynare came to me.

"Kofi-kun are you training?" she asked smiling.

"Yes I am. So how do you feel about getting a second chance?" I asked.

"I'm very grateful. But why did you give me a second chance?" she asked sitting next to me.

"Because people like you aren't evil. People like you who want to be loved are either doing it the wrong way or someone manipulated you into thinking killing someone would make someone love you." i explained smiling and she blushed.

"W-Well thank you Kofi-kun. You really are a caring person." she said blushing.

"Of course I am and you are one the girls that I care about. Not only that, but you are very pretty." I said and she blushed in embarrassment.

"Y-Y-You really mean that?" she asked a little surprised.

"Yes I do. I'm not really sure why your embarrassed when you definitely are in fact pretty. Not only pretty but your smart. I gave you a second chance because to me I feel you can be much more happy and have a real family." I said truthfully and she blushed.

"T-Thank you for giving me this second chance Kofi-kun. Do you give second chances to everyone Kofi-kun?" she asked.

"No I only give second chances to those I know will chance for the greater good. Anyone who hurts my family doesn't deserve a second chance." I explained.

"But if that's true, why did you spar Raiser?" she asked curious.

" I spared him because even though he may act like an ass he still can change." I explained as Millet and Kalawarner were walking to us.

"So Raynare it seems you take the first punch in our little game?" Kala said smiling and Raynare blushed.

"It's not like that Kalawarner!" she yelled in protest.

"What game is this?" I asked and Kala smiled.

"We're playing a game where the first person who is able to you convince to us will be able to have a date with you Kofi-chan." Millet answered smiling.

"So your doing this is to get me to go on a date with you?" I asked and she nodded. Then I laughed.

"If you want to ask me out on a date I'll gladly say yes. The odds of me saying no are zero." I truthfully and Raynare blushed.

"Y-You mean it?!" she asked in shock.

"Of course I do. I'd take any of you girls out on a date." I said smiling and then Raynare kissed me on the lips. I should have seen this coming. I'm so nice to people.

"So do I win?" she asked as we stopped.

"No not yet. I'll have to judge Kala and Millet but right now your in the lead." I smiled and she was happy.

"Okay how about we talk about this tomorrow girls, it's getting late." I said and then Kala and Millet kissed me on the cheeks.

"We don't want to lose either! So right now we're tied Raynare-chan!" Millet declared.

"So it's all tied up. Let's go to bed. I love you girls with all my heart." I smiled and they all blushed.

* * *

Next day

"Today class we have four new students. You may can in" the teacher and I raged in my head.

"I'm Mio Naruse! Let's get along everyone!" Mio said in a happy expression and all the boys cheered.

"I'm Yant Chichiizumi! I'm happy to meet you guys!" Yant smiled and again the boys cheered.

"I'm Vixy Chichiizumi! I'm Yant's twin sister! Let's have a good time everyone!" Vixy said with a happy tone and the boys were really happy.

"I'm Selena Chichiizumi! It's nice to meet you all. So please handle us with care." all of the boys except me blushed and some had perverted faces.

"One more thing we have to say. We are the sisters of Kofi Hyoudou!" Vixy stated and all the guys looked at me with evil eyes, but I was scared.

"If you think your little eyes will scare me your all wrong. If ANY of you have any balls you'll say something to my face like a man!" I declared provoking the male students. No of them said anything and all sat down.

"I'll say this once if ANY of you look at my sisters with perverted intentions or try to take advantage of their kindness I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" I yelled and they all nodded.

All of my sisters smiled and blushed for my overprotective behavior. Anyone who hurts my sisters answers to me.

I had just finished class and was about to head too the Occult Research club before I did I felt something on my back. It was soft and bounce. I turned around to see Yant squeezing her breasts on my back. I sighed knowing this would happen.

"Yant I love you dearly and I don't mind this at all, but can we do this is in the right environment." I said nicely and she pouted. All the guys were staring at me or glaring.

"If ANY of you have a problem with this say it to my face!" I yelled and they all backed away.

"Kofi-kun your so protective that it's making me love you even more~" Vixy said smiling with red on her face.

"Of course I am. I'm not going to let my cute, beautiful, smart sisters get taken advantage of this pigs. I love you all and I'll be damned if anyone does anything to you!" I said passionately and they all blushed.

"Big Bro I love you too!" Mio ran at me hugging me. I smiled and rubbed her hair.

"I love you too. Alright let's go to the ORC club." I said but I say Selena look at me jealous at little.

"Come here. Sat on my lap." I said directing her and she smiled. She placed her BIG butt on my lap.

"Do like this my Kofi-chan~" she said smiling.

"Yes I do. Your butt is so soft and warm." I said smiling back and then kissed Selena on the cheek.

"I love you. Just don't do anything dumb okay." she said in a worried tone.

"I won't I promise." I said and then Yant kissed me on the cheek.

"I don't want to lose either being the oldest." she said smiling.

"Okay let's go." I said and we left.

We walked for about 10 minutes to the Occult Research Club room. I opened the door and saw all of the ORC and the Student Council.

"Greetings Sona-kaichou. " I walked up to Sona and bowed.

"Hello to you too Kofi. Why are you and your sisters late?" she asked.

"There were some boys looking at my sisters with perverted faces so I taught them a lesson." I answered.

"K-Kofi-san you didn't do anything harsh did you?" Asia asked a little worried.

"No I just gave them warnings, but if they do try anything..." I stopped mid-sentence and looked at the table in the middle of the room. I picked up a pen from the the table and hurdled it at the wall. "There will be consequences." I finished.

"H-Hey! Your brother can be scary." Sanji whispered.

"He may be nice and caring to almost everyone he meets, but he can be very serious when the situation calls for it." Ise whispered back at Sanji.

"I can hear you, you know that right?" Ise and Sanji looked up in shock.

"If you thought that was scary Sanji then your greatly mistaken. Is this just child's play compared to what I can really do." I said and he nodded.

"So Ise you introduced yourself,right?" I asked and he nodded.

"Good now when is the ball tournament?" I asked.

"It's tomorrow after school." Rias answered.

"So is it going to be dodgeball?" I asked curious.

"Yes it will be dodgeball." Sona answered.

"That's good to know." I said smiling and I turned to Kiba. He had a serious expression on his face. I understand his anger and I help him as a friend and as a brother.

* * *

The dodgeball tournament was fun. I was able to lead my team to finals and win them. I was the star of the team getting multiple people out in one round. I decided to go home until I saw Mio coming out the girls locker room.

"Hey little sis~ Did you have fun?" I asked and she smiled.

"Yep! The tournament was fun and exciting! So where going now Big Bro?" she asked.

"I'm going home. I just waiting for you girls." I answered and she nodded.

"Yant-oneesan and Vixy-oneesan are still changing. Big Bro can I ask you a question?" she asked and I nodded.

"I am a burden to you because of all the Stray Devils?" she asked putting her hand down and I picked up a trash can nearby and threw it a the wall. This caused Mio to look at me shocked.

"Don't. Ever. Say. That. Again. You think your a burden because some pieces of craps what to kill you?! Don't make me laugh! You are one of my precious sisters that I love with all my heart! I love you and will protect you as your big brother! So don't be afraid because I'll protect you and everyone else in our family! That is a promise, no this isn't a promise this time! This is a vow!" I declared and she hugged me tightly.

"T-Thank you Big Bro! I love you too! I'm so happy that your my big brother!" she said crying on my chest.

"Oh my to think Mio would be so passionate to you Kofi-kun~" I turned and saw Yant, Vixy, and Selena in their school uniforms walking to us.

"Yeah she asked me if she was burden because of the Stray Devils and I told her that I love deeply and will protect her as her big brother." I explained and she hugged even more.

"Big Bro! Big Bro! Please protect me!" she was a little scared and I rubbed her hair.

"I will no matter what." I vowed kissing her forehead.

"Kofi-chan~ I love you too." I heard Selena's voice with red on her face.

"I love you too." I smiled kissing her cheek.

"Yant your my oldest sister so I'll be very protective because I don't want those pigs to touch you." I said and she kissed her cheek.

"I love you too." she sad kissing me back.

"Okay let's go home." I sad smiling.

* * *

Next Day

Last night was hell. As me and my sisters were walking home we saw Kiba fighting against Freed Zezlan the stray exorcist and priest. I rushed in and helped Kiba but he was in his own world. He almost got himself killed! I told why he did that he told me it was none of my business?! Bullshit! I said that Kiba is family to me and that he is a brother to me. I told him that his business is automatically my business. However I told him that if even one got hurt especially Ise, Asia, or my sisters for his reckless actions I would use my Sharingan to make sure it would be his worst nightmare.

Kiba is a second brother to me, but his actions will cost him if something were to happen to Ise, Asia, or my sisters. Right now I'm in school in class thinking about Kiba. I just hope his anger doesn't get the best of him. After school I went to the ORC with my sisters to do club activities After they were done we all went home. I was in my room just finishing homework when Kotori and Maria walked in.

"Big Bro what are you doing?" Maria asked.

"I just finished my homework and I'm about to go to Ise's room." I answered and they both blinked.

"Why do have to go to Ise-nii's room?" Kotori asked.

"It's because Rias-sempai said that she wanted to talk me and Ise about something important." I answered and then smiled.

"Maria come here. Sit on your big brother's lap." I said directing her and she smiled.

"Big Bro do you love me?" she asked hugging me tightly.

"Yes I do. I love you so much that I would fight Great Red himself in order to protect you." I answered and she looked at me shocked.

"You would fight the Strongest Being in Existence just for me?!" she yelled in disbelief.

"Yes I would because your one of my precious little sisters." I said kissing her cheek and she blushed. She then got off my lap and kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you Big Bro!" she said happy.

"I love you too Maria." I said back and she left. I then turned to Kotori who looked at me with jealously in her eyes.

"Come here." I said and she smiled now sitting on my lap.

"Would do the same for me too?" she asked.

"Of course I would. Your the youngest sister I have so to make sure your safe no matter what." I answered and she kissed me.

"I love you Big Bro. Just don't do anything stupid or you'll regret it." she declared and I laughed.

"Don't worry I won't. I love you too my little Kotori~." I teased her kissing her.

"I'll see you later Big Bro." she said smiling.

Now let's see what Rias-sempai wants to talk about.

* * *

Ise's Room

"The Holy Sword Project?" Ise asked and Rias nodded.

"Yes Kiba is a survivor of the project. " Rias said.

"There was a project several years ago in a Christian Church aiming to make people wield the Holy Sword Excalibur."

"This is the first time I've heard about this." Asia said in disbelief.

"If I remember correctly Holy Swords are like a poison to Devils,no actually. Any type of Holy water, cross, light spear can cause a Devil feel extreme pain but pale in comparison to what a Holy Sword can do." I explained and Rias nodded.

"Your exactly right Kofi. Holy Swords are the ultimate-weapon against us Devils. Just touched by one can cause you to complete turned to nothing." Rias explained.

"Kiba is a Sacred Gear use who can create demonic-swords. However he himself can't posses a holy sword like Excalibur. Not only that he and I are different. He can make demonic swords while I can holy swords." I explained.

"But since Kiba is a Sacred Gear user aren't his demonic swords enough?" Ise asked.

"If that were true Ise then Kiba won't need to wield multiple demonic swords. When you have a strong power there will always be someone or something more stronger. So you can do two things. You can get stronger yourself or you can destroy that greater power completely. Kiba's rage against the holy swords is getting the better of him. So as his comrades and family we have to help him." I explained and Ise nodded.

"Okay that's enough for today let's get to bed." I said grabbing Asia's hand.

"Oh and by the way Rias-sempai please don't do anything rough I don't want to be any Uncle yet." I pleaded ans she nodded.

Asia had a ? on her head confused. I then walked over to Ise.

"Have a good night and don't do anything to harsh." I said smiling as Asia and I left.

* * *

Next Day

"So two priests will come to my house tonight?" I asked.

"Yes they will come to your house. I already contacted them Their looking for the missing Excaliburs." Sona answered.

I'm currently playing chess with Sona. She says she like to play alone for some reason. I think she likes me do to me being her rival in chess.

"Excalibur? The sword wielded by King Arthur. However Excalibur itself doesn't exist. It got split into seven pieces which is being held by Churches because of the Great War correct?" I asked and she smiled.

"You really know your history Kofi. You are 100% correct. Excalibur itself doesn't exist." she said moving her Rook.

"I'm got into a fight with one of wielders last night." I said moving my Pawn.

"That's very dangerous. Why would you fight a wielder of Excalibur alone?!" she asked in a stern voice.

"I didn't fight him alone I had help. Besides you've seen what my true power so it's no big deal." I answered calmly.

"Just be careful okay." she said in a worried tone.

"I will. I promise." I said smiling.

* * *

After the game with Sona-sempai I started walking home. I was walking calmly until I felt a strong presence coming from my house. The presence was Excalibur. I should be calm like always. I went to the door and took my shoes off.

"I'm home!" I yelled and Mom came to me.

"Kofi there you are! There are two young ladies that want to talk to you." Mom said smiling sitting on the couch.

I walked and saw two beautiful women. They were sitting on the other couch for Mom.

They were both foreigners with a Rosario on their robes. Both of them looked to be around my age. The first girl had chestnut hair and the other girl had blue hair with green mesh with sharp eyes. They had robes on. They are Xenovia and Irina Shidou.

"Irina-san is that you?" I asked.

"Ah! Kofi-kun I surprised you remembered me! That's right it's me Irina Shidou your childhood friend!" she said in smiling as Xenovia glared at me.

'He has holy energy around him. Does he have an Excalibur like us?' she thought.

I started laughing "Irina-san your just like what you were back then. I always did like your positive nature and I must say you have become very pretty since then." I said smiling and she blushed.

"Y-You think I'm pretty?'" she asked surprised.

"Of course your pretty. Your happy attitude would make me feel a lot better if I was feeling down." I said truthfully and she blushed even more.

"T-Thank Kofi-kun! You were never this straightforward about something back then." she said.

"Well I'm surrounded by pretty girls so it's only natural that I compliant them for their beauty." I said smiling.

"I expect nothing less from my adopted son." Mom said giggling.

I then sat next to Mom looking at Xenovia. Xenovia is a good person, but she is way more straightforward then I am.

"Who is the pretty lady next to Irina?" I asked.

"I'm Xenovia. It's a pleasure to meet you Kofi Hyoudou." she said bowing.

"No need for that. Your a very beautiful lady and I think your very nice so just call me Kofi okay." I said smiling and she blushed a little.

"Kofi I expect lots of grandchildren." Mom said bluntly and I looked at her in shock.

Mom?! Now is not the time to say things like that! I'm just being truthful and nice to our guests so please don't say things like that." I declared and she smiled.

"Okay. I'm go make you all tea." she said getting up from the couch and heading to the kitchen.

"So Irina-san are you going to give me your number?" I asked her.

"Why should I do that?" she asked.

"So that you and I can bond after not seeing each other in years." I explained and she nodded.

Just then Ise and Asia came in.

"We're home!" Ise shouted.

"Ise and Asia come here." Mom directed them.

"Ise do you remember this girl?" Mom asked pointing to Irina.

"No not at all." he answered.

"It's Irina Shidou our childhood friend." I explained.

"But I thought she was a boy because of the photo?!" Ise asked shocked.

"While by her face and beauty she's a girl a pretty one at that." I stated and she blushed.

I was drinking my tea as Ise and Irina were talking to each other. I saw Xenovia glaring at me.

"You sense multiple powerful energies inside me,so your curious what it is right?" I asked and she nodded.

"I'll tell you tomorrow promise. Your a natural-born wielder of one the Excaliburs, right?" I asked and she nodded.

"So you'll tell us the source of your power?" she asked.

"Yes I will. So for now just relax." I said and she nodded.

Let's see how this plays out.

* * *

Next Day

After school was over I told my sisters to go straight home because I would be in talking about a serious situation and didn't want them involved. However Mio protested saying that she should come being the daughter of the previous Lucifer. I agreed but told her she had to be at my side at all times. She agreed and now were walking towards the ORC club room.

I was holding Mio's hand firmly and she looked at me confused.

"This is serious. No playing around. I love you, but when the situation is serious no fooling around okay?" I said and she hugged me.

"Alright let's go." I said and knocked on the door.

"Enter!" I heard Rias-sempai's voice.

"Sorry about being late. I had an argument with Mio, but it's all sorted out." I said and Rias nodded.

"Your a human correct?" Xenovia asked.

"I'm half-human." I answered.

"And the girl next to you is a devil?" she asked.

"She is Mio Naurse the daughter of the previous Lucifer. She is one of my little sisters." I answered and Xenovia looked at me shocked.

"She is the daughter of the previous Lucifer?! Why would a daughter of one the previous Lucifer be doing here?" Irina asked.

"She's living with me as I am her big brother." I answered calmly.

"Why would you be siblings with a devil?!" Xenovia yelled.

"What's wrong with being a devil? Xenovia your being biased. You think that all devils are evil because you being born in the Church. However your wrong completely. Not all devils are evil. There are a nice devils like the one's in front of you. This people are my family whether they be human, devil, Fallen Angel, etc. A person's race doesn't determine someone's character, but the person themselves judge if they are a good person." I explained calmly as the room went silent.

"Even so as a priest it is my duty to kill devils." she said coldly.

"That may be, but I know that's not true. I tell you don't like killing people because if you did you wouldn't be standing in room with a bunch of devils, instead if you really wanted to kill devils you would have tried to by now. However even if you did you would get destroyed by me." I said leaning back on the conch that I was now sitting on.

Rias and Xenovia were talking about the holy swords gone missing and how they were sent by the Church to retrieve them. Rias protested saying that in order to get them back they would have to fight Kokabiel and sh also said that they could die trying to do it.

Rias offered Xenovia tea and snacks, but she declined coldly. Irina also declined, but nicely. However my attention rose when I saw Xenovia talking about Asia. She telling how Asia was once the "holy maiden", but healed the devil she told me about and now called her a "witch"?! Okay that's fucked up! Irina then asked if Asia still believed in God and she said that she's believed it her whole life. Then I saw something I couldn't stand back watching! Xenovia pointed Durandal to Asia?!

"Alright that's enough!" I then teleported and got in front of Xenovia.

"Xenovia you didn't hear what I said earlier did you?! You being completely biased and that if try and attack my family I'll kick your ass! Normally I hate fighting a beautiful lady like yourself, but now you crossed the line! Also your Church is nothing more than a piece of shit! It labels Asia a saint because of her healing power, but treats her as a witch because she heals someone who is different from you?! That is a load of bullshit! And Irina I expected better from you!" I yelled clearly PISSED off right now.

"The real Irina would judge people by their actions not by being biased!" I yelled.

"You want to fight?" Xenovia asked pointing Durandal at me.

"Yes I do. I'll show the error of your ways Xenovia." I said, but then I saw Kiba moving fast.

"This is good timing." He pointed a sword at Xenovia's neck which had enormous power coming from it like he was ready to kill.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm your sempai." Kiba said smirking as numerous demonic swords appeared in the clubroom.


	13. Chapter 13

Kofi POV

I'm standing outside near the woods of the school ready to fight. Kiba was standing a little bit away from me. Irina and Xenovia were standing in front of us. Surrounding us and keeping everything else inside was a red barrier. Everyone else was outside from the barrier.

"Let's begin then."

Xenovia and Irina both took off their robes which revealed black tight battle outfits. I just have to say their clothes are a little to tight.

Xenovia removed the bandage from her sword while Irina's sword turned into katana. Excalibur Mimic is pretty cool.

"..Why are you laughing?" Xenovia asked.

Kiba was laughing so hard that it was a little scary. He had a cold smile on his face. His usual smile was gone with nothing, but hate. I expected nothing less fro him because of his past.

"Yes. The thing I wanted to defeat and destroy completely is right in front of me. I'm so excited. Fufufu, I also heard by touching a devils or dragon their "powers" attract others, but for me to see one this early." he said.

That's right. I got attracted to Ise's dragon power because of dragons themselves being all-powerful beings.

"... " Sword Birth" huh. The possessor can create any demonic-sword they imagine in their head. It's very unique among Demonic-Sword Sacred Gears. I also heard there was a "subject" that survived from being destroyed by the "Holy Sword Project".. Is that you?" Xenovia asked.

Kiba didn't bother to answer the question. He had killing intent in his eyes.

"Kofi-kun." Irina said calling my name.

I turned to see her with a troubled face, but I keep my cool.

"When I met two boys that I haven't seen in a long time and to see one of them become a devil... I was shocked. But to see that his brother that I thought as a role model and brother of mine would is in alliance with devils." she explained as my eyes widened.

She thinks of me as a role model and a brother of her. I narrow my eyes. I understand that she's hurt, but I make sure Irina isn't sad after I explain everything to her.

"Irina just because Ise become a devil and I ally with devils doesn't change the fact that we're still ourselves no matter what race you are." I said.

"I left Japan to go to England and I able to gain the ability to use holy swords! This is just horrible to see! One of my childhood friends become a devil and the other has allied himself with devils! This is a test of God! But I have to move forward, so I can turn into someone who has true beliefs in God! Now Kofi-kun, let me place judgement on you with this Excalibur! Amen!" she yelled as she jumped in the air.

"Irina I understand your disbelief and anger, but like Xenovia your being biased. Ise was killed and was reborn as a devil. I know that you can't believe it, but it's true. I love all this people, so you have understand that being a devil isn't wrong it's the actions of people that determine who they really are. I don't want to fight you at all, but I will to show that your logic is backwards." I vowed to make Irina understand.

I then turned my red eyes and went SSJ. I then caused 4 holy swords to appear and directed them to Irina. She used her Excalibur to block two the swords, but I kicked her in the stomach and she fall hard on the floor. Oh no!She was rubbing her butt.

"Ow." she said moaning.

"Irina are you okay?!" I ran at her in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine Kofi-kun. Let's keep going." she answered and I nodded.

"Alright, but tell me if you get hurt like that again I'm helping you." I said in worried tone and she nodded.

I did a backflip and landing on my feet. I pulled my hands back and Irina ran at me with amazing fast.

"Galick" I said softly as a purple sphere was surrounding me. Irina was about to strike, but stopped running when she saw the purple sphere.

"Alright let's you stop this." I said.

"Gun!" I fired my Galick Gun and Irina turned her Excalibur Mimic into a shield. The blast hit her shield as she was starting to get pulled back from the blast. I was compressing my power to make sure Irina wouldn't get hurt. My Galick Gun finally broke through her shield and she barely dodge the blast. My Galick Gun hit a few trees and then BOOM! a part of the forest was destroyed. Thankfully since there's a barrier so no one was hurt.

"See the reason why I didn't want to fight you." I said as she nodded.

"Irina just give this new development about Ise being a devil and me allying myself with devils some time. I know this all new stuff, but I promise you that me or Ise will ever change our ways. We will also care for the people we love which includes you. Plus I want to see the positive, cheerful, smiling Irina again. So please smile for me my beautiful Irina~." I smiled at her as she blushed.

"Okay Kofi-kun. I just a two days probably to adjust to this." she said smiling which made me happy again.

I then turned to see Kiba getting beat by Xenovia. She went for an attack on his head, but I blocked it barely in time with a holy sword. Xenovia backed away and was ready to attack once again.

"Kiba you stand back. It's pretty clear you can't beat her right now. Let me show you how it's done." I directly told him, but ignored me and charged at Xenovia?! His anger really is getting the better of him!

"Alright let's do this!" I yelled and then teleported. I reappeared in front of her and started attacking her with my sword. She was dodging all my attacks with ease, but then I decided to increase my attack speed. My hits were faster and she was struggling to block. Most of them hit her straight on as she was pushed back to the ground.

"Kiba you need to stop your desire to destroy the Excaliburs because it's futile. You not strong enough to beat them. Plus your at it the wrong way. You don't beat the sword. You have to beat the wielder. Step back and let me show you." I said and this time he listened by nodding.

"Okay Xenovia I hate to fight a cute girl like you, but I going to have to. Once this is done I'll apologize." I said and she wasn't backing down.

"What makes you think you can beat a wielder of Excalibur so easy?" she asked no phased.

"It's because I'm stronger than you think I am." I answered and then turned to Kiba.

"Can make me a demonic sword that's red please?" I asked and he nodded. He then tossed me a red demonic sword with a dragon head on the base of it. I then made another holy sword and now I was wielding a holy and demonic sword.

"Xenovia I really don't want to do this, but I have to." I said in sorry tone as I rushed at her with unimaginable speed. She couldn't find me at all, but then I cut her on the side of her left arm. I continued my attack as I then hit her multiple times as she fell back.

"I hate fighting cute girls. So please Xenovia let's stop this." I asked nicely as I really wanted to stop this. However she got back up with Durandal.

"I will never give up!" she proclaimed and I sighed.

"Well then this going to hurt you a lot more than it hurts me." I stabbed the blades of my swords to the ground as they caused shock-waves red and white respectively to appear and charge Xenovia. She held out Durandal defending herself from me shock-waves. She managed to stop them, but I came at her and kicked her in the face.

 **"** Seinaru Akuma no yōna Jū Ken Furasshu **(Holy-Demonic Ten Sword Flash)"** I then ran at Xenovia who got back up and then I started to beat her down.

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!" I exclaimed as I was hitting her. I hit on the left arm, right arm, left elbow, right elbow, chest, stomach, head, back, left rib, and finally the right rib. She was coughing blood as she was bleeding through out her body. Thankfully I didn't cause her any major damage.

"In order to beat the sword you must beat the wielder as well." I said calmly as my swords disappeared.

"You okay? I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't help a cute lady up." I said smiling as she blushed a little and grabbed my hand helping her up.

"I have two questions. Why did do that and two why do keep calling me cute?" she asked.

"I helped you because your not an enemy rather your a person who is just being manipulated by the church. To answer your second question you indeed are cute. That is a fact 100%." I explained and she blushed.

'W-Why is this feeling? He is so kind and caring to people even to his opponents.' Xenovia thought.

"How can you say that after what I could have done to Asia?" she asked a little confused.

"It's because your just being played by the Church. They say all devils are pure evil and should die. Well that is a load of bullshit! Their nothing more than pieces of crap that are biased because they can't respect someone different than them." I explained and she nodded.

"Asia please heal them." I told Asia and she healed them immediately.

"I expect nothing less from you older bro!" Ise smiled slapping my back with his hand.

"Thanks, but it wasn't easy. Xenovia and Irina both of you are very good fighters. So the next time we see each other let's be friends and comrades instead of enemies." I said as Xenovia shook my hand.

"Your very strong Kofi-kun! I wonder if Ise is as strong as you?!" Irina asked in excitement.

"Well he is being the Red Dragon Emperor or the Sekiryuutei." I said and Irina looked at me surprised.

"Ise is the Red Dragon Emperor aka the wielder of Boosted Gear?" she asked.

"Yes he is. He is the weakest Sekiryuutei in history, but his also the first Sekiryuutei to try and master it's power." I explained and she nodded.

"Also the Vanishing dragon has awakened." Xenovia said as she and Xenovia bowed before leaving.

"Bye Kofi-kun! Ise-kun! We'll see you guys later!" Irina smiled and I waved at her smiling back.

* * *

"Kiba you will become a Stray devil if you leave me! You are the "Knight" of the Gremory group! You will become "exiled" if you do leave! Wait this instant!" Rias was shouting and pleading for Kiba to come back as he was walking away.

"Kiba there no point in trying to destroy the Excaliburs for three reasons. One is because you'll get yourself killed. Number two is because your not strong enough. Finally number three is because your letting your anger get the best of you. Long story short Kiba is that if you try and attempt to destroy the Excaliburs you'll die because your just not strong enough." I said coldly, but it was the truth.

"You have no idea what I've been through Kofi! You that I can't destroy the Excaliburs because I'm weak than I prove you wrong and show you that I WILL destroy all the Excaliburs, even if it means I have to die trying." he said coldly as he walked away.

"Kiba... no." I turned and saw Ise with a sad face on him. He then turned to me and glared. This is serious now. I nodded at him knowing what we have to do.

* * *

Later

Right now Ise and I are in my room. I was leaning on my chair. We currently talking about Kiba and his actions earlier.

"So when are we going to save Kiba?" Ise asked.

"Why should save him? This his choice." I said coldly.

"How could say that?! Kiba is like another brother in our family! He'll get killed if he tries to destroy all the Excaliburs!" Ise growled grabbing the collar of my shirt.

"Come down Ise. I know you care about Kiba very much so there's no need to worry." I said and he let go of my shirt, but had a shocking look.

"I-I don't like Kiba that way! I-It's just that I worried he'll become a Stray devil like Buchou fears he will be." he explained and I smirked.

"Then that means your a Tsundere." I said as I dodge the pillow Ise threw at me.

"You shut up. You don't need to say it out loud." Ise said with a small blush on his face.

"It's okay Ise. I'm only joking. Let's go to sleep and talk about this tomorrow." i said and he nodded.

I then saw my Kuoh blazer glowing. I walked towards it to see what was causing it. I grabbed the inside pocket and saw a card. It's the one Le Fay gave me.

I quickly channeled the card and a visual of Le Fay appeared in my room.

"K-Kofi-san! Thank goodness I reached you!" she sighed in relief.

"Le Fay what's going on?" I asked confused.

"No time to explain everything Kofi-san! Just listen to me! If you hear something about the Hero Faction no matter what do join them! Their a group of humans that want to destroy every single race in the world expect humans!" she shouted my eyes widened.

"What?! A group of humans want to destroy every single race expect humans?!" I yelled in disbelief and shock. Normally I'd be calm in a situation like this, but this is unreal. A group of humans trying to destroy every single race essentially the supernatural races, but their own?! This is insane!

I know that some humans are really strong, but it's impossible for humans to destroy all races even with the Longinus! The Longinus is the strongest Sacred Gear ever because of it's immersive power. Even still to destroy all races is unbelievable!

"Yes. I see your expression that your in doubt. Don't! What I'm saying is absolutely true! They are very strong that even Onii-sama can't beat their leader! One of the main members can fight on par with Onii-sama. They also want you too. They want you because of your power and ability. They will do whatever it takes to make you join them. And by **anything** , I mean **anything**." that last part caused me to think deeply. They would do **anything** to get me. This is what happens when you have so much power you attract good people and bad people. I mentally sighed at this.

"Le Fay-dono how do you know all this? Let me guess you were ease-dropping on a conversation right." I said and she nodded. I sighed.

"Thank you for telling me this Le Fey, but next time please be more careful with who you ease-drop on okay?" I asked in concern and she nodded.

"Okay I'll talk you later." I smiled.

"Wait Kofi-san! Aren't you worried about the Hero Faction?" she asked me worried.

"I was surprised, but not worried. If they want me in their group then they'll have to fight me. If they try anything to hurt the one I love they'll wish they had never heard the name Kofi Hyoudou." I explained and she nodded.

"Bye Kofi-san! Just be careful okay?" she asked.

"I will I promise. Bye Le Fay." I smiled as the visual closed.

So a group of humans not only want me into their group, but want to destroy all races expect their own. They have to be really smart or really stupid. If they want me then they'll have to fight me. Some people would freak out about something like this, but not me. Nine times out ten I also calm, cool, and collected. I may get shocked or surprised from time to time, but I never freak out about anything.

I sighed hearing about this new information. I'll deal with all this tomorrow. Right now I need some sleep so I can go to school tomorrow.

I was about go to sleep when Raynare came into my room. She was wearing a pink night gown.

"Kofi-kun can I come in?" she asked and I nodded.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked sitting next to me hugging my arm.

"Of course you can. Are you okay? Is someone or something bothering you because if there is a problem I'll fix it in no time." I said and she nodded.

"It's just that in order to get the Excaliburs out of the Fallen Angels hands you would have to fight Kokabiel one of our leaders. I'm just worried about you, Ise-kun and everyone else." she said hugging my arm tightly as I could tell she is worried.

"T-Thank you Kofi. I love you, Ise and everyone else. So please don't leave me." she was crying a little so I gently put me hand on her face and then she looked up at me.

"I'll never leave you no matter what. I love you truthfully." as I kissed her again.

"Now let's get some sleep. We can talk about this tomorrow. Goodnight my cute Raynare~." I teased as she blushed.

"I love you too. Goodnight my lovely Kofi~." she teased back as she held onto my arm while she fell asleep.

* * *

Next day

After school me, Ise and Koneko were in a restaurant with Sanji. We were talking about having Irina and Xenovia work with us to destroy all the Excaliburs.

We eventually found them as they were very hungry. After 15 minutes we found Kiba and we were able to convince him to join us in order to destroy the Excaliburs. Sanji tried to refuse, but we ended up dragging him along with us.

At night we all were dressed like priests searching for Excaliburs to destroy. We all ended up fight Freed Zezlan the stray exorcist who is working with Balba Galilei the man called the "Genocide Archbishop". We had a tough fight since Freed had an Excalibur of his own. After the fight we could it a day and left.

There was something that caught my attention. Xenovia called me the **Sūpā Saiyahito Akai me no kishi** (Super Saiyan Red Eyed Knight) which made me smile hearing that.

* * *

Few days later

After the fight with Freed it was time to fight Kokabiel. His going to be a very tough opponent. His one the Fallen Angel leader for nothing. I can beat him if I go SSJ2 or SSJ3, but I don't want to do this the easy way. I want to win with my teammates and family fighting beside me.

"Your late." Xenovia said.

"I'm sorry. I had to talk with my sisters about something important. It won't happen again. So we're fighting Kokabiel, huh. This should be fun." I said smiling.

"You do know that we're trying to stop Kokabiel from starting possibly a Second Great War right?" Xenovia asked sarcastically.

"I know fully well Xenovia. I also know that fighting a strong opponent is fun because it not only makes you stronger, but forces you to starve to keep fighting." I explained and she nodded.

"Alright let's do this!" I said excited.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Red Dragon Emperor and Super Saiyan Red Eyed Knight vs Kokbaiel**

"There they are!" I yelled pointing to Balba and Freed where I Ise, Koneko, and Sanji.

"I'm on it!" Xenovia yelled jumping the air with Durandal. "I won't let you escape!"

CHIN!

Xenovia's Excalibur was now clashing with Freed's Excalibur.

"Hey! Ise-kun!" Irina greeted.

"Yo! Ise." i greeted.

"Irina! Kofi! You two are okay! That a relief." Ise sighed.

"Freed Zezlan and Balba Galilei. You are rebels. I will cut you in the name of God!" Xenovia shouted running towards Freed.

"Ha! Don't you dare say the name of the hateful God! You bitch!" Freed yelled swinging his Excalibur.

Xenovia and Freed were exchange blows with their swords. I then Freed take something out. It was a ball of light. Come on not another one!

"Old-man Balba were leaving/escaping! We have to report this to the boss, Kokbaiel!" Freed yelled.

"I won't let you!" I charged at Freed as SSJ. I fired a yellow energy wave at him.

"To late! See you later alliance of Devils and the Church!" Freed throw the ball on the floor.

FLASH!

They were gone before my blast could hit them. My blast caused a hole to form in the ground.

"No they got away!" Ise yelled angry, but I smiled.

"Kofi you have sensor ability right?" Xenovia asked and I nodded.

"There they are 20 meters northwest from here!" I said and she nodded.

"Well then wait are you waiting for?! Let's go already!" she demanded and I nodded.

"K-Kofi! Wait!' Ise yelled in concern.

"Don't worry Ise I be fine. Just get some rest and let me handle this. This is the climax of the story." I said and he nodded.

"Okay just be careful." Ise said and I nodded.

Me, Xenovia, and Irina dashed towards Freed's and Balba's location. Soon we were out of Ise's and Kiba's sight.

"Kiba your staying with me?" Ise asked.

"Yeah I'll stay, but I would turn around."

"T-Turn around."

"The power I felt is very strong indeed."

"This is very troublesome."

Ise's skin become pale because of the voices that he recognized. He turned around to see Rias and Sona with serious faces.

"Ise what is the meaning of this?" Ise turned around to see Rias.

'Crap.' he said in his head.

There they are!" Me, Irina, and Xenovia stopped running when we finally found Freed and Balba.

"They are certainly fast. I've surprised they found us this fast." Balba said.

"You won't escape again!" Xenovia proclaimed and both her and Irina dashed towards Freed with their Excaliburs. Now all that was left was Balba.

"Alright you piece of crap it's time you pay for your sins and you get your ass kicked!" I vowed as Kiba and I rushed towards him with swords. Balba looked like he was about to piss himself. However we stopped when we saw three light spears stabbed in front of him which was protecting him.

I looked up to see a young man sitting on a throne in the air with ten Fallen Angel wings. He was wearing a black robe with detailed accessories.

It's Kokbaiel. Damnit!

"Heh.. your lucky Balba that I come to you or you would have been died." he smirked.

Crap... Kokbaiel is stronger than Rias. I'm not worried at all. His aura is strong, but not stronger than mine. I could just go SSJ2 and beat him, but that's to easy. Plus I have a special sword that I want to use.

I can take him with ease. I just want to do it style.

"What's this? An alliance between humans, devils, and the Church? It's very cute. So cute that makes me sick!" he yelled with creepy smile.

"Actually you dumbass I'm half-human. Xenovia, Irina, Kiba you take care of Balba and Freed I handle the crow." I ordered and they all nodded, but all three of our enemies laughed out loud.

Kiba, Xenovia, and Irina were fighting against Freed. Balba took the four missing Excaliburs and combine them into one Excalibur which Freed is wielding right now. However I now they can win. I turned my attention to Kokabiel.

"AAAHHHH! This human thinks he can fight one the leaders of the Fallen Angels?! This is to funny!" Kokbaiel was laughing hard, but I wasn't phased.

"Laugh all you want because your just a joke." I said seriously.

"You think you can beat me?!" he yelled in protest.

"No I will beat you. Your only 20% of my full-power." I stated and Kokbaiel's eyes widened.

"You are nothing, but a ant in my eyes! Die!" he then throw 5 light spears at me and I dodge all of them with ease.

"I'm half-human stupid and I said is the truth." I said turning my normal eyes into my red Sharingan eyes.

"Now let's see if you strong as you claim." I said seriously going SSJ.

"Die!" he shoot numerous light spears and they all hit me head on or so he thought. There was dust all over me.

"Now you know not mess with someone superior to you human." he said cocky. However when the dust clear Kokbaiel's eyes widened. He saw me not phased and unharmed as I looked at him with a boring face.

"It that the best you can do?" I taunted.

"I show you what I can do!" he yelled running towards me with a two swords.

I materialized two holy swords and our swords clashed. We were striking each other back and forth. I kicked him in the ribs and he slid back a little until he met a kick straight to face by me. I then ran at him slashing him with my two swords at least 10 times. He was bleeding and he clothes were torn. His wounds healed quickly thanks to his healing factor.

"I don't have time for this!" he yelled as he created a white light caused me to shield my eyes. I opened them to see Kokbaiel gone. However I saw him in the sky smiling. Correction he had that creepy smile on him.

"Let's see if you strong as think you when you face one of my pets." he snapped his fingers and a magic-circle appeared. Out of the circle was large purple dog with three heads, chains on all three heads, and fire on all of their heads.

"So instead of fighting me you want me fight your dog Cerberus? Wow you really are pathetic." I taunted and Cerberus jumped in the air. It tried to stomp me, but I jumped and landed a few feet away from it. Just then Irina, Xenovia, and Kiba came in ready to fight Cerberus with me. I then materialized a holy sword. However this holy sword isn't a normal holy sword.

"You guys go after Kokbaiel. I'll handle the dog." I said.

"What?! Kofi I know your strong, but you can't fight a Cerberus by yourself!" Xenovia said in concern.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. Trust me if I really want to fight seriously I would have do it by now. So go and let handle this okay?" I told her and she nodded.

"Just be careful." she said and I nodded as all three of them went after Kokbaiel.

"Okay let's see how good you are." I said to Cerberus.

"Raise and show the world why are the second strongest sword ever. Came to me Caliburn!" I yelled as I raised my hand. My holy sword was now engulfed in a yellow bright light. When the light died my holy sword transformed. The hilt of the sword was blue with a U-shaped base. The base was gold with blue sideways lines. In the middle of the base a small red dot. The blade is sliver with writing on the it. The bottom art of the blade was gold on it with blue inside. There was also a slightly bigger red the pommel of the sword had a cylinder shape to it and was blue. Finally there was a small blue gem under the pommel of the sword/ **(** **This is the holy sword Caliburn from Fate Zero )** I then stabbed Caliburn to the ground. I then materialized another holy sword which was also not normal.

"Raise once again and show the world why you are the strongest sword ever. Came to me Excalibur!" I yelled as the holy sword in my hand glowed in a bright light like before. When the light died my holy sword transformed like Caliburn. The blade of Excalibur was had a slight gold color to it. The hilt of the sword also had a U-shaped like Caliburn, however; the base was bigger and had the same lining like Caliburn without the red dots. The bottom art of the sword is similar to Caliburn. The blade is much bigger than Caliburn. **(This is the holy sword Excalibur from Fate Zero)**

I'll explain about how I have the sword wielded by King Arthur and how I wield Caliburn as well.

* * *

Flashback

"So you your a natural born wielder like me?" Arthur asked me.

"Yes I am. I have the ability to create holy swords at will. I also have two legendary holy swords too." I asked and both Le Fay and Arthur blinked.

"You have a legendary holy swords Kofi-san?" Le Fay asked.

"Yeah I do." I said.

"What is the name of this holy sword?" Arthur asked curious.

"I'll tell you if you promise to leave all the shouting and development until after I tell you." I said and they both nodded.

"I have Excalibur and Caliburn." I said simply and both Le Fay and Arthur eyes were in absolute shock.

"WHAT?!" they yelled in utter and complete shock.

"K-Kofi-san how could you possibly have Excalibur?! It got destroyed in the Great War!" Le fay asked in absolute shock.

"I would like to know too? How is this even remotely possible?" Arthur asked now calm.

"It's because I reforged it with another Sacred Gear of mine. It's called Artifact Reborn. It allows me to completely repair any weapon in existence. I found out about this Sacred Gear 1 year ago. One day while I was having fun rock climbing in the mountains I found the hilt of Excalibur. Not only that, but I actually found the seven original pieces of Excalibur. I combine all of them together and pooh! Excalibur is reborn. Long story short about Caliburn is that it was given to me by a precious friend of mine. I was teleported to another world when I walking home 1 year ago. I then was given Caliburn by my friend. I promised her that I would meet her again and I will." I explained and both of them nodded.

"What that doesn't make sense Kofi-san?! If want you say is true than how can you explain the seven Excalibur created by the Church?!" Le fay asked which was a very smart answer.

"That's because I created seven 100% copies of the original pieces. So the Church only has seven Excaliburs which have their own ability. However I have the original Excalibur with all of it's abilities and powers." I answered smiling.

"You truly are a strong and very intelligent person Kofi Hyoudou. So your a Martial Arts with interesting powers and your a Sacred Gear user. Your a wielder of holy swords. You have a two Sacred Gears. Blade Blacksmith which let's you create various holy swords and Artifact Reborn which let's you recreate any weapon even if it's already destroyed. You are now the wielder of the sword King Arthur used Excalibur. You also are a the wielder of a Caliburn from another world. You are a very rare person indeed Kofi Hyoudou." Arthur said all this to me with a smile.

"I want to fight you with your Excalibur sometime." Arthur said grinning.

"Excalibur vs Caliburn. That would be an awesome match. Let's do it!" I said excited.

* * *

Flashback over

"Okay you dog let's see how you handle a Super Saiyan with Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Caliburn and Excalibur!" i declared running towards it.

I jumped up and then with Excalibur and Caliburn I swung both of them then two shockwaves of holy energy towards Cerberus. I contained the power of the wave to make sure no damage was done to school.

BOOM!

The shockwaves hit the Cerberus and it phased away in a red light. However more began to appear and I was surrounded.

"1,2,3..10 huh. Alright let's go!" I declared running towards them. I throw Excalibur in the air and channeled my charka. My right hand had purple lighting coming from it.

"Now let's see you try this! **Chidori**!" I launched myself at the first Cerberus and BOOM! he vanished. I then channeled my charka once again for Chidori only this time this Chidori is like a thunderstorm.

" **Chidori Current**!" I slammed my right hand to the floor and then multiple Chidori came out from the ground. They were traveling so fast that the Cerberus couldn't see them. Then BOOM! 5 of the clones were gone. "This is too easy." I said bored.

"Six done four to go." I said as I caught Excalibur in my hand. I then materialized another holy sword ready to kick ass.

"I'm done playing around. Take this! **Ekusukaribā Seinaru Hakai Furasshusutoraiku(Excalibur Caliburn Holy Destruction Flash Strike)**! My Excalibur was gulped in an enormous amount of holy power. I was actually using my own holy energy. Right now I'm using just 5% which is fine by me.

"In the name of King Arthur who once wielded this blade I will cut those down who are threat to my land! Now disappear! Ha!" I swing my sword and HUGE shockwave came out of it. The shockwave was at least twice Cerberus size. That's just only 5% of my holy power. I know I'm just too OP.

BOOM!

My shockwave destroyed the remaining Cerberus clones as I was leaning on the floor breathing heavily. I haven't master Excalibur and Caliburn yet. I've only been able to use 20% of it's full-power in the 1 year time-span I reforged same thing for Caliburn. I've only been able to use 20% of it's full power. What can I expect. Excalibur and Caliburn are the two strongest swords ever so of course they're going to be VERY challenging to control.

"Time to see what everyone else is doing."I said as I flew into the sky.

* * *

Ise POV

"Fuahhhhh!, fuaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!Haaaahhhhh! I totally forgot that you lower guys weren't told the truth! I guess it can't be helped, but no matter. I'll you the truth. In the Great War not only did the Yondai-Maou, but God died as well!

..W-What did he... say! Everyone was in pure and absolute shock! No one could believe what he just said!

"It's normal for you guys no to know about it. Who can that God is died? Humans are incomplete race. Without God they can't control their own hearts or obey laws. Even us, fallen angels , and also the devils couldn't tell this info to those below us. No one know about God's death expect those who are high in status and certain people. However Balba seemed to it earlier."

...T-That's impossible! G-God is dead?! What can we believe in?! How can we believe at all?!

"After the War want was left was angels who lost their God, devils who lost their Maou, and their majority of high-class devils and the fallen-angels who lost majority of their fallen-angel leaders. So the war wasn't just an exhausted state. All of the three races were very low, that they had relive on humans to restore their races and save their future generations. Especially the angels and fallen angels who could continue their generations by mating with humans. Now pure devils are very rare right?"

"Lies..all lies."

I turn to see Xenovia losing her strength. She had a feared expression on her face that was unbearable to see. The active believer. She's God servant. She served God as her mission. A person/believer who lived her whole life believing in God. Not that God no longer exist she can't go on. Without God she loses all well to live, it's only natural to feel like that. I bit my lip thinking if my life was like that.

"The truth is that another huge war isn't suppose to happen unless you cause it. It means that all three-sides went to hell with each other in the past war. Everyone decided that meaningless to continue the war if God, and the Maou were dead. Even that bastard Azazel said that "there is no need for a second war" after he lost majority of his men in the war! It's hard to take in. It's very hard to take in. To lower or gun or sword once you already shot or swung! Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around! If we had continued a little longer we would have won! Even so... He! Is there any pride or value in fallen-angels who can invite humans to relive on them with those Sacred Gears?!"

Kokbaiel declared a very strong statement with emotion. His face was expressing lots of anger. However the real truth made a bigger impact than we thought. Asia was covering her mouth with her hands and had tears coming out as she was shaking, and her eyes widened. Even if she's a Devil now her belief doesn't change at all.

"...God doesn't exist? God... is dead? Then the love we given him is..."

Kokbaiel answered Asia's doubt with a laugh.

"That's right. It's normal that there is no love and divine protection for him. God is died. Micheal is certainly doing a good job. He has taken the place of God and is taking care of all the angel and humans. Well if the "system" by God is operating, then the prayer to God, the blessing to God, and exorcism should all function properly. But if you compare the presence of God was present the number of believers have decreased. That Holy-Demonic Sword brat over can create the Holy-Demonic sword because the balance between God and Maou is broken. Holy and Demonic powers should never be able to merge or exist, but with God died unqiue phenomenons will happen."

"A-Asia! Pull yourself together! Asia!"

I was holding on to Asia as she was completely lost. Her eyes were in disbelief. She has been a believer all her life. She has faith in God since the beginning and now to hear that God is dead is unimaginable. It totally makes sense. When someone loses something deeply believe in the lose themselves.

"From here on out I'll start another war! I will cut your heads off as gifts! Even if I'm the only one, I'll continue where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Micheal, that the fallen-angels are the ultimate beings!"

I just then a magic circle appeared on the ground and started glowing! W-What the hell?! T-The time's not even 20 minutes!

However to our surprise the that was glowing brightly levitated from the ground before it turned black and... was Gone?!

"W-What?! What happened?!" Kokbaiel was in shock and disbelief.

"No one cares about your "evil monologue". Plus I just destroyed or cancelled your magic circle." a voice.

That voice it's..

We all turned around to see Kofi. He was completely perfect. There were no scratches or bleeding anywhere.

* * *

Kofi POV

"Where have you been?!" Ise demanded.

"I was fighting 10 Cerberus, but they were a joke." I said bored as I turned to Kokbaiel.

"Your explosion was based on holy energy so I cancelled it." I said.

"Impossible! That magic circle was made from absolute holy magic that used Excaliburs' aura! There's no way you could have destroyed it!" He yelled in disbelief and shock.

"If there are to light powers the stronger one wins. I happen to wield the two strongest holy sword that was wielded by a certain king." I explained and his eyes widened.

"N-No that's impossible! That's not remotely impossible! It was destroyed in the Great War! Also it's impossible for you to wield the another one!" He yelled with anger and shock.

"What is he talking about what I think he is?!" Xenovia asked VERY curious.

"So Kokbaiel let's see if you take on the wielder of Excalibur and Caliburn." I said and everyone froze.

"WHAT?!" Everyone, but me yelled with lots of emotions.

"T-T-That's impossible! How can you wield Caliburn?! That's impossible?! Excalibur was destroyed in the Great War! Kofi your buffing right?!" Xenovia was absolutely baffled by this.

"No it's not a buff. I'll show you. 'You are the Golden Sword of the Victorious. You were pulled from the stone by King Arthur! You are the second strongest sword in existence. You may be slightly weaker than Excalibur, but you still the second strongest sword. Let us become one! Show everyone why you are the Golden Sword of Victorious! Raise Caliburn!' I finished chanting and Caliburn came to me and I gripped it with my left hand. I then stabbed Caliburn to the ground.

'You are the strongest sword wielded by King Arthur. Become one with me as we will destroy those who threaten our land! Raise and prove why you are the strongest sword ever Excalibur!'" I finished chanting as I grabbed Excalibur with my right hand looking badass. I then grabbed Caliburn from the ground with my left hand. I have Caliburn on my left hand and Excalibur on my right hand.

"Let's go Kokabiel." I said going SSJ with my red Sharingan, Caliburn in my left hand and Excalibur in my right hand. I then throw Caliburn in the air.

"Rasegan!" I hurdled towards him with my orange Rasegan in my left hand and BOOM! he was sent flying in the air. I jumped up hitting an axe-kick on his ribs. He was falling in the air, but as he was I then moved a unimaginable speed cutting and slashing him up. I then caught Caliburn with my left hand. I got at least 15 cuts on him and then "Chidori Sword" I said as I channeled my Chidori into my Excalibur and a purple lighting bolt came from out the end of my end hitting Kokabiel head on. ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!

BAM!

He fell to the ground with a thud as I descend to the floor. He got up fully healed. Damn that healing factor! I turned to everyone else watching in awe.

"Now Ise are you going to stand there in awe or are you going to fight with me?" I asked as Ise was in his own world. I then snapped my fingers and he returned to normal.

"I explain everything later guys, right now Ise let's kick some fallen-angel ass!" I declared.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" he shouted.

"Wait! Kofi this is no-"

"Rias-sempai we'll be fine. So just seat back, relax and let the Red Dragon Emperor and Super Saiyan Red Eyed Knight handle Kokbaiel. I'll explain everything later I promise." I said and she nodded.

"Just be careful okay?" she said a little worried and I nodded.

* * *

Third Person POV

 **(Theme song: Highschool DXD New Opening Sympathy)**

"So what the plan?" Ise asked.

"Simply rush in and kick his ass." Kofi said calmly and Ise smiled.

"I like that plan."

 **(BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!)**

 **(Explosion!)**

Ise's Boosted Gear was gaining power and Kofi was stalling against Kokbaiel. Kofi was exchanging sword attacks with him.

"Kofi get out the way! Dragon Shot!" Ise fired his Dragon Shot and Kofi back-flipped in mid-air causing Ise's blast to hit Kokbaiel. When the dust was cleared he was standing unharmed as if it was a little kid who shot that blast.

"It's going to take more than that to beat me brats!" he yelled hurdling several spears to both Ise and Kofi. However Kofi smiled at then cloned himself. Kofi and his clone destroyed all the spears with ease.

"That the best you can do crow. Let me show you real power." Kofi taunted and went SSJ2 with his red Sharingan still on his eyes with Excalibur.

"Ise let's do this." Kofi said and Ise nodded.

They both charged at Kokbaiel who materialized two swords to attack with. Kofi and Ise blocked his swords. Kofi blocked the sword that was coming for him with Excalibur, while Ise blocked his sword with his Boosted Gear. Kofi kicked the sword in Kokbaiel's left hand in the air and Ise broke his second sword with his fist.

They both started doing work. They were doubling him and beating the crap out of him. However he refused to lose against a half-human and lowly-devil. He is one the leaders of the Fallen-Angels! He will not lose!

"I'll kill both of you were you stand!" in rage he hurdled multiple spears,but they were useless as Kofi destroyed them.

"Let's combine our holy, demonic and dragon powers together." Kofi said and Ise nodded.

"Alright channel all the energy you can. In other words boost until you reach your limit." Kofi explained and Ise nodded.

Just then Kofi's Excalibur and Caliburn were glowing brightly. Kokbaiel had shocked eyes. His planing to use the holy power of Excalibur and Caliburn!

"'Excalibur and Caliburn hear my call. Lend your power my friends so we can destroy those who threaten our land and family!' Haaahhhh!" Kofi's chanting caused Excalibur to shine bright even more. He was ready to go. The question now is Ise ready?

"You ready?" Kofi asked.

"Yeah let's do this!" Ise answered.

"Now take this! The power of holy, demonic, and dragon powers! **Seinaru akuma ryū hakai** **reijinguburasuto(Holy Demonic Dragon Destruction Raging Blast)**!" Kofi and Ise yelled together as Kofi's Ekusukaribā Seinaru Hakai Furasshusutoraiku(Excalibur Caliburn Holy Destruction Flash Strike) and Ise's Dragon Shot combined to form one giant orange blast was headed towards Kokbaiel. Behind them was a visual of a giant red dragon and a Super Saiyan with red eyes.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE! NOT TO ME!" he shouted

BOOOOM!

The blast hit him head on and he was pushed back about 50 feet away. He was defeated by a lowly devil and a half-human?!

"T-They won!" Kiba said in joy.

"Ise-sempai. Kofi-sempai." Koneko said in awe as she smiled.

"I'd expect nothing less from the Hyoudou family." Rias said smiling.

* * *

Kofi POV

However the moment was short lived when a man in white armor appeared. His armor is just the same as Ise's "Boosted Gear Scale Mail" only white. He descend from the sky with incredible speed that even I had a little trouble following his movement. Everyone know it was.

 **"(It's the Vanishing Dragon)"** Ddraig said and I smiled.

So is Ise's rival huh? He can already use Balance Breaker which means his in for a fight.

"I'm only here for Kokbaiel. I was given orders to bring him. I was going to fight him, but I saw you my rival-kun and your brother put on a immersive show." he said.

"Thank you, but I was holding back. If I was serious I would have beaten him in 5 minutes at the most." I said confidently.

"I hear you are immensely strong. You also are the wielder of the reforged Excalibur correct?" he asked.

"Yeah I reforged it using a Sacred Gear of mine. I feel like if we fight we'll have a awesome fight." I said smiling and he nodded.

"Yes I agree as well. You are a very rare Kofi Hyoudou." he said and I blinked.

"You know my name?" I asked curious.

"Yes. You are the one who caused the minor destruction the Underworld during Raiser Phenex's weeding. I was amazed at how will you can wield Excalibur. You also wield Caliburn too. You are a very rare person." he explained and I nodded.

"Hold on a minute! Kofi who is this guy?!" Ise demanded pointing to the Vanishing Dragon.

"Ise this is the Vanishing Dragon your rival. He basically has taken a liking to me because of my power and wants to fight eventually. I agree too." I explained.

"But his the enemy!" Ise shouted and I sighed.

"Just because his your rival doesn't mean his your enemy. You guys are like Goku and Vegeta. Two different people who want to be the best. Plus if you strong you attract strong people so it's only logically." I explained as the white dragon picked up Freed and Balba along with Kokbaiel.

"Strong and smart. A rare combination. I look forward to facing you Kofi Hyoudou. Also get strong my rival-kun." he said before vanishing.

* * *

"So want to think about Kofi Hyoudou Albion?" Vail asked dropping Kokbaiel in Azazel's room while talking to his dragon.

 **[He is unbelievable! I can feel he was holding back against Kokbaiel. Also for him to be able to wield Excalibur is unthinkable! How is able to wield Excalibur?!It was destroyed in the Great War! Not only that but how can he wield Caliburn?!]** Albion asked curious.

"He is able to reforge any weapon even completely destroyed thanks to his Scared Gear called Artifact Reborn. Arthur told me about this. Also the Caliburn he wields is actually a Caliburn from another world." Vail answered.

 **[He is not only strong, but also very intelligent.]** Albion said.

"He is perfect." Vail said smiling.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Calm before Hell**

Kofi POV

It's been two days since the Kokbaiel fight and things are back to normal. The school is fixed. Right now I'm in my room sitting on my computer chair thinking about all that's happened so far. Just then my door opened to reveal Asia in some kind of bad-girl outfit. She had a bad-guy leader like a bike gang style costume;a long white coat, white pants, and a red t-shirt. I blinked at the scene in front of me. She then crouched down narrowing her eyes like a bad guy.

"What are you doing Asia? This is not like you at all." I asked in concern.

"Ah I'm trying to become a bad girl." she answered shyly.

"Why would you want to become a bad girl? What could you gain from this?" I asked.

"Last night I was mumbling things and came to the conclusion that I must act like a proper devil, being evil and callous. Since God no longer exist." she muttered that last part as she was sad. I can totally understand why she would think this is good for her. She still depressed about God, however; her method is strange.

"So, I tried dressing as this source suggested." she then showed me a magazine with a delinquent man on the cover. What the heck! Where did she get this?!

"Asia listen to me okay. Just because God no longer exist doesn't mean you have to like a bad guy. You act like you." I said.

"But Ise-san when he become a devil looked up girls skirts." she said innocently and I blinked at her. She is very innocent indeed. She then continued her sentence. "Not only that,but he also brings dirty magazines to school. Isn't he trying his best to be evil everyday?" she asked.

"Ise was born like that before he become a devil anyway. And it only got worse when he become a devil." I answered and sighed. I had to sadly admit it. Ise, you aren't that good of a big brother figure for her, however; I can make up for it. Thanks to my knowledge from my previous life. If I didn't have the knowledge then maybe I would have ended up like you Ise.

"Doesn't that mean Ise is good material for a devil?" she asked and I remained calm. However inside my head I mentally faceplanted. To hear your adopted brother is good material for a devil says a lot! "I'm also going to try my best to do bad things!"

"Haaahhhhh! Haaaahhhhh!" I started laughing hard hearing what Asia just said. "Kofi-san why are you laughing?! You don't think I do bad things?!" she yelled at me as I was still laughing. "I'm also going to try my best to do bad things!" I said in my head. That is hilarious.

"Okay I'm done laughing." I said as I stopped laughing for 2 minutes straight.

"Asia you say you want to be evil and do bad things. Well that's impossible." I said.

"What do mean it's impossible Kofi-san?! I have to be evil or else I have no purpose in life since God is dead." she said sadly and I snapped.

BAM!

Asia looked up and saw a mini-size hole in my wall. She was shocked and stepped back a little bit. I looked her with a serious expression.

"Asia."

"Y-Y-Yes Kofi-san?" she was nervous.

"Never. Say. That. Again. EVER AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME?!" I yelled and she nodded.

"You say that you have no purpose without God in your life BULLSHIT! You have so much to live for. Who gives a shit if your a devil?! No matter what you are you will always be a innocent, kind, caring, and loving person! You have a family that actually cares about you. Not some assholes who treat you like a 'witch' just because you healed someone you thought was right. The Church is nothing more than assholes who are just biased pieces of crap! If anyone tries to harm in anyway just tell me or Ise and will handle it. So from now on I don't want to see you try and act evil because God is dead. Well it is true God was the most significant being in the world he is no more. However ask yourself this. Even if God is dead does that change anything? Does that change your believe in God? No it doesn't. God whether he is living or dead will also be with those who need him in spirit." I concluded my statement and Asia then hugged me.

"Thank you Kofi-san! I didn't know what to do! I thought that since God is dead that I should become evil, bit because of you I will also believe in God no matter what! I love Kofi-san for helping with this problem." she was crying on my chest as hugged her tightly.

"So just be yourself. Be the Asia that we all love and not somebody else." I said smiling and she blushed.

"Ko-Kofi -san I love you." she said shyly.

"I love you too." I said and then we kissed for about 10 seconds. She had a red face and she was smiling. She then ran out the door with her blushing face.

Now that's the Asia I love. I'm happy I was able to help greatly with this problem. I'm also happy that she's smiling again. "Okay time to get some sleep." I told myself.

I was about to go to sleep until my door opened again this time to reveal Kala. She was wearing a blue night gown. She had a smile on her face.

"Kofi-kun can I sleep with you?" she asked sitting next to me.

"Of course you can. Is there anything you want to talk about?" I asked and now she was sitting on my lap.

"Yes. I want to talk about the fight you had with Kokabiel. Is it true that you wield both Excalibur and Caliburn?" she asked and then she stood up getting off my lap.

"I'll show you love~." I said and she blushed. I then concentrated gathering my holy energy. 'You are the Golden Sword of the Victorious. You were pulled out of the stone by King Arthur. You are the second strongest sword in existence. Raise and become one with me Caliburn!" I finished chanting and then Caliburn appeared in my left hand.

"But doesn't look like Caliburn at all!" she said shocked.

"It's Caliburn from a different dimension. I was giving it by a very important person of mine. Long story short, I basically got teleported to another world. And my important friend gave me this sword before I left. I promised her that I would meet her again and I will. As you know by now that I NEVER break my promises." I said and she nodded.

"Now let me show you Excalibur sweetie~." I teased her again and she blushed. I then stabbed Caliburn to the ground. I then once again concentrated my holy energy only much stronger.

'You are the strongest sword in existence. You are the legendary sword wielded by King Arthur himself. You have the power to protect or destroy the world. King Arthur lend me your strength my father and help wield this ultimate sword. Raise and be one with me Excalibur!" I finished chanting again and Excalibur appeared in my right hand. Kala was looking at me in complete shock.

"B-But that's impossible! Excalibur was destroyed in the Great War! How is it even possible that you could hold it?!" she asked or demanded me to answer. I smiled while she glared.

"I have another Sacred Gear besides my Blade Blacksmith. It's called Artifact Reborn. It allows me to reforge any weapon even if it's completely destroyed. I found about it 1 year ago.I was rock climbing with my family and I happened to stubble across the hilt of Excalibur. I then was able to find the seven original pieces of Excalibur. I then used my Sacred Gear and pooh Excalibur is reborn." I explained and she nodded. She then smiled at me while licking her lips.

"I know you were amazing, but this is unreal. You are an unbelievable person Kofi-kun. For you to be THIS powerful is amazing indeed. If you had evil intentions you would probably use this power to destroy the world or rule it." she said and I thought about that deeply. What if I was evil? Would I really use my power for evil? NEVER! I'll never use my incredible power to hurt others or the ones I love!

"I'll protect all of you no matter what happens! So don't worry because even if I try evil I'll NEVER try and hurt you all! That's a vow! That is my ultimate vow!" I declared and she then kissed me.

"You are just so cute~. Always getting stronger to protect your family~. You truly are a caring person~. I'm starting to become more and more lovey with you my dear Kofi." she teased as she was sitting on my lap. I smiled at her and then we kissed. Just then Raynare came in. She was wearing her pink night gown.

"Kofi-kun can I sleep with you?" she asked looking at the scene in front of her. She seeing me and Kala breaking our kiss.

"Ah! Raynare it seems that Kofi-kun loves me more than you right now~. Kala 2. Raynare 1." she teased and Raynare blushed.

"No! I won't be left out! Kofi-kun loves me too!" she yelled grabbing my left arm.

"Who says your going to be left out? I love you just as much as Kala. Here let me prove it." I said as I kissed her. "Happy now?" I asked and she nodded.

"Good now let's get some sleep." I said getting into bed as Kala was on my left side hugging my left arm. Raynare was hugging my right arm as she was laying on my right side.

"I love you girls. Good night Kala." I said kissing her forehand.

"Good night my lovely Kofi-kun~." she teased and then fell asleep.

"Good night Raynare. Love you." I said kissing her forehand.

"Good night my dear Kofi~." she teased and then fell asleep.

This is why I have a second chance. To get stronger and love my family. All of this people who are now in my life have made me someone they can count on. I will love my family and protect them because that's what I do.

* * *

Next day

"Hello Sūpā Saiyahito Akai me no kishi, Sekiryuutei." Xenovia who was in a Kuoh Academy uniform was sitting on the couch greeted us.

"Hello Xenovia. You are even more pretty now in that Kuoh uniform." I smiled and she blushed.

"T-Thank you Sūpā Saiyahito Akai me no kishi." she said bowing.

"No need for that. Your a nice person so just call me Kofi and the Sekiryuutei Ise." I said and she nodded.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Ise asked in disbelief.

Pa!

Black wings then formed behind Xenovia's back. I smiled looking at this and Ise was shocked.

"Y-Your a devil now?! But why would want to become a devil?!" he asked and I laughed.

"Ise it's pretty obvious. She became a devil because of the fact that God no longer exist. The fact only is enough to shatter someone who is a true believer. So she has nothing to lose becoming a devil. Plus I'm happy. You been recriminated into a devil and your piece would be a Knight since you wield Durandal. Another pretty girl added to the family. " I smiled and she blushed again.

"I-I don't know what to say. Your so kind and caring after anything I did." she said and I walk up to her patted her shoulder.

"That's the past. What happens in the past happens. If something tragic happens you can do two things. You can either try a chance the past and drastically change the present and the future. Option two is you accept the past and move on. I for one will go with option one and screw the laws of nature. if something tragic happens for example like Rias-sempai dying I travel the world and find any way possible to bring her back even if I had to fight Gods." I explained and Rias blushed.

"K-Kofi you really mean that?!" she asked shocked.

"Of course I do. Have I ever lied to you? Never. I speak the truth and only the truth. So what I say you can automatically believe me." I answered and she nodded.

Once everyone in the club was present Rias spoke.

"The Church made contact with us devils. They most talked to the Maou specifically about this incident. They said [We would like to make contact with you because of the unclear and dishonest actions of the fallen-angels even though we feel unsatisfactory about this.] They also apologized about Balba because it was their mistake for letting him escape years ago." Rias-sempai explained.

I was holding my anger in. I have to remain calm. It's understandable why someone would be anger, but if that's what they want then let them. But they will regret their actions if they try anything to harm my school or family I'll show no mercy.

"But this school is truly terrifying. The reason being is because there's another sister of a Maou attending this school." Xenovia said and then she sighed. Ise heard this and blinked before his eyes widened while me and Rias nodding when he turned to us as if he had a question on his mind.

"The truth about the incident was sent to the God-side and the devils' side by the Viceroy or Governor of the fallen-angels Azazel. The theft of the Excalibur was an action taken only by Kokbaiel only, like what rumors have said. Thankfully he will be frozen in Cocytus an eternity state for trying to start another war. However since Kofi was able to reforge Excalibur the three sides should be okay now. Kofi you still haven't explained to me and Sona's peerage how your able to wield Excalibur?" she asked turning to me.

I will, but first let me chant. 'You are the strongest sword in existence. You were wielded by King Arthur himself. You have the power to protect or destroy the world. King Arthur lend me your power in spirit my friend so we can protect our land and the ones we love together! Raise and become one with me Excalibur!' I finished chanting and Excalibur appeared in my right hand.

"Now that I look closely it is Excalibur. The question how were able to reforge it?" Rias asked and I smiled.

"I was able to reforge it thanks to another Sacred Gear called Artifact Reborn. It allows me to reforge any weapon even if destroyed. Ise you remember when we went rock climbing in the mountains?" I asked and Ise nodded.

"While I happened to find the hilt of Excalibur and the seven original pieces of Excalibur. So I have the original Excalibur with all of it's abilities and powers. You guys also know that I wield Caliburn when we fought Kokbaiel. You have questions about Caliburn too right?" I asked and everyone nodded.

"This isn't actually Caliburn. This is a Caliburn from another dimension. It was given to me by a important friend of mine when I was teleported to another dimension. I promised that I would meet her again and I will because I NEVER break my promises." I answered and everyone nodded.

"I also forget to mention that the "Vanishing Dragon" is with the fallen-angels." Rias said and Ise had grim expression on his face. Ise is going have to train harder in order to fight Vail.

"Kofi why are you smiling?! He is the enemy!" Ise yelled as he saw me smiling.

"His not the enemy. His technically on a neutral side out of the three sides/factions. I believe this is because all he wants to do is fight me and you. So I concluded that he wants to fight strong opponents. Plus he knows he can't beat me. He can beat you with ease though." I said truthfully and Ise had an angry expression now.

"Did have to say that so harsh?" he asked as if I hurt his feelings.

"Well if your feelings are hurt you can do two things. You can whine and bitch about it or you can train and get stronger and prove to Vail that a worthy rival." I suggested and Ise then nodded.

"So what's it going to be?" I asked.

"I'm going with option 2! I'll train and become way stronger than I already am!" he declared and I smiled.

"There would also be a meeting between the representatives of the angels, fallen-angels, and devils. Supposedly there is something Azazel wants to talk about. I heard that Azazel might want to apologize about Kokbaiel. However it would be suspicious if Azazel would apologize." Rias said with disgust and shudder her shoulder. Azazel is the leader of the fallen-angels and is likes to play pranks on people. However in a sense his like me. He can get serious when the situation calls for it.

"We were also invited to that meeting. We have to report about the incident in the meeting since we were involved." Rias added.

"Are you kidding me?!" Ise immediately asked with surprise and everyone also had expression while I smiled.

"Everyone especially you Kofi." Rias said and I smiled again.

"What Kofi why are going be invited too?! Your human so you shouldn't be involved in the meeting!" Ise declared and I sighed.

"Ise of course I'm going to be in the meeting because I'm incredible powerful and I wield the two strongest swords in existence so it's obvious that I should attend the meeting. They probably also want me a the meeting because they want to know who I was able to reforge Excalibur and where I got Caliburn." I explained and Ise nodded.

"Azazel is also gathering Sacred Gear possessors who have a "Longinus". I don't know what his planning, nut it can't be good. The "Vanishing Dragon"is the top fighter out of all of them. I also heard that he is the fourth strongest or fifth strongest fighter out of all the strong people there including the leaders of Grigori. At this point he is far stronger than you Ise, who is his rival." Rias explained and Ise nodded.

"Technically Vail has two rivals. Ise and me." I added and everyone looked at me.

"Kofi what do mean by that? The Vanishing Dragon and The Red Dragon Emperor are destined to fight each other. We all know your incredible strong, but I don't think you would want get into the ring with two dragons that have the power to kill a God." Rias said in concern.

"Ahhhh! Ahhhh!" I then started laughing and everyone was blinking at me.

"I think Vail and I are rivals too. When you think about me and Vail both like fighting strong opponents, however; I also will get stronger to protect the ones that I love while Vail just wants to get stronger at fight strong opponents and is willing to get even stronger to be the best Vanishing Dragon in history. So the way I see it is that Vail would also consider me a rival." I explained and everyone nodded.

"...I almost forgot. I will have to apologize Asia Argento. Since God no longer exist, then his love and protection doesn't exist as well. So hit me as much as you want." Xenovia said approaching Asia. She bowed her head. Bowing your head is the Japanese way of apologizing to someone. Her expression didn't chance that much. However I can tell that she really means it.

"...No I have no intention of doing something like that. Xenovia-san, I'm very happy with my current life. Kofi-san Ise-san, Kiba-san, Koneko-chan, Rias-buchou, Akeno-sempai all have showed me that being a devil doesn't mean your a bad person, but the actions of the person determine if they are good person or not. " Asia said passionately and I smiled.

"...You and I are the only Christians that found out about the absence of God. I won't be able to say anything like divine punishment to you like now. So your a heretic now? I was a holy sword user who was admired, but now I'm a heretic huh. I can't forget the about how their eyes and attitudes changed when they saw me." Xenovia said with a bitter tone and I could see the sadness in her eyes. I'm her family so as her family I going to help her.

"It's okay. Listen to me the Church just manipulated you and taught you the wrongs of the world. Not all Churches are like the main one that are involved with the Supernatural world. You just move on. You have a new life and new dream. You have family with you. I promise you that I'll be your family and make sure you are loved and admired not as some puppet for the Church, but as Xenovia the girl who not only strong, but is also extremely cute." I said emotionally and I smiled while she blushed.

"T-Thank you Kofi-sempai." she bowed and then I chopped her head.

"Ow. Why you do that Kofi-sempai?" she asked in a cute voice while holding her head.

"Call me Kofi or Kofi-kun. Your a another sister to me and your apart of the family so don't feel shy to come to me with any problems." I explained and she hugged me.

"Asia. Can I ask you do something for me?" I asked turning to Asia.

"Y-Yes. What do need me to do Kofi-san?" she asked a little shy.

"Can you show Xenovia around school?" I asked.

"Yes! I would love to show Xenovia-san around school. It will help me bond with Xenovia-san so we can become great friends. I also want to play with everyone next weekend would you like join Xenovia-san?" she answered my question and a question of her and I could tell that she's excited as I smiled.

"I'll go with you on one condition." she said and turned to me. "I want a rematch between my Durandal and your Excalibur." she smiled. "You should know I would never pass down a challenge like this so my answer is yes." I answered and she smiled.

CLAP!

Rias clapped her hands together.

"Okay now that everyone's back let's start the club activity again!" she said.

[YES!]

Everyone shouted together with energetically voices. And then everyone laughed.

"So does that mean I have to leave?" I asked already knowing the answer while Rias smirked.

"Yes! Now shoo! Shoo! You not a member of the club yet, so shoo!" she said playfully and I scolded her.

"That's so mean. Is that anyway to treat your brother-in-law Rias-nee~?" I smirked and she blushed.

"K-Kofi! What are you saying?!" Ise asked in disbelief while I rolled my eyes.

"Go easy on him Rias-nee. Ise may be dumb at times, but his still a good person. Xenovia do want to hang out with for awhile?" I asked and Xenovia nodded.

* * *

Next Day

Xenovia is now attending Kuoh Academy a second-year. She's in my class along with Mio, Yant, Vixy, Asia, and Selena. I had a great time with Xenovia yesterday. She and I were eating ice cream together in a park. I was eating chocolate while she was eating strawberry. We were talking about she had was believer of God since the beginning. She was saying that now God is dead how can she move on without his love and protection. I then hugged her and she was surprised by this. I told her that she's been reborn as a Devil and is no longer bonded by God or the Church. I said that she has a new life, a new purpose, and a new master to believe in. "What happens in the past happens, however; you move forward and don't make excuses. God being dead is unthinkable, but you have accept it and move on. Even if his dead you will still be a believer. I finally concluded saying that she should live her life the way she sees fit.

At night I was in my room reading a book called "Ultimate Revenge". It's a book about a man named Alex who comes home to find his family all killed. He is devastated by this and goes into a mental breakdown, however; before he goes into this mental breakdown he's able to see the killer. His name is Rick Madison. His motives at the point are unclear. Right now I'm almost halfway through the book. This book is really great to read. However I stopped reading when my om came into my room. I also had a very emotionally conversation with Koneko. She was talking to me about me promising her not to overdue my Senjustu. I told her that I would be fine, but she rejected what I said. She then said that she didn't want to lose me too. I was confused by this and asked her about what she meant by this. She explained saying that her sister who is a Senjustu master killed their master. I was shocked hearing this, but in reality I know she was talking about Kuroka. I told her that I won't become a drunken, carving monster only looking to gain more power. Then Rias came outside and she told me that Koneko has a bad history with Senjustu. I told her that she already told me and that I wouldn't tell anyone.

"Now that I think about it everyone in your peerage has their own problem. But you were able to make them apart of their family. You really are a caring person Rias-nee~." I said and she blushed.

"T-Thank you Kofi. Your words truthfully make me more happy everyday." she said putting her hand on her chest.

"No problem at all Rias-nee. Besides we both know that when one of us feel sad, discouraged, angry, etc. it hurts all of us. We are family and we must be there for each other in time of need no matter what the consequence is." I asked and she smiled.

"You truly are an amazing person Kofi Hyoudou or should I say my Kofi-chan~." she teased and I smiled.

"I can say the same about you my adorable big sister Rias-nee~." I teased back and she blushed.

"You think so?" she asked curious.

"Of course. Having you as a big sister would be amazing. I for one would love have you a big sister. We could bond so well together." I answered and she blushed even more.

"I-I don't know what to say. I've never had someone say that to me before." she said and I then hugged her.

"That's because people only see you for your gorgeous looks. They don't see you as Rias. Your a great person and your a every caring person as well. You can be stubborn a little bit, but you make up for it with your need to make sure everyone in your peerage or family I should say is happy. That's the real reason why having you as a big sister would be amazing." I said truthfully and emotionally.

"Thank you Kofi. You always say what the truth is and get stronger to protect those you care for. I truly am gratefully to have a person like you in my life who can help me when I'm in a vendetta with someone and is willing to not worry about any consequences about any power to protect those he cheeriest greatly. I truly am happy having people like you and Ise in my life." she said passionately and I was smiling hearing this.

"That's what family members do for each other. They get stronger in battle and make sure that their family is happy." I said and just then she kissed my cheek.

"I expect nothing less from my brother-in-law." she smiled.

* * *

Later

After having that conversation with Rias-nee I decided to go for a walk. It was only 5:30 pm. I was thinking about what my purpose is in this new world. Why do have this incredible power? Why do I have Sharingan? Why was I given a second chance at life? What am I? All of this questions were going through my head. As I was thinking to myself I ran into Jeanne again. We went to a restaurant which wasn't expensive, but still good quality food. We were having a great time and then we parted ways.

"His a really great guy. His motivation to protect those he loves is unparalleled. It makes him so cool!" Jeanne shouted with a smile.

* * *

Kofi POV

I was walking on the sidewalk going home when then THUM! I collided with someone. I look down to see a young girl fall on her butt. She has long black hair that goes to her hips and grey eyes. She's wearing a black Gothic Lolita clothing.

"Oh are you okay little girl?" I asked walking quickly towards her. She has a emotionless expression on her face which is odd to me.

"Yes. I'm fine." she said not showing an emotion at all.

"What are doing out here all alone? You could get hurt." I asked in concern.

"I was playing with those." she answered and she pointed as I tracked to where her finger was pointing.

"I.. see." I said not knowing how to react to this.

"Where are your parents? Shouldn't you be home by now?" I asked concerned.

"I don't have parents. And.. My.. Home.. Was.. Taken." she answered and I was shocked. She's so young and to experience something horrible.

"Hey. Why don't you stay with me since you have no parents. I promise that nothing will happen to you." I smiled.

"You are.. Strange." she said and I blinked as she was now poking my chest. She then looked up at my face still poking me.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Well this is awkward. I think I can work with this.

"Have you eaten anything?" I asked and she shook her head. "Well let's get you something to eat." I smiled and offered her hand. "Let's eat." She then grabbed my hand, and then she bite it! I was twitching my eye in annoyance and let out a small scream.

"N-Not my hand!" I said in strain voice. and she blinked before letting go of my hand. It really left a mark.

"Let's go get some Taiyaki. There's a shop I know that will make them in 5-10 minutes." I said grabbing her hand and then started walking.

* * *

I eat with my new friend. We were eating Taiyaki on a bench in a park.

"So what's your name?" I asked smiling.

"Ophis." she answered. Ophis huh. I've never heard a name like that before.

"Ojou-chan let's go to my place." I suggested.

"No." she rejected bluntly. "My home is the only one. And it was taken." she said eating her Taiyaki.

"A home isn't just a place Ojou-chan. When someone is caring about you and thinking about you that is also considered home." I said placed my hand over her's.

"Someone to care for me?" she asked and I nodded. "Do you care for me?" she asked.

"Yes I do. I consider you a friend Ojou-chan. Even though I don't know much about you,but I can tell you would be a great friend. As a friend I see you as apart of family." I smiled while answering and she looked at me confused,

"Family? We're not blood-related though. So how can we be family?" she asked confused which I could understand.

"Family is not just being blood-related, but also caring for those you find precious and cherish with all your heart. A friend to me is consider family to me." I explained and she nodded.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"I forgot to introduce me earlier how rude of me. I'm Kofi Hyoudou Ojou-chan, but you can call Kofi." I answered and she nodded.

"Kofi. Do you get stronger to protect those you cherish?" she asked while I smiled.

"Yes I will continue to get stronger and protect those I love including you Ojou-chan." I answered and she nodded.

"You are kind and caring. If you are in trouble I will be there for you as a friend and as family." she said and then disappeared in THIN AIR?! Okay I not going to lie and say that wasn't awesome and scary at the same time.

* * *

"Kofi Hyoudou huh." Vail said now talking with Ophis.

"Yes I want him to join us," she said.

"Having a powerful person like him in our group would make us even more powerfully." Vail said.

 **(For Kofi Hyoudou to be so important that Ophis takes an interest to him say a lot about him.)** Albion said.

"Yes it does. Why are interested in him besides his amazing power?" Vail asked.

Ophis gazed at the sky. Why is Ophis interested in him. Is it because his from another world? Ophis know the moment she locked her eyes on Kofi. He may be strong, but his body is still too mature so Ophis could tell there was something strange with his eyes. Also not just the fact his from another world, but

That's not it..

 **I consider you a friend Ojou-chan. Even though I don't know much about you,but I can tell you would be a great friend. As a friend I see you as apart of family."**

Family and friend. She didn't know what those two words really meant. But something told her that it was a good thing. And she wants to know more about this "family" and "friend" thing.

"He is... an Unique Being... My first friend and my family."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16: Darkness being born and Classroom Visit**_

 _ **"Why do protect those weaklings?"**_

"Because I love them and their my family!"

 _ **"Same old shit like a broken record! Those people aren't your family! There just worthless pieces of shit! You'll protect anyone who is nice to you! You just play the hero!"**_

"I don't play the hero you asshole! I AM THE HERO!"

 _ **"You may be powerful Kofi, but to me your weak!"**_

"Show yourself damnit! You little pussy ass bitch!"

"Very well. Kofi this is who I am!" a bright light was shining heavily and I shielded my eyes. The light died I opened my eyes to see ME as a Legendary Super Saiyan?! My counterpart had the same hairstyle as my Super Saiyan form only dark green.

"What a minute your ME! How can myself call me weak?!"

" _ **I am you Kofi. Only I'm you as a Legendary Super Saiyan!"**_ Legendary Super Saiyan counter part said and I was in shock.

"HOW THE FUCK CAN I BE A LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN?!"

 _ **"It's because you'll trigger this invincible power when one of your family members dies or when you lose you sanity. When that happens you'll be a monster like me!"**_

"Never! I'm already incredible strong and I don't need be a Legendary Super Saiyan to do it! Also I'll be damned if anyone precious to me dies! I WILL NEVER TURN IN TO YOU! YOU HEAR ME?! NEVER!"

" _ **That's were your wrong Kofi. You are incredible strong not doubt about that, but your still weak compared to others. Your family is just a bunch of weaklings how weren't even strong enough to beat Kokabiel without Xenovia, Irina, and your help. There pathetic and worthless pieces of trash who are even lower than the dirt ants walk on! Your power indeed Kofi, but my Legendary Super Saiyan form is equal to your Super Saiyan 3 form! However unlike your Super Saiyan 3 form I have an unlimited amount of power and less strain on my body! Eventually you'll be pushed to an extreme level that you won't control. You need my power. You want my power. Whether you admit it or not you and I are one! I can take over your body and use my power to not only kill all of your so-called 'family', but I can make you a monster who just kills for fun! Become a killing machine and kill anything and everything in your path! So what do you say? "**_

 _ **"Kill everything. PAINT THIS WORLD IN THEIR BLOOD! KILL THEM ALL!"**_

"YESSS!"

"HAAAAAAHHHH!" I started laughing like a madman. My Legendary Super Saiyan counterpart or LSSJ was laughing as well. He then smirked at me.

"I use this power to kill everything!"

"Yes!"

* * *

I shot and gasped for air from my bed as I was sweating and panting. What in the world was that? Whatever that was it was a nightmare. I can't enjoying killing! I just can't.

I hold my chest and calm myself. I turn around to see Raynare, Kala, and Asia who all where asleep peaceful. I smiled seeing all of their faces. I then touch all of their faces. They're very cute. No doubt about that. I turn my head to see it's 4:00 AM. Today is Sunday.. Oh well. I turn to see Asia's face.

Suddenly a red liquid flowed out of Asia's nose and mouth. What the hell?! I say about to call her, but she opened her eyes and they weren't the usual green. They were blood red with black pupils inside and I widened my eyes.

"Become... a monster... and Kill... Me.." she evilly smirked.

"NOOOO!" I yelled covering my eyes and backed away from her.

BAM!

I fell on the floor hard. I was crawling towards the corner with nothing, but fear inside me.

"K-Kofi-san! K-Kofi-san!" I opened my eyes to see Asia looking at me with a worried expression. Raynare and Kala also woke up from my fall. I blinked one, two, three times. I'm actually scared for once. I never been scared before, but this is just insane.

"Kofi-kun. Kofi-kun are you okay? Why were you screaming?" Kala asked approaching towards me. I shook my head slowly not wanting to say anything. I put my hands over my head. Why this happening to me!

"K-Kofi-kun?" Kala called to me as she was now sitting next to me. I then took my hand and touched her shoulder.

"Kala, Asia, Raynare I want you all to listen to me. I-If I become evil and go berserk I want you to do two things. One, you talk sense into me and I return back to normal. Option two is i you kill me." I said in a serious tone and all three of them were shocked.

"Wha-What?!" Raynare yelled in shock.

"K-Kofi-san y-you don't meant that!"

"I DO MEANT DAMNIT! I'M A MONSTER! IF WORSE COMES THEN KILL ME AND END MY SUFFER-"

 ** _*SLAP*_**

I couldn't finish as Kala slapped me hard. I looked up and she had very PISSED expression on her.

"Kofi tell us what causing you to be like this right now." she demanded as both Asia and Raynare were now seating beside me.

"I had a nightmare where I was talking with a voice. The voice said that I should kill everything in my path including you guys. That voice turned out to me in a form called Legendary Super Saiyan. A Legendary Super Saiyan is basically a very rare Super Saiyan form that occurs everyone 1000 years. The form has unlimited power as long as the user can maintain the amount of energy need to maintain the form. My counterpart said that I should take his power to become a monster and kill. I-I've never felt this way. I feel fear. I feel that I'm turning into a killing machine. I-I don't know what to do." I explained hesitantly said and Kala hugging me into her boobs.

"It's okay Kofi-kun. Your afraid of your power. This is first time we've seen you've feel afraid of something. But that's not the real you at all." Kala said and I was confused.

"What do mean? If I don't leave you girls than I might kil-"

*SLAP*

I got slapped again only this time it was Raynare. She was even more PISSED than Kala was earlier.

"Kofi-kun your not a monster! You'll never be a monster! You said that "there is no power that is dangerous. That if you give into fear than the power will corrupt you!" You say that this Legendary Super Saiyan form will cause you to become a monster, while that BULLSHIT! KOFI-KUN HOW WERE ABLE TO GET THIS STRONG? BY BELIEVE IN YOURSELF! YOU KNOW THAT ANY POWER YOU GAIN HAVE CONSEQUENCES, BUT YOU DON'T CARE! YOU WILLING TO PUT YOUR BODY, HEART, MIND, SOUL, etc. ON THE LINE TO PROTECT THOSE YOU LOVE! THAT IS THE REAL YOU KOFI-KUN! THE REAL YOU WHO NEVER GIVES INTO FEAR!" Raynare finished her speech and all I could do sit there in awe. I never knew she was this passionate about me. Asia then kneed towards me.

"Raynare-san is right Kofi-san. You always train to not only get stronger, but to protect us. Your a role-model and a amazing person Kofi-san. You and Ise-san are incredible people who don't give into fear. Kofi-san you said that we should never given to fear and that you would help us fight against fear. Kofi-san since you feel fear as your family we help you achieve your goals. Because we love you Kofi-san and will always be with you." Asia passionately and emotionally said and I was baffled by this.

"You *sob* girls *sob* are amazing *sob*" I was crying while speaking and all three of them held me together.

"Thank you." I said and then fall asleep.

" He sure is cute. Are we going to tell the others?" Raynare asked.

"Yes. We must tell them so that we help Kofi-kun not only gain this new power, but relinquish his fear of this power." Kala answered and all three girls nodded.

* * *

3 Hours Later

I woke up from my nape and realized Asia, Raynare, and Kala were gone. Where could have gone off to? Maybe they went shopping or are eating breakfast downstairs. I thinking to myself when the door opened and I saw Grayfia.

"Grayfia good morning." I said bowing.

"Good morning Kofi-san. I want you to come downstairs with me." she said and I blinked.

I went downstairs to see my sisters, Ise, Rias, Kala, Asia, and Raynare all in the living room. They all had either worried or angry expressions. I'm assuming this has to do with what happened earlier.

"So... what's going on?" I asked.

"I felt your outburst earlier... Raynare, Asia, and Kala all came to me about your vendetta. I then told everyone else and we decided to talk about it." Grayfia answered.

"Kofi is it true that you if you don't control yourself than you'll become a killing manic?" Ise asked in a very serious tone getting my face. I know I can't joke about this.

"Yeah. My dream I had with my LSSJ counterpart about I'll kill everything in my path including all of you. But thankfully Asia, Kala, Raynare were able to realize that I can't given to fear and that I have to overcome this power." I said seriously and he nodded.

"Big Bro are you going to leave us?" Mio asked with a sad expression. I walked up to her and hugged her.

"I will never leave any of you. You all are my family and you were able to see that I can't given to fear. I may have been scared once, but it will never happen again. That is a promise." I answered and she hugged more.

"As expected from you Kofi-kun. When heard about this I knew I had to find out for myself whether or not you would become this Legendary Super Saiyan and become a killing manic." a voice said approaching us.

"I'm going to master this power! Without you guys, my family I wouldn't have been ale to do this. I'm going to train my ass off even harder to get stronger!" I declared and Sirzechs came out from the dark and smiled.

"I'm pleased to hear that Kofi-kun. But what if you lose yourself to this power and go berserk?" he asked seriously.

"That won't happen Sirzechs-sama. Because there is no power in the FUCKING world that I'm not afraid of! When the time comes I'll prove that this power has NO control over me!" I yelled and everyone was surprised about my response.

"It's good see you've got your confidence back Kofi-kun." Sirzechs smiled.

"Thanks you all." I concluded.

* * *

Several days after Sirzechs visit. Sirzechs and Grayfia left my house the day after our meeting in the living room.

Sirzechs and Grayfia are probably investigating the city. However Sirzechs and Ise were mostly doing some sightseeing throughout the city. I was with both them as we walked around the city together.

We went to the game center or eat hamburgers. I left around 20 minutes ago and have be training ever since. I be trying to consume the energy and power of a LSSJ, but it's a lot harder than I originally thought. Right now I've only been able to consume 10% of it's power because unlike Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan takes much more energy to maintain and if not keep under control can destroy the user's body. However I'm going to master this form and when I do I'm going kick some ass!

Currently I'm walking towards the school's swimming pool. Rias-nee invited me and said yes. When I arrived I saw everyone swimming. However I saw that Koneko and Asia weren't swimming.

"Why aren't you two swimming?" I asked as they turned to me blushing.

"I can't swim.." Koneko admittedly said and Asia was nodding in agreement. I smiled at them.

"That okay. I'll teach you." I said making a clone appear next to me.

"Let's show you how to swim." me and my clone said.

* * *

"Yes. There you go. 1,2. 1,2. I'm right here so don't worry." I said as I was teaching Koneko how to swim. I was holding her hands as she was pedaling while doing breathing exercises. I then turn to see Asia doing the exact same thing Koneko is doing.

"K-Kofi-sempai, I'm sorry that you have to help me out." she said in an apologizing manner.

"It's okay Koneko. I'm your senior so it's only natural I help you. Plus your apart of a big loving family and we help each other out."

"Oh, looks like we're at the end of the pool." I said my back hit the edge of the pool. Koneko then collide with me. It would look like we're hugging from a distance. I then saw Koneko speak up while she was blushing a little bit.

"Kofi-sempai you so gentle. Like always."

"I know Koneko. That's just who I am. I'm a person who is welling to help anyone in need." I smiled and she blushed a little more. I then heard a splash. I turned to see Rias-nee swimming elegantly. I bet she did that in order to get Ise's attention.

"Do you need help getting out Koneko?" I asked and she nodded. I got out and helped her out the pool. I turned and saw Asia with my clone approaching us. Asia seemed tired.

"Well. Why don't you two relax for awhile. We'll continue later." I said and they both nodded. I glanced at Asia. She looked a little sad after the accident so I confronted her.

"...Aaaaaah I'm so tired." Asia said as she was now laying in a vinyl sheet while Koneko took a seat and read a book. I nodded at my clone and he dispelled by himself. I then turned to see the pool again and my hands widened my eyes.

The water in pool is now covered in blood! What the hell?!

I looked around and saw a figure in the middle of the pool. It's me in my Legendary Super Saiyan form! I looked closely and saw something in his hand. It's Mio?!

"Let her go!"

 _ **"Why? Your going to kill her anyway. You'll kill all of your family members and you'll do what you were meant to do. Kill! HAAAHHH!**_

"ENOUGH!" I yelled and went Super Saiyan.

"I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! LET HER GO YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" I charged at him and he then disappeared. I grabbed Mio and held her tightly. I don't want to lose her. I won't lose her. I placed her softly on a seat. I then turned and saw my counterpart smiling. He then saw Rias and smiled.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!" I charged at him once again and held out my right hand. "LET'S SEE YOU SMILE AFTER THIS! FINAL SHINE ATTACK!" I blasted a large green blast towards my counterpart and he smirked.

BOOM!

There was smoke surrounding most of the pool. When the smoke cleared I saw my counterpart unfazed by my Final Shine Attack. I gritted my teeth as I was annoyed, angry, pissed, and other emotions running through my head.

 _ **"No need to get hasty Kofi. Remember this is just your Legendary Super Saiyan powers developing. This is all in your head. When the time comes you will have to make a choice. You control my power and we become one or you use my power kill. It's your choice."**_

Everything went back to normal. I have to stay calm. I have to remain calm.

Calm, Calm, Calm. I told myself while I was breathing and holding my chest. I was sweating heavily.

"Sempai... Are you okay?" I turned to see Koneko with a worried expression. I can't lie to her.

"No. I just had another dream about my Legendary Super Saiyan powers. I had a small confrontation with my LSSJ counterpart. I saw him about to attack Mio and Rias. I fired a Final Flash, one of my strongest blast techniques and he took it head on. He wasn't fazed at all. He then said that I had two choices. I could become one with him and control his power or I could use his power to kill. I've already made my choice that I would become a Legendary Super Saiyan and that's exactly what I going to become." I said in serious tone. Koneko then left and went towards Mio.

She was talking to her and Mio started walking towards me. She had a worried expression on her face.

"Big Bro, Koneko just told me about what happened. Are you okay?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Don't worry this will end soon. I promise. Also you wouldn't mind if you and I trained together." I said and nodded while I was holding her and her head was on my chest.

BOOOM!

Mio, Koneko, and I slowly turned our heads to see one of the pool's diving boards destroyed. I turned in the direction the blast came from at it was from Rias who had engulfed her hand with her demonic power!

I sighed knowing that this was another bickering between Rias and Akeno.

"I care about this girls dearly, but even I get tried every time I see this." I said and both girls nodded. I sighed again "I going to leave for a little bit. I'm worried that one of those blast will hit Ise." I said and they both nodded.

I ran towards Ise and grabbed his hand. "If you don't want to die then follow me." I said with a direct tone.

* * *

Equipment Room (Third Person POV)

"Man, I thought I was goner back there. Thanks Kofi." Ise said while panting. I nodded and took a peek at the battle outside. Those two are crazy. Hot definitively, but crazy indeed.

"Kofi? Hyoudou Issei? What's going on and why is it so noisy outside?" Me and Ise turned around to see Xenovia in a bikini that

"Hey Xenovia. Rias and Akeno are fighting again only this time Rias is using her demonic power and Akeno is using her lighting." I explained.

"By the way. Why are you in here Xenovia? Shouldn't you be outside?" I asked.

"Oh. Well this the first time I've worn a swimsuit so it took me some time to put it on. What do you think? Do I look good in it?"

"Yeah. You look very sexy. I can't lie. You don't a stunning and gorgeous body like Rias-sempai and Akeno-sempai, but you look great." I commented and she smiled.

"What about you Issei? Do you like my swimsuit?"

"I-I think it suits you. This the first time you've a swimsuit. Why? It is because the Church is strict, that offensive stuff like this is prohibited?" Ise asked.

"That would make sense. I be honest, I don't care about what a girl wears. If a girl wants to flash then let them. I only care about the person actions and if they are good person. That's my rule in life." I said.

"However Xenovia are you sure you want to throw away apart of your happiness? I mean you are a true believer of God as am I, but do you regret turning into a devil." I asked.

"No, I have no regret. I have a new life now and must follow the path I think is right. Also Kofi your a believer of God?" she asked.

"I've always been a Christian. I just never went to Church. Why? Because the Church in this town are nothing more pieces of fucking shit." I said in serious tone and Ise moved a little bit away from me.

"I see.." Xenovia no really knowing what to say.

"Don't worry. I don't care about those assholes. All I care about is my family. So enough talking let's go outside because I have a feelings everyone else is either wonder or that a misunderstanding will happen." I predicted. I was about to get up when Xenovia grabbed my arm. "I need to talk to you." she said in a serious tone.

"Ise you go on ahead. Everything should fine." I said and Ise left through the front door.

"So what do want to talk about?" I asked as looked at me straight in my eyes.

"I want to make a baby with you." she said bluntly.

I blinked, once, twice, three times and my eyebrow twitched.

"Oookay... Why me?" I asked no knowing what to say?! This is a first for me.

"Kofi, when I talked to you a few days ago... I went and ask my current master Rias-buchou about my life. She said 'Devils are beings that posses greed, fulfill greed, award greed, and desire greed. Live the life you want to' that is what Buchou said."

"That's similar to what I said. I said that you have anew life and that you have a real family that truly cares for you. However what's the connection to making a child?" I asked.

"I was getting there. That's why, I felt free to release, what was shut inside of me, and become skillful or accomplished in that and now I have a new objective or my dream... To bear a child."

So she wants to be a mother.. huh

"Yes for this purpose you need a man as well, but it's great right? Children and at the same we can get to know each other better." she said with a straight face and I narrowed my eyes.

"But why choose me? I know I'm powerful, but wouldn't Ise be a better pick since he has the aura of a dragon and give you stronger children." I said while mentally I'm freaking out! This is crazy! Even I have moments when I have reaction on the lines of WTF or What the Hell?! She's suppose to have this scene with Ise if I remember correctly. Why me?!

"Are you dissatisfied with me? Even if I'm like this I have some confidence in my body. My breasts aren't as big as Rias Buchou's, but they're bigger than's Asia's. I think they're worth seeing, aren't they?" Xenovia said as she stroked her breasts which made me sweatdropped which is rare for me.

"No. I don't see a girl for their breasts. Yours are good and healthy." I sighed a little. "But you don't just want children right?"

"Sharp as usual. I don't just want children. I want strong children. I want them to become powerful. A special power in the father's genes or I want greater strength." she said and I narrowed my eyes.

"Just like I said before. Why choose me over Ise?" I asked.

"Kofi, while your adopted brother is the Sekiryuutei and has aura of a dragon. His power comes from his Sacred Gear.. However even without your Sacred Gears your incredible powerful. You have Super Saiyan powers, your a master of Senjustu, your an amazing holy sword user, etc. You are far more powerful than Ise is right now. However even with all this power you also aim to get stronger no matter what. You also your eyes. Who knows maybe that power can become lineage. This is great chance. Definitely this the Lord's guidance... Uh!... I unintentionally prayed and received pain, but that how it is."

I narrowed my eyes and took into deep thought of Xenovia's logic. If I have children or when I have children they'll definitely will be Half-Saiyan like me, probably be a natural holy sword wielders like me, and might have my eyes. However my eyes are Cursed Eyes. My eyes are powerful, but are very dangerous. If I had children who had the same eyes as me I would either train them in order to use their eyes or find a way to get rid of them to not cause them pain and stress. Having any Sharingan in general is dangerous and would cause lots of destruction if it went into the wrong hands.

"I also know the birth of devils as well. It seems quite difficult to make kids. Especially if both parents are pure blood devils, it's difficult but we are luck since you are half-human and I am a reincarnated devil. You are part human and part saiyan a mixture of both. You have great stamina as well. If we do it every day then within 10 years or so I should be able to conceive. No, if it's you then within a day, a number of times should be possible? If you add that then I think it's possible for the next 4 years. We will raise them, we will show them how to live a peacefully life and make them into strong warriors. Besides... life with you is good." Xenovia blushed a a little after the last part she said and I smiled.

"And there's no one here. Let's try it once to see of it goes. Plus the faster, the better." Xenovia said with a little blush and began to cling me!

"Xenovia.. What a minute. I'm honored you picked me, but let's not do this... Not until were older." I said.

"And why is that?" she asked getting closer to my face!

"Well. One, we're in school. And two, if you bear a child now... Isn't going to affect your job?" I pointed as I wanted to keep this situation as calm as possible.

"I... You do make a good point." She said stroking her chin and pulled back.

"It would be better if we did this when get older." I said calmly and I repeated what I just said in my head. And then gulped a little.

"Deal!" Xenovia said immediately and I feel like an idiot who can't talk. What the hell did I just say?! I just promised that I'd have sex with her when I get older?! Ah, my kindness is sometimes my downfall!

While I was thinking Xenovia was leaning closer to me.

"Didn't we agree that we do it later?" I asked a little nervous.

"Yes. However there is something that everyone does called foreplay if I recall. In order to increase the chances of having good children we will practice what people call foreplay." She said and my face was red. What the hell is with girls and sex in this world?!

"W-Wait X-Xenovia!" I said as her face was close to mine and her chest was pressed against mine. Our lips were about to come together until

Click!

"K-Kofi-san?"

Fuck me.

We turned to see Asia who was sobbing, Koneko who twitched her eyes, and my sisters who by far were not happy.

"Big Bro can you explain this?" Mio said as she formed a red demonic energy ball with a serious, pissed, and demanding tone.

"I'm not going to lie. Xenovia's trying to have child with me." I said truthfully. Koneko and my sisters look like their about to kill me!

"What's wrong Kofi? Come on let's start our foreplay now."

All hope is gone for me now. I sighed and know what's going to happen, but screw it. I then kissed Xenovia on the lips for 10 seconds. Xenovia blushed and I turned to see Koneko and my sisters with Killing Intent.

"K-Kofi why would you..." Xenovia was at a lost for words.

"Hey we agree that we would have a child in the future, but we never said that we couldn't have a relationship together." I smiled and Xenovia blushed even more as Koneko dragged me by my collar.

"I knew you girls are jealous so just do your worse."

"If you wish." they all said in unison.

* * *

Third Person (POV)

Issei left Kuoh after being in the pool. Kofi stayed behind since he had to talk with Xenovia about... Public Knowledge... Yup that's what it was. Ise was just about to leave turned to see a person at the gate.

He was a young man with dark grey hair and light brown eyes and was staring at the school.

"Hey, this is a good school."

"Uh... Well kinda." Ise said forcing a smiled.

"I'm Vail. The Hakuryuukou or the White Dragon Emperor."

"This is the second time we've met here, huh Red Dragon Emperor or Sekiryuutei. Issei Hyoudou." Vail gave a inappropriate smile.

"That's right. For example, what if I did something magical to Issei Hyoudou here."

At that moment Vail started walking closer to Ise. Two swords were thrust towards his neck. Kiba and Xenovia were ones who appeared holding a Holy-demonic sword and Durandal.

"I don't know what your planning, but don't you think your joke has went too far"

"I can't let you start your fight with the Sekiryuutei here, Hakuryuukou."

Kiba and Xenovia spoke in threatening tone.

"No need to act all high and mighty. Aren't your hands shaking?" Vail said without worry as he was right. Kiba and Xenovia hands were shaking.

"It's fine to boast. Not knowing the difference between your opponent strength is strong evidence. Between me and you there decisive difference in power. You all couldn't even win against the likes of Kokabiel so do think you be able beat me." Vail said in calm tone and smirked a little.

"But it looks like not all of you are inferior. In fact there's one person here that could actually be able to beat me." Vail said as he looked to the sky.

In the sky there were dozens of various holy swords floating towards Vail and a gold aura surrounding someone.

 **"Sūpā Saiyahito Akai me no kishi"** Vail said and turned as Kofi approached him calmly in his SSJ form with his Sharingan eyes active.

"Vail, I'm glad to see you again." Kofi said in calm tone.

"Likewise, Kofi Hyoudou. I consider you my second rival since you have unbelievable power..." Vail praised Kofi before turning back to Issei. "Issei Hyoudou what rank do you think your strength is in this world?" Vail asked. Ise didn't answer and only stared at him while Kofi listened.

"Counting from the top in your condition of an incomplete Balance Breaker, it would be a 4 digit number. No, with that perverted nature of yours I'd say even lower?"

"What about you Kofi, were would you rank yourself in terms of power in this world?" Vail asked and Kofi smirked.

"Right now I'd say it would be a 3 or 2 digit number." Kofi said and Vail smirked back.

"That would be understandable, but for you I'd say 2 digit seeing how you have multiple sources of power."

"That's true. However you and I both know that both are numbers can increase at any time. After I can match or even beat the current Satan/Maou Sirzechs." Kofi said with a boast tone.

"Hah. Yes I've heard that you can go head-to-head with Sirzechs. There are a lot of strong people in this world. Even the Crimson Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer won't fit in the top ten." Vail said and Kofi looked curious.

"Really? Sirzechs isn't top 10? I find that hard to believe." Kofi said surprised.

"That's very true. Sirzechs is extremely powerful, but there are beings that are incredibly powerful that they would make Sirzechs seems like a Low-Class Devil." Vail explained and Kofi nodded.

"Are you saying that your first in rank?" Ise asked and Vail shrugged.

"You'll know eventually. However it's not me. Issei Hyoudou you are a valuable existence. It's better if his raised well, Rias Gremory." Vail said and the whole ORC along with Yant, Mio, Vixy, and Selena appeared stood behind them.

"Hakuryuukou, what is the meaning of this? If you have ties with the Fallen Angels then you'll need more contact than this..." Rias said trying to maintain her composure.

"This is the heavenly's dragon's doing. The Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon. In the past those who were affected didn't live a satisfied life. How will you turn out?"

"Don't worry I didn't come her to fight. I just came her to see the school I visited last time. I came to Japan while escorting Azazel, but I was bored. I wouldn't fight the Welsh Dragon here, not to mention I have a lot of work to do." Vail said before he turned and pasted Kofi not before he whispered something to him. "If you want Le Fay to be safe, meet me here at 8:30PM."

At that moment Kofi growled loudly and tightened his fist. His growl was loud. Asia immediately clutched him after Kofi noticed Vail left.

"K-Kofi-san?"

Kofi didn't answer. He just tightened his fist even more and stared at the direction Vail left.

"Kofi?"

Ise's voice was able to break into Kofi's mind and he turned to Ise with unreadable expression "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Ise asked as Kofi was turning slightly pale. Kofi turned with a calm expression.

"Sorry. I'm just worried about something. I'll see you guys later." Kofi said dismissing all the various holy swords, descending out of Super Saiyan, and reverting his eyes back to normal.

"W-Wait! K-Kofi-san!" Asia called and Kofi turned around with a smile.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. I'm just concerned about a friend of mine." Kofi said before leaving, but then Natalia grabbed his sleeve tightly.

"K-Kofi-san what's so drastic that your not telling us. Please tell us. If not everyone at least to me." Natalia said in a very concerned tone and Kofi sighed.

"Okay you win. I'll tell you guys. But please don't freak out." Kofi said and everyone nodded.

"Before the ORC had their Rating Game with Raiser I was training only. However while I was training by myself I befriended a blonde hair middle-school size magician girl named Le Fay. She taught how to improve my magic and such. Now I'm worried that something might happen to her. So I don't want any of you guys getting involved in this." Kofi said with a serious tone and everyone looked at him confused.

"This is my problem. I don't want to drag you guys into this and don't any of you say 'We're family and we have to handle problems together' cliche. Also I don't want to say this, but no of you guys are strong enough to deal with what I going to deal with. This my problem only." Kofi directed and everyone looked stunned by this. "I'll be fine. I promise. So just everything to me." Kofi concluded before leaving.

Everyone was trying to register what just happened. Kofi doesn't want anybody involved in this problem of his. Ise was tightening his fist at how admitting Kofi is right. Without Kofi they wouldn't have been able to beat Kokabiel. 'Damnit Kofi! Don't do anything stupid!' Ise thought to myself.

* * *

Kofi POV

Things are now an even big hell for me. At 8:30PM I went to talk with Vail at school. When I heard at Le Fay I immediately went Super Saiyan 3 and promised that I would cut him into a billion pieces and blast him into oblivion. Vail told me that Le Fay is fine, however; I knew he didn't just want to talk about Le Fay's condition. He praised me for my smartness and asked me to join his group. I immediately thought of the Hero Faction. I asked him if his group is the Hero Faction and he denied. He said that his group is much more different. He then said that the Khaos Brigade is an organization that consist of many factions. The Hero Faction is one of them he said. Mentally I fucking called it! I asked if Azazel knows about this and he said no.

I asked him what his purpose is and he simply said to the strongest being and defeat it. He then threatened me saying that if I did tell Azazel that he vowed that I would rather wish to die than being alive. I laughed hardly at this. I wasn't fazed by this at all. I said that if we fought it would be a tie or I would defeat him. I asked him who the strongest being. He said "Great Red... The Dragon among Dragons... The Strongest Existence that surpass anything in this world." I quote. I then demanded where Le Fay was. He said that I had no need to worry. He then dropped a bombshell.

"Le Fay is apart of my group. And Arthur is as well" He said calmly and there were so many emotions running through my head. There is no FUCKING way that Le Fay can be apart of terrorist group! There's no way! He dropped another bombshell when he said that Ophis the girl I befriended a few days ago is the leader and the second most powerful being in the world! Okay.. I've been shocked and in disbelief before, but this is just absolutely insane! Then he said that Ophis is actually genderless and is a shape shiftier. After that he told me what my choice would be. I told him that I would wait until I was 100% sure I made the right decision.

I came home and my Mom told me that a friend of mine wanting to see. She directed me to the living room and I saw Sona-kaichou. She said that wanted to say over and I didn't mind. We went into my room and talked about school related stuff until she asked me about my Legendary Super Saiyan. I was shocked and confused on how she knew about my LSSJ powers. She told me that Rias-nee told her and I sighed. Rias is very protective. She told me why I told everyone in the ORC and not the Student Council, but especially her. I told her that I was actually fearfully of my LSSJ powers and how if I activate them there would be a possible chance that I go berserk and kill everything in my path.

I told her that I would prevail against the evil inside me and use my LSSJ form to further myself to becoming even more stronger. Sona smiled and kissed me with her tongue?! I was surprised by this. When did she become so bold and forceful?! After that Sona left and I went to sleep with Raynare, Mittelt, and Kala.

The next day was Classroom visits. Everyone was down right hell! First Xenovia said that in the future she and I should have more 'practice' and she pulled out a FUCKING condom! On the outside I was staying as calm as I was, but inside I was about have mental breakdown! Xenovia is just like Asia too innocent. No, I take that back Asia isn't this bold at all. Xenovia is far more WORSE THAN SHE IS! Seriously how could God create someone so blunt! I also met Serafall Leviathan, Sona's older sister and one of the four Maou. She dresses in magical outfit and acts childish, but since she is a Maou I can tell not get on her bad side. She has the body of 12-14 year old girl, but has the buxom of a 20 year old woman. Serafall is hot I won't deny it at all.

Finally to top this off I met this dark blue haired girl. She was almost the same height as Rias-nee or Akeno-nee. She had blue eyes with short length dark blue hair. She had a buxom that matched Raynare's. She wore a long-sleeved, knee-length stripped dress with a black ribbon on her chest. She introduced herself as Yumi Ishikawa. I introduced myself as well and told me about Jin-sensei. She then told me that she was from Kyoto. I asked her if she wanted to eat with me since the walk from here to Kyoto is very far, but she declined saying she has to go. However before she left she smiled and told me that we would met again. She waved goodbye and I waved back with a smile of my own.

* * *

 **Hi guys! Tell me what you think! Give me ideas on how to make the story better! Next chapter Kofi fights off against the Hero Faction! Until next time Peace!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Gasper, Ascalon, and Hero Faction**

"So Asia how are you doing today?" I asked as I was working to the cafeteria during lunch.

"I'm doing fine. How about you Kofi-san?" She asked back to me and I smiled while patting her head.

"I'm doing fine too. So what did Mom make for us today?" I asked as I glanced at the bento box Asia brought for us.

"Umm.. Today Ms. Hyoudou didn't make lunch.. It was me.." She said with a blushed and I blinked.

"While if that's the case then I would love eat what you cooked." I said while grinning and she become even more red. I find it very adorable and cute when she blushes like this.

When we finally got to the cafeteria Asia started to unpack the bento box she gave me. I took a glimpse of the food and found out that it's rice and chicken with complete vegetable.

"This looks great. I try it." I said as I take a piece of chicken and eat it. "This is really good!" "Asia you are great cook."

"R-Really?" She asked in a surprised tone and I nodded. I then picked a piece of chicken with my chopstick. I then raised towards Asia. "Here open your mouth." I smiled and she blushed.

"E-Eh-mmph!" I feed her before she could ask.

"How is it?" I asked and she blushed.

"I-It's really good." She murmured while being shy before placed the chopstick in front of her.

"Would you like to feed me Asia?" I asked and she blushed.

"H-Hai!"

I must say with the time that I've spent with Asia and everyone else I don't regret coming to this world. To be able to be given a second chance and have all this people who I call family is wonderful.

Just then Mio was coming in my direction with her own food while having a smile on her face. "Big Bro can seat with you and Asia-san?" She asked and I giggled. "What's so funny Big Bro?" She asked with an annoyed tone. "Of course you can seat with us Mio. You don't have to ask because we're all family, right Asia?"

"Y-Yes. Mio-san we have no problem with you seating with us." She agreed and Mio sat next to me. "So have you been doing while in your class?" I asked acting like a parent.

"Y-Yes Kofi. I'm doing well. I'm top 10 in my class." She answered a little hesitant and I nodded.

"Good. I want to make sure your following the right path and following my example. If your grades were poor than I would have to punish you." I said seriously while Mio and Asia were giving me a confused look.

"Big Bro your to overprotective. I can take care of myself. While I get you have to because your one of my older brothers and your looking out for me I can handle myself. Plus there's no way I would get bad grades so just relax okay." She said with a serious expression

"Mio-san is right Kofi-san. You should relax and be more open like you normally are. If Mio-san were to get bad grades then you should encourage her not punish her." Asia agreed and I started laughing.

"What's so funny now?!" She demanded an answer while grabbing the collar of my shirt.

"You actually though I was s-serious. Hah! Hah! Hah!" I continued to laugh and Mio's face was getting red with anger.

"You idiot! Baka! I hate you so much! Hmph!" She yelled turning her head refusing to look at both me and Asia.

"O-Okay I'm sorry. I think overdid again. Look I just find that as humor. Plus you know that I love you. I need to know where you are cause I worry about you. " I said and she began to turn her head towards me.

"I-I know, but your just unpredictable is all." She said and I blinked.

"What do mean by that?" I asked.

"I just that your personality can do a complete 180 is all. Most of the time your calm, cool, and collected, but you can be so serious when something important happens." She explained and I nodded.

"Of course. Ise is the same way. He is kind, caring, and perverted most of the time, but he can be serious when situation call for it. Plus Ise and I have make sure that our adorable, cute little sister is safe." I teased her and Mio blushed madly.

"A-A-Adorable?! C-C-Cute?!" She was stunned by my words and was fuming.

"Yes. Mio you are adorable and cute no matter what you do." I praised her before kissing her forehead. I looked over and Asia was pouting with water in her eyes.

"Are you jealous Asia?" I teased and blushed.

"A-A l-little bit. Kofi-san. Do you love Mio more than me?!" She asked demanding an answer. In a situation like this you can either freak out or be calm. Me, I stay calm.

"Of course not. I love you too Asia. I just because I love teasing Mio and kiss her on her forehead doesn't mean that I love her more than you. I promise that will never happen. I love both of you equally. So are you okay now?" I answered.

"Y-Yes. K-Kofi-san I w-wouldn't mind if you k-kissed me t-too." She muttered looking down and I smiled. I then walked over to her. "Asia look up please." "Huh? Wha-mmph!" She couldn't talk because I had just kissed her on the lips.

"There happy now?" I asked smiling to Asia as she was red as a tomato.

"Y-Y-Yes! T-Thank you Kofi-san. Your lips are very soft and warm." She said with a smile which made me happy too inside. I looked over at Mio, who was smiling too.

"Kofi-san... I... I made this for you!" She said while she was extending both hands bringing out another bento. Mio and I both blinked before I opened it.

It's Taiyaki!

"Wow thank you for making this Asia!" I said with a happy tone. I took a bite and found that it's really good. It might even rival the Teuchi shop my favorite taiyaki shop ever!

"I-It's really good!" I said continuing to eat it.

"Really?" She asked eagerly.

"Yes. It's on the level of the usual I buy. You would make a great wife Asia." I said with a straight face.

"W-Wife?!" Asia exclaimed as her face was completely red. 'K-Kofi-san's wife?!'

I realized that Asia was about to faint so quickly end my joke. "I was joking though. We're still too young." I said quickly and she blinked before pouting.

"O-Oh..." She muttered and Mio looked at me with an angry expression. I then chuckled and rubbed the back of my hair.

"No, seriously you make a great wife the future honestly." I said while smiling.

"T-Thank you." She muttered while she brought her head up high a little bit.

"Geez! Do you three have to be lovey dovey at school too?!"

Asia and Mio both jumped up surprised while I only sighed.

"Ise... I don't need to hear that from you of all people. Plus if I want to be lovey dovey with Mio and Asia then I will." I said without turning to him.

"Hahaha. I was only joking. You don't have to be so stiff about it. I care about Mio and Asia as much as you do. Speaking of which, Asia Buchou said that we have a meeting after school." Ise said.

"Y-Yes! Ise-nii!" Asia said and I smiled.

The relationship between Ise, Asia and Mio as brother and sisters has increased lately. All three of them have become more close.

"Kofi. Buchou said that you should come too." Ise said turning to me.

"Is that so. Tell Rias-nee that I'll be there later. I have to do a favor for the kendo club and help Mio with her studies." I said and before could say anything I placed my hand over her mouth.

"I don't care if you say that you don't need help. I'm one of your older brothers and as an older brother one thing I have to make sure is grades stay constant. I'll help you whether you like or not." I said and dropped hand off of Mio's mouth.

"O-Okay! I get it, but you don't have to be so demanding!" She yelled but I ignored her.

"Ise. Asia. We'll see you guys later. I have to take Miss Tsundere here to the library." I said before walking away.

"W-Who are you calling a tsundere?!"

"You obviously. You are the definition of a tsundere. Now let's go." I said grabbing Mio's hand.

"Those two are just great." Ise said sarcastically.

"I just think that Kofi-san just wants to make sure Mio-san is okay Ise-san. I'm sure they will work things out." Asia said.

"Your right. We better go too." Ise and Asia nodded.

'Kofi I know that your having a dilemma with your other self. So I going to help you control your power as your brother because I love you and I refuse you lose you!' Ise thought very deeply with a very serious expression.

* * *

"Hey, start running. If your a morning person than you should be able to run in the day."

"Eeeeeeeek! Don't chase me while waving Durandaaaaaaal!"

It was evening. I had finished my training with the Kendo club. After that I helped Mio with her studying sending her home with Instant Transmission before giving her a kiss being the brother that I am. I'm now looking at the scene in front of me.

"So... this boy is a vampire?" I asked.

"Yep!" Ise said.

"Are you sure that he isn't a she?" I asked and Ise let out a sigh.

"Trust me, I found it difficult too." Ise answered with a troubled face and I nodded while Gasper was being chased by Xenovia with Durandal.

Indeed... He does look like a girl.. Like really looks like a girl.

Looking from a strangers perspective it looks like a vampire hunt. Durandal was also giving off a dangerous sound while releasing a holy aura.

Gasper was very desperate to run away. If Xenovia catches him, he'll be destroyed in an instant.

It would appear that Xenovia is training Gasper starting with physical strength on the pretext of "A healthy spirit starts with a healthy mind."

I laughed at her word.. She's a lively woman alright. This woman is chasing a vampire with a legendary weapon and is happy about it.

Now that I think about it Xenovia said that everything she does to everything she used to do is very enjoyable.

This part is probably the same as when Asia got used to living in this city. Since their lives are very similar as believers of God, Japan being a place without any religion is a good for a fresh, new start to life.

"Even though it was an honor to met another Bishop-san like me, we haven't been able to meet each others faces properly... *sob*." Asia said with a sob with was really getting to me. I hate seeing her sad. I patted her head to confront her.

"Gya-kun if you eat garlic you'll become healthy."

"Nooooooo! Koneko-chan please stop bullying meeeeeee!"

I must say seeing Koneko acting calm is usual is funny.

"Oh oh, so this is were you guys are at." Sanji said having just appeared.

"Oh it's you Saji." Ise greeted.

"Yo, Hyoudou. I heard that there was a bishop servant who had been their ban lifted, so I came to see it for awhile." Saji said before turning towards me with sneer face. I can tell his upset because of that fact that Sona has a crush on me.

"Kofi." Saji greeted.

"Saji." I said then sighed.

"Saji if having something to say then say it and stop being a little pussy about it." I said and he was blushing with anger.

"W-Who are you calling a pussy?!" He said as I was getting to his skin.

"You. Your the only pussy out here." I said crossing my arms and Saji was pissed.

"I'm not a pussy Kofi! And I do have a problem with you. The problem is that Kaichou has feelings for you and I can't stand it!" He said and I smirked.

"So your jealous because Sona-sempai has feelings for someone who isn't a pussy and actually has balls to fight for what he believes in instead of whining and bitching like a little girl." I said and Saji was exploding with anger.

"You think just because you have power that your better than me?!" Saji yelled while grabbing the collar of my school uniform.

"First watch your ass. Second, no that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that I like Sona-sempai as much as you, but she has feelings more me because unlike you I'm not a perverted low-class devil who can't even use the full insist of his power." I said calmly and he let go.

"Anyway... Saji Gasper is the one who being chased by Xenovia." Ise said pointing to Gasper.

"Oh... Xenovia-chan is swinging that legendary sword wonderfully. She's doing a good job... wait is that a girl, huh! Not to mention blonde haired!" Sanji said getting excited and I sighed.

"Sorry, but that's a guy cross dressing." Ise said and hearing that, Saji was in complete disbelief. He's heartbroken.

"Well this is great. But if his wearing girl's clothing than it would be to show it off to someone, right? Also since his a bishop, it's too much of a contradiction or rebuttal. It's quite awkward."

"That's correct. It's an unusual and bizarre cross dressing habit. Also I can say that Gasper cross dressing isn't helping him in the slightest. And what are you doing Saji?" I asked.

Saji isn't wearing his school uniform. Instead his wearing a white jersey with army cotton gloves and was holding a small shovel to use on flower beds for.

I then realized there was another presence... A strong one I might add... No doubt it's male... He's trying to hide his presence, but I sense him because the Ki around is great.

"It's as you see. It's maintenance for the flower beds. Kaichou order me to do this since last week. Hey, there have been some events around school lately, right? Also next time Maou-sama ad the others will coming as well. It's the job of the pawn of the student council, me to make sure the school is beautiful." Sanji said while puffing his chest out and acting all high and mighty.

I immediately go Super Saiyan and then summon holy swords by a nearby tree. When the swords hit the tree a shadow figure moved quickly out of harms way and instantly crushed my swords. The figure than hid into another tree quickly.

"K-Kofi?! W-What are you doing?!" Ise yelled at me while everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Fallen Angel come out. If you don't I'll blast you ass to Kingdom Come!" I declared as my eyes morphed into black Sharingan.

"Hoo.. Very interesting." A masculine voice said greeting us as he come out of his finding place.

I looked at him and know instantly who he is...

"Azazel!"

"Yo, Sekiryuutei. It's been awhile since that night."

Everyone was suspicious staring at him who had appeared suddenly, when Ise said his name the atmosphere changed drastically.

Grr!

Xenovia ready her sword wanting to strike. It's probably because she sense the changed in the atmosphere, Asia hid behind me, Ise called Boosted Gear to appear.

I slightly gaze a calm at him and observe his energy inside... It's strong... Far more stronger than Kokabiel that's for damn sure

Saji, who had a shocked expression summoned a misshaped lizard on his arm... It's Saji's Sacred Gear

"H-Hyoudou, by A-Azazel you mean-!"

"I'm serious Saji. I have come in contact with this man before. He is not someone to take lightly." Ise said with a serious expression and Saji took a battle position as well.

"Saji stand down. No everyone stand down now." I ordered and everyone looked at me confused.

"Kofi?! W-What do mean stand down?!" Ise yelled.

"There's no point in fighting him. You guys couldn't win against Kokabiel without my help, so there's no way in the hell you came beat him." I said while crossing my arms. Ise and everyone else was gritting their teeth because they know I'm right.

"You speak the truth **Sūpā Saiyahito Akai me no kishi**. I don't feel like fighting. Even if there were more of you low-class devils it's just like the holy sword user says that it would be futile. Even I don't plan on bullying low-class devils. Since I was taking a walk I decided to come to the devils school. Is the holy demonic sword wielder here? I would like to talk to him."

Even though this what he says, nobody unfroze or thawed from their positions expect me. I had my hands now in my pockets.

"And please remove those." Azazel said pointing to the sky were there were various holy swords ready to rain on him. There were as ki blasts in the sky also ready to rain down on him.

"Hell no! If it's Kiba you want then he isn't here! If your gunning for Kiba then I won't let you get to him!" Ise yelled and I sighed.

"Ise stand down now or I will knock you ass out." I ordered coldly, but he wasn't listening.

"...Really. Even when the **Sūpā Saiyahito Akai me no kishi** said you earlier that you can't win against me you still insist on fighting me. You all are a stubborn bunch. I see that the holy demonic user isn't here. This is boring." He seems bored out of his mind. Let's see if this works.

"Azazel." I called him and he raised his head

"Hmm. What is it **Sūpā Saiyahito Akai me no kishi**?" he asked and I smirked.

"I know your extremely strong... But let's see how strong!" I yelled throwing my hands down and then all the holy swords and ki blasts rained around him. When the attack ended there was small carter with Azazel standing there without a starch on him.

"I must say you do have the balls to attack the Governor of the Fallen Angels. I was actually hoping you attack me, so I could see if you powerful as Sirzechs says you are. And I must say that you are very powerful because I know your holding back exponentially." He said while shaking his head.

Azazel then approaches a tree and pointing to it while shaking his head again.

"The vampire is hiding there."

While hiding behind the tree shade was panicking. While continuing his approach on Gasper, the Governor of the Fallen Angels said.

"You're the possessor of Forbidden Balor View, correct? If you don't use you it correctly, then it will become something that will cause harm and pain to others. As a supporting Sacred Gear, if you can amplify the deficient or lacking features to your Sacred Gear than it would be fine...but Now that I mention it the research on sacred gears by devils hasn't progressed much. If you apply the it via the 5 senses, if the sacred gear's user ability is uncontrollable it will naturally lead it to becoming extremely dangerous."

Looking like his was peering into Gasper's or more like peering into his red eyes. Gasper himself is trembling with fear as the head of the leader of the fallen angels is approaching him which is a natural reaction considering the position his in.

The odd thing is that I don't feel anything weird or evil malice surrounding him. His facial expression shows a lot of interest instead of fighting. The might because everyone else can feel it, however they don't respond.

Looking at him, from Gasper's perspective he looks like being attacked by the fallen angel however...

Azazel leaves Gasper and then turns towards us. He then points to Saji. While afraid Saji was trying to retain his posture. Although-

"Is that the Sacred Gear Absorption Line? If you training, then try to use it. Connect to the vampire, if he tries to invoke it while your trying to absorb the sacred gear's surplus, it would possibly not run crazy as much."

After hearing Azazel's expression, Saji had a confused expression on his face.

"...M-My Sacred Gear can suck the power of my opponents Sacred Gears as well? I thought it could absorb the power out my opponents and weaken them..."

Hearing Saji's statement Azazel had a surprised expression.

"Honestly, it's statements like those that recent sacred gear user don't try to understand the knowledge of their sacred gear. The Absorption Line holds the power of one of the five legendary dragon kings the Prison Dragon, Vritra. This information was found out after recent research. That thing can connect to any object and can also scatter that power. If it's used for a short time, it's likely to separate the line from the owner's side, and connect it to some other person or object."

"S-So the line on my side... For instance I can connect to Hyoudou or some different person? And then the power would flow into Hyoudou?"

"Yes, if you power grows then the number of lines will also increase. If do that then the output or production of the lines will increase as well."

Saji became silent. I was more about Saji's Sacred Gear, if want Azazel is true then it is an amazing thing indeed.

"To improve the sacred gear, the fastest way would be to drink the blood of the of the host of Sekiryuutei. If you allowed a vampire drink blood, they'll gain power. Anyway, do all the rest yourself."

The Governor of the Fallen Angels said so much. All this information is indeed a lot to pull in. After he finished he was about to leave, but turned to Ise.

"I apologize for Vail. Our Hakuryuukou having coming in contact with you was on his own accord. I sure you would have been surprised, right? What, he's a unexpected guy but he doesn't think of starting the rivalry between red and white."

That is what Azazel says however...

"What about you, aren't you going to apologize for coming into contact with me repeatedly without informing me of your identity?" Ise complained likewise.

"Well it is my hobby. I will not apologize." Azazel said happy and he then glance at me.

"I'm very curious about your black eyes **Sūpā Saiyahito Akai me no kishi**. I wonder if they are a Sacred Gear as well, but not only that. I also know you have red eyes that have the similar abilities like your black eyes. I'm also VERY interested about your Excalibur and Caliburn holy swords. To have the two strongest holy swords in existence in possession is one thing, but to WIELD both swords with ease and even using their full power is beyond belief. Can you show me one your eyes abilities or your holy swords?" He praised me and then asked me.

I then nodded towards him and then body burst into black butterfly, but then the butterflies teleported. This shocked and surprised everyone including Azazel.

I appeared behind him with Caliburn in my right pressing it to his neck.

'I didn't even sense him! Not only that he complete traveled faster than I could even react! What this?! Illusions and Teleportation combined?!' Azazel thought with shock inside though he keep calm outside.

"This is one of it... I've adopted to my eyes that I can combine their abilities with other abilities that I have. I just combine my eyes ability of illusions and one of my common abilities that I use often called 'Instant Transmission'. To put it simple I can travel at the speed the light." I explained calm letting go of his neck and removed dispelled Caliburn. Azazel looked at me dumbfounded which was surprising for me.

"So how were able to call Caliburn?" He asked.

"I called Caliburn using my mind. I have another Sacred Gear called Artifact Reborn which allows me to recreate ANY artifact. I used it when I found the hilt of Excalibur. My Caliburn is actually a Caliburn from another dimension that I got teleported to at 14. It was given to me by a friend. I still haven't been able to master it or Excalibur by any means yet." I said as I teleport back to Ise.

"I must say **Sūpā Saiyahito Akai me no kishi** you truly are an unbelievable existence. I would love to take you back with me and learn more about your eyes, holy swords, Sacred Gears, Super Saiyan transformation and any other shockers you hide. However if I did that then Serafall won't be help with me." He then turned and left.

"Kofi you okay?" Ise asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I must say Azazel is a very interesting person. I can tell he is very curious about sacred gears especially mine, but who wouldn't be? After all I'm just a badass." I smirked.

"K-Kofi! Are you insane?! To raise your sword against the leader of the fallen angels!" Saji yelled and I shrugged.

"Stop being such a worry wart Saji. I could have killed him because his too relaxed and laded back. I could have taken Caliburn and implanted it into his chest, but I didn't. Why? Because he doesn't seem like a threat from my perspective. He may be the leader of the fallen angels, but he certainly doesn't act like a cruel piece of shit like some fallen angels do." I explained calmly and Saji was dumbfounded.

'H-How can he so calm about having a confrontation with the leader of the fallen angles?! I don't know why Kaichou has feelings for him but... My gut... is telling me that you can possibly become a dangerous person one day Kofi Hyoudou...' Saji thought solemnly.

"Saji can graduate you I will never be a dangerous person in the future just because I'm extremely powerful." I said smirking as I seemed to have just read Saji's mind. He was baffled and in shock.

"D-Did you just read my mind?!" He asked in complete disbelief.

"That for me to know and for you to find out." I said calm and Saji was angry.

"Anyway, for the time being Saji why don't you help the new bishop-kun with your sacred gear over there. In the state that Gasper is in now we can use his sacred gear as practice." I suggested and everyone nodded including Saji.

Next day

Yesterday was annoying as hell. Gasper was hiding in his room because... Of some mistake that he made until I blasted the door open with a Ki blast and dragged him outside.

If there is one thing I hate it's a spoiled brats... I hate them some much.

Right now I'm walking home alone after me, Ise, Asia, and Xenovia had meet with Akeno in her shine. In Akeno's shine we meet a man with 12 angel wings on his back in golden armor and a halo on top of his head. He was the leader of the Angels Micheal. He was talking to Ise about giving him a gift. He gave Ise the dragon slayer sword Ascalon.

After Ise was given Ascalon from Micheal-sama. I had asked him if he could allow Asia and Xenovia to have the ability to pray to God without any damage at all. He said that he would do whatever if took and he also thanked me for helping put Kokbaiel down and for using my incredible for justice and not destruction. I simply said that I fight to make sure peace is brought to the world and that evil/darkness is not existent.

He smiled and thanked me once again before leaving. After visiting Micheal all of us went to Kuoh Academy hanging out in the Occult Research Club along with Sona-Kaichou, Rias-Buchou, Akeno. I was in thr clubroom for around 30 minutes before leaving. Ise pleaded that I go with him, but denied at first. However I told him I would be fine. I can totally understand why Ise is worried, but I promised him that nothing bad will happen. I know that if someone tries anything on me then I just kick their ass.

I'm now leaning on a wall thinking to myself. I was looking up at the sky which was beautiful I might add. The moon is shining, the stars are glowing. Peace is the one thing I want in the world which sound so cliche sense almost everyone in the world want peace.

I opened my eyes and everything was black?! What the hell?! I stood up quickly and was in complete shock. I think I'm in a different realm like Tsukuyomi. I must have been transported here by someone but WHO damnit! This is getting confusing and weird by the second.

"Ara. Did you miss me Kofi-san?" a voice asked and my eyes widened. What a minute if that's her than I'm fucked! I turned around to see a girl with a red eye on her left and a gold eye with a clock on it on her left. She's wearing a Gothic dress with black and orange together. She has a crimson bow that has her hair in uneven twins tails. She also has a black and orange collar on her neck and black boots. 'Oh shit' was my thought knowing what's about to happen.

I went SSJ and turned my eyes into red Sharingan. 'This is going to be hell.' I thought. I then made a serious expression. "What are you doing here Kurumi?" I asked coldly and she giggled.

"Oh, Kofi-san I love your serious expression. I'm just here doing business." She said with an innocent expression and I smiled. The girl in front of me Kurumi Tokisaki that I met in the world where I got Caliburn from. She's has a yandere personality. She can be very scary the first time I saw what she was really like, but overtime I wasn't scared at her yandere personality. I actually liked it a little bit.

"What do you mean by business? I know that you wouldn't do something doesn't benefit you in someway." I said and Kurumi smiled.

"You know me so well Kofi-san. The truth is I was teleported here 2 years ago and I'm now apart of a group called **Hakai no shi no kamigami (Death Gods of Destruction)**." She said and my eyes widened. She's a god?!

"Your a god?!" I asked in disbelief and she shook her head.

"No. I don't have the full essence of a god, but I have 10% power of a god." She smiled and I was dumbfounded. She may not be a god herself, but she still has the power of a god even if it's small. This is not going to end well! I quickly gathered holy energy from Caliburn and pointed my blade towards Kurumi.

"Kofi, relax I'm going to fight you even though it would be amazing if we did. I remember the last time we fought and your power was great, but not as powerful as you are now. I feel the that power inside you Kofi yet your holding back and you know that holding back against me definitively cost you." She said with a seductive smile and then licked her lips.

In a situation like this someone would most likely be freaked out by Kurumi licking her lips but I used to her doing that so much. Kurumi then went through a portal and disappeared. She reappeared in front of me with her hands around my neck. I descend from Super Saiyan, dispelled Caliburn. and turned my eyes normal before I placed my hands around her waist.

"Your even more handsome and badass since the last time I saw you." She praised and pressed her lips on mine. I immediately pressed back on her lips. I felt something in my mouth and it was Kurumi's tongue. I sighed in my mind for forgetting how bold she is. Our kiss lasted a minute and thirty seconds before she moved her head back with her hands still on my neck while I let go of her waist with my hands now on my side.

"Kurumi, your a very special person to me but I just want you to know that I will always protect you no matter what happens as long as you don't do anything stupid." I said emotionally and she sighed.

"You still have that protective nature of yours. Don't worry Kofi the group that I'm in may sound malicious but I promise you that we're like a mercenary group who just show up when we feel like it. So just relax okay?" She said and I nodded. She then loosed her grip around my neck and then kissed me on the cheek.

"It was wonderful seeing you again Kofi-san. The next time we met let's do some naughty things~." She said seductively and I blushed a little.

"That'll be fine but I think we should wait a little bit." I said a little embarrassed and Kurumi giggled.

"I love you Kofi." She confessed and I smiled.

"I know. I love you too Kurumi and be safe." I confessed as well and she smiled.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. I see you later my handsome, badass Super Saiyan Red Eyed Knight~." She teased before leaving via portal. I sighed thinking of the events that just happened. She says that nothing bad will happen. I trust her but that fact that she said she has a portion of god power inside her worries me a lot. I'll make sure she won't do anything wrong and if she does than I'll have to take action.

I looked up and the sky was in a different realm?! Are you fucking kidding me?! I was lucky that I met Kurumi again but I know damn well this isn't going end well! Can't I just get some peace and quiet for once when I'm alone without something trying to kill me or my loved ones?!

"Ara, what wrong Kofi-san?" I turned around to see Jeanne and I rapidly went Super Saiyan and turned my eyes into red Sharingan again.

"Jeanne, who the hell are you?" I asked with a very cold tone and serious expression.

"What do mean Kofi-san? I'm Jeanne." She answered in an innocent tone. I glared at her then realized something.

"Jeanne, can I ask you a question and I want a straight answer." I said and she nodded.

"Are you apart of the Hero Faction?" I asked and she blinked.

"What makes you say that Kofi-san?" She said.

"I've come to the conclusion that the Hero Faction is the only group that would want me to join them because of my power and cause a friend of mine told me." I said and then two other people appeared behind Jeanne. The two figures when revealed were both men.

The first man was 2 meters tall and had a well built body.

The second man is a handsome man with silver-white hair. He looks a lot like Kiba expect for his hair being white.

"I heard from Cao Cao how powerful you are and your talent with a sword. It's a pleasure to meet you for the first time, Sūpā Saiyahito Akai me no kishi. I am Sig, the descendant of the Hero Siegfried. My companions call me Siegfried. What you choose to call me is up to you." He smiled and I smiled.

So they are apart of the Hero Faction. This should be exciting.

"I'm Heracles. Descendant of the Greek Hero Heracles." The big guy said with smug tone.

Another descendant of a legendary human, huh? Are the main members of the Hero Faction descendants of heroes?

I turned towards Jeanne and had a calm look.

"So hero are the descendant of Jeanne?" I said with cocky tone and with a smile.

"Mouu you become cocky Kofi-san! I'm Jeannethe holder of the spirit of Maiden of Orleans, Joan of Arc!" She said.

So she's a legendary woman from a church. This is going to be exciting.

"We didn't come here to fight Kofi Hyoudou. We just came here to talk." Sig said and I lowered my stance.

"We are from the Hero Faction... We want you to join us." Sig said and I narrowed my eyes.

"Explain to me why you want me to join you?" I asked as I redid my stance. Well I was doing this I'm gathering Nature Energy with my Super Saiyan form.

"Well our leader seems to really like you. He's already seen your ability. When you fought at Rias Gremory's wedding party our spy was telling us about you." Sig answered. A spy? Who... wait wait if it was that guy who I saw leave immediately after looking at Asia.

"Give me a better reason than that. What's your organizations purpose?" I asked.

"Well... you may find it weird, but it's actually very simple, we just want to see the limits of what is means to be 'human' and challenge it." Sig said calmly and I blinked.

"How do plan to do that?" I asked.

"By defeating the entire races. Devils, dragons, fallen angels, and the other supernatural races. We humans will be the ones who will beat them all." Sig said casually and I started laughing.

"Eh?" Sig looked at me confused as did Jeanne and Heracles.

"So wait a minute. You, the human race think that you can defeat all the supernatural races in the world?!" I continued to laugh and Heracles was getting irritated.

"What so funny about that huh?! The supernatural races look down on us humans so we will continue to grow stronger until all supernatural races bow at our feet! You being half-human would understand want it's like to be looked down as weaklings." Heracles shouted towards me and I stopped laughing to regain my composure.

"While I understand why humans are looked down on by the supernatural races that doesn't mean that humans are weak against them. I can feel that all three of you are incredibly strong. Humans are only looked down because they are born with supernatural abilities like devils, dragons, etc. Humans have to work endlessly to reach their potential. Being half-human is great for me because I'm apart of both races. One half of me has working unstop to achieve my goals and has to work to get strong. While other part has the power given to me, but still want to get stronger no matter what." I explained and all three members of the Hero Faction looked at me in awe.

"I... never thought of it like that. Now I see why Cao Cao wants you to joins us so badly. Not only are you extremely powerful but you are very wise too." Sig said shocked at my explanation.

"So you still want me join the Hero Faction?" I asked and Heracles had a smug look.

"Of course we do! Don't think that just because you gave a compelling explanation about yourself doesn't mean we're aren't going to do what we said we would! We're going to have join the Hero Faction one way or other." Heracles finished with a threatening tone and I smiled.

"That the spirit! I love fighting strong opponents like yourself no matter what race they are or gender they are! I may have said some touching things earlier I still refuse your offer. So show what you got and don't hold back!" I demanded and Jeanne blinked.

"But Kofi-san your holding back as well seeing how you're only in your Super Saiyan form." Jeanne pointed out and I nodded.

"Touche."

"Alright let's go!" I yelled charging towards the group with Caliburn. Heracles raised his big fist to stop me but I sidestepped his attack and dashed forward to him. I jumped up to met his eye level and multiple strikes to his chest. However my attacks had little effect so I backed off.

Just then Heracles pounded his fist in the air and a shockwave was produced! What the hell?!

"Your fast and strong but I'm stronger!" Heracles roared charging towards me.

Heracles raised his fist once more for an attack but this time I ducked and give him a punch to the chest followed by a punch and kick combination.

Heracles grunted and I could tell he was in pain now. He groaned and went for an axe kick which dodged with ease by flipping and then dashed with charka enchanted in my legs and then did a dropkick on him sending him crashing to the wall and then somersaulted landing on my feet.

"Oh come on. You have to put up a better fight then this." I said a bored and teased tone. Heracles growled before to me and started attacking me but I smoothly dodge his attack.

He began throwing a barrage of punched towards me, but it didn't matter because I either sidestepped his fist or blocked all punches. He was getting frustrated and continued his attack but he had no luck. "Attacking without strategy is stupid." I said and yelled with anger.

I now know that his a power type. That's good I finish him off with my speed.

"Hold still damnit!" Heracles yelled and I smirked.

"Okay." I said as I stopped and let Heracles punch me and my body exploded.

"Ha!" Heracles grinned as if he won but my body suddenly burst into black butterflies and then the butterflies disappeared.

"W-What?!" Heracles shouted in shock. I then reappeared in my SSJ form with Caliburn resting on my right shoulder surprising everyone.

I then sighed. "I realize that I rely on my Super Saiyan forms to much and haven't been using my other powers so I'm going to display my other powers as well." I said before channeling more Nature Energy around me. I then descended out of Super Saiyan. I then stabbed Caliburn to the

"Senjustu mode." I said and then an explosion happened causing all three members of the Hero Faction to shield their eyes from smoke and debris. When the smoke cleared everyone was in awe at my new Senjustu mode.

My eyes now have red lines on top of them. My eyes are now blood red and I have a glowing red aura around me. I looked at all three of my opponents and smirked.

"I haven't been using my Senjustu mode or other techniques in a long time because of my Super Saiyan form. But now I will use every single power I have in my body to beat you." I declared and then held a blue sphere.

 **"** **Senpō g** **ijutsu** **Rasengan! : (Sage Technique: Rasengan)** **"** I shouted thrusting the blue sphere towards Heracles' stomach. He grinned at first but his eyes were in shock as my Rasengan caused him to cough up some blood and some saliva so I applied more force and sent him flying towards the wall again.

"Boring." I said again in annoyed tone. 'How did he do that?! That move he just did had incredible strength to it. Not only that but I'm very sure Heracles' attack went through.' Sig thought to himself as he was watching the fight from the sidelines. Sig then felt the pulse of Gram. 'An illusion and teleportation? I see. Both very high levels indeed. If not for Gram I would I have trapped too.' He thought and glanced at Jeanne who got caught in the illusion. Sig held out his hand and transferred pulse energy from Gram to Jeanne to dispel the illusion.

"Eh? Sig-kun?" Jeanne asked but Sig ignored to answer her question as he stepped forward.

Kofi Hyoudou is more dangerous than he thought. I know about his Super Saiyan form but this complete different.

"Who's next? I asked calmly as I gaze to Heracles who was grunting in pain and surprised me that his still able to stand with medium size wound in his stomach. I then noticed Sig stepped forwards gazing to me.

"Heracles. I don't think his your type. He is fast and powerful at the same time. He was also reading your movements with ease. Stand down. I will handle him." Sig said as he stepped forward and suddenly pulled out a sword from his pocket.

That sword! It's no ordinary Demonic sword for sure! I can feel it's power and malice.

"Hey Siegfried! His mine damnit!" Heracles shouted as getting up. His strong... His strength and defense is probably 10 times stronger than Koneko right now.

"No Heracles. It's obvious that he has you beat in power and speed. You will lose definitely and I can tell he holding back for sure. If your not satisfied with my decision then you can complain to Cao Cao about it. He put me in charge." Sig said and that name keep ringing my head. 'Cao Cao like the warrior from the 3 kingdoms... Wait! So there leader is the descendant to the real Cao Cao?!' I thought to myself in shock.

"So your leader is the descendant to the real Cao Cao of the three kingdoms... Very interesting indeed." I said a smirk and Sig nodded.

"Yes he is but I said something not important right now. Your illusions won't work on my sword." Sig said as he took stance. I smiled and unleashed Excalibur and he glared at me. "So it's true. You wield both Excalibur and Caliburn. The two strongest holy sword in existence... Interesting... Very interesting... Let's see how handle mine."

" **Doragon'noarashi furasshu** **(Dragon Storm Flash)** I delivered multiple slashes to him. He managed to block 2 of them but I was able to scratch him on the shoulder, arm, face, and leg. Damn! This guy is good no question. His sword technique is greater than Kiba, Xenovia and anyone else I've fought so far.

"Enough!" I yelled charging towards him and kicked him the gut. I then spun around and nailed him with a roundhouse kick to the side of his head. Sig went flying but he was able to regain his stance in mid air. "So you drew first blood. Impressive. You are holding against me while still holding back. If I may ask how much power are you using right now?" Sig asked and I smirked.

"Right now 35%." I said causally and Sig smiled.

"What not use 100%?" he asked.

"Because I use my full power whenever I have a very powerful opponent to face. Other than that I just use some of my power to mess with my enemies and act cocky." I said truthfully.

"Will I assure you that you need to use a great deal of your power to defeat me at least. Now it's my turn." Sig said as he pulled another Demonic sword but this one is very strong that Excalibur is vibrating.

"Excalibur is vibrating extremely because of your sword probably due to its power. What sword it this?" I asked and Sig smiled.

"This is Gram. The strongest Demonic sword known as the Sword of the Sun and Demonic Emperor Sword. You can assume that it's a combination Durandal and Ascalon. I knew you've seen the strength of Durandal right? Since Xenovia is the wielder of it." He smirked and my eyes wielded.

So I'm fighting the demonic version of my Excalibur with the ability Ascalon?! That's bullcrap!

"So what the second sword?" I asked.

"Balmung.." He answered and I nodded. "While this is really cliche. It's light vs darkness. But we all knew light wins. So let's see which is stronger. My Excalibur the strongest Holy sword or your Gram the strongest Demonic sword aka the dark version of Excalibur." I said and Sig smirked.

"You are very incredible existence indeed. Let's continue." he said and the both of us dashed at each other. We were trading blows with our swords. It was evenly matched between us. But this is very fun and exciting.

"Alright how about this. **Hikari kurosu danmaku (Light Cross Barrage)!** " I yelled out and I then teleported. "What were are you?" Sig asked struggling to find me. "Right here." I said reappearing in front of him and then punching him in the face.

"AH!"

"HAAAAAAH!" I yelled as I did 6 slashes to him, 4 kicks, 4 punches, and ended it with a double sword attack to his chest with both Excalibur and Caliburn created a cross like shape. " **Seinaru enerugīborē (Holy energy volley)!** " I yelled out another attack as yellow energy beams fired out of my hands attacking Sig. I fired 12 in total. He was able to block 7 with Gram and Balmung but the other 5 hit him in the shoulders, legs, and hips. They weren't fatal shot but his body did have some blood dripping.

"Those were pretty good techniques. Can you only do those attack with Excalibur and Caliburn?" He asked and I nodded. "Yeah, I can only use this type of light attacks with Excalibur and Caliburn but I can also use different elements." I said he looked at me confused.

"Different elements?"

"Yeah I use a different element for Excalibur or Caliburn besides holy light. Watch." I said as began to contract while holding Caliburn. I put Excalibur in my dimension pocket. My red aura began to expand and fire was surrounding me. "Caliburn let's us use the power and destruction on fire to protect those we care!" I chanted and Caliburn was engulfed by the fires. "Let's show the world the power of our crimson holy flames! Crimson Fire Senjustu mode!" I chanted once again and Caliburn was shining brightly. I was now being engulfed by the flames. The entire area was shining

Sig, Jeanne and Heracles all covered their eyes. When the flames disappeared everyone was once again in awe. My aura was now crimson red. My hair was now crimson red as were my eyes. Caliburn was the same however the blade was now. I now had crimson armor that had gold braces with blue trims around it. I had a red cape tied around my neck. The lines above my eyes were now crimson. ( **Fire emblem fates White Blood armor only the main color of the armor is red.)**

"What is this form?" Sig asked curious and in awe.

"This is called Crimson Fire Senjustu mode. As I said before I can use the power of different elements for both Caliburn and Excalibur. This is my fire mode of Senjustu. in this form as the name says I specifically use fire attacks. I can use six different elements: fire, water, earth, wind, light, and darkness. Now let's continue. Oh before we do I just want to say that I can still use the abilities of my red and black Sharingan." I said dashing towards Sig.

 **"Hakai bāsuto o moemasu! (Blazing Destruction Burst)"** I yelled as slashed Sig in the face causing him to fall backwards. I then did a 6 slash combo with Caliburn engulfed in flames as I was charging my attack. "HAAAA!" I shouted as crimson shockwave with red flames slammed into Sig head on.

 **"Inferuno ikari! (Inferno Fury)"** I called out another attack and then throw Caliburn in the air. My fist were now surrounded by my flames. I then teleported and clubbed Sig in the face with a left hook and then a right hook.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10." I counted my attacks to the chest, face,and ribs as I finished it with a punch to the chest causing him to slam into the wall. "Man this is lame." I said bored and then yawned. Sig got up and looked a little angry.

"You think I'm some sort of punching bag?!" He yelled as was indeed pissed now.

"Well seeing as how you haven't hit me and the fact I'm been owning you ever since we started fighting I would have say yes." I smirked and a vein popped out of Sig's head.

"Alright time to get serious!" He yelled as an arm appeared on his back?! What the hell?!

I dodged his attack with shunshin but he was able knock me back.

"GAH!"

"Let's see who's owning who now!" He screamed as he nailed me with a barrage of attacks towards my chest, face, etc. He finished by attacking with all three of his swords causing me to crash into the wall.

BOOOOM!

"Ha! Now who the punching bag?!" Sig questioned as I got up from the rubble and debris and smirked.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Correct me if I wrong but that arm on your back is Sacred Gear,right?" I asked and Sig nodded.

"Yes this is Twice Critical, a very simple or common Sacred Gear but mine is a little different, a subspecies. It can something similar to a dragon arm on my back." He explained and then smirked. "You're really good. I'm amazed at your sword ability and talent. To think a nameless family would give me a great fight." I took a deep breath and remained calm.

"How come Gram isn't affecting you since Twice Critical is a dragon type Sacred Gear and Gram is a dragon slayer sword?" I asked and he had a surprised face.

"Your are truly an amazing person. A great fighter with a great mind as well. You sum what right, well I can't Boost my power that much because the more I increase my power the more I get affected and hurt by Gram's aura. And since Gram choose me as its wielder...You can say this is a gift but can also be curse." He smirked. I only looked calmly as I did several hand seals and then black lighting cam out of my hand.

 **"Chidori Current!"** I slammed my hand to the ground then black lighting out racing towards Sig. He jumped up in the air to dodge the attack and I looked at me surprised.

"I thought you said that you specially use fire attacks?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, why do look confused?" I asked.

"Because that was a lighting attack."

"That is true Chidori Current is a lighting attack it's a jutsu that uses charka. I can still use jutsu with different elements it's just that my main element in this is fire. Plus my jutsu comes from my charka not the power from the form itself." I explained and he nodded.

I then did several hand signs again. **"** **Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku!( Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation)"** I then spew a massive 2M fireball towards Sig smirked and cut the flame with Gram however his eyes widened as the flame expanded greatly. " **Chidori Senbon!"** I yelled as I throw 20 black lighting needles to Sig who still in the fire. The needles went inside the fire and I could see Sig blocking them with ease thanks to Gram however 5 needles were able to hit its ark. Two on the shoulder, one on the chest, and two on the ribs. Sig couldn't move due to the needles hitting vital points. "Let's have some fun." I said before stabbing Caliburn to the ground and doing hand seals.

 **"** **Chidori Kōken! (Chidori Light Sword)"** I yelled out and channeled a powerful Chidori into Excalibur causing a Chidori to expand from Caliburn to the fire. BOOM! My Chidori combined with my Great Fire Annihilation cause a massive explosion.

When the smoke cleared Sig bruises, cuts, and blood running down his chest and arms. He was breathing heavily however he was smiling? Why would he be smiling? "Heh! Heh! Haaaaaaah! Haaaaaaah!" Now his laughing like a mad man. Okay I think his gone insane now.

"Your are amazing! This is a true battle to fight for! I've haven't had an opponent this strong in a very long time! Let's continue this fight Kofi Hyoudou! I no we underestimated you because we did take to account your other sources of power as a main threat besides your Super Saiyan forms. Now let's keep fighting!"

 **[Balance Breaker: Chaos Edge Asura Ravage]**

Sig's back now had grown 3 more sliver dragon arms on his back. And they each draw out three more swords?! I have to admit that is cool but freaky at the same time. "Let's see how you handle six swords." Sig smirked. I materialized Excalibur and gripped it with my left hand while Caliburn was in my right and I then got into Seigan stance.

"6 on 2 is totally unfair however I have two strongest holy swords in existence so I guess it balances out. Anyway what are the name of the six swords?" I asked.

"Gram, Balmung, Nothung, Tyrfing, Dainsleif and one in my hand is a simple light sword for devils. In spite of how I look I'm very used to fighting in Churches." He said and I nodded.

"Okay let's see those swords stop this!" I started to gather energy in my mouth and red ball was glowing inside my mouth. **"** **Bāsutoreiji bakudan! (Burst Rage Bomb)"** I blasted a 4M red energy ball at Sig. He used his swords to block the attack. As he was distracted by my bomb I was gathering my Ki. He managed to push the ball out of the way and BOOM! a 2M crater was formed.

"Hey that's a load of crap! How come your able to use Balance Breaker!" Heracles protested as he stood next to Sig.

"Sieg-kun! I want to play with Kofi-kun too!" Jeanne protested as while standing next to him.

"Well... If I reminder correctly we were to hurt him enough to either cause him to use his eyes or Super Saiyan 2 form... Well Kofi I'm sorry but you can join us now that you have had a little bit of torture." Sig smiled.

 **[Balance Breaker: Mighty Comet Destruction]**

Heracles body began to glow around his entire body. The light started to shape into thick objects appearing on his arms, legs, and back.

When the light faded , Heracles entire body was covered in missiles?! Holy crap?! That looks pretty cool no doubt!

"My turn!" Jeanne said with a smile.

 **[Balance Breaker: Stake Victim Dragon]**

Suddenly numerous holy swords appear behind Jeanne. They began to gather together forming a big object. My eyes widened behind was now a massive dragon made out of an uncountable number of holy swords!

Holy shit! Holy shit! I didn't have a real problem with Sig or Heracles but now that all 3 of them are fighting I'm might be in serious trouble.

 **"You can be a dumb older brother sometimes!"**

Ise's face just flashed in my mind.

 **"Kofi-san you make me feel happy."**

Asia's face flashed in my mind as well.

" **Big Bro."**

Mio's face flashed in my mind. That's right. I can't lose not while I have the people I love to protect. I refuse to them ruin our peace.

"I've been holding back for to long! It's time I show you some of my full power!" I declared and then descended out of my Crimson Fire Senjustu mode and returned to normal. I then transformed my eyes into Madara's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. I took a deep breath.

" ** _So your going to use my power?"_** My LSSJ form said to me mentally.

'Yes but not yet. When I do use it it'll be the first time I going to use it. Will I lose control?' I asked with concern.

"Not if you worry. You are in control so just relax and just kick their asses!" He answered with a determined tone.

'Thanks.' I said.

 **"** **Katon: Gōenkyū: (Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball)"** I fired a 10M flame ball towards them and nailed them creating a giant sphere of fire. However when the fire was lifted all three Hero Faction members weren't harmed at all. Figures as much. **  
**

"Attack!" Jeanne yelled and her dragon dashed towards me.

"Take this!" Heracles roared and fired countless missiles coming to my direction.

BOOOM!

The explosion was caused by Heracles' missiles hit me. Jeanne's dragon was flying about to crush me until a white and black hand caught Jeanne's dragon and throw it into the wall.

The Hero Faction members were in complete awe when they saw this. When the smoke cleared I stood unharmed and my Susanoo was incomplete form was covering me.

"Are you done? My turn." I smirked as my Susanoo let out a roar and slowly began to turn into its complete form.

"W-What the" Sig said in shock.

"W-What the hell is this?!" Heracles yelled in disbelief.

"A spectral warrior?" Jeanne said in awe and surprise.

"HAAAAAH! You can say this is my Balance Breaker called Susanoo. I can hold this form for 30 minutes in my base form but let's turn it up a notch!" I said as I then went Super Saiyan 2 with my EMS still activated. My Susanoo now has lighting aura surrounding it similar to Super Saiyan 2 aura."Since I'm now in Super Saiyan 2 my Susanoo is more than twice as powerful than before and I can access my Ki in this form because my SSJ2 form uses Ki but enough about that. Right now I'm using 55% of my full power. Today all three of you will either be traumatized or you will die by my hand!" I yelled as Susanoo let out another roar and I charged towards them.

Jeanne's enormous dragon roared as well charging to me and my Susanoo but I fired an arrow at it and then blasted it with a Special Beam Cannon. The trio charged towards me and I smirked realizing this was going to be an awesome fight.

* * *

Later in Occult Research Club Third Person POV

"Ise are ready to do the contract?" Rias asked.

It was a usual evening for the Gremory group with Mio and Natalia. They were doing there usually jobs as devils. Kiba was sitting on the couch with a smile, Koneko was eating cake, Asia, Xenovia, Natalia, and Mio were talking about stuff, Akeno was preparing a magic circle for Ise who was in the middle of it, and finally Rias who was sitting in the president seat as usually.

"Hai! Buchou!" Ise said and Rias looked over at Akeno who nodded.

Just then the door knocked before they were about to the contract.

"Ara?" Akeno blinked.

"Who's is it?!" Rias yelled.

BOOM!

The door suddenly burst out of the entrance way?! Everyone was in surprise and confusion. Everyone turned around to see Kofi who was bleeding everywhere?! He breathed heavily and then collapsed

"KOFI/BIG BRO?!" Ise and Mio both yelled out as they ran to their older brother attending to his aid.

"I brought tea everyone." Asia said and in her hand was a plate with tea cups on it however nobody was listening. Asia then turned her attention to what everyone was looking at and her eyes widened as she brought the plate.

CRASH

"No Asia don't look!" Xenovia warned Asia but it was too late.

"KYAAAAAAH!" That was the sound of Asia's scream as it echoed throughout the night.

* * *

 **Hey guys it's PrinceKofiX or PKX for short. Anyway I just want you guys to know that if you have ideas on how to make the fanfic PLEASE leave a comment below. I really want a hear what you guys have to say. I understand that if someone is reading this and they are mad about my story I can understand but just know that I will continue to type chapters for this story because I LOVE the original story by Written with Bad Grammar T-T. Also if you see bad grammar I apology in advance because I sometimes rush with the chapter that I forget to grammar check. I also want to say thank you to all of the people who have followed, viewed, supported and liked this story so far. Finally please PM me about the story. I'm an open person so anything on your mind please say. This is PKX out, Peace.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 : The Legend Awakens**

"Don't just stand there Akeno! Help him up!" Rias demanded getting Akeno out of her shock.

"R-Right." She ran to Kofi and carried him to one on the couches in the room.

"Kofi/Big Bro!" Both Ise and Mio shouted at the same time rushing to Kofi's aid.

"Sempai!" Koneko cried out as she too ran towards Kofi.

"Kofi-kun!" Kiba yelled doing the exact same thing.

Eventually everyone expect Rias and Asia were aiding to Kofi while he was breathing heavily. Rias then turned to Asia who was still in shock and disbelief. "Asia listen to me!" Asia was still in shock that she couldn't move. She was paralyzed with fear.

"Listen Asia! Don't panic okay! Your the only one who can heal him!" Rias shouted as high as she could to reach Asia which it slowly nodded and started to approach Kofi who was bleeding tremendously with most of bleed surrounding his head and chest.

"Kofi-san! Kofi-san! Don't worry! Please hand on!" Asia was tearing up. Kiba and Xenovia saw this pulled Ise and Mio away from Kofi."Kiba what the hell are you doing?! Let me going!" Ise demanded.

"Xenovia let me go damnit!" Mio also said a demanding tone.

"Mio, Ise we understand how you two feel but now you need to let Asia concentrate!" Kiba said in a stern voice.

"Kiba is right Mio. I too understand that you and Ise are heartbroken by this but we must not disturb Asia!" Xenovia said adding on. Mio and Ise didn't listen and were struggling to break both Kiba's and Xenovia's grip respectively.

"Ise, Mio both of you calm down please!" Rias voice was able to break through to both Mio and Ise. Rias then turned to see Kotori trembling in fear so she hugged her tightly.

"Big Brother..." Kotori quietly said over and over while tears were flowing down her face.

"H-He's not breathing at all!" Asia shouted with fear as everyone in the room froze and turned pale.

"I-Impossible!" Rias yelled in disbelief.

"Wake up you idiot/dumbass!" Ise and Mio shouted shaking Kofi furiously.

"Issei/Mio!" Kiba and Xenovia both lashed on to Ise and Mio gripping their shoulders once again.

"Issei, Mio calm down! Akeno channel electricity to his heart immediately!" Rias demanded. Ise and Mio were both willingly trying to calm down while tears were rolling down their face.

"H-Hai!" Akeno ran to Kofi and knelled next to Asia. She then placed her hand on Kofi's chest and began to produce electricity to cause his body jump.

"H-His still not moving!" Asia said as she was healing Kofi while checking on his breath to see if he was breathing or not.

"Again!" Akeno repeated the process once more but once again Kofi still wasn't breathing.

"I-It's no use! Someone needs to close the wound so I heal him property!" Asia said and both Ise and Mio stormed towards Kofi removing both their shirts, wrapping them around him.

"Mio-san why you remove your shirt! Your chest is exposed!" Kiba said and Mio turned towards Kiba with a strong glare.

"Kiba, clothes don't matter right now! One of my older brothers is on the brink of death and I'll do whatever it takes to keep him alive because I love him!" Mio declared as the room went silent. Ise then placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"I totally agree. I love him too and do whatever it takes keep him alive." Ise said and both of them tightened their grips on their shirts on to stop the bleeding.

"The bleeding still going!" Xenovia exclaimed and they both gripped even harder.

"Akeno do it stronger!" Rias ordered.

"Hai!" Akeno channeled stronger thunder causing Kofi's body to jump again.

"Kofi/Big Bro I swear if you die on me I'll go to the Realm of the Dead and kill you again! NOW WAKE UP YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Ise and Mio yelled together in anger with tears spreading down their faces.

"He's breathing! H-He's breathing again!" Asia said and everyone sighed in relief.

"Akeno call our client and cancel our appointment! We will start investigation immediately! Whoever did this to Kofi is still out there and we will find out who it is! Also inform Sona as well." Rias said with frustration in her voice. Nobody would attack her dear little brother and not go unpunished!

"Yes!" Akeno said with a serious expression and started to call Sona.

"Who ever did this Kofi I'll kill them! I don't care if it's a God I'll kill them for want they did to Kofi!" Ise was enraged with Killing Intent as Boosted Gear appeared on his arm and started boosting his power.

"Ise calm down. Kofi is alive so there's no need to go crazy. Plus Kofi would never die on us." Rias said turning to Ise and Ise deactivated Boosted Gear.

"Heh.." an unknown voice said.

"Huh?" Ise said trying to figure out who just laughed. Everyone was looking around in confusion.

"There's no way I'll die in front of my family... Heh you guys should know I like to be dramatic. Plus I'm a badass. " Everyone turned to learn that the unknown voice belonged to none other than Kofi.

"KOFI!" Everyone yelled to the top of their lungs and toppled the half-Saiyan. "G-Guys I can't b-breath." Kofi mumbled and everyone stepped back allowing Kofi to breath.

"K-Kofi-san your alive! I-I thought y-you died!" Asia hugged Kofi's chest while crying. "Sorry that I worried you Asia. I got into a fight with powerful humans but I'm fine now." Kofi said smiled. Mio then walked up to Kofi and glared at him. "Mio are you okay? Why are you looking at me like that and why is your chest exposed?"

"You... DUMBASS!" Mio screamed and punched Kofi square in the face with an powerful devil enchanted fist. Kofi flow through the room and blasted into the wall.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK MIO! WHAT HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Kofi shouted and Mio walked to him with a dangerous glare. "WHAT WRONG WITH ME?! WHAT THE HELL WRONG WITH YOU!" Mio shouted and began punching Kofi in the face.

BAM!

"YOU STUPID BROTHER!"

BAM!

"IDIOT!"

BAM!

"DUMBASS!"

BAM!

"BAKA!"

BITCH SLAP!

"HOW COULD BE SO STUPID?! YOU WORRIED THE HELL OUT OF ME! YOU ACT LIKE YOUR UNSTOPPABLE BUT YOU NEED TO UNDERSTAND THAT NO MATTER HOW POWERFUL YOU ARE WE YOUR FAMILY WILL BE THERE FOR YOU AND YOU CAN'T DO THINGS ALONE! SO PLEASE PROMISE ME NO PROMISE ALL OF US THAT YOU'LL NEVER FIGHT BY YOURSELF!"Mio exclaimed and hugged Kofi's chest. Kofi was in complete shock and disbelief that Mio was capable of say something so emotionally.

"I'm sorry. I really din't mean to make you all worry it just that the Hero Faction attacked me unexpectedly and I had no choice but to fight them. I'm fortunate that I was even able to make out alive cause I struggling to be their leader. So I promise that I will never do anything to scary you guys any more." Kofi said to everyone looking up at them with a smile.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU KNOW HOW SCARED I WAS?! I THOUGHT YOU DIED!" Ise exploded with numerous emotion towards Kofi anger, saddest, guilt, revenge, etc. All these emotions were building up on Ise who felt hopeless. Kofi was some able to get up on his own power and began walking to Ise.

"Listen this fight that I had was unavoidable. I really didn't try to not get involved in the fight but my attackers were to determined to fight me so I had no choice but to defend myself." Kofi explained to Ise as he was helping Ise feel better.

Just then a blue circle appeared and Sona come out from it.

"What happened to Kofi?!" Sona demanded immediately.

"Sona-sempai I'm fine. Lots of bruises and wounds here and there but I won't die." Kofi said standing up walking to Sona.

"So what happens now?" Kofi asked and Sona looked enraged.

"What happens now is that you explain yourself on who or what attacked you and I don't want hear any bullshit reason you hear me?!" Sona yelled and Kofi stepped back with his eyes widened.

'Scary' Kofi and Ise both thought.

Kofi then cleared his throat. "Will let's all seat down so I tell this very long and complex story." Kofi said and everyone followed his order.

"Okay so the people who attacked me were the Hero Faction." Everyone then gasped and what to say something but Kofi beat them to the punch. "They attacked me because they wanted me to join their group but I refused which resulted in us fighting." Kofi explained and everyone were still in shock . Kofi then continued his explanation.

"They said their goal was to eliminate all supernatural races and make the human race the most superior. However I tried reason with them that fighting the supernatural races isn't a good idea and will most likely kill them but they refused to listen to reason and then we fought. Which resulted in me kicking their ass. But I was struggling when I fought their leader Cao Cao."

* * *

Third person POV

"That's what happens when you try and fuck with a saiyan... Heh I won.." Kofi said.

In front of him all three Hero Faction members unconscious.

Heracles was the first to fall. His missile attack was strong but no where near as strong as Kofi in Super Saiyan 2 with Susanoo. He may have physical strength but he isn't very smart. Blast him with a Super Kamehameha or give him to Tsukuyomi his history.

Next person to fall was Jeanne. Her Balance Breaker was also strong but nowhere near the strength of Kofi. After all the three Hero Faction members are still human which are no match to a saiyan like Kofi. Jeanne's dragon is still impressive to see. A dragon was made entirely out of swords is very cool to see. Kofi was able to defeat the dragon with a Super Kamehameha. After that Kofi knocked Jeanne out with punch to the gut.

Last to go down was Siegfried. He and Kofi seemed evenly matched in terms of swordsmanship but the saiyan hybrid was still stronger in even other aspect. Susanoo didn't have much of an effect on Gram however because Kofi was in Super Saiyan 3 his power was more than capable to beat Sieg.

Right now Kofi is one knee breathing heavily because of the stress on his body using Super Saiyan 3. Blood was poring down over Kofi's body. Even if the three Hero Faction members were human they still could do a number on Kofi. No major wounds were on Kofi.

"Damn... I lost too much blood." Kofi said a weak tone but had smile on his face. "Oh well I been through worse." Kofi said pretending that the fight that happened was a joke.

"So your were able to defeat them so easily?" A voice spoke out and Kofi jumped up in his fighting stance.

Just then a man began to walk in front of Kofi. He was a handsome man with short black hair. He was wearing a combination of a Japanese school uniform and ancient Chinese clothes.

"I knew you were really strong but I didn't think you would beat our three main members while holding back." The man said praising Kofi and Kofi had smirk on his face.

"Let me guess your the leader of the Hero Faction. Am I right?" Kofi asked.

"Indeed you are. I am the leader of the Hero Faction Cao Cao." Cao then took the unconscious members and

Mentally Kofi was cursing himself. Not because of the fact that the leader of the Hero Faction was in front of him but it was that he was still recovering from the fight with Jeanne, Sieg, and Heracles. He then got into fighting position.

Cao Cao then summoned seven orbs.

"This is my sub-species Balance Breaker called Polar Night Longinus Chakra Valdine which creates these seven orbs each with their own abilities." Cao Cao explained back Kofi stood his ground.

"Oh so you want to fight me even with your wounds?" Cao Cao said with a cocky tone but Kofi wasn't fazed. Cao Cao then summoned seven orbs.

"Of course I do. My saiyan genes are telling me to go all out and plus I won't let you harm my family you asshole! HA!" Kofi said with pride and forced himself to go SSJ2. However his body was in so much stress that he was breathing heavily.

"Damn it! Come body work with me! Please!" Kofi begged for his body to work with him.

A picture just flashed through Kofi's mind showing a smiling Issei.

 _"Never give up Kofi!"_

 _"You can win! I know you can!"_

A picture of Mio flashed through Kofi's mind. Rias, Akeno, Asia, Kiba, Xenovia, Irinia, Sona, her peerage and every single person who has supported Kofi was going through his mind.

"Would you try and kill my family if they got involved?" Kofi demanded an answer with a venom tone.

"Yes I would kill every single person you hold deal to recruit you." Cao Cao said in a simple tone.

"Heh Heh HAAAAAAH!" Kofi was laughing which was confusing Cao Cao. You just dig a hole in your grave. You. Don't. Fuck With. Me OR MY LOVED ONES! I'LL MAKE SURE YOUR BODY IS ANNIHILATED!" Kofi's aura then exploded dramatically. His aura was spread at a rapid rate. His aura was changing from the yellow electrical aura of Super Saiyan 2 to green.

 **"Yes that's it Kofi! Use your anger to awaken your Legendary Super Saiyan power!"** My LSSJ counterpart said to me but I ignored him and keep increasing my power.

"YOU WANT ME CAO CAO?! YOU GOT ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT! HAAAAAH!" Kofi's aura was overwhelming and intense. His muscles were expanding greatly.

"I KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! RAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The ground was shaking so violently that the ground started to separate. The environment itself was changing. Cao Cao could only stand in nothing but shock. Smoke was spreading throughout the battlefield. Once it cleared Cao Cao eyes were widened like dinner plates.

Kofi appearance was dramatically changed. His hair was now dark green. His muscles mass was greatly enhanced. He grow one inch but the most shocking thing about Kofi's Legendary Super Saiyan transformation was that his pupils and irises were gone.

"You rule the day you meet me. Heh. Heh. Prepare to die!" Kofi voice was like demon. Cao Cao was still shocked but still stood his ground.

"What transformation is this?" He asked and Kofi smirked evilly. "This is the Legendary Super Saiyan form. Believe me it's more than just a color change to my hair." Kofi said cocky.

"With this form I'm splatter you with your own blood!" Kofi screamed. He then charged a large green sphere in his hand.

 **"Omega Blaster!"** The green sphere shot out of Kofi's hand at rapid speed. Cao Cao smirked and blocked with his spear. However the sphere was powerful enough that it was pushing Cao Cao. While this was happening Kofi was charging another ki attack.

 **"Big Bang Attack!"** Kofi fired a large blue sphere towards Cao Cao while he was trying to hold back the Omega Blaster. The Big Bang Attack collided with the Omega Blaster.

 **BOOOM!**

Both attacks caused a major explosion. When the smoke cleared Cao Cao was standing with scratches, bruises and drops of blood flowing down his body. Kofi smirked and flew up into the sky. Kofi then cuffed his hands behind his waist getting ready for another attack.

" **Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HAAAAH!** " Kofi fired a Super Kamehameha towards Cao Cao.

" **Atsusa Ratana!** " One of the seven orbs teleported Cao Cao just before the attack could hit him.

 **BOOOOM!**

The three attacks collided with each other causing a devastating explosion that made a 1 meter crater. Cao Cao looked at this at smiled evilly. "Yes this is the power that I want! I want you to join me! To think you hold this much power. I will have you join the Hero Faction Kofi Hyoudou no matter who stands in my way! Heh. Heh. Haaaah!" Now it was Cao Cao was laughing evilly and Kofi showed a stoic face.

"You can't be serious." Kofi said.

"I'm very serious." Cao Cao said.

"Well then let's continue." Kofi said charged to Cao Cao. Cao Cao did then same thing as both were trading attacks at light speed. However Kofi was for some reason not able to keep up with Cao Cao. After 10 minutes both fighters returned to their original positions with scars and bruises.

"I must not be able to keep up with him because of the strain in this form and plus I just got the form so I shouldn't over do it."

"Give up Kofi. You can't win. You and I both know that new form of yours is hard to sustain for a long time seeing that it's your fist time using it. So join me and together we will show the supernatural races that humans are the strongest."

"Never! I will never join you." Kofi protested but Cao Cao keep his smirk.

"You will join me whether you like or not!"

"Will let's end this!" Kofi then diverted to normal and Cao Cao was confused. Cao Cao then realized what Kofi was doing. Kofi went Super Saiyan 3.

"Kaioken x 20! I'm going to put an end to this right here and now." Kofi was surrounding by the red pinkish aura of Kaioken.

"By combining my Super Saiyan 3 and Kaioken technique I'll be sure to send you to oblivion!" Kofi cuffed his hands to his side and Cao Cao immediately brought out Balinayaka Ratana.

 **"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAH!"** Kofi fired the strongest Kamehameha he could. A Super Saiyan 3 Kaioken x 20 Kamehameha.

 **"Balinayaka Ratana FIRE!"** Cao Cao blasted a destructive attack of equal power of his own. Cao Cao's blast and Kofi Kamehameha collided with each other at an intense impact.

BOOOOOOOM!

Both blast were battling for control. The entire Dimensional Lost was shaking and erupting. Both Kofi and Cao Cao were applying even more energy to their respective attacks. However cracks started to form around the Dimensional Lost.

"Georg wouldn't be able to hold for much longer." Cao Cao muttered to himself as he continued in the beam struggle.

Kofi sucked his teeth before talking. "This getting me nowhere. I have to end this now." Kofi told himself and pushed his beam forward. Cao Cao noticed and did the same.

"I have no choice but go all out." Both Kofi and Cao Cao thought at the same time.

 **"THIS IS THE END KOFI/CAO CAO FULL POWER!"** Kofi and Cao Cao said simultaneously and pushed their ways to absolute potential. The two warriors exceeded their limits but didn't care as the power from both attacks were enormous.

Cao Cao then realized that his attack was being overwhelmed by Kofi's Kamehameha.

"What how is he beating me?!" Cao Cao said as his attack was pushing him back even further and then Kofi smirked.

"Cao Cao your an amazing fighter and I can see us as rivals. Also how I'm beating you is simple really. Very simple Cao Cao. There's one thing you don't do. YOU DON'T FUCK WITH A SAIYAN! IT'S OVER HAAAAAH!"

Kofi used the last of his energy to finally overwhelm Cao Cao's attack. Because of the Cao Cao was sent flying in the air with the Kamehameha trailing him. Cao Cao wasn't fazed by the Kamehameha's presence.

"You win this round Kofi. From this point on I see you Kofi Hyoudou as my ultimate rival! Haaaaaaah!" Cao Cao laughed hard as the Kamehameha soared him into the air however he wasn't dead as he used his orbs to shield himself for destruction.

BOOOOOM!

Kofi's Kamehameha caused a massive explosion within a mountain range. Kofi diverted back to normal form and was absolutely exhausted. Kofi then passed out from the never ending fight.

* * *

"This doesn't make any sense. Why would the Hero Faction want to recruit Kofi?! Why?!" Rias yelled in annoyance.

Everyone had a stern expression expect for Sona who let out a sigh.

"It might be to the fact that his half human and half saiyan meaning that he can relate to the Hero Faction. However their motive is still odd. Recruiting Kofi is what I get,but the question is why would go through all this trouble." Sona said while holding in her anger.

"Yes the motive the Hero Faction is very fishy." Rias said a thinking position. What if they want to use Kofi for their own gain? Or to warn them?

"..." Sona didn't answer Rias as she just moved her glasses. "Let's wait until Kofi is fully healed... The meeting will be held in three days."

* * *

Kofi POV

Where am I?

Dark...

It's so dark... I can't see anything.

 **So your awake now?**

Huh? What?

 **"Open your eyes."**

I slowly open my eyes and

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I shouted in shock.

Standing in front of me is a large western dragon with red horn on its nose. His length overall is nearly 100 meters and his staring right at me.

 **"When I realized another presence in my world I didn't expect someone with Goku's power and Shinju power."**

Shinju? Who or what is that... Wait a minute did he just say GOKU?!

"Okay the Shinju person I don't know but if I'm wrong you just said I have the power of Goku as in the saiyan warrior Goku right?" I asked.

 **"Yes that is what I said. You have the power of a saiyan do you not? Transform and activate too."** He ordered and I sighed.

"Activating my eyes I can see how I didn't use much charka, but transforming is nearly impossible seeing how I went to fair past my limits." I said and the dragon smirked.

 **"You can transform. You may not be able to go Super Saiyan but possibly go Legendary Super Saiyan given the fact that you only used it for 5 or 10 minutes."** The dragon explained and I nodded.

"Ha!" I transformed into my new LSSJ form and activated my red EMS. The large red dragon smirked.

 **"Yes I see now. You look even more terrifying with your form and eyes. Your eyes are very similar to Hagoromo's and your Legendary form is very similar to Broly's who I remember visiting both them when Broly went to Hell and Shinju was gone."**

Who is Hagoromo? Who in world is this dragon? Where the hell are we?!... Wait Broly?!

"You know about Broly?!" I asked seriously.

 **"Yes I met him while he was in hell. Also we are in your dream."** He said as if he could read my mind.

"My... Dream?" I asked before I looked around before I grimaced "It's really dark in here."

 **"This is your dream. You can change the area to your liking if you want."**

Okay that makes sense... How about a large beautiful grassy landscape. I concentrated and turns out the landscape appeared.

"Wow." I whistled out loud. I have admit this is pretty cool to see. But I have no time to enjoy the view. I then turned to the dragon. "I was barely able to beat Cao Cao. If I didn't use kaioken I might have lost." I said and the dragon nodded.

 **"Indeed. You forced yourself to go Super Saiyan 3 which was putting an enormous amount of stress and pain on your body. I'm surprised you were even able to transform at all given your fatigue at the time. That True Longinus guy was strong but he will definitely go stronger in the future."**

"I understand." I said as I checked my fatigue to see that it was decreasing.

 **"Heh you are very interesting existence. To not only have Shinju but Goku's legacy as well to come into this world is very fascinating." He said in curious tone.**

"Hold up! Hold up! Shinju?! Hagoromo?! Who the hell are those people?! The people I know of that you mentioned is Goku and Broly! And once more. Who in the hell you anyway?!" I demanded losing my patience.

 **"You didn't know? For someone as intelligent as you I surprised. You don't know about that ten tailed monster and people with Samsara eyes that are the same as yours. And as for me, I am Great Red."**

"WHAT?! GREAT RED?! AS IN THE STRONGEST BEING IN EXISTENCE?!" I shouted in complete, utter and absolute shock.

 **"You could say that."** Great Red answered and my mind was still in struggle of processing all of this new information.

"You said earlier about a ten tailed monster and man with similar eyes to mine. Are you referring to Juubi the ten tails and Rikudou Sennin?" I said in surprise.

 **"Oh, yes. I recall that man called himself as Rikudou Sennin. He does have the power of Shinju the Primordial God from another world."** Great Red said and my eyes widened.

"WHAT?! You mean to tell me that all those guys you just mentioned are real?!" I said in disbelief and Great Red laughed.

 **"Young one you shouldn't be in shock. You are a combination of souls from different worlds that got set to you. Why you are here I don't know but it's clear you of a different world or dimension."**

Hmm... If you put it like that I guess it makes sense...

Hold on a minute!

"Wait a minute! You said souls as in multiple right?" I asked and he smirked.

 **"Yes. I sense another soul in you. A powerful one but it's a dead soul. You also have the soul of a saiyan in you."** Great Red explained.

"I have the soul of a saiyan in me? Which one?"

 **"Goku."** He said and my eyes widened like saucers.

"Hold the fucking phone! Great Red you mean to tell me that I have the soul of the legendary saiyan warrior Goku inside of me?!" I shouted and Great Red laughed.

 **"This is very amusing. You haven't realized Young One but the reason you are so powerful in saiyan state is not just because your a saiyan but you have a piece of Goku in you. In other words you like the Goku of this dimension."** Great Red and I just stood in silence.

"Holy shit... This has to be the crazy day of my life and that's definitely saying something. So in the beginning you said Juubi or Shinju are Primordial Gods is that true so that means you've met before and what is a Primordial God?" I asked.

 **"A good question. You say that I'm the guardian of this dimension young one. I know almost every single Primordial God in all dimensions. Shinju is one of them. The last time I visited him he was gone before his body could dissipate into numerous beings. When I tracked his energy I found out that he had be sealed in a Demigod named Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. I had asked him what happened to Shinju he said that Shinju went berserk because his mother stole Shinju's energy Shinju's fruit. After what he said I decide to leave." He said and I blinked.**

"You did feel like helping set Shinju free?" I said and he sighed.

 **"I have my own world to protect young one. I merely wanted to know why Shinju was gone not dissipate with a Primordial God. What happened to him was no of my business." He said calmly and I nodded.**

 **"I'll answer your other question too. Primordial Gods are basically the beginning of everything. There are theories that Primordial Gods are beings that are responsible for the creation of all worlds. Their power is believed to be infinite and limitless. However they aren't immortal. They eventually age old and die. When they die their energy is wastes away, eventually creating new Gods or Buddha's that currently exist. For example Zeus, Athena, Hera, Hades,** **Poseidon, Indra." He said to me and I nodded again.**

"So I have another soul in me but it dead. So it's basically a soul with no body right?" I said.

 **"Yes. You are correct young one. The soul we speak of is a corrupt soul. A corrupt soul is a soul that a soul that tries to escape it fate or destiny by trying to merge with another soul." He explained and my eyes narrowed.**

So someone is stealing my life energy soul in order to escape from the jaws of death. But who would possibly try and take over my body?... Son of a bitch! I just realized who would try and do such a thing. The only person who have be Madara! So that's why I have his Sharingan and that's why I can use charka with ease. It makes perfect sense. But why was born in the DxD world. Why not the Naruto world? Or One Piece? Or Fairy Tail? There has to be a real reason to why I was born here.

"Well this is a development." I said and Great Red looked at me.

 **"You know something?"** He asked and I nodded.

"Yep. I figured this whole thing out. The person trying to take over my soul and corrupt it." I said.

 **"Oh by all means share with me."** I told him about how in my world his world is all anime. I also told him about how Madara is trying to corrupt me soul but is failing.

"I understand now... So that's what happened to him to be split into nine beings without completion. But how would this Madara be failing at getting your body?"

"Simple. It's because of Goku. Since part of his soul is in me I'm assuming that Goku is one protecting me from getting corrupt. I also believe that's why I never went berserk to begin with because my body more used to using ki rather than charka." I explained.

 **"I see... So how will solve this problem?"**

"Easy. I'll just train to enhance my Sharingan and charka to make sure I'm strong enough to handle Madara myself." I said in simple tone and Great Red laughed.

 **"You are truly a interesting being. You just found out that a soul is planning on corrupting your body and you possibly dying but you insist on improving yourself in though you risk putting your life in jeopardy."** He said with a huge smirk on his face.

"Well I can't be pussy and wuss out. I always take a challenge head on no matter who the opponent is. It doesn't matter to me whether or not Madara want to take control of my body or not this is my body and my life and I'll make sure to keep it that way." I said with no fear in my voice.

 **"I see why Ophis has taking a liking to you. I never asked but what is you name young one?"** He said and I blinked.

" My name is Kofi Hyoudou,Great Red. So you know Ojou-sama?" I asked he smirked.

 **"So that's what you call her. Yes I know Ophis because she is Infinite Dragon and the second strongest existence behind me."** He said in a simple tone and I froze.

"You mean to tell me that the little girl I met at a park is THE SECOND STRONGEST BEING IN EXISTENCE?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and Great Red nodded.

 **"Yes. Yes she is. Ophis is a shapeshifter. The last time I saw her she was a little girl wearing Gothic clothes."** He said.

"This is officially the most insane day of my life. I normally used to getting the attention of powerful beings but is completely different. The two most powerful beings have taken a liking to me. Wow all this info that have to obtain is crazy but I can handle it." I said to myself.

 **"So do you like Ophis?"** He asked and I nodded.

"Yes I do. She's very quiet and calm most, no all the time and she doesn't really show any emotion at all. I also know that she is the leader of a terrorist group called the Khaos Brigade. The reason she created the group was is to defeat you Great Red so she can return home. That's all she wants is to return home. I personally think she is a good person at heart but is just doing things in the wrong way." I explained and he nodded.

 **"I see now. That makes things much more clear. Nevertheless I will help you. Since you shared your story with me I will heal you to fullest."** He said and I smiled.

"Thanks Great Red. I really appreciate it. So will I met again?" I said and he nodded meaning yes before taking his claw and placing it over my head.

A large red light engulfed me and I felt my body re-energized. I also felt my strength was increased as well. I feel like I can lift a mountain side with just one hand.

 **"It's finished... Oh by the way not only did I activate your second Sacred Gear but I also activated a new saiyan form for you. Don't worry though your third gear hasn't been activated yet."** He said and I blinked.

"What the form called?" I asked and he smirked.

"I don't want to spoil it for you know." He said and then everything went dark.

* * *

"The end." I said as I concluded my story and everyone was silent for about a minute before Rias spoke.

"So after with Cao Cao your were unconscious and met Great Red in your dream?!" Rias yelled with both anger and shock that Kofi didn't mention anything like this.

"Yeah." I answered simply.

"And you also met a little girl in a park who happened to be the Infinite Dragon Ophis?!" Sona yelled with the same tone.

"Yup." I said easily.

"And you found out that there's a dead soul inside you trying to take over your body?!" Ise yelled as well.

"That's right." I said with a smirk.

"Why did mention that you met Ophis, Kofi?!" Ise got in my face with a very angry expression.

"You never asked." I smirked and I immediately caught Ise's fist.

"I was worried to death about you!" Ise started crying and I held him in my arms.

"I really sorry about this. I didn't want to get in a fight with them but I had to defend myself. So cheer up. Plus we're the Sekiryuutei and Super Saiyan Red Eyed Knight and together we're unstoppable. So quit crying and show me the man that beat Raiser and Kokbaiel with me." I said and Ise turned his facial expression back to normal.

"Just don't scary anyone of like that okay?" He said smiling.

"I promise." I said before we hugged.

"Ah that so touching~." A voice said as a red and black hole appeared for out of nowhere and a person appeared from it. Everyone but me got into fighting position.

'Oh shit' I thought to myself.

"My, My I didn't expect you to healed that easily." The figure came out to reveal Kurumi.

"Who the hell are you?!" Rias demanded as she began to surround the room with her Power of Destruction aura.

I sighed. "I thought you said that you were leaving?" I said to Kurumi and then teleported to her.

"Well I was but then I found out that you got a huge fight with a group and I had to see for myself. I actually watched the whole fight from a tree to far away." She explained and I sighed again.

"Oh course you did because you wanted too." I said before kissing her and everyone was pissed.

"Kofi what the hell are you doing and who is this girl?!" Sona demanded an answer as the ORC room was now surrounded by Sona's aura as well.

"Oh sorry about that guys this is Kurumi, a special person I met in another universe/dimension." I explained and everyone calmed down especially Rias and Sona.

"So Kofi who are this people?" Kurumi asked with a smirk.

"In short this is my family. Well most of them but I consider everyone here family including you." I said smiling.

"Ah you're so sweet~." Kurumi said with a cute voice before kissing me again which caused all the girls in the room to get pissed.

"Enough!" Rias and Sona shouted at the same time before both of breaking me and Kurumi apart.

"Oh you really have some loyal girls at you side Kofi. Anyway I see you later my Super Saiyan badass~. Love you." She then teleported and kissed me on my cheek before existing via portal. I sighed and at that point everyone was glaring at me.

"Alright I'll fix this easily." I said and went straight to Rias and kissed her on the cheek making before blushing. I did the same thing for my sisters, Natalia, and Akeno. I then proceed and kissed Sona and Asia on the lips which made them blush too.

"Everyone help now?" I asked and everyone smiled and nodded in unison.

"Good." I replied.

* * *

"Well that's that." I said while in my room at night.

Knock

Someone then knocked on my door. "Kofi-san it's Asia. Can I come in?" She asked and I smiled.

"Of course you can." I said and she opened the door. I saw tears coming down her eyes as she then ran towards me hugging me tightly.

"K-Kofi-s-san I-I thought you were going to die!" She embraced her feelings to me and I didn't say a word.

"Y-Your condition was really bad! You had bruises, scars, cuts, etc all over your body and you were bleeding extremely! If it wasn't for that your part saiyan I-I" She couldn't finish her sentence as I gently stroked my hand on her hair.

"It's okay. Honestly you did nothing wrong. It's my fault making everyone worry. So I promise from now on I won't make you feel this kind of pain every again. You have my word." I declared and Asia was crying heavily now.

"T-Thank you K-Kofi-san! Thank you so much!" She said and we then kissed. I know right then and there that those were tears of joy. This is truly an emotional moment for me.

"I agree entirely Kofi." A voice said which revealed to be Rias who was smiling and Ise who was i crying fake tears.

"That's not fair at all! Just because your few days older then me doesn't mean that you hog all the women for yourself!" Ise yelled and I sighed.

"Really Ise? You forget that we have 10 girls that live with us. They love you as much as they love me. Besides despite your perverted nature you still a warmed heartened person, but if I were you I'd make might want to make a move on Rias or Akeno before I do and give them a 'good' time." I said with a smirk and both Rias and Asia blushed heavily.

"H-Have a 'g-good time!" Asia said with her hand over her mouth.

"K-Kofi s-stop it!" She demanded, but I looked at her with an innocent face.

"What ever do you mean? All I said is that I make sure you have a 'good time' with me. It's your naughty head that causing you to have the fantasies that your thinking Rias-nee." I said and Rias blushed even more.

"I don't have a naughty mind!" She disputed while putting her arms under her chest.

"Yes you do." I said and this time she glared at me.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"No!"

"Yes."

She then began marching towards me with killing intent.

"NO I DON'T!" She screamed out loud while her power of Destruction aura was surrounding me room.

"R-Rias relax please!" Ise jumped in front of me with his hands out.

"Buchou please calm down!" Asia followed suit and together they managed to control Rias temper. Which I then proceed to laugh.

"Stop laughing this instant!" She demanded as I saw her eyes were full of killing intent.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just that this is just to funny to see. Oh okay I'm done." I said and she pouted turning the other way.

"Alright I'll make it up to you somehow." I said and Rias slowly turned her head.

"Will you do anything?" She smirked and I was unfazed.

"Yes I'll do anything." I said with no hesitation.

"Then promise me your big sister and everyone else that you'll always be there for us and we will be there for you in your hardships and ours." She walked to me and hugged me tightly just like Asia, but before letting go she kissed my cheek.

"You already know the answer to that." I smirked, but then made a serious expression.

"Now on to a serious note we have find out what the motive of the Hero Faction besides the whole 'trying to be strongest and destroy all the supernatural races' " Everyone nodded at my request.

"Find out what they're trying to gain is very important indeed. I'll tell Sirzechs about this very soon so we can deal with this without any worry." Rias said and we all nodded.

"Another thing I want to say is that with the meeting happening in 3 days it's very likely that someone or something will try an interfere with it." Everyone then looked at me confused.

"Kofi why would someone what to attack the meeting especially if the three leaders of all three races are to met." Ise said speaking for everyone.

"Because if the Angles, Fallen Angels, and Devils are having a meeting to create peace with one another than it's most likely that someone will not like that and would want to eliminate the meeting. My guess would have to be the Old Satan faction because they don't want a new age or era in the world but to live in the past which proves how pathetic they are. That is if my theory is correct which it's very possible it will." I concluded my statement and everyone just stared at me.

I then sighed before talking. "Let me guess you guys are all surprised that I could come up with a theory like that. When you think about it's not that complex to figure out. You guys are just as intelligent as me the only difference is that I think one or two steps so yeah. Does that help with surprise on my theory?" Everyone nodded and then nodded.

"You truly amazing Kofi." Rias said placing her hand on my shoulder smiling.

"I know. So is there anything else you guys want to talk about?" I said asked and Ise raised his hand.

"Yeah I've got one. What's this new transformation Great Red told you about?" He asked.

"While Ise just like Great Red said to me I won't spoil it now, but what I will say is that when I do reveal it you'll be in awe. Any more questions?" Rias then raised her hand.

"Yes, Kofi I have one as well. How are you going to handle this Madara person you told us earlier at school?"

"I'll give you guys an update on my condition twice a week. I will also train myself to make sure that Madara stays in his place for sure." I declared and everyone nodded with determination. One thing I was absolutely sure of is that I WILL WHOOP MADARA'S DIED ASS NO MATTER WHAT!

* * *

 **What's up guys? It's PKX here and I just wanted to say that I thank you for the support. So Kofi's second Balance Breaker will be Susanoo only complete. For the third Balance Breaker I'll think of something or if an off your guys have any ideas what Kofi's third Breaker should be just PM me to help with the story.**

 **As for the new saiyan form it's Super Saiyan 4 only gold. I personally love Super Saiyan 4 and it would have look at lot better if it was gold so that what my Super Saiyan 4 form will be and it will Goku's Super Saiyan 4. For Legendary Super Saiyan Kofi will also improve the power of it as well.**

 **But the mean time I'm going to mainly focus on Kofi training on his charka because it feels to me that I'm leaving the Naruto world out I don't want that cause I love Naruto. Anyway have any ideas like I said before just PM me. This is PrinceKofiX or PKX out! Peace!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys it's PKX here. Happy but very very late New Year to everyone. I hope that everyone is having a great time where ever you are. I'm back after a 9 month hiatus. Had to deal with school and what not but enough at that. Here's Chapter 19! Hope you enjoy. Also shout out to my friend** **Lewamus Prime 2017 who's oc will be in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 Deciding Fate**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So what do want to talk about?" I asked.

"Y-You idiot." Mio said directly and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah. I worried you. Isn't not the end of the world." I said without a care in the world.

"It is a big deal. S-Sempai your an idiot! Your big, stupid idiot!" Koneko yelled which I sighed too.

I'm currently in the backyard of my house training with 2 holy swords. I'm trying to master my dual wielding of swords. No matter how good I am now I also need to improve myself. I did my training for an hour and ten minutes. After my training Koneko visited. Xenovia and Kiba visited earlier in the day.

As for Sona well all she told me that I had to visit her office.

Ever since I revealed my secret about Madara my family has been on my back like roaches especially Ise, Rias, and Mio. Those three have been attached to me so much lately that I can't even sleep. Well I can't blame me them.

"S-Sempai*sob* I-Idiot." Koneko was calling me idiot while crying which made me feel bad so I fixed it by giving her a hug.

"Don't worry Koneko. I wouldn't be going anywhere. You see me as someone you look up to and I'm proud of that. I'll always be there for you in your time of need. While it is true fighting the Hero Faction was idiotic and stupid even for someone like me they threatened you so I had to act." I said sincerely.

"T-Thank you Sempai." She said with a smile before letting go. I then turned to see Mio and Ise staring at me.

"What?"

"We've been thinking about everything that's been happening since the whole Madara story and we want you ask you something that it very important to us." Mio answered my question nothing but a serious expression. Ise also had serious expression as well and right then and there I know this was something I couldn't take lightly.

"Alright so what's the question?" I asked.

"Will you train us Kofi?" Ise answered and I had a confused look.

"Why would guys want me to train you? You guys are strong as you are now." I stated and both of them looked pissed now.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" They shouted which caused me to flinch and was surprised by their sudden outburst.

"We're weak and fragile compared to you! We feel hopeless that you have the power to do the things you and we can't!" Ise shouted as tears started to fall down his face.

"Without you we're nothing! We may have power but compared to your power it's like comparing an elephant to an ant. The ant will just get crush when it can't fight against things are strong than it." Mio continued as she had tears falling down her face too.

"Train us please! We want to be able to protect you in your time of need as like you always do for us. So we're ask-no we're begging for you Kofi our older brother to train so we can be just as strong as you." Mio and Ise said together with lots of emotions expressed sadness, anger, loneliness,etc. My mind was alright made up as of this point. I then walked up to Ise and Mio and hugged them both.

"Of course."

"Huh?" Ise and Mio looked at my confused.

"I said of course I'll train you guys. I'd do anything for my family. I love guys with all my heart. If you want to get strong so badly that tears are streaming down your face then I'm going to everything I can to make sure you guys don't feel this sadness I swear on my life." I smiled and then kissed Mio's forehead and gave Ise a hug.

"Thank you Big Bro."

"Thank you Kofi."

"Your welcome. After the meeting we start training every week. I'll promise you this if you want to be as powerful as I am your going to feel pain like never before. I'll train you so hard that your bones may break. You can back out now if you want but once the decision is made I won't hold make family or not. So what your choice?"

Ise and Mio both looked at each other nodding in agreement.

"We've decided that will still insist that you train us." Ise said with determination in his voice.

"I agree as much as Issei-nee said." Mio added on.

"Then it's settled. We'll began after the meeting. Is there anything else you guys wanted to talk to me about?" I asked and they both hesitated before answering.

"Yeah. How are you going to deal with the Hero Faction?" Ise asked which caused me to talk for a second.

"I won't give away my answer just yet cause it will ruin the fun ,but I will say that my decision will impact everyone around me." I said smiling while Ise and Mio were completely lost.

"So whatever you decide to do at the meeting will affect everyone right?" Mio asked.

"Yep."

"Let's just hope whatever choice you make will be the right one Kofi." Ise said.

"Don't worry Ise. My decision will be the right choice depending on the person's perspective. I know what I'm doing. Trust me okay."

"Alright I trust you Kofi." Ise said with a smile.

"Me too Big Bro." Mio said also with a smile.

"Okay let's get to school."

* * *

Kuoh Academy Afternoon

Tap

"Are sure your okay"

Tap

"Yes I'm fine besides the whole Hero Faction thing"

Tap

"I was just about ask about that"

Tap

"Really"

Tap

"Yes. I want to know if they caused any harm to you."

Tap

"No they didn't."

"Are sure about that"

Sigh "Sona I promise you I'm fine. If I was harmed in any way then I would tell you no don't."

"Alright but honestly one day you might give a heart attack." Sona said adjusting her glasses.

"Heh. Maybe." I said with a joking tone.

"That wasn't suppose to sound funny." She said and then glared at me.

I shrugged "Doesn't worry me." I then moved another chess piece. Sona stared at me before moving her piece. I know there was something on her mind. I then made move. She went for her opening but I ignored it and move my piece. Sona then blinked twice before sighing and walking over to me.

"I don't give a crap anymore." She mumbled before she pulled me in for a kiss on the lips. This didn't surprise me and after a few seconds she let go.

"I'm really worried about you." She said in low tone instead of her usual calm tone. Sona is one most strong and serious girls I've met and to see her like this a surprise to me.

My presence must be the reason for the change in her tone.

"So you love me right?" I said with a smirk and she blushed while hugging me.

"Y-Yes I do. I've been interested in you ever since our first game of chess. But now that interest has turned into love." She said looking away and I laughed.

"I know you would confess eventually anyway. However you do know that Asia loves me too right?" I said with a smirk.

"Well I make this work out for both of us." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good to see that you understand." She said with a smile before leaving. Just then Natalia walked in with a curious expression on her face.

"What's was happening between you and Sona-sempai?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Nothing but friends hanging out. So what's up with you?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to talk to you if that okay?" She said with low tone.

"Of course. Here sit next to me and we have a friendly chat." Natalia did as ordered and there was a moment of silence in the room.

"So I hear that you're have a problem with the Hero Faction right?" She turned to me with a worried expression.

"Yeah but I'll be fine. You know I've never really had the chance to have a conversation with you Natalia. But I'm glad I came now. Maybe if we talk about we both interest us then we bond better. You fine with that?" I asked and she nodded.

"Okay so tell me since your a full-blooded devil like Rias-nee you also have the Power of Destruction, right?" I asked and she smiled before answering.

"Yes that's true. I've inherited the Power of Destruction like my older brother Sirzechs and Rias-nee have. But I don't just have the Power of Destruction. I'm also very capable of using elemental magic like wind, thunder, earth, etc." She said and I then had a surprise face.

"Really? That's pretty cool. Do think you can show me some of your elemental magic?" I said with a curious face.

"Sure, but I advise you step back or you might get hurt." She said seriously and chuckled at her statement but did as she said.

"Lighting Whip!" She roared and instantly a whip made out of lighting appeared in her left hand. I stared in awe as she was whipping no pun intended her whip around the room. She then twirled it around her body gracefully.

"So what do you think?" She said with a slightly seductive smile.

"I think you look absolutely stunning." Natalia giggled and then approached me with her whip in hand.

"I can so more if you want." She suggested as she placed right hand on my left cheek with a smile on her face.

"I'd love to see what else you can do." I replied and she nodded.

"Now I'll show you something that will really make your jaw drop." I said and I was now very curious to see what it was.

"Lighting Armor!" She yelled and the whole room who covered in a massive light. I shielded my eyes for about two minutes before the light died. When it died just like Natalia said I jaw literally did drop. Standing before me was Natalia but now in a whole new appearance.

She was now 2 inches tall than before. Her hair was no longer crimson like Rias but now light blonde with a red heart clip on the light side of her hair Her eyes are now down to her thighs. But what really surprised my was her outfit. She was now wearing a yellow bikini top along with yellow pants with black boots. She still had her whip her left hand but in her right hand was a sword made out of lighting. She also wearing red lipstick.

"Wow" I replied in complete awe as I just stare at how beautiful she looks.

She giggled. "You like what you see." Her voice was now a little deeper than before. It was also a little more seriousness to it than before as well.

"So I going to assume that this is just one of your element form right?" I asked and she nodded.

"Correct. I have a form for all elements. Just like you have element forms for Caliburn." She was right about that. Her control with the elements and my Caliburn having the ability to give armor based on the element of my choice is pretty much the same.

"So what happens now?" I replied as I raised one of eyebrows. Natalia looked at me with funny and then giggled.

"Now.." Before she could continue her statement she began to approach me slowly but with a smile.

"I'm happy I was able to spend time with you Kofi. I hope we get to do it again."

"I assure you that once all this Hero Faction nonsense is dealt with you and I will send as much time as possible. Plus I like I have another little sister." I said hugging Natalia.

"I feel the same way Kofi." She returned the hug and we embraced each other for a full minute before we both let go.

"Interrupting something?" A voice said in a slightly annoyed tone which came from the doorway which revealed to be Selena.

"No." I said simply before Natalia devoured back into her normal form.

"Don't worry Selena-san. Kofi and I were just bonding is all. Kofi I have a client that I have meet soon so I'll be leaving. But if you ever need anything I'll always be there to help. Also the meeting is happening tonight so be there and don't be late." Natalia smiled greatly before pecking my cheek. After she did that she bowed to Selena and then left the room. I smiled knowing she would indeed keep that vow.

"Wow, that girl is something else. Just like Rias caring about others well being." Selena just stared at me with irritation in her eyes. I just looked at her confused. "What? Why are staring at me like that?" I asked and she sighed before approaching me. I was defensive at she was going to do. She sat next to me on the couch still irritated.

"You must be pretty adding another girl to your harem,huh?" She said as flicked my forehead.

"Ow. What was... Wait a second, harem? Selena, you think I'm building a harem with who?" I replied as she sighed before speaking. "Obviously all the girls who are in love with you. Asia, Koneko, Sona, our sisters, Rias, Akeno, and now Natalia. It's like all the girls want you and annoys me cause you don't spend time with me, Yant, or Vixy. Your always spending time with Mio, Ise, Rias, Natalia. Your even spent more time with Kotori and Maria than us. I've been thinking do you hate us? I mean we may be goddess but we still feel weak compared to you. I'm one of your big sister who's suppose to protect you but instead it's you protecting me. You'd fight anything that's a threat to us but what I, Yant, or Vixy proven? We've proved that we're..." Tears were pouring down Selena's face and at this point I've had it. She's jealous of me not spending time with her. I feel her pain but I can't let this slide. I sick of this!

"ENOUGH!" Selena was shocked by me outburst. I gripped her shoulders tightly and I looked into her eyes deeply with full focus on her. "Listen to me right now! Selena Chichiizumi you are not worthless! I'm sick and tired of hearing the ones I love say that! It pisses me off to no end! You are not and never will be worthless! Just because you don't show up for a major fight doesn't make you useless in any way! It's true that I do protect you and the others for harm but that doesn't mean I won't have my struggles in the world and when I do I swear on my life that you guys my family will help me in my time of need too. Your just repeating what Ise and Mio told me earlier. You all can and will be just as powerful as I am. I swear on that as well. So don't ever say that worthless again! As a matter fact that word shouldn't even be in you dictionary! I love you with all me heart. I'll love no matter what happens to me. If I didn't have the saiyan powers I have I would just be a human with enhanced charka ability. Fortunately, I have this amazing power along with others and I vow that I'll use them to not only train you all to grow strong and to stop doubting yourself, but also to protect with me life! Because even with all this power your still my big sister no matter what." I concluded my almost never ending speech with a huge smile and a tear falling from my eye.

Selena just cried and engulfed me in a huge hug before kissing me on the lips which I let happen. We stopped and then Selena stopped crying. She was overrun with 'm emotions. She placed her head on my chest and continued to cry which I solved by patting her head. "It's okay. I'm here for you Big Sis." I said as I finally was able to calm her down. But now she had the most serious expression I've ever seen.

"Are serious about what you said?" She said seriously

"Of course I am. I meant every word of it." I answered with seriousness as well.

"Good because if I break you vows I'll kill you." She glared at me with malice intent but I didn't flinch for a second.

"I will never break my vows. I never break my promises. No matter the challenge that is placed before me I will also win." I countered her statement with an objection of mine and all she did was smile.

"Then as your big sister you expect you train me to the best of your ability understand?" She said and I nodded.

"Good. I'm grateful to have brother like you Kofi. You were able to open my eyes and see the truth and for that I just want say is thank you. I also promise like Natalia that I will be there for you in you time of need not just because your my young brother but because I love you." She smiled and kissed me on the lips again. Man, I'm must really good at talking or I'm just a player? Maybe both. Anyway after a few seconds we separated and Selena smiled before leaving the room.

"Everyone is like this because of the Hero Faction. I'll deal with them once the meeting is over." I said with disgust in my voice.

"But there no the real problem now that I think about it. No it's them but Madara. I know for a fact he'll try and take over my body at my weakest. So I have to be ready for anything. Wouldn't you agree Madara?" I said with a smirk.

 **"You knew of my presence, boy?"** Madara finally spoke to me in my head.

"Yes I did. After all I know you want your plan is and it will fail miserable." I said with a simply tone.

 **"Watch your tongue boy! If I fought you with a body right now I would destroy you! Do you know who I am?!"**

I sighed. "Yes I do. You're Madara Uchiha the legendary leader of the Uchiha clan. You also got your ass whooped by Naruto and Sasuke. I get your all powerful but the fact the Naruto world is weak compared to DBZ world. Your also the reason why I have EMS. While Sharingan is great and all it still is inferior to my SSJ forms. is No matter what you try to do you'll fail. Let's say I do die and you manage to take over my body. You wouldn't be able to control all the power I wield."

 **"That may be true but your charka says otherwise. My power is reason why your charka is immeasurable, yet you rarely use it in exchange for that stupid and pitiful transformation."** He said while insulting my SSJ transformations.

"Well that "stupid and pitiful transformation" is the main source of my power. Plus charka ability is nowhere near the level of my ki control." I argued and I heard Madara snicker.

 **"Then why don't you improve your charka like you are with your ki. You charka and ki are completely out of balance. You need to train you charka and stop relaying on those transformations of yours."** Madara criticized me again but I didn't refute his claim instead I smirked.

"You know Madara. Your right I do need you increase the power of my charka and your going to train me." I said calmly.

"WHAT?! HAVE YOU LOST YOU MIND, BOY?!" Madara yelled with malice in his voice and I wasn't fazed.

"No I haven't. I want to get stronger with charka and who better to train me than the legendary Uchiha clan leader himself. Also I think you and I could actually build a bond together." After a few seconds of thinking it over Madara finally responded.

"You are an amusing individual Kofi Hyoudou. Very well, boy no Kofi. I accept you offer to teach you to increase your charka along with your Sharingan and teach you the ways of the Uchiha. But don't think I will get friendly with you young warrior. For I still insist on control you to no end! Hahahaha!" He laughed evilly before he voice stopped and I all did was sigh.

"Should have expected that for Madara anyway. But never the less at least be training with a legend which is awesome in it own right. The summit for the three factions is going start somewhere around night. I should be ready for anything that happens tonight."

Just then Ophis appeared in front of me with Vail next to her.

"Are you ready?" She asked and I nodded.

"You remember what we discussed earlier Kofi?" Vail asked with a smirk.

"Yep." I replied with a smirk back.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"You told me that you have a solve for my problem by all means tell me." I said and Vail smirked.

"It's very simple. I want to you to join my team that way your family is not threatened. Plus I'll inform Ophis about Cao Cao. Believe me Cao Cao will back off if Ophis is the one telling him. At least consider joining us so he doesn't bother you anymore." Vail said and my eyes widened

"What makes you so positive that Ophis would do such a thing?" I said a serious tone.

"Because she's right behind you." He pointed and I turned around to see Ophis with her usual blank face.

"Ojou-chan" I said in surprise.

"Cao Cao is bothering you. I make sure he doesn't again." She said and I smiled.

"Thank you Ojou-chan. If you don't mind can I ask you a question?" I said and she nodded.

"Can you try and make peace with Great Red?" I suggested.

"No." She said instantly and I sighed. But before I could speak Vail beat to the punch.

"What ho do know of our objective?" He asked me with a stern tone as I turned to him.

"Because Great Red told me about it." My answer caused to Vail to looked at me shocked.

"You met Great Red?!" He yelled.

"Yes I did but it was in a dream that happened when I was unconscious after fighting Cao Cao." I replied and he nodded.

"Why did you to talk to him?" Ophis asked as I turned once again to her.

"Because I wanted to. For the strongest being in the universe he's very care-free similar to you Ojou-chan. Plus he healed me in my dream and gave me a new power but I discuss that later. Ojou-chan please hear me out." I looked at Ophis with compassion.

"I understand that you want your home back but creating a terror group to do it isn't the right way. It will only led to chaos. Also I know that even though people fear you because of your power to me your a good person. So please reconsider your decision." I said pleading.

...

...

...

"I'll think about it." Her response caused me to you at her surprised.

"You really meant it?!" I said with relief and she nodded.

"Only if you join my group." She offered and my eyes widened.

"But why would you want me to your group? If I do that I'll be betraying everyone that is dear to me." I said looking her with serious but she keep her blank face.

"Because aside from Vail you are the only other person who can help beat Great Red." She answered and I quickly responded.

"Why defeat him when you can work with him to create peace. I don't want to see my friends fight over something stupid. Ojou-chan you get your home back in the Dimensional Gap if you let me settle this my way. Trust me,okay." I placed my hand on Ophis' head and began to pat her with a smile on my face.

"Since your determined to do this how you want then I'll let you take help make peace with Great Red. However if your idea fails then I will fight Great Red and you must join the Khaos Brigade." She said and I nodded.

"Very well. I accept your offer. But the second part isn't needed because I've come up with a solution." I said and Vail looked curious.

"And what exactly is this 'solution'." He said.

"Simple. Ojou-chan can live with me to experience that as long as she is with me no harm will come her way. Also I think it would be best Vail if you and I were to fight together as a team and face the Hero Faction together seeing how the both of us have a love for fighting strong fighters." I replied and Vail hummed for a moment and then smiled. "Very well Kofi I will accept your offer. However is it wise for you to be asking assistance from a terrorist group?" He asked sarcastically.

"True but I know that your group is dangerous at least from my view. You can think of me as a part-time member of the group. If that fine with you?" I asked and he nodded.

"That's fine with me however some of the missions that we do are extremely dangerous and can lead to one's death." He said and I chuckled.

"Please I'm not scared of death one bit. Anyway is this all fine with you Ojou-chan?" I looked over at Ophis.

"Yes it's fine with me. I will stay with you for the time being to see how your plan plays out. But know that if something or someone is bothering tell me and I will kill them." I widened my eyes at her statement. I took a deep breath before talking.

"Don't worry about me Ojou-chan. I assure you that nothing will happen to me." I said with a smile.

"Okay. I believe you." She said as I patted her head. Then something surprising happened as I saw Ophis smile.

"That's good to hear. While I have to the meeting/summit between the Three Factions." I said as I was about to leave but Ophis gripped my hand.

"Huh?"

"I want to go with you." She demanded and I hesitated before responding.

"Are you positive that you want to go with me?" I asked however I probably knew the answer.

"Yes." She quickly said and I nodded.

"But what if someone tries to attack me because they'll be very cautious when they see you with me?" I asked.

"Then I'll destroy them. Anyone who tries to harm you, my friend will perish." She declared. Wow I didn't know my relationship with her would have such an influence on her. But it's nice to see that she can relieve on me.

* * *

Three Faction Summit

Third POV

"The meeting with the three factions is about to start but Kofi isn't here. Has anyone seen him?" Sona asked with a bit of worry in her voice. Everyone shook their heads.

"I would expect Kofi of all people to one of the first people here." Xenovia said.

"Maybe Kofi-san had do some important?" Asia adding on.

"But if Kofi did have to something wouldn't he tell us?" Mio countered and Asia nodded.

"Whatever the case is with Kofi he capable of taking care of himself. Our main priority right now is the summit. Everyone be on your best behavior understand!" Rias declared sounding like a mother.

"Yes Buchou!" The entire Gremory peerage responded in unison.

"I expect the same thing for you all as well!" Sona said to her peerage similar to what Rias said.

"Yes Kaichou!" All the servants of Sitri peerage responded with pride.

* * *

Issei POV

The summit is going surprisingly well so far. Rias' brother Sirzechs-sama, Azazel-sama, and Sona-sempai's sister Leviathan-sama were all discussing matters on making all three factions came to peace. Everyone including Raynare, Kalawarner, and Millet were present expect Kofi who wasn't here was here listening to their comments in this tense atmosphere. _Where are you Kofi? I just hope you're okay._ I thought to myself as I spacing out thinking about Kofi.

"I would like to have the opinions of the Red and White Dragon Emperors as well. What do you believe in?" I was zoned out that I paid no mind to Azazel's question.

"White Dragon Emperor what is are your belief?" Azazel asked Vail.

"As long as I'm able to fight strong opponents/rivals I will adapt easily to the world." Vail said nonchalantly with a smirk which annoyed me somewhat.

"What about you Red Dragon Emperor?" Azazel then turned towards me as I was still in my own world.

"Issei?" Rias called me as I was finally back to reality.

"Are you alright Issei?" Rias looked at me with worry which I can't blame her.

"No it's just that I'm still worried about Kofi. I know his capable of doing things himself but still..." My expression was saddened but Rias quickly embraced me calming me down.

"Don't worry Issei. Kofi will be fine I'm swear of it." She said with a smile.

She let go of me as I was now back to normal. "I will protect those that are dear to me no matter the challenge in front of me." Great I sound exactly like Kofi. Heh. You really are brothers after all.

"An understandable response Sekiryuutei. Something the Sūpā Saiyahito Akai me no kishi would say. I haven't seen him in a while. I thought he would come to meeting indeed. What could have happened to him?" Azazel asked everyone.

"To be honest Azazel-sama we don't know where Kofi is. Ever since the afternoon his whereabouts have been unknown." Selena said.

"Heh. Heh. You needn't worry about the Sūpā Saiyahito Akai me as he is fine." Vail chuckled while smirking. He knows where Kofi is?! I have to press him!

"Vail tell me now where is Kofi! If you did something to him I guarantee that I'll kick your ass right here and now!" My rage began to boil as my Boosted Gear appeared and my eyes fixed with nothing but anger.

"Relax Sekiryuutei. Kofi is fine. As a matter of fact he is on his way to this summit right now." Vail's response caused me eyes to widen. Kofi is coming here?! He is telling the truth?! "Are you just saying that to get our hopes up or are you positive that Kofi is coming? Because if you are lying no of us won't hesitant for a second a beat the ever loving shot out of you!" Mio yelled as she was pissed now like me. Her demonic aura began to expand throughout the room.

"Issei-san and Mio-san please relax. I understand your concerns for Kofi but it's fine because Kofi is indeed on his way here." Sirzechs with a calm tone explained as his statement cooled the rage within Issei and Mio.

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

"Come in!" Sirzechs shouted as the doors opened to reveal a mysterious figure and a little girl?

"Honestly you overreact why to much you know that." The figure said and it was Kofi in his Z outfit!

"Kofi!"

"Woah!"

Everyone in our peerage including our sisters and the Fallen Angels embraced Kofi until he managed to free himself. "Did you guys actually think something had happen to me?" He said nonchalantly.

"Yes. Yes we did." I answered in calm tone even though I was annoyed by Kofi's tone.

"Where have been Kofi-san?" Asia asked.

"Oh well long story short I was spending time with my friend next to me. Before deciding to finally come to the summit. I'm going to say that everything is okay?" He asked and I nodded.

"That's good to hear." I'm happy that Kofi is okay but what had me feel uneasy was the girl standing next to Kofi with a blank face showing almost no emotion.

"This power it can't be! Everyone separate from Kofi now!" Sirzechs ordered us to do so and we did as told even though we all looked at him confused.

"Kofi what the hell are you doing bring Ophis here!" Sirzechs tone began to rise as he now extremely anger.

"Do you have any idea what she is capable of?! She is the second strongest being in existence so why would you even accompany her!" Sirzechs was on full rage as he was screaming in Kofi's face. But to my shock Kofi wasn't faced.

"Because she's my friend." Kofi said calmly which caused everyone's eyes to widen expect for Vail's and mine.

"You mean to tell Kofi that your friends with the Infinite Dragon God herself?!" Leviathan-sama shouted in disbelief and all Kofi did was nodded. I was still confused as to who this girl was.

"I'm so confused. Kofi who is this little girl?" I asked and everyone expect Kofi, the little girl, and Vail looked at me with shock.

"It's very simple Sekiryuutei. The girl standing next to Kofi is Ophis the Ouroboros Dragon or the Infinite Dragon God who is the second strongest existence ever behind Great Red. She was originally born from "nothingness" or in other words the Dimensional Gap. She lost home do to Great Red taking it so she created a terrorist group called the Khaos Brigade which the sole goal is for Ophis to return to her home. " Azazel elucidated the situation for me and I began to understand.

"Kofi if you knew so much about her why bring her here of all places?" I asked very curious.

"Because earlier me, Ophis, and Vail were all talking about Ophis making peace with Great Red. I can assure you that she isn't a monster like people describe her. She's just homesick is all. When she told me about this I laughed at the fact that she would create a terrorist group just go home. But she's a good person even if she doesn't show much emotion. Plus fighting her wouldn't solve anything cause she beat all of you guys including me." His last statement felt like a sharp sword that pierced my heart. His right even if it was harsh.

"Also she's going to be living with us." He said with a smile and I looked at him shocked.

"Wait why?! If she lives with us than she'll be vulnerable to supernatural groups attacking her." I argued and Kofi shook his head.

"That might be true but I swear on my life that anyone who even thinks about attacking Ophis will die by my hand." His voice was so serious and declaring that it actually scared me a little bit.

"Kofi who is boy you've talking to?" Ophis turned to Kofi with a blank stare.

"Heh. This is my brother Issei Hyoudou. Well adopted brother but adopted or not we're brothers for life." I smiled hearing Kofi say that which really made happy inside.

"So your Kofi's brother?" She replied and she began approaching me. I was a bit cautious about her but I let my guard.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. Anyone who is important to Kofi is important to me." Ophis exclaimed which was surprising to me.

"Uh, thank you Ophis-sama." I smiled nervously.

"Trust me Ise she's good person. Right Ojou-chan?" Kofi turned to Ophis with a smile and she simply nodded.

"But how do we know she won't try add attack the other factions?" Azazel asked seriously to Kofi.

"Because I'll personally watch over her. Is that fine?" Kofi asked.

"As long as she doesn't cause chaos I'm fine with. What about you Serafall?" Azazel turned to Serafall.

"I'm fine with this. Sirzechs what you take on this?" The entire room was filled with tension as all eyes were on Sirzechs-sama.

"I can approve of this but Kofi you must promise that anything that happens to Ophis is your responsibility understood?"

"Crystal clear." Kofi replied.

"Very well. I apologize for my earlier outburst." Sirzechs then bowed to Kofi.

"No its okay Sirzechs. Your reaction was totally understandable seeing how I did this on my own accord." Kofi smiled. However just than a magic circle appeared in front of everyone. It was women with stunning figure. She had tan skin with long brown hair tied into a bun with glasses and blue eyes. Her wear a low-cut purple dress which was exposing her breast.

"It would seem that things are going as planned. Perfect. Even Ophis is hear which is even greater." She spoke to herself before turning to all of us.

"Who are you?" Kofi threatened with cold tone.

"Heh. I don't need to introduce myself to disgusting human like you but if really want to know then I will. I am Katerea Leviathan a descendant from the Original Leviathan. I have come here on behalf of the Old Satan Faction to kill Serafall Leviathan and Sirzechs Lucifer to achieve my goal." She was explaining and Kofi was fazed by her.

"I'm going to guess that since you apart of the Old Satan Faction you want to return the way things are with the devils, correct?"

"For a human your smart. Yes we the Old Satan Faction want to rid the world of the current Devil system and replace with ours. We want a system where the system, laws, etc. fit the ideology of the Old Satan Faction. We want to spread the world with chaos and destruction." She smiled evilly which really freaked me out.

"What good is have a world filled with chaos?!" Mio shouted .

"Mio Naurse, daughter the original Lucifer you of all people should now that is no such thing as a 'peaceful world'. No matter what think as good there will always be someone or something that disagree with you. That is the truth of life. That is why we the Old Satan Faction want to everything to ruled by us so that no will disagree with anyone! Haaaaaahaaaaah!" Now she was laughing like a sociopath.

"Just how do plan achieve your aim?" Azazel asked.

"Simple. If we are able to control Ophis then we would be unstoppable. But first I will complete my task by killing Sirzechs and Serafall!"

"Katerea-chan please don't do this!" Serafall-sama pleaded with the devil but she didn't care.

"Now I know that your stupid." That response by Kofi surprised everyone even Ophis and Vail.

"What did say human?!" Katerea was staring a hole in Kofi.

"You actually think that you can threaten my loved ones than you got other thing coming. I don't give a fuck if your a descendant of the original Lucifer. To me your just a piece of shit! Your old system failed which why the devils have a new system. Maybe if your faction wasn't filled with failures than you wouldn't be in this situation. The funny thing is that you want to control Ophis. The moment you said that you signed your own death wish!"

Kofi then summoned a Excalibur and charged at Katerea. Katerea eyes were filled with nothing but fear.

"Impossible! How can a human posses Excalibur?! I thought it was destroyed?! This is inconceivable!"

"Kofi Hyoudou half-human, half-saiyan, wielder of Excalibur and Caliburn blah blah blah DIE! Shining Infinity Slash!" Kofi's Excalibur was engulfed with holy energy. Kofi then roared and sent a huge vertical strike of holy energy to Katerea. Katerea put up a shield which didn't do much to protect her. Kofi's attack began cracking through Katerea's shield. Kofi then smirked.

"Okay how about this!" 10 holy swords appeared out of nowhere and combined together to form a gun?!

"Light Destroyer!" Kofi declared his attack as a large white ball of holy energy was fired out the gun. The attack collided with the slash attack and Katerea's shield.

"N-No! No!"

BOOOOM!

Kofi's gun attack caused Katerea flying through the ceiling outside to the roof. Kofi then teleported outside with everyone in shock at what just happened.

Kofi POV

"*cough* *cough* *cough*" Katerea was coughing blood slightly which was actually making feel happy.

"Now do what take back what you said? Or do want to die by my hand?" I was even more threatening than before.

"H-Heh. You think you've won, boy? Think again!" She managed to pulled herself up with bruises and scratches on her body but what was weird that she was smiling.

"If you thought defeating me would be this easy then you are surely mistaken! For you see boy our victory is already at hand!"

"Really? Cause I don't anything dangerous right now expect for a failure like you." I mocked her with a smile and she was railed up now.

"Fool! Haven't you noticed that your vampire friend isn't with you?" Her question caused me to pause and think for a moment. Wait a minute she right! Damn!

"What have done with Gasper?! Tell me NOW!" My eyes were piercing her as if I was Death itself but shocking she wasn't fazed by my glare.

"Haaaaaah! Have no fear he is in safe hands with the mages." Her answer confused me but I didn't care. I decided to charge her anyway. My confusion would be answered with 15 magic attacks sending me flying down to the floor or so I though. I opened my eyes to see that it was Issei who caught me. He placed me down gently and I began stretching to get my muscles loose.

"Kofi you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. So what that bracelet on your wrist?" I asked as Ise now have a small silver bracelet with a red-pinkish orb inside on his left wrist. Well Booster Gear was attached to him.

"Well while you and Katerea were fighting everyone saw magicians approaching the summit. This bracelet is to help control my Balance Breaker. Vail already activated his and is fighting mages right now see." Ise pointed up in the sky and my eyes followed to see Vail in his Balance Breaker armor fighting the magicians.

BOOM!

A loud explosion could be heard a mile away as Ise and I turned to see Yant, Selena, and Vixy all in their goddess forms fighting off the mages. Mio was blasting mages away left and right with her demonic power which made satisfied to see her fighting. Everyone in the Gremory peerage along with Maria were fighting off the mages one by one but the more they beat the more spawned.

"Tsch. I have to help them!" I was about to fly to the battle like a bull when out of nowhere Rias gripped my hand firmly. I looked at her with a 'What are you doing look?!' but she remained.

"You need to calm down please. I know that you want to help them but right now we have to rescue Gasper." She compelled and I calmed down.

"Your right. Sorry about that. I can use instant transmission to teleport us to where Gasper is." I said and they both nodded.

"You guys go and find your friend. We can handle this." A voice said we all looked up to see Azazel with what looked to be like a Sacred Gear. He descended to us with a calm look.

"I can deal this hag." He looked at Katerea with a cocky look.

"Fool! If you truly insist to die then so be it!" Her body was pouring with demonic power as the ground was shaking violently.

"Azazel kick her ass for me will yea?" I smirked before using instant transmission.

"No problem kid." Azazel smirked as well.

"Let's see you handle this." Azazel gripped the dagger like weapon before yelling "Balance Break!" His body began to the light died Azazel was seen in golden dragon armor with purple jewels that covering his body. He then summoned a two-pronged spear and he began flying in air to do battle with one of the descendants of Leviathan.

"I'll kill you!" Katerea charged at Azazel at high speed as the two beings clashed shockwaves were emitting throughout the battlefield.

* * *

Issei POV

Kofi's Instant Transmission teleported us to Gasper's location which turned out to be the door with locks in ORC room where Gasper first introduced himself . When all of us opened our eyes we began to heard screaming. Knowing that it was Gasper I punched the door down with extreme force.

BOOOM!

"Huh?" Gasper was tied to chair and looked up to seeing me, Rias, and Kofi. Tears were streaming down his face. His fearful expression turned into one of joy to see his comrades arrive. There was 20 mages surrounding him as they were getting ready to attack.

"Gasper are you okay?!" Kofi yelled out and Gasper silently nodded. Kofi turned to me with a sadistic look. "Ise you and Rias save Gasper I'll deal with the mages! And by deal I mean KILL! Haaaah!" Kofi's voice sounded like a demon's as he was now amplifying his power with green aura? His aura was spreading a throughout the room. This is insane!

"It's time you meet death itself!" Kofi statement engulfed fear into the mages. Once the light cleared Kofi's appearance changed dramatically. His hair was now pure green. His muscles were expanded greatly. He also grow an inch or two. But what really freaked everyone out including me and Rias was that Kofi's pupils in his eyes were completely gone?!

"This is a Legendary Super Saiyan. Or in other words your doom! Ise and Rias go save Gasper." We did as ordered and began running towards Gasper. However the mages won't allow that and started attacking left and right. But Kofi teleported in front of us intercepting the attacks. He then brushed them off like they were nothing?! How strong is he in this form?!

"You call that an attack? Pathetic! THIS is an attack!" Kofi started charging a green ball in his left hand. "DIE Omega Buster!" Kofi declared his attack however before he was able to fire it someone or something was attack the mages.

SLASH SLASH SLASH

The mages were being defeated one after another until they were all gone. The figure freed Gasper from his bondage and Gasper ran towards us and hugged us tightly.

"I-Issei-sempai! R-Rias-sempai! I-I was scared so much! I-I thought I was going to die!" Every single word Gasper said I answered by embracing him more along with Rias. Kofi however wasn't joining us as he keep looking at the mysterious figure.

"Are you just going to stand there and not say anything cause it's starting to annoy me." Kofi irritated tone directed at the figure was enough to reveal himself.

"Jeez dude. Relax. Are you mad I took your kills?" The man asked with a smiled on his face.

"Hmm. I don't know. Seeing how I was able to spread fear in those mages' hearts and was able to kill them and turn them into dust then yes I am mad." Kofi said sarcastically to the man while the unknown savior continued to smile.

Rias, Gasper, and I began looking at his appearance with much depth. He had white skin with some muscle built with yellow eyes and crimson spiky hair long enough to reach his back. His face is V-shaped. When he smiled he was shown with two sets of teeth like fangs. However one set looks like a normal human's while the other looked like shark teeth. Finally he had a weird looking symbol on his forehead and a tail.

Wait a tail?! Is he a saiyan like Kofi?!

Before I started jumping to conclusions we all were interested in his clothes. He wore black pants with a red belt that had a yellow buckle. A short sleeve sleeve orange straitjacket. A gray vest with the collar up underneath the straitjacket. He also has on black leather gloves with a red spikes on them and his shoes were yellow on top and black on the bottom that had dark red lines on them. Lastly he wore a red scarf. All three of us looked shocked at his appearance with lots of details that definitively made him standout. But I still suspicious about his tail.

Why does this guy have a tail? And how does he know Kofi?

Numerous questions were soaring through all three of our heads. We had to ask him who he was.

"Who are you?" Rias asked but in a demanding tone. The man turned his attention from Kofi and looked at Rias with a smile.

"Heh. It's okay I'm not a bad guy or anything. The name's Kaon Seinaruyami or just call me K. I'm Kofi's best friend/rival. And like Kofi I'm a saiyan as well. Actually half-saiyan." He explained himself and our eyes were in shock by the news.

"WHAT?!" All of us shouted.

"Jeez. You guys yell very loud. Besides I didn't say anything wrong did I?" He asked with a confused look and I snapped.

"Yes you did! You just appear out of nowhere and save Gasper! You think we won't be cautious about you?! And what do mean your Kofi's best friend?!" My rage was getting the better of me but I didn't care.

"Uh not be rude but who are you?" He asked scratching his head.

"I'm Issei Hyoudou Kofi's adoptive brother! If anybody is Kofi's best friend it's me!"

"Oh sorry about that. I never knew what Kofi's brother looked like." He apologized but I wasn't buying it.

"Bullshit! I bet your lying about being Kofi friend and all that BS! Kofi tell me that his lying!" I pointed to Kofi with anger in my eyes.

"Ise what he said is true. Everything." Kofi simple response felt like I had just been stabbed.

"That can't true!" Rias shouted not believing him.

"Trust me it's all true. K is a half-saiyan like me and is equally as powerful as me. The only difference between is that he has experienced TRUE pain and despair comparing to me who hasn't yet. You guys can belief if you want but know that I'm being completely honest and that no matter your decision I won't be affected by it." He said before returning to base form.

"I understand that your extremely cautious about him and him appearing out of thin air but he is a good person at him a chance okay?" Kofi walked over and placed his hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see a smile on his face.

"Alright I'll do it but if he does something out of line then all bets are off." I said with no hesitation.

"Fair enough. Do you agree the same way Rias? Gasper?" He looked over to the two of them.

"I feel the same way as Issei." She said.

"Great. What about you Gasper?" Kofi asked.

"I-I think he's a good person who should be treated well." Gasper said.

"Okay then. So it's settled." Kofi said nodding.

BOOOM!

"W-What was that?!" Rias yelled as all of us ran to the window to see Azazel getting up from a big crater talking to Vail.

"We have to help him!" I yelled wanting to come to Azazel's aid.

"Then grab on to me! I'll use Instant Transmission!" We all did as told but Kaon was coming.

"What wrong? Why aren't grabbing on to Kofi?" Rias asked.

"Well there's one more thing I forgot to mention." He said sounding guilty.

"What is it?" I asked and he looked at us with a smile.

"I'm going to fight with Vail." He said quickly.

3

2

1

"WHAT?!"

All of us expect Kofi yelled the under shock. Kofi just sighed.

"Why do want to fight Vail?!" Rias demanded an answer as she looked pissed now.

"Simply. To fight Kofi."

"HUH?!"

"Well Kofi is my rival as well as friend so why not fight him. After all we haven't fought in a long time. Right Kofi?"

"Yeah. But why didn't you just tell me this yourself?"

"Cause it would ruin the drama right now." His answer made absolutely no sense!

"It's fine by me. I'll meet you outside." He nodded before vanishing. "Okay everyone ready?" We all nodded. "Alright then." Kofi then uses this teleportation technique and we immediately outside.

* * *

Kofi POV

"Guys!" Everyone began storming us to see if we were okay and we nodded saying yes.

"You guys need to be more be careful in situations like that." Raynare lectured us like a mother did her son.

"Honestly we're fine. So what happened while we we're gone?" I asked.

"Azazel killed that devil by sacrificing his arm. He then got attack by Vail for no reason and then you guys arrived." Mio explained the situation which was an interesting one to say the least.

Just then Kaon appeared with a smirk on his face. Everyone expect me, Rias, Gasper, and Issei were confused to see him. I know his want a fight which want his going to get.

"Kaon your late." Vail said looking at the demi saiyan. Kaon just smirked.

"Oh relax will yea. You and I both want competition and now we get it."

"Wait K how do know Vail?" I asked.

"Oh yeah I met him awhile ago when training in the mountains." He said.

"I agree with you that we both like strong opponents however unlike your rival who is strong my rival is weak." Ise didn't take that comment lightly.

"Hey! Why don't you stop talking and fight me already!" Ise yelled with rage and Vail just laughed.

"Haaaaah! You want to fight me? You are a joke compared to me? Here I'll prove it." He said and wings sprung out of his back. Correct not just wings but devil wings.

"My full name is Vail Lucifer. I am a descendant of the original Lucifer. My mother is human. Making me a devil/dragon/human hybrid. I am without a doubt the strongest White Dragon Emperor. I who was born with power while without your Boosted Gear you are nothing. I've looked into your family you have no ancestors that are apart of the supernatural world. Why couldn't Kofi be the one to wield the Boosted Gear?! He would have made the ultimate rival. But instead of him someone who is fulled with power and potential it is given to you. His worthless, weakling of a brother who isn't capable of anything. Kofi and your sisters all have incredible power and even some have great potential as well but you are pathetic. You are below the dirt that ant walk on. Do you understand now Issei Hyoudou? You will never be as strong as me." Damn that was a really deep and emotional speech. Issei was about ready to snap.

"You-" Vail was about to continue but Issei had enough.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Issei's outburst surprised everyone including Ophis, Kaon and me.

"WHO GIVES A SHIT IF YOU A DESCENDANT OF LUCIFER?! I CAN AND WILL GETTING STRONGER THAN YOU!"

"Haaah! How do plan on doing that? You can beat me with the state your in now." Issei's didn't want to admit it but he was right.

"Maybe you'll get stronger by a reaction like if I kill your parents." Issei gasped and looked at Vail with pure hatred.

"I'm going to kill this asshole." Issei was about burst.

"Issei!" Rias was shocked at Issei's actions but I wasn't. All he needs is the push.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

 **Welsh Dragon Overdrive!**

Ise's silver band broken and he began exploding with power. His red aura was intense that a crater was formed from it. After the aura disappeared Issei was in a complete version of Boosted Gear Scale Mail. Got to admit Ise looks badass right now. But his rage is getting the better of him I can tell.

"Issei calm down." I gripped my shoulder on to him trying to get his attention but he was on deaf ears.

"Damnit! Relax Ise! Your letting your rage get the better of you! Calm down!" I got in front him and then kneed him in the gut. He was groaning in pain but after a few seconds got back up and was now in a calm state.

"Good. Never let your anger control unless it's necessary alright?" I lectured him and he nodded.

"Haaaaah! Man I didn't know he was this powerful! Regret threatening his family Vail?" Kaon asked.

"Not at all. I'm actually happy that he can use Balance Breaker now. It will make our fight even more great!" Vail was definitely getting excited about this.

"Heh. Yeah but this fight wouldn't be one without Saiyans would it?" Kaon smirked and I knew what he was thinking.

"Hold on! Your a saiyan?!" Kala yelled in shock.

"Yep and I'm Kofi's best friend/rival. Anyway with the introduces out of the way let's make this an awesome fight! Two dragons and two saiyans fighting against each other. The Red Dragon Emperor and the Super Saiyan Badass vs The White Dragon Emperor and the Super Saiyan Majin!" **(A/N The weird symbol Issei mentioned earlier when describing Kaon's appearance is the Majin symbol)**

"I like the nicknames now then K let me show you why I'M the strongest Saiyan on this planet HAAAAH!" I charged my ki and my aura expanded greatly and I transformed into SSJ3.

"Heh. Super Saiyan 3 off the bat. No problem for me. Two can play that game! HAAAAAH!" Kaon did the same and became a SSJ3 as well. Everyone was shocked by this but me.

"B-But that's impossible!" Rias was mind blown by the K's transformation.

"Ha. Nothing is impossible sweetheart!" Rias blushed when K called her 'sweetheart'.

"Now then let's began." Vail instructed and we all got in fighting stance.

"This is going to be a war." Akeno's statement proved to absolutely prove as the four fighters were indeed about to do war with each other.

"Wait. I have one thing to say." I held out my hand stopping all of our movements.

"What is it?" All three of them asked.

"In order for this be a full on fight all of us need to go all out." I said and they all look at me confused.

"Why?"

"Cause there's no point in having intense drama without going all out plus a fight isn't as thrilling when giving it your all. Wouldn't you guys agree?"

"Your right about that." They said.

"Good. Now let's see which team is stronger! You all ready?!"

"YES!"

"Alright we'll start at the word 'go."

"3...2...1...GO!" The moment I said go all four of us charged at each other like raging bulls causing massive shockwaves in the air. This fight would truly be a fight for the ages.

* * *

 **Hey guys PKX here. Took me awhile to finish this chapter but it's complete now. PM me on your thoughts and like it and share with other if you enjoy it. Also give me feedback by reviewing. Hope you guys have a great day. Till next time everybody.**

 **Peace!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys PKX here and before I began the story I just want to say something. Kofi will not have Sasuke's EMS anymore. The reason is because there no point in having two EMS'. So Kofi will have Madara's EMS. With that out of way Let's get on with the chapter Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Tag Team Destruction

BOOM!

The sound of shockwaves were erupting throughout Kuoh Academy as two dragons and two saiyans fought with only one goal in mind beating the hell out of each other. Kuoh Academy was now turning a wasteland.

 **Metal Gear Rising: A Stranger I Remain**

"Die!" Vail yelled charging towards Issei with a head of steam with Issei doing the same thing. The two dragons were trading punches and kicks together. Vail went for a punch but Issei caught his fist and plowed him with a right hand!

"Eat shit!" Issei then started pounding his fists in Vail's face. "Hah!" Issei grabbed Vail's leg and throw him into the school.

BOOM!

Vail went crashing hard but got up with smile on his face. "Yes. This is the fight I've waiting for!" Vail was getting exciting as flew in the sky. "Let's see you handle this!"

 **[Divide! Divide! Divide!]**

"Ah!" Issei's power began draining out him as Vail and he started feeling weak. "Heh. Weak! Your to weak!" Vail then pounded Issei with punches of his own and this time it was Issei crashing to the ground.

"Damnit!" Issei cursed refusing to lose. "I won't lose to you!" [ **Boost! Boost! Boost!]** Issei was now re energized with even more power. His aura was now stronger then before. Issei flew towards Vail with incredible speed in seconds and grabbing Vail's head with his hands

"Take this!" Issei smashed his head into Vail's causing both their dragon masks to break. However Vail was smirking while Issei had a serious expression.

Issei looked to the ground for a moment and saw a blue jewel on the floor. It was one of the Vanishing Dragon's jewel.

Vail looked at Issei knowing what he was thinking. "You want to steal my power. Go ahead for all you'll feel is pure pain. The pain of a failure." Vail said coldly. That last sentence pierced Issei like a sword to his heart. He began to growl at the floor.

"I'll show you the pain of a failure asshole!" Issei then snapped grabbing the blue jewel and smashing it into his right arm. The result was his hand glowing like a rainbow but as Vail stated he felt extreme pain.

"ARRRRGHHH!" His screams could be heard throughout the battlefield. "Issei!" Rias cried out but to no avail Issei wasn't listening. "Damn it this fucking hurt!" "Just give up you'll never amount of anything no matter what you do." Vail's words sunk even deeper than before however that only motivated Issei.

"I don't care what you say! Every single person who believes in me including Kofi knows I can beat and I will! This pain is nothing compared to what Kofi or Rias have suffered! So I going take your own power and kick your ass!"

 **(Ddraig you partner is a fool to think he can steal my power)**

 **[Albion one thing I have learned from this host Issei Hyoudou is his will to win. He is an interesting host indeed. But will only won't be enough. Partner I need to ask you a question.]**

"What is it Ddraig?" Issei responded.

 **[If you truly want to defeat him than you must not hold back! You must not let the lies your enemy says distract you! You are strong and I am willing to help you win! I am ready the real question is Issei Hyoudou are you ready?!]**

"YES I AM!" Issei's roared out and his dragon aura exploded. **[Vanishing Dragon power is taken!]** Ddraig stated and now Issei's right now was turned into the Vanishing Dragon's right gauntlet.

"What?" Both Vail and Albion looked in shock as Issei had taken their power. "Now then let's continue this fight!" Issei dashed after Vail and throw a right hook sending the strongest Vanishing Dragon user flying. **(Divide)**

Issei now with Divide Dividing as well stole power from Vail's power and then **[Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

"HAAAAAH!" Issei's power was growing even stronger as he was plumbing Vail. Issei then blasted Vail with a sickening double axe handle!

"AH!"

BAM!

Vail was sending crashing down to the floor with a thud! "Heh. Give up yet!" Issei began sounding cocky now that the advantage was his. "Give up? No. We've only began!" Vail reequipped his armor and once again the two dragons were trading blows.

"This is crazy." That was all Rias could say as she and everyone else would the battle between dragons unfold. Sirzechs agreed with Rias by nodding. "Yes you are right however we haven't even seen Kofi and this Koan person his fighting against at all."

"That's true but I believe that Issei and Kofi will win." Selena responded knowing that she has full confidence in both Kofi and Issei.

"Let's hope your right Selena." Vixy said slightly worried.

Back to the battle Issei and Vail were exchanging punches, kicks, blasts, etc. They were getting exhausted but they didn't care. They planned to fight to the better end. "Check this out Ascalon come forth!" Ascalon appeared on Issei left hand. Issei flew towards Vail with great speed and slashed him vertically and then horizontally. Since Ascalon is known as the Dragon Slayer dragons if attacked by the dragon will surely feel'hell'.

(The dragon slayer? I won't be able to withstand that by any means if I get touched by it.) Albion stated. "Then I won't let touch you." Vail responded.

Issei went for horizontal slash but Vail dodged with blast to the back followed up with a double axe handle that sent Issei flying to the ground however Issei manage to regain his balance in mid-air and continued his pursuit.

"I must admit you the resolve of a dragon but that still isn't enough!" Vail statement seemed true as he dodged Issei countless attacks with Ascalon only to get floored with a right and then (Divide! Divide! Divide!) Issei's power was draining fast but he wasn't going to give up.

"Oh no you don't! Ddraig!" [Boost x10] Issei regained the power he lost and gained more in the process. "Ddraig transfer power to Ascalon!" Issei ordered and Ddraig did as followed. Ascalon now had Ddraig's dragon aura engulfed around it. Issei flew to Vail with a head of steam and used his sword like a club. "Take this!" Issei smashed Vail's head with the dragon slayer and destroyed his dragon helmet.

CRACK

Vail's face once again exposed and this time Issei took advantage. He began to pound the life out of Vail with lefts, rights, kicks, and even using Ascalon to cause wounds over his body.

"ARGH!"

Vail screamed in pain due to the dragon slayer's effect but Issei stilled continued his assault on his rival. Issei didn't let up as applied fatal wounds all over Vail. When it was down Vail had wounds that were bleeding fast but through all this he just laughed.

"Ahhhhhaaaaa!"

"What the hell is so funny?!" Issei said with pissed tone.

"I was wrong. You now see you as worthy rival to cause this much pain to me with no remorse is truly something. But don't think I'll lose that easily." As he spoke Vail's injuries began to heal. After a few seconds he was back to full strength.

"Now I'll get serious for a chance." Vail flew up into the air and spread his dragon wings. **(Half Dimension!)** Albion shouted out and Vail started to ball his hand into a fist which caused everything to sink?!

"What's he doing?"

"Vail is wrapping the dimensions. If he continues doing this he could destroy this world." Michael answered with seriousness.

"But how is that fair?"

"It's not fair at all." A mysterious voice appeared to be Azazel who flew down with a interested look on his face.

He sighed before talking. "What are we going to do with our dragon love birds? The Red Dragon Emperor is indeed in trouble. I might have a plan."

"Hey, Red Dragon Emperor Issei Hyoudou!" Azazel called out to Issei who turned his head in annoyance.

"What do you want?"

"Like Michael said Vail basically cutting everything in half and with everything being cut in half that means that Rias Gremory's breasts will also shrink." Azazel said with smirk.

"Huh?" Rias' eyes opened and she had a confused look on her face.

'Rias' breasts will shrink. I can't let that happen!'

"I won't let shrink Rias' boobs!"

"Wait, what?" Vail was just as confused as Rias.

"Your a madman! **[Boost!]** Your pure evil! I will never forgive you! **[Boost x 20!]** " Issei's power skyrocketed and he charged at Vail like he was the flash.

"Haaah! Haaah! Oh man. His power keeps increasing just by saying his master's chest will get smaller." Azazel was surely enjoying himself knowing that his plan working.

 **A/N: The fight is the same one that happens in the anime**

After getting battered and bruised again by Issei's attacks Vail healed his wounds.

"Okay this is pointless!" Issei yelled and everyone looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Vail asked.

"Every time we attack each other we heal our wounds and continue our fight! And the cycle continues!" Issei's statement did seem true to Vail.

"I actually agree with you. We been fighting to no avail."

"I say we find Kofi and Koan and have them fight with us to make this more of a fight." Issei's statement had Vail interested.

"That is what we indeed to do from the start but ever since our battle there hasn't been a sign of the two saiyans."

BOOOM!

A large explosion came out of nowhere causing everyone to take cover. The explosion caused a massive crater to form between Issei and Vail. The crater revealed to be Kofi and Koan with massive wounds everywhere, their clothes destroyed, their bodies flowing with blood all over their heads. Both of the saiyan warriors in Super Saiyan 3 were breathing heavily but were smiling too.

"Where were you guys?" Issei asked confused as was everyone else.

"We used instant transmission to go to fight in space." Kofi and Kaon answered at the same time.

3

2

1

"WHAT?!" That was everyone's reaction expect Ophis who had a curious expression instead of her usual blank expression.

"How can you fight in space?!" Rias asked which was same question as everyone else. All the two did was laugh which made everyone even more confused.

"Rias we're saiyan an alien race that loves to fight. if we can survive near-death experiences than fighting in space is like child's play for us. Plus we get stronger the more we fight so fighting in space is normal." Kofi's explanation had everyone's voices speechless.

"What do you mean by you get stronger the more fight?" Sirzechs asked with curiosity.

"It's called a Zenkai boost. Basically when a saiyan dies or is on the brink of death and they heal themselves. They receive an increase power due to them lessening the chances of getting the same injuries. So the more we fight the more powerful we become." Sirzechs' eyes widened. 'A race that get stronger the more they fight. How powerful are saiyans?' Sirzechs thought to himself.

"Just let everyone know where only using 30% of our true power." Koan said and that was icing on the cake. Everyone was just in shock. Numerous questions and thoughts were reading through their minds. However through all this confusion Ophis casually walked up to Kofi.

"Ojou-chan?" Kofi was lost at what see was doing. "Hold still." She placed her hand on his bruised chest and a shining glow of light was surfacing around Kofi. She closed her eyes and looked deep inside his soul and inside she saw a golden figure with a gold hair, fur, and a gold tail.

The mysterious figure had a red trim on his eyes. He was very muscular. He looked at Ophis with a smile. "You finally came Ojou-chan." Ophis looked at the man from head to toe. She was surprise to realize who the man was. "Kofi is that you?" She asked.

"Yeah it me but no the me you know now. I'm the ultimate evolution. A Super Saiyan 4. The only difference is that a I'm a Golden Super Saiyan 4 which makes will the me you know 10,000 times stronger than a normal Super Saiyan 4. The only thing he has do is turn into a Golden Great Ape. However his eyes must come into contact with a full moon. Then when that happens he'll undergo the transformation.

"Wait. Will he go berserk if changes into the Great Ape?" Ophis asked with concern.

"It's likely that Kofi could go on a rampage but I know that you won't let that happen. After all you care about him right."

"Of course I do. I'll be by his side no matter what. Thank you for the information. But one question. What will Kofi be like when he becomes you?"

"I honestly don't know. All I know is that he will become the Golden Super Saiyan 4 obtaining the ultimate evolution so to speak." Ophis then began to walk towards SSJ4 Kofi and embraced him with a hug.

"It's going to be okay. Have faith in yourself just like you have faith in everyone else. Okay." Ophis then smiled and Kofi just nodded.

"Sure thing Ojou-chan."

Once she opened her eyes again she looked up at Kofi and smiled. "Actually you've been using almost your full-power,right?" Kofi was speechless. "H-How did you..." Ophis then placed her finger on his lips. "I could tell by your wounds that you weren't holding back especially not against another powerful saiyan such as Koan. Kofi I just searched deep into your power and I saw you." " What do mean by you saw me Ojou-chan'? He asked. "I mean I saw you in a form called Golden Super Saiyan 4. I talked to the version of you and he told me that in order for you to obtain it you have turn into a Golden Great Ape. I knew that you and Koan were fighting in space cause I could sense your power. But I as was focusing on your fight I could tell that you want you use your full-power but you held back on purpose. Why?" She asked and Kofi just looked at her with a blank expression.

"Cause I didn't feel like it." Ophis didn't buy that excuse at all. "No you did want to use your full-power against Koan but because of your new transformation that Great Red you felt that it would be unfair to fight Koan with it."

"Ojou-chan did you read my thoughts too?" Ophis nodded. "I'm the Infinite Dragon I can do anything. Plus I want you to fight at your full-power so I'm going to unlock you new transformation for you." Ophis was about to do it when Kofi stopped her.

* * *

Ophis POV

Kofi placed me hand down and shook his head. "Ojou-chan I want to unlock this new power on me own." "No." Ophis gave a stern look and answered with no hesitation."What?" "I have feeling that if you do turn into this Golden Ape that'll lose control and I'm no going risk you, the only thing I find precious in this world to put yourself in harms way." Ophis statement was completely left field. Nobody expected the second most powerful being in the universe to stay something like that.

"But.." "No buts. I going to it whether you like it or not." I was not going to take no for an answer from Kofi. "Please Ojou-chan. I know you want to just awaken my power for me but to as a saiyan it would make me feel dishonorable cause I didn't bust my ass to obtain that power I just had someone hand it to me and that's not what I feel is right." Kofi statement caused me to start second guessing my decision. Is he right? If I do this will his pride be shattered?

"Don't worry Ojou-chan. Nothing will happen to me. After all I'm your most precious being on in the world. So faith in me okay?" He looked at me with a smile and I couldn't resist his comfort and warmth.

"Okay but if want I said about you going crazy does happen then I will make you suffer understand?" I responded with a strict and demanding voice showing Kofi that I was dead serious about this.

"Of course I hear you loud and clear. Just leave it to me." I nodded but I realized I had to do something to show Kofi that I care. "Kofi can kneel down for me?" Kofi had confused look on his face but shrugged and it as told. I then did what I thought was necessary.

I kissed him on the cheek. My immediate action shock Kofi as well as everyone else. "Ojou-chan?" "I don't need to explain myself just be careful." I truly feel that something bad might happen but I have faith in Kofi that he'll overcome this obstacle.

"I will. Kaon you have any senzu beans?" Kofi turned over to his saiyan counterpart who nodded. "Yep just giving me a second." He reached into his pocket and pulled out four small green beans. "Catch K." Kaon tossed two beans to Kofi which he caught. He chopped down on the snack and in mere seconds he was fully energized. "Thanks man. Ise that your helmet off." Issei did as instructed and caught the bean but was spectacle about what it would do for him. "Eat it. You'll gain all strength back. Plus your exhausted from fighting Vail." Issei didn't want to admit it but his older adopted brother was right.

Kofi walked over to Issei and handed him the bean. He ate it and was energized to full strength. "Koan give one to Vail." Kofi directed to Koan and Koan did as told. Vail like the rest of the fighters was back at full power.

"Now that we're all at full power we start the true fight cause my heart definitely skipped a beat. " Kofi smirked as his blood was surely getting intense.

"I agree. Now we can to our hearts content." Vail was smirking as well knowing that he could finally have the chance to face Kofi.

"Ise you ready?" Kofi turned to his brother who had a serious expression. "Damn right I am." His response was all business.

"All right let's begin!" Kofi yelled out as he started charging his ki. His power was overwhelming. I could feel it growing and growing. "Haaaah!" The ground was shaking violently as Kofi was continuing to display his power.

"Amazing." It was the only comment I could make as Kofi's power was increasing non-stop. "FULL-POWER!" Kofi barked out as his yellow,electric Super Saiyan 3 aura was just massive. If he's this strong as Super Saiyan 3 than how powerful would be if he as a Super Saiyan 4.

"Heh. Alright Koan I've shown you my power let's see yours that is if your scared." Kofi was mocking his opponent but all the saiyan did was smirk.

* * *

Kofi POV

"I know when we we're fighting in space you weren't using your 100% of your power. My guess is that you were using about 85% right?" "Your right about that K. It wasn't using my full power but neither were you. However now that we're getting serious I'll show you that my power ascends yours!" I laughed at his statement and he growled. "Grr... You think I'm joking! I am stronger than you!" "Ha! Yeah right! Face facts dude. You may have different sources of power like me but in a straight fight with just our saiyan powers it's clear that I would kick your ass! We're like Goku and Vegeta. No matter how hard you push yourself you'll always be second best to me Koan!" That'll most likely set him in 3,2,1.

"Bullshit! I'll show you Kofi Hyoudou that I Kaon Seinaruyami will defeat here and now! HAAAA!" Kaon power began to skyrocket just like mine expect his aura wasn't a golden yellow like my SSJ3 aura was instead it was a dark yellow with the electricity.

"AAAAAH!" His power began pushing everyone expect Issei, Vail, Ophis, Azazel, Sirzechs, and me back with tremendous force. "This power is unreal!" Issei began to worry as Kaon continued his increase in power. The ORC and the Student Council couldn't handle this intense pressure as they all were holding on to something to keep their balance."Heh. Is this the best you can do?! I thought you were stronger than this Kaon! Will I guess I was right. You'll always be weaker than me!" That was the nail the coffin. I know provoking him even more isn't a good idea but screw it I want him at his absolute best so do this will help. "I'LL SHOW YOU WEAK! I'LL KILL YOU! KAIOKEN TIMES 10!" Kaon aura was now mixed with the red aura of SSJ3. His muscles were expanding greatly. With the SSJ3 form and Kaioken combination he could easily beat me. Heh. Key word being **could** beat me!

"WHAT?! He knows how to use kaioken?! Damnit! Alright time to get serious! Issei go use your full-power against Vail no matter what! Vail you do the same thing cause it's time for an all out war! Let's do this KAIOKEN TIMES 10!" I yelled out intensely as I too had my SSJ3 and Kaioken combo ready.

"Issei charge to max power now!" I ordered Issei to do this cause if he didn't we would lose for sure. "Alright Ddraig let's go full-power!"

 **[Boost x30!]** Ddraig proclaimed as he and Issei began to flow with overwhelming power! Issei's power exploded like an atomic bomb creating a 40 ft crater below him. He ascended to the sky to make sure no who would be in harms way. Kofi saw Issei fly up and did the same thing as he thought fighting on the surface would be bad for he others. Kaon and Vail followed them as all four fighters were now in the sky. From the surface everyone watched from above as the war between the four as moments from happening. "We can only watch at this point." Sirzechs turned to everyone who had disappointed faces as they wanted to help Kofi and Issei but just weren't strong enough.

This especially ate away at Mio who once again heard the phrase "not strong enough." She couldn't seat back and just watch but what could she do? She was strong no doubt but she couldn't face off against a saiyan and dragon who powers rivaled her brothers.

Why was she so weak compared to Kofi and Issei? Even though Issei isn't nearly as strong as Kofi he still can go face-to-face with his dragon counterpart and possible beat him. What was holding her back from her full potential? Only time would tell.

Back to the action. "HAAAAAH!" In terms of dragons now Issei was in the driver seat as he was staring down Vail through his helmet with piercing eyes. "Come on Vail show me what you got!" "Haaah! If it's a war you want then it's a war you'll get! Let's show them Albion the power of the Vanishing Dragon!" Vail's white dragon aura was flowing through his armor just like Issei.

"Everyone at full-power?" I asked and they all nodded. This going to be good. "Okay we start on three. 1.2.3!"

 **Dragon Ball Z- Hero Flow**

The moment three left my mouth all four of us charged at one another. Issei and Vail were exchanging blows left and right causing shockwaves.

Kaon and I went head on as we always were exchanging blows. Kaon teleported and he reappeared with a right hand to face. He then pound me with lefts and rights. He grabbed my right arm and spun me around about 7 times before throwing me to the ground. Yeah like that going to work.

I teleported in mid-air and comforted him with a swift Goku spin kick with my left foot. I then payed a tribute to Gogeta as I started to cross my arms and began kicking him in the face. He went flying to the right but I teleported and did a backflip kick Gogeta style. He regained his balance only to be welcomed with a surprise.

"I hope you like it. Big Bang Attack!" I fired Vegeta's signature blue sphere attack at Kaon who just smirked and smacked the ball away with his forearm but it won't be that easy. The ball redirected itself back Kaon who didn't realize so I took advantage.

I cuffed my hands forward and began to charge a blue sphere. Kaon know what I was doing. "If it's a Kamehameha battle you want then you'll get it!" "Heh. Actually look behind you." Kaon was confused and looked to see the Big bang Attack about hit him. He was going to stop it but I caught his attention.

"Hey Kaon suck on this! Big Bang Kamehameha!" I fired the combination attack of Goku and Vegeta's signature moves. "What?! Shit!" Kaon was between a rock and a hard place as two attacks were coming from opposite directions. "Like this will do anything." I could tell he was going to teleport to get out the was but that won't happen on my watch.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" I declared as a clone of me appeared. "Stop him!" I ordered and Clone Kofi rapped his arms around Kaon's arms as he nowhere to go.

"Fuck-"

BOOOM!

A large amount of smoke was formed around the two of us as my two attacks for sure connected. The result would be my satisfaction as Kaon appeared from the smoke with minor wounds on his body. "That's careless of you Kaon. Don't tell that you've gotten soft."

"SOFT?! I'LL KILL YOU! KAIOKEN TIMES 20!" Oh come the fuck on! As if Kaioken times 10 wasn't enough. Kaon body was now even more jacked up than before. "Ah!" He started to fill pain because of his overuse of kaioken. "Heh. This pain is no nothing compared to beating you!" Kaon dashed towards me and blasted me with a nasty left hand. He proceed with his assault on me as I was getting beaten down.

"I won't lose, I won't lose, I won't lose... I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!" Kaon snapped as he nailed me with an axe handle to the back. I was sent flying to ground but managed to maintain my balance once again.

Swoosh

"Huh?" Kaon then disappeared. Damn his Kaioken times 20 is making him much faster than me. "AH!" Kaon struck me with a elbow to the chest an then a spin kick to the face like I did earlier. This time I was went crashing into the school building with a thud.

BAM!

I got up dazed from that kick but when I came to I saw Kaon charging something. What a minute it's red and it looks his position is similar to Android 13's... OH SHIT! "I'm quoting you "Suck on this! SS DEADLY BOMBER!" Kaon fired the red ball of energy towards me and there's no way I can stop it the way I am now unless.

"Ojou-chan is probably going to kill me but screw it! Kaioken times 20!" I yelled out the same move Kaon used on me earlier and I felt the massive pain from it as well as the massive power increase. Crack. That was sound of my bones breaking one by one. "I have to fight through this pain. I'm Kofi Hyoudou strongest being in the universe HAAA!" I flew towards the bomber attack with full determination to send it back. Doing a Kamehameha is cool but simple. "Heh. Let's mix it up." I pushed my arms to the side and charged a yellow ki attack.

"Wait a minute. He not going to-" "ARGH!" I yelled out as I finish charging my attack. "Kaon kiss my ass! Final Flash!" I fired one of Vegeta's signature move at the SS Deadly Bomber attack and everyone could guess want would happen.

BOOOM!

Our two attacks collided creating a beam struggle. I was pushing as hard as I was but Kaon attack was overpowering mine. "Ha! I told you I would beat you!" Kaon started laughing like he already won but boy he was wrong. "You just do get it Kaon. I said you'll never surpass me and I might it and let show you why! KAIOKEN TIMES 30!"

 **Rules of Nature: Metal Gear Rising:** **Revengeance**

"WHAT?!" Kaon was shocked as I raised my power beyond it limits. My Final Flash grow expanded enormously and destroyed the SS Deadly Bomber! "AAH! NO! NO! AAA-" My Final Flash engulfed Kaon and completely as I started to breath heavily.

BOOOM!

My attack blow up in a sphere shape with Kaon inside. Once the attack faded Kaon went planting to the ground hard. "Heh. Heh. Took you so." My body gave out on me as I descended from my SSJ3 transformation with kaioken back to my base form. I have to rest to get my strength back. I wonder how Issei's doing. I found out by looking up and seeing Issei losing Vail. Vail flow towards Issei who recovering from getting his power drained from Divide Dividing.

"Have another taste!" **(Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!)** Vail's wings stretched out and absorbed more of Issei's power. "I won't lose to you!" **[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]** Issei regained the power he lost but he was still weaker than Vail at the moment.

"No matter what you do you'll never but me!" Vail fired two white energy balls at Issei which were traveling fast. Come on Ise! "Like the will stop me!" Issei countered with a red energy wave of own. Issei's beam destroyed Vail's energy balls but Vail simply dodged the attack.

"Ha! That the best you can do?" Now Vail was mocking Issei just like I was with Kaon but I think Ise will more affected by it then Kaon was. "Grr. Grr..I'll show you asshole!" [Boost x 10!] Issei's power soared as he now had the advantage but this didn't phase Vail.

"Ha! So simply. The more power you gain the more I take!" (Div-) However Issei wouldn't allow it. He knocked Vail off his high horse with a wicked right hand and then did my Goku spin kick. Nice Ise. Issei didn't let up pounding Vail with massive blows. Vail couldn't defend himself not while Issei's hits were moving beyond the human eye could see.

After about 20 hits Issei throw Vail towards the school gym. Vail realized this and was about to gain control of himself when Issei began to charge an attack. Both of his arms left having Boosted Gear and right having Divide Dividing were generating their own energy spheres red and white respectively.

"Now it's my turn! Eat shit Vail! Super Dragon Dividing Blast!" Issei roared out his new attack by pushing both his fists together. Both spheres merged to form a purple colored blasted handing straight for Vail. I had to put a shield around myself to insure I would be save.

"Damnit! I won't lose to this weakling!" Vail countered Issei's blast with a white energy blast of his own. Vail and Issei were having a beam struggle of their own. Issei's attack was beating Vail's but Vail remained calm for some reason. He spread his wings out pointing towards Issei. Wait! He going to it?!

(Half Dimension!) Everything around began to shrink in half. "ARGH!" Issei's power was being sucked out of him like a mosquito. His attack was now cut half barely anything compared to Vail's attack. "This is the end!" **(Divide x 10!)** I was shocked at how strong Vail was. He was completely overpowering Issei. "AAH!" Issei's screams were louder as he was holding on for life it was no use. He wasn't strong enough. Vail pushed his attack even more but Issei still have so power left.

"It's over Issei Hyoudou!" "No it's over when I say it's over! Ddraig transfer all my remaining into one final attack!" **[Very well partner!]** Ddraig did as ordered and Issei make one final effort to defeat his dragon rival. **[Boost x 50!]** Ddraig shouted out as Issei's powered was not only re-energized but it was overwhelming Vail's. Wait a second times 50! Ise still had enough power to pull that off! Heh. That's my brother after all. "Ise kick his ass!" I yelled at the top my lungs and Issei heard me which he responded with a thumbs up.

"HAAA!" Issei's attack was even more powerful than before! Vail's blast was beginning to fade away. The beam was about to put Vail down for good but he was still fighting back by holding it off with his hands. I would go and help Issei but I realize that his developed into a true fighter. He figured out to defeat his opponent by himself and that make me proud to be his brother. "NO! NO! NO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! ME LOSE TO THIS INFERIOR BEING!"

"HA! IT'S THIS 'INFERIOR BEING' THAT'S ENDING THIS! HAAA!" With the final push Issei's Super Dragon Divining Blast engulfed Vail like my Final Flash did to Kaon.

KABOOOOOOOOOOM!

Vail was completely buried by Issei's blast that the almost half the school was was destroyed in a giant crater. Sona is going to all over Issei's ass about this. No, she'll mainly be all over my ass.

Issei's Balance Breaker was gone and he returned to normal only he was falling to death! Oh hell no! Broken bones or not I am not letting my brother die on me! Issei was falling fast that I couldn't get up with him at least not in base form.

"Ojou-chan is most certainly going to kill but fuck it!" I knew my ki was almost gone but my charka wasn't. I enhanced my feet with charka and dash forwards to Issei. I jumped up in the air and caught him into my arms. Then by using instant transmission I reappeared in front of everybody with a smile on my face.

"We won." Was the only thing I said before everyone jumped on me expect Ophis, Sirzechs, Michael, and Azazel. This like a cliche good ending you get in a movie. But I'm not complaining. Issei and I defeated our rivals in grueling fights. "Ise you good?" I looked over my shoulder and he didn't response verbally but gave me the thumbs up. After a few minutes of asking about our well-being and what not Mio came rush in and embraced with the tightest hug I've ever felt.

"Kofi! Issei! You two are a idiots! Putting yourself in danger like that!" Mio scolded us like a mother did hear children but I wasn't really worried about that due to the massive amount of pain I was receiving from Mio's hug.

"Mio we had no choice but to overpower yourself because everyone including me know that if I didn't use kaioken times 30 and Issei didn't boost 50 times over than we would have lost. Listen, in a fight there are times where you have just say fuck it and do what's necessary to win. Remember in a fight it's win or die and I'll do anything I can to live even it means harming my body to almost near death experiences." My reasoning caused Mio to think for second.

"I-I know that but I still feel worried about you and Issei! Heh. It just can't be helped. No of us will be strong as you two. Especially me I'm a burden to you." Here we go again. She self doubting herself. I know she doesn't believe that.

"Stop doing that. It's annoying really. Your not weak. Everyone starts out struggling with something but the more they train and practice they get better. No gets strong like me expect if their born with that power like Ojou-chan without training everyday. Understand?" She nods and I smiled. "I know you want to cry so do it." She just that crying over my chest.

All I did was embrace her. After a minute she stopped and smiled. "Thank you Big Bro for believing in me." I'll always adore that smile of hers. Through all this drama Issei came to and I smirked. "You beat Vail dude. I know you could do it." "I knew that I had win on my own and no relive on you. I was thinking you were going to cause interfere. But I thought that I have prove I'm capable of being strong as you and I did."

"I know. I had no doubt you could do it. Fist bump." We did our bump and laughed. However our moment as short lived when the three leaders along with Ophis came up to both Issei and I. 'Oh shit.' That was my though as I knew Ophis was going to be pissed.

"I told you to not to overdue yourself but you didn't listen." Ojou-chan then sighed before continuing. "However knowing you like I do Kofi it can't be helped." Phew I thought I was going to die. "Would like me to heal your brother's wounds along with yours?" She asked and I nodded. I lay Issei on the ground gently.

She walked towards us and places her hand on Issei's chest and his body began to glow. After the glow settled all of Issei's injuries were healed. Ophis then turned to me and she did the exact same thing to me. I felt unstoppable. I did a few kicks and punches see if the healing worked and I worked like a charm.

"Thank you Ojou-chan." I said as smiled and she nodded. "But don't think I'll be easy on you next time." Ophis said with the intent to kill. If only looks could kill! And then the three leaders approached us in a pleasing manner.

"That was a great feat of power Kofi as well you Issei. I was concerned that you would need help. But I was wrong as you two defeated your enemies without help." Sirzechs said with a smile.

"I must also give my thoughts as well. Like Sirzechs I was having second thoughts about your fights but I see from the result that I wasn't needed." Michael also praised Issei and I which meant something to me. I just then had a thought about something and had to address Michael about.

"Michael is it okay if I ask for a request?" I asked him and he nodded. "Of course you can Kofi as long as it's reasonable." He answered which perfect sense to me. "Well I was wondering if you can give special permission to have Asia and Xenovia along Irina to be able to pray even though God is dead." Asia and Xenovia both had shocked expression as they immediately ran up to me about to question my request.

"K-Kofi-san your not serious are you? Y-You really wouldn't want to do this right?" Asia questioning made my answer much more clear. "I am serious. Aside from Michael you girls along with Irina are the only deeply religious people here. I think it's only far you do what you love and to me that's believing in God." I said with a smile and Asia was heart warmed by this that see instantly hugged me.

"Thank you Kofi-san. Thank you so much." I can tell that she was happy about this as Asia was now crying with tears of joy. Xenovia however was quite skeptical. "Are you really okay with this? With if something... Huh?" Before Xenovia could rebuttal I hugged her. "There's no need to worry. If something happens then I put a stop it. I can assure you that. Xenovia, you are just faithful to God as Asia so you deserve the right to continue putting your faith in him." After my explanation I let go off her and she was surprised by my reasoning.

"I-I don't know what to say."

"There's no need to say anything but "Amen" that is if Michael will allow it." I turned my attention to the leader of the Angels who was listening to our conversation like everyone else.

"After hearing that I would most indeed would be willing to do that. Granted it might take time to accomplish but I will make sure these you along with Irina are given the right to pray." I smiled hearing that. Michael is a really nice guy.

"Thank you Michael." After all the discussion Rias and Akeno walked over smiling towards Issei and me.

"Good job you two. I should've expected nothing less of the Hyoudou brothers." Rias said and I added on. "Of course Rias. Issei and I will also prevail through thick and thin. Right Ise?"

"Right." As we did another fist bump. "Now that I think about who is going to repair all of the damage to the school?" Akeno asked everyone which was a good question. "It's very simple Akeno-san. Kofi and Issei will be the own to repair the school's damages." That voice was the sound of Sona-sempai. 'She not mad like I thought she would be. Maybe disappointed.' I thought to myself. She stood right in front of us about to speak but I cut her off.

"Sona-sempai please understand that the damage wasn't 100% our fault. We had to overpower ourselves passed our limits to defeat Vail and Kaon. If we didn't everyone knows we would've lost. So please just this one time can you give us a pass?"

Sona took a few seconds to think about it before responding. "I take your word for it. Just don't overuse your power again alright?" I nodded and I smiled at Sona who was blushing slightly. "You were worried at us but more me weren't you Sona-sempai?" I teased and Sona looked at me embarrassed.

"W-Well of course I was! W-Who wouldn't be?! Honestly you two will give all of us a heart attack one day." Her rant was similar to what Mio's but I still understand. They care about our well being and all.

"Don't worry Ise and I are fine. So anyway Ojou-chan are you willing to move in with us?" I turned to Ophis who had her usual blank stare. All she did was nodded. "I'll move in but only to keep you safe from possible threats." Her reasoning made us but I was still wondering why she would be willing to do that.

"Do you really mean that Ojou-chan? You would protect me in my time of need if I ever had one?" Ophis instantly nodded firmly. "Absolutely. I would give my life to protect you. And I know you'll do the same." Everyone including myself were baffled by what Ophis just said. Wow I didn't know I had such an impact in her life that she would be willing to possibly sacrifice herself for me.

"That really means a lot to me Ojou-chan truly." I smiled at her and she embraced me with I was fond of. After she let go I patted her head. Vixy, Selena, and Yant walked towards us with signs of relief. "Your sure your going to be fine. Your not hurt or stiff are you?" Selena asked in caring tone and I kissed her cheek showing her my love. "I'm fine. You know I saw you earlier fighting those magicians you looked hot, no sexy and a little badass."

"Thank goodness you two are alright. I don't know what we do if something terrible happened." Yant said sounding motherly.

I simply shrugged. "It can't be helped really. Sometimes you got to do what's necessary." I claimed and Vixy. "True but you can't be to cautious sometimes." "I hear you Vixy. I'll keep that in mind. Anyway I think I speak for everyone when I ask what happens now?" I looked at everyone and Sirzechs was about answer my question before Kaon interrupted.

"We keep fighting."

"WHAT?!" Everyone but me and Ophis answered in shock.

"But we beat you!" Issei proclaimed but Kaon protested. "True but you never 'beat'. I can still have access to my power and as long as I have that then we continue to rumble!" Kaon argument caused Issei to cave. "Fine let's go!"

"Onee-chan!" Rias yelled out and ran to her older brother's aid along with the ORC and Student Council. Issei, Ophis, Azazel, Michael, and I looked to see it Kaon who fired the energy blast?! "Kaon what are you doing?!" I called out to him but all he did was laugh?

"It wouldn't be fun it I didn't fight everyone! So come on I'll take on everyone by myself." Kaon continued his attack with barrage of ki blast. Everyone took cover but Asia was wide open.

"Asia! Hold on!" I jumped up and was about to shield her ...

SUPER DARK KAMEHAMEHA!

A darker version of the Super Kamehameha struck Asia head on before I could get to her and she fell to ground with a thud!

BAM!

"ASIA!" Everyone yelled out as everyone crowded around the former nun. I bolted next to Asia. I instantly check her pulse and thankfully she was breathing but barely. "Asia are you okay?! Answer me Asia!" Issei was shaking her desperately trying to see if she would respond.

"Asia wake up! Please Asia wake up! Wake up!" I was demanding Asia to wake up but she was struggling to do so. But I began to see her eyes beginning to open. "K-Kofi-san... I-Issei-san"

"Asia we're here for you! So don't give in okay!" Issei and I were crying deeply about this. I can't lose Asia! I CAN'T LOSE HER! I WON'T LET HER DIE AGAIN!

"OH MY GOD! THAT WAS ACCIDENT I SWEAR! I WAS AIMING FOR KOFI!" Kaon yelled out in forgiveness but everyone didn't buy it.

Wait Senzu beans! I reached in my pocket and was searching for a bean and I found one! Thank God! I quickly put it in Asia mouth and moved her mouth back and forth to cause her to eat it. "Kofi she's..." Before Azazel could even get another word out I pointed Caliburn directly at his neck.

"Shut the fuck up! You say that and I will kill you!" I was in no need for 'that' kind on statement. "Asia it's going to be okay! Is the senzu bean working Kofi?!" Rias pleaded with me and I looked to see all the bruises and wounds on Asia were beginning to be healed. Phew dodged a bullet.

"You asshole! You hit Asia on now!" Issei went Balance Breaker pissed.

"Ise relax he didn't mean it!" I tried to plead with him but he wasn't listening.

BAM!

Issei decked Kaon went a sickening right hand which sent Kaon crashing into the school.

"I SAID I DIDN'T MEAN IT! BUT IF YOU WANT A FIGHT YOU GOT IT!"

'No I don't want Issei and Kaon to fight over a misunderstanding!' I thought to myself as both my brother and best friend clashed with each other

 **Two Steps from Hell - 72 Virgins**

"YOU PAY FOR THIS!" **[Boost x 20]** Issei charged full steam ahead and went for a straight knockout punch but Kaon caught it with ease.

"Ha! You think cause you got lucky against Vail you can't beat me!" Kaon pulled Issei in and landed a wicked knee to his stomach. He then planted Issei with a swift kick sending Issei flying.

"TAKE THIS!" [Boost x 20!] Issei powered skyrocketed as he charged his signature move.

DRAGON SHOT!

Issei fired the strongest Dragon Shot he could muster.

BOOM!

The blast hit Kaon head on but my saiyan counterpart was unfazed with no wounds. "Pathetic. This is true power." Kaon teleported and appeared right in front of Issei.

"What!" Kaon blasted Issei went punch straight to the face. Issei was pushed back and Kaon then hit a 12 combo on Issei. Kaon then kicked Issei and broke his arm.

"AAAH!"

"ISSEI!

Everyone expect me and Ophis came to Issei's aid. Everyone attacked Kaon but it was no point. Kaon was destroying the ORC, the Student Council, the three leaders. "Let me show you true power! HA!" He went SSJ 3 started charging his ki. He placed his arms in Kamehameha position. NO!

"Everyone combine your powers together!" Sirzechs shouted out.

"I have to stop this before it get out of hand!" I was about to join them but then Ophis gripped my hand.

"TAKE THIS! DARK SUPER KAMEHAMEHA!" Kaon fired his signature attack and everyone combined all their attacks into a blue energy blast just as strong Kaon's Kamehameha. A beam struggle was created which caused the everything in the school to be turned to debris. Issei and co. were winning. But Kaon was just toying with them. "You'll never win!" His attack was overwhelming everyone's combine attack. I have to safe them! I was about to use instant transmission but Ophis stopped me!

"Ophis what are you doing?! I have to stop this madness! There's going to be bloodshed!

"No even you won't change the outcome. You can't help the way you are now." She protested but I didn't care.

"I don't give a shit! They'll die without me!" I tried to free myself but Ophis protested herself with a vicious stomp to the ground.

"No! You can't win! You have to transform into a Super Saiyan 4! And you know it! If you safe them then it'll make them feel hopeless! You have to let handle this themselves."

"B-But" I tried to insist but she stopped me.

"No buts! Let them handle this. And to make sure of that." She placed her hand on me and I couldn't move.

"I've unable you to move until I say so." Are you fucking kidding me?! At a time like this. Ophis turned to the battle. Everyone was losing badly.

"We have to keep fighting! Ddraig!" **[Boost x 20!]** Issei's boost gave his blast the push it needed and gave his team the advantage. "HA! Top that!" Damnit Ise! Don't act cocky!

I saw Kaon smile evilly and I protested not for him to do it!

"KAON DON'T DO IT! PLEASE!"

He turned to me and laughed. "DIE!" He pushed his Kamehameha and completely overwhelmed everybody. His attack destroyed the energy blast and the force field around the school.

BOOOM!

The beam took everyone out and was heading towards the city!

"Ojou-chan!"

"Don't worry I placed a barrier around the city." True to her words Kaon's Kamehameha was stopped by the barrier around the city. Phew that was close. But the battle! I turned to see everyone on the floor unconscious and bleeding greatly.

"NO!" Ophis finally freed me from her control and I dashed towards everyone. "GUYS!" I quick check everyone's pulses and discover that everyone is alive but barely.

"No this can't happening." I fell to my knees absolutely broken by this. I couldn't safe them. I'm a failure.

"K-Kofi."

"Huh?"

A mysterious voice called out and it was Issei! "Ise you okay?!" I came to aid worried to death about him.

"No.. cough... Listen...It's our faults for not listening to you...cough... We're sorry... Mostly I'm sorry for causing this...We all do..." Issei was coughing out blood as he spoke but could his injuries where must worse. Ophis then came and turned to me.

"Ojou-chan please save them. Please!" I was crying and begging to Ophis who smiled.

"Kofi are you okay?! I totally went overboard dude! I didn't mean it I swear to GOD!" Kaon was begging for forgiveness and I nodded forgiving him.

"I will but first you know what you need to do right?" She instructed that I have to transform into 'that' and I will.

"Also can you keep Asia save as well." I said seriously.

"Of course. Now just win for me okay?"

"Damn right I will." I said as I had my confidence back. Thanks to Kaon blast the barrier was gone the moon was in my sight. I looked up at the moon and started to feel my muscles tensing up."Ah!" I felt pain coming from my body but I wouldn't let this stop him. Kaon looked at me confused but he drew his attention to what I was looking at and freaked out.

"NO! KOFI IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" He ran towards me trying to stop me but Ophis interfered with a shockwave sending Kaon back but he managed to gain his balance. "As if I let you. Let him do it" Ophis said.

"No! I won't let you get the way of helping my best friend!" Kaon fired hundreds of ki blasts at Ophis but they were all blocked by her. "Kaon relax dude. I know what you did was a mistake. I forgive you so just watch me as I show you the full extent of my power! GAAAA!"

 **Immortal by Two Steps From Hell**

"GAAAAAA!" My eyes were completely red. I started gaining golden fur on my body. About couple minutes later I was transformed into a Golden Great Ape! I started smashing through anything in my way! I saw the city and opened my mouth ready to destroy it!

"KOFI!" A voice called out to me and it was Ophis! I wasn't in my right state of mind and proceed to blow the city to pieces but Ophis stood in my way. She floating right in front of me.

"Stop this at once! Are you really going to let an ape transformation stop you from doing what is ready?! Look at me and change back but into the warrior that everyone including myself believe in! Change back NOW!" Ophis' compassion was starting to get to me. I pushed her slightly and saw the moon. I thought back to Ophis' statements and I was beginning to gain control again!

"GAAAAA!" I hollered out in pain as was reforming back into by myself. Once I back to normal lighting aura surrounded me and I took all the energy and exploded it all out.

"HAAAAAA!" My power was being released and I felt comfortable again. **(A/N: That was Goku's Super Saiyan 4 Transformation. I only shorten it to save time.)**

"I've finally ascend past my limits." My new Super Saiyan 4 transformation is the same as Goku's expect with golden hair, golden fur and a golden tail. The only thing that stayed the same is the red shadow trim.

"I-Impossible! You've become a Super Saiyan 4!" Kaon looked like he was about faint after seeing my new form.

"Wow it's so cool." Ophis praised my new form with happiness.

"Thank you Ojou-chan, Kaon How are the others?"

"There all healed. That Asia guy will be okay?" I sighed in relief. That's good to know.

"Kaon this isn't a Super Saiyan 4 this a Golden Super Saiyan 4! And let me show you my new power!" I charged my power and aura become was yellow but flame-like with sparkles. My power was overwhelming and this was just the beginning. The environment around me was shaking violently but keep going until I reached 5%.

Kaon laughed at my display of power. "This is incredible! You've ascend to new heights. I know I can't win but I want give until my last breath! So come on Kofi! Give me your all!" Kaon smirked as did I. We charged at each other ready for battle once more. I pounded him with a massive hook soaring him to the air. I then flew up to him and delivered a somersault kick to the back followed up by a knee to the gut and a double axe handle to the back which caused Kaon to plummet to the ground.

BAM!

He took a minor fall as he got up he had small wounds on him. "Damn! He's strong! This is fun! He charged his Kamehameha once again but I smirked.

"Fire it. It won't do shit." I taunted.

"We'll see about that!" He fired his Kamehameha wave at me and I took it directly.

BOOOM!

Kaon laughed as if he won. "Haaaa! Haaaa! Told you s-" Kaon was shocked to see me absorbing his Kamehameha.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" I fully absorbed the blast inside of me and smirked back at Kaon. "Heh. My turn." I placed my hands in Kamehameha position as well and gathered my energy.

"Let see you stop this! Kamehameha x 10!" I fired a red Kamehameha at Kaon and he panicked. He couldn't take the blast head on so he teleported to the sky to invade my attack

BOOM!

The blast formed a large carter. Kaon Kaon was shocked by display of power by Kofi. "Damnit. I have to charge m-"

"Your what?" Kaon turned to see me with a blue sphere in my hand. "Fuc-"

"Giant Rasegan!" A larger version of the Rasegan was thrust to Kaon. I dragged him down in mid-air and drove him to the ground with force.

BOOOOOM!

Kaon was hit tremendously by Rasegan that he bleeding from his head. "DAMNIT! I DIDN'T THINK HE'D GET THIS STRONG! I CALL HACK-" I got in front of him and formed a fist. I stepped back and did Goku's one inch punch aka Bruce Lee's one inch punch!

"BWAH!" He splatted out bleed and he dropped down to one knee. He looked at me with pure hatred but I was fazed. I looked at him with a stone cold face.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" He created 5 clones of himself. "CHARGE!" Kaon demanded and all the Kaon's attacked me. Kaon A tried punch me but I caught his fist and then twisted his arm back. "AH!" He was screaming in pain but this didn't satisfy me. "This is nothing."

"AAAAAH!" Blood was flowing out of his now lost arm. I kind of overdid. I was in full on fight mode right now. I grabbed him and pierced his stomach with a left hand he then vanished.

Kaon B tried to avenge his 'brother' so to speak by charging a Death Ball.

"Really?" I said with a bored tone.

"Eat this!" He fired the ball towards me and I simply absorb it. "BULLCRAP!" He said as I charge a new attack of mine. "Now you eat this!"

GOLDEN BIG BANG ATTACK!

I hurled a golden version of the Big Bang Attack only it was three times larger than normal! Kaon B couldn't hold the ball off and vanished.

Kaon C and Kaon D didn't have time to react as I appeared in front of them and slashed them vertically with Caliburn and Excalibur causing them to vanish. Kaon tried to sneak attack me with a Special Beam Cannon but failed. "Now it my turn again."

"Kaon you'll achieve this power just not yet! But for now let me show what true power is! HAAAA!" I powered up slightly and decked him with a high kick and then a spin kick. He was pushed back but gained his balance.

"LET END THIS KOFI!" He flew up to the sky and charged his power to max. "KAIOKEN X 50!" He went overboard completely with the Kaioken as he was bound to possibly kill himself.

"I'LL END THIS HERE AND NOW DARK SOLAR KAMEHAMEHA!" He channeled all his power into a darker version of Cell Solar Kamehameha heading straight for me. If I don't it the world will be destroyed... Yeah right.

"You wish. HAAAAAAA!" I charged my power as well but not at max. "10% should do." Heh. Yeah I'm overpowered as hell. Let's change it up a little. I decided to Vegito's signature move. I placed my arms first in Final Flash position and then changed into Kamehameha position.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAA!" I answered back with Final Kamehameha.

BOOOOM!

A beam struggle (as usual) was formed and this time Kaon was going to lose. It was even at first it was even but Kaon decided to go all out.

"FULL POWER!" Kaon's Kamehameha was beating my Kamehameha but I wasn't worried.

"Well let's end this with a bang! Kaioken x 100!" **(A/N:Golden Super Saiyan 4 makes the user 100,000 times more stronger than a regular Super Saiyan 4. Kofi can use up to Kaioken times 10,000 in Golden Super Saiyan 4.)**

 **One Piece Man Main Theme**

"No Way!" Kaon was disbelief as I hurled my Kamehameha and was overwhelming his Kamehameha! I was pushing his attack back even further. Kaon knew was going to lose. "Good fight Kofi. Just do it!" He was surrendered and I knew what had do.

"HA!" With the final push I eradicated his Kamehameha and it Kaon directly. He was engulfed in the Kamehameha and the attack blow up tenfold!

KABOOOOM!

The Kamehameha exploded and Kaon crashed to ground with blooding flowing throughout his body and he was completely out of power. I was able to sense his ki but barely. Thankfully I didn't over do it. I teleported in front of Kaon and placed my hand on him. I started hand on his chest and began to heal his injuries.

"cough...Kofi did you heal me?" He started to wake up and I nodded. "Yup. Apparently my new form has the power to heal injuries along with power increase. Besides that everything is the same. So once everyone is able to awakes we'll explain the situation. Also I want you stay at my house like Ojou-chan."

"Sure thing." He smiled. Phew looks like this battle is over but something was on my mind. "Where's Vail?" I asked Kaon and Ophis. After a few seconds my question was answered. "I'm right here." A voice called out from the sky and it was Vail in his Balance Breaker.

"So what's the deal?! You want to keep fighting?!" I was inching to resume my fight with Vail.

"Sorry to disappoint Kofi but I won't fight at least not now. You would easy beat so I'm going train and get just as strong you to surely resume our great rivalry! Also tell your brother that I look for forward to what he's capable of the next time we meet. Until then!" With that farewell Vail left and I smirked. 'Looks like the aftermath of this well interesting.' I thought.

* * *

 **Kofi did it guys! He became a Golden Super Saiyan 4! Like I mentioned other than the 100,000 times power increase and healing ability nothing has changed besides appearance of course. I will most definitely be having Kofi train with his charka and with Issei and Mio! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! PKX out, Peace!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys PKX here giving you another chapter to my fanfic. Just once want to thank all the support I get from anyone who likes my fanfic. Also I hadn't noticed until now but I keep misspelling Vali's name. It's Vali not Vail that was a mistake on my part that I didn't realize until a few days ago but enough about that. Without further a do, Enjoy my friends!**

* * *

Chapter 21: Training from Hell

Kofi POV

After the battle between Issei, Vali, Kaon, and me tension rose to a whole new level. I had explained to everyone about what happened while everyone was unconscious. I knew from the start that Kaon was going to be butting heads with the ORC and Student Council and I was. No matter what I said Issei and the others refused to listen. They all thought Kaon was enemy but I obliviously knew that wasn't the case.

Issei now was more suspicious and judgmental about Kaon. I was in definitely in between a rock and hard place. My brother and my best friend is a dilemma for me. Now here I am trying to calm the heat between everyone but it's no good. Right now the ORC, Student Council along with my sisters, the three leaders, Vali, and Ophis are listening to Issei and Kaon bickering at each other in the ORC room after school. It's been a week since the battle and can't they just let things go.

"For the last time I said it was accident!" Kaon hollered out to Issei in the middle of . Issei being the way he is wouldn't back down.

"Accident or not you hurt Asia! And nobody hurt Asia! I don't care if your a saiyan I make you regret that! Boosted Gear!" Issei summoned his Sacred Gear ready for a fight.

 **(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)**

Issei charged his Dragon Shot ready to fire but Kaon wouldn't allow it.

"Then let's go dragon a saiyan!" Kaon charged his ki. He created a golden energy ball with black energy around it ready to strike. Okay that's it!

"Both of you stop now!" Sirzechs demanded but neither were listening.

"Dragon Shot!" Issei blasted his attack through the room stand towards Kaon.

"Black Power Ball Shot!" Kaon countered with an attack of his own! Both attacks were about to connect until...

I stood in front of both attacks and summoned a clone. Both of us activated EMS and turned in the opposite direction. I faced towards Issei's Dragon Shot and my clone faced Kaon attack.

"Kamui!" My clone and I yelled out demanding and created voids on both sides sending both attacks to Kamui's dimension.

"Already both of you cut it out!" Both of them stopped in their tracks and looked at my with fear.

"Seriously. The two of you are acting like children." I sighed and then continued. "Look I don't care about if it was an accident or not that Asia got attacked. The bottom line is she did get attacked and I was lucky enough to have a senzu bean when I did or she would be in critical condition right now. Now on to the matter at hand." I turned to Issei with a glare.

"You are my brother. And I love you to death. But I don't want you to fight with my best friend whether you don't like him or not do it get along with him for me." I said and then turned to Kaon.

"You are my best friend and rival. I have just as much care for you as I do Issei so just get along with him alright." I said.

Silence filled the room.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Fine." Issei and Kaon both said as they approached each other and shook hands. "Good now on to the matter at hand. Issei, Mio I'm going to start your training right now." I said.

"But Kofi won't it be better if we all trained together?" Yant suggested which was a valid point no doubt.

"That's true but I did promise that I would train Mio and Issei personally after all this mess was done with." I said and then thought of something.

"How about this. Vali you train everyone else." I directed to him and he smirked.

"Sure I don't mind. But I won't show mercy to them if that's fine with you?" He said and I nodded.

"Totally. Mercy won't help them get strong. So do what you think is necessary." He nodded.

"Thanks. Everyone follow me." Vali directed everyone to leave the room but no one was moving an inch.

"Kofi you honestly expect us to train with him of all people!" Rias yelled pointing at Vali with disgust. I looked at her with a smirk.

"It's okay Rias. Vali's just going to train you and if something does happen then he knows I will kick his ass. Just do this for me okay?" I embraced her and she nodded.

"Alright. I'm ONLY doing this for you." She specified the only part with detail. I then turned to Sona and her peerage. "I know you have your doubts but I assure you." I then turned my attention to Kaon.

"You go with Vali too. I can tell you want a fight with him right?" I asked and he smirked.

"You know me too well. Fine I'll go."

"You guys trust me right?" Asking Rias and Sona.

"Of course we do." They smiled.

"Then get strong okay?" I said and they nodded.

" Everyone we're going to train with Vali and Kaon. Understood?" Both Rias and Sona said together.

"YES BUCHOU/KAICHOU!"

"Hold one everyone. I'm going teleport you all to a different dimension so the school doesn't get destroyed. Don't want the same thing happening twice." Everyone agreed with my statement. "Alright everyone get in a circle." Everyone did as instructed.

"Make them stronger for me. I'm counting on you." I placed my hand on Vali's shoulder giving him my trust.

"With pleasure." He said.

SNAP!

With the snap of my fingers everyone was teleported to a new dimension for training. Once they were gone it was just me, Issei, Mio, our sisters, Ophis, and the three leaders. "So where did you send them?" Michael asked.

"I sent them to a dimension where they could train. Nothing bad will happen. Anyway let's start. Grab on to me everyone." Everyone did as ordered and I used instant transmission to lead us to the front of the school. "Ojou-chan can you help me make a barrier around the school that's strong enough so that we will be the only people in it?" I asked and she nodded.

"Of course." I raised my hand along with Ophis and together we created a barrier that was surely powerful enough to make sure nobody distributed us.

"Alright then." I quickly activated EMS as I was ready for battle.

"Wait. I have a question that's been bugging me." Sirzechs had count me attention and I was curious to what he had to say.

"What is it Sirzechs?"

"How were able to send Rias and the others to this dimension of yours?" He asked which was a good question.

"It's simple. There's an ability that my EMS has called Kamui which can teleport the user or send a target to another dimension called Kamui's dimension. It's a space-time ninjutsu that can only be used when having EMS. It's a unqiue technique."

"A technique that can teleport or send it's target to another dimension. Intriguing. However earlier when you stopped Issei's and Kaon's attacks from colliding you created a void that sicked the attacks away. How were you able to that without the void?"

"Another good question. Your right. Normally I would use the void to send things to Kamui's dimension however knowing that I couldn't fit everyone in the void I concertinaed the teleportation or charka through my fingers so that nothing bad would happen. Do you understand now?" I explained.

"Yes. Your explanation was very simple. I never knew you were capable of such a feat. Truly remarkable Kofi." Sirzechs finished with a smile on his face.

"It's nothing really. Just a dose of what I can do. But enough about that I was wondering why you three are here if you mind me asking?"

"We actually just wanted to find out what happened in our last battle. Also I hope you don't mind Kofi if we watch you train with your siblings?" Michael answered.

"Of course not. You guys don't have ask. Make yourself comfortable." I now turned my attention to Ophis.

"Ojou-chan your going to watch too, right? She simply nodded and walked towards the three leaders.

"Okay with no more interruptions let's do this!" I said eagerly transforming into my Golden SSJ4 state with EMS still activated.

"Holy crap his power it's unbelievable." Issei was shaking and who could blame him after seeing me at almost full-power.

"I did say training was going be like hell and I can assure you it well. " I said seriously.

"T-This is crazy! Your on a completely different level then us!" Mio argued but all I did was smirk.

"So what? You think that just magically obtained this power. Hell no! Real power comes from training your ass off to be the best you can be. That's why I'm as strong as I am because every time I felt need to prove myself something I didn't complain, stop,rest, etc. until I achieved that new power. I push myself rigorously not to say "I'm the best" but to prove it. I train for lots of reasons but I have main reason to why I do it. Also you guys really annoy me. Every time you say "I can't do it" or "I'm not as strong as you Kofi blah blah blah" proves that you don't have the will or determination to get stronger. You just expect power to be handed to you but that's not how it goes. If you truly want to get strong then show me! Fight me and show me what you can do!" I concluded my speech pointing to my two younger siblings who just stared at me with shock.

"Kofi." I turned to see who called to me and it was Sirzechs.

"I'm curious as to everyone is what is the main reason why you train?" Everyone focused their eyes on me and it didn't bother me.

"..."

"..."

"..."

After a few moments I decided to speak.

"It's simple. I train for one main reason. The goal I serve to accomplish is to be the 'Strongest Being In Existence'."

"What!" Everyone turned to see Ophis with her eyes widened like dinner plates. 'It can't be!' She thought.

'Could he be awakening them then expected?' Numerous questions were going through Ophis' head. Everyone just stared at her with complete silence.

Death Silence.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ojou-chan are you okay?" I asked in concern.

"Y-Yes I'll be fine." She hesitated for a second but I was still concerned.

"Are you sure Ojou-chan? I worried you know." I said honestly.

"I'm be fine. I promise. It's just a strain of thoughts is all." She answered and I nodded.

"Okay. If something's bothering you just tell me." I said and she nodded in response. 'I would want that was all about? It's very rare to see Ojou-chan have a surprised look on her face. But I worry about all this later.'

"Anyway let's start training!" Bringing everyone's attention back to the task at hand Issei and Mio got in fighting stance. Ise went Balance Breaker and Mio started increasing her Demonic powers. Her aura is the same as Rias' when she's using Power of Destruction but it's much more deadly.

"Alright let's dance!" I charged them both which unimaginable speed. In the blink of an eye as clobbered Ise with right sending him flying about 20 ft away. I then directed towards Mio who took a couple of steps back before smirking.

"What are you wanting for an invitation?!" I hollered out and she blasted a strong demonic wave to me. I simply side stepped it.

KABOOOM!

I looked behind me and saw the massive explosion caused by Mio's attack. 'Okay so she's getting better but...' I stopped my thinking and saw her firing bolts of demonic waves at me and I closed my eyes. I dodged all of them with ease and smirked at Mio.

"Show off!" She argued. "It not showing off, love it's called..." I teleported and appeared in front of her with a Rasegan in hand.

"Power!" I gripped her waist and hurled her through the air and she was sent crashing into the school's second floor. "She'll be fine." I said.

"HA!" I turned to see Ise connect with nice left hook. The impact from the punch caused a shockwave. 'Good he's getting strong too.' "How do like that?!" Ise boasted.

"Ise you call that a punch!"

"Huh?" Issei's expression completely changed from boasting to fear. I tighted my fist as hard as could.

"Heh. THIS IS A PUNCH!" I then punch Issei show hard a large size crater was formed. Issei was sent flying into the school as well. "That wasn't even 1% of my power. Oh well." I flew up in the air and saw both my siblings coughing blood. "No room for going easy." I started gathering charka ready to go. "Fire Style: Great Blaze Ball!" I chucked out a 5M fire ball towards the school.

"Let's see them stop that." I said crossing my arms.

* * *

Issei POV

"Damnit! Kofi's just toying with us! Mio are you okay?" I turned to see my sister with bruises and blood came out of her like me.

"I-I'll be fine Issei-nee. But more importantly did it get hot or is it just me?" She asked and I confused.

"What do you mean..." I look up and see a giant fireball like the size of the sun coming down on us!

"HOLY SHIT! MIO WE HAVE TO STOP THAT THING! NOW!"

(Boost x 15!) I charged up my power ready to go. I look to Mio and she starting to charge up her power too! Awesome!

"Alright Mio you ready!"

"Damn right Issei-nee!"

"Okay! Take this! Super Dragon Shot!" I hurled my powerful version of Dragon Shot to the fireball but wasn't even phasing it! Our attacks were colliding causing a beam struggle. I was struggling to keep my balance but I couldn't cause of the attack and started being pushed back greatly.

"MIO! NOW!"

"RIGHT! DEMONIC BUSTER!" Mio fired an enormous demonic blast that combined with my Dragon Shot! But our combined efforts weren't good enough. The ball was still pushing our attacks back.

"SON OF A..."

"ISSEI! WE CAN DO THIS! LET'S SHOW KOFI WHAT WE'RE MADE OF!"

"OKAY! MIO ON THREE!"

"ONE"

"TWO"

"THREE! HAAAAA!"

 **One Punch:Main Battle Theme**

Our attacks were pushing the ball back towards Kofi! BOOM! Our attack destroyed the ball completely as Kofi was engulfed in the explosion which was good news. The bad news was were slightly exhausted. "Ddraig ... do think that?" I asked breathing hard.

 **(Of course not. Kofi was only testing you to see if you stop his attack which you did. But I know for a fact that he wasn't even trying on his part.)** Ddraig said and I understood.

"Ddraig's right Ise." Mio and I looked up to see Kofi with no scratches on him at all after that the explosion. He descended to the ground with a smirk.

"I only did that to see if you guys could stop it and you did. But that fireball wasn't even 1% of my full power. Even fact I barely used any charka at all." He said and I looked shocked.

"You mean you weren't even using a percent of your real power?!" Mio yelled out.

"Of course. If I had used even a percent you guys would probably be dead."

"Grr..." I grit my teeth knowing what he's saying true?

"Just how strong are you?!" I demanded.

"At this point if I went all-out 100% I could destroy a Multi-Galaxy Buster meaning I have the power to destroy multiple galaxies."

Silence.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT?!" Both Mio and I yelled out in disbelief.

"Why are guys shocked? You've seen my power?" He said.

"B-But you never showed your full power!" Mio argued.

"That's true. I didn't. Show I won't need to in this fight cause I know you guys aren't ready for it." He counterclaimed and then instantly his eyes changed.

"Senjustu mode." Kofi said and a massive red aura was flowing throughout the sky. Smoke was covering the field and Mio had shield her eyes. Once the smoke cleared Kofi's appearance changed completely. His golden Super Saiyan 4 fur was now blood red along with his hair. His eyes were now heterochromia. His left eye was golden while his right eyes was blood red.

"W-What is this?" Mio said shaking and I couldn't blame as I was shaking too. **(Partner you need to relax!)** Ddraig shouted which got me back to me senses.

"This is my Super Saiyan 4 Senjustu form. To make short and simply. I've taken my Golden Super Saiyan 4 form which emulates ki and combined that with my Senjustu mode which emulates charka. So now I can use my ki and charka at my fullest." His explanation was simply but I was still feeling uneasy.

"Wait?! When you hurled that fireball earlier you were using charka, right?" Mio said.

"Your right, Mio but I wasn't using my charka to my fullest. My super saiyan transformations uses ki. I was able to use charka in my super saiyan forms because of high amount of charka control. The difference between ki and charka is that it doesn't matter how much charka you have if you can't control it. Charka is more about control than it is power. Ki, on the other hand it more about power. The more ki you have the more powerful your attacks are. Control and Power are two essential subjects. If you don't have the control then you can't use your power to the fullest. However if you don't have power to control said power then the power is useless." Kofi explained therefore as we just listened.

"But now I've found a way to combined these two energy sources together. Ki and Charka you different weapons combine as one. Pretty cool don't you think?" He finished with a smirk.

"T-This is insane. How are we suppose to fight him now Issei?" Mio turned to me and I couldn't answer her. I didn't know how too. If this Kofi's true power then we don't send a chance.

"Just go all out." Kofi said and I was surprised by his response.

"Huh?"

"This is training for all of us including me cause there are things even I can't do so I need this as much as you guys. Don't feel bad that your not as strong me you'll get there. You just need take it one step at a time. But enough talk it's time for some action again! Are you ready! Issei! Mio!"

Kofi's talking got my hopes back up as did Mio's. We'll get strong if not stronger than Kofi for sure!

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Then let's do this for real!"

3

2

1

"HAAAAA!" We all charged to each other. Kofi summoned a red sword with his left and a golden sword with his right. He with for a vertical slash on me but I saw it coming and ducked. I stepped back and started boosting. Mio was dodging Kofi's swords not with ease but she was surely evading with grace.

"Alright bring it!" She then created two demonic swords using her own power! Freaking Cool! She charged at Kofi and the two clashed.

BOOM!

A shockwave was created and a crater. "Hmm... Not bad but!" Kofi showed his superior sword skills and started overwhelming Mio! He was beating her with his swords and even destroyed hers in an instant. She was defenseless now!

I was about charge at Kofi but Ddraig stopped me. **(No! You have finish your boost so you actually do damage to Kofi!)** He was right. I didn't like it but I had no choice. I continued boosting.

* * *

Mio POV

Damnit! Damnit!

Big Bro is pounding me with those swords of his! Just what what are they?! I was wounded somewhat but I was still able to get back to me feet after get pummeled.

"Persistent. That's my little sister." Big Bro teased and I was starting to get irritated. Or rather pissed off!

"I'm not little anymore!" I roared out and blasted Kofi with demonic waves. He blocked all of them with those stupid swords of his!

"Grrrrrr..." I was starting to lose it. He flew up in the air as did I and I saw him smirking.

"Come on. Hit me with your-" He couldn't finish as I leveled him with a right hand. I continued an axe handle and then a swift kick. I grabbed his leg and spun him around before throwing him. But he quickly gained his balance. "Watch this." He deactivated his swords and raised his left hand creating a Rasegan only it was red.

"A Rasengan that's it! I can take that!" I proclaimed.

"Your right you can if I was using it." He said and I looked at him confused. He then raised his right hand and created a Chidori. I immediately realized what he was doing. "Oh no you don't!" I started using my Gravity Magic and began lifting a large-size crater. I hurled it towards Kofi hoping it would be enough.

The rock hit hi dead-on but once the smoke created he was unfazed by it. "Is that it?"

"No it's not." I smirked.

"BEHIND YA BITCH! SUPER DRAGON SHOT BUSTER!" Issei-nee yelled out firing a Super Dragon Shot about three times bigger than the original which surprised Kofi.

"WHAT!" He was to combine his attack but I wouldn't allow it.

"TAKE THIS! DESTRUCTION CANNON!" I fired my Demonic Buster only three times stronger like Issei's Super Dragon Shot Buster at Kofi in the opposite. He was cornered and had no wear to ran!

KABOOOOOOOOM!

Both our attacks connected but when a the dust cleared a giant white hand came out of nowhere and grab me!

"Mio!" Issei rushed to my aid but caught by another hand as well! Both hands started to squeeze the life out us and it was painful!

"GAAAAGH!" We both screamed and we looked to see a giant white samurai hand with a black outline roar in the sky. "RAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The creature was extremely tall. "Cool huh?" We looked to see Kofi inside of the monster!

"K-Kofi what is this thing?!" Issei yelled.

"This is Susanoo a being made from my charka. Right now my Susanoo form isn't at full-power but it's still quite powerful." Kofi explained and then throw Issei and me to the ground but thankfully Issei used his wings to catch me in the air and bring me down safely.

Kofi then released himself from Susanoo and teleported to us. "I just want to demonstrate an ability of mine using my charka. That strategy to attack me on both sides and have me cornered was indeed smart but it wasn't good enough. But before you guys did that I was about to show you a new technique I created."

I wouldn't let that happen as I blasted him with numerous amounts of demonic waves. Issei caught on to my idea and charged his power(Boost x 10!) "Dragon Shot!" Ise fired his original size Dragon Shot towards Kofi which caused an explosion but was unharmed.

"Okay that's really getting on my nerves." He said with an irritated look.

"Well now you know what it's like to get attacked all the time and not being able to defend yourself!" I argued.

"I'm not defending attacks. I'm tanking them." He countered back.

"Hmph."

"Heh. Let's just continue." Kofi then created his Rasengan and Chidori. "Now I haven't perfected this technique went but it still an overwhelming move to say the least. NOW!" He began to move both of his hands merging both attacks!

"HAAAAAAA!" The power from his new attack was causing shockwaves, craters, etc to form! What the hell is he doing?!

* * *

Sirzechs POV

"I would want his doing." I said looking intensively at the battle.

"It seems his performing a new technique. Whatever it is it looks to be quite powerful. Azazel what your take on this?" Michael turned to Azazel, who had a smile on his face.

"I can't say I'm to surprised. After all with that new form of his Kofi will surely do something intriguing that's for sure. Ophis what do you think?" The three of us turned to see Ophis smiling.

"His going to show them what his truly capable of. You would expect nothing less from him." She said.

"Indeed. Let's see how this plays out." I said turning our attention back to the battle.

* * *

Kofi POV

"HAAAAAA!" The force from my attack is causing lots of damage but I'm not worried. It's only training. Ise and Mio get into fighting stance ready to stop what's coming their way.

"Hurry up alright! Whatever this move of yours is Mio and I will stop it!" Issei yelled out with determination. That's good their showing resolve.

"Okay you want it! Here it comes!" I finished gather the power needed to use my move. And when it was done my red Rasengan was now covered with with purple lighting my Chidori surrounding it. Mio and Issei looked confused and surprised.

"That's it! I thought it going be some type of blast! But all you did was combine you attacks together! There's nothing special about it!" Issei immediately dissed my move but all I did was smirk.

"I agree with Issei! It's doesn't look all that impressive! What could possibly do with a move like that!" Mio added on but I payed mine to it.

"Okay if that how you want it!" I then dashed to Issei, who didn't even have time to react.

"TAKE THIS! **Tōzoku Rasengan no kumiawase kōgeki! (CHIDORI RASENGAN COMBINATION ATTACK!)**

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I then throw Issei like a rocket and he went soaring to the sky. My attack exploded in the air and Issei was engulfed in it completely!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The explosion from my attack created a large red sphere and Issei fall from the sky and was about to get leveled to the ground until Mio was able to catch him.

"Issei-nee hang on!" Mio grabbed his hand tightly. Issei looked at me shocked.

"cough cough cough cough W-What... the hell was that?" He began coughing blood extremely. His Balance Breaker was destroyed and he was now back to his normal form.

"That was me merging my Rasengan and Chidori two extremely powerful charka techniques. The Rasengan is a wind type charka attack while the Chidori is a lighting type charka attack. I never actually attempted to do the move until now in all honestest. But see how Issei is all blooded and battered from it my attack was a success." I explained but Mio looked pissed. Her demonic aura was spreading rapidly.

"That doesn't matter! Because of you Issei-nee is going to die Big Bro!"

"If you think Issei's going to die than your stupid Mio." I said calmly walking towards them.

"Huh?"

"I knew that if I hit you then you would be in a worse condition then Ise because you wouldn't be able to take that kind of any attack head on. So I hit him because even though he would have been extremely hurt from my attack he would still be able to move but barely. Plus Issei will eventually he have the power to kill gods so he would be better at surviving my attack then you. But enough of that I'll heal him obviously."

"Y-You can do that Kofi?" Mio said.

"Yep, Super Saiyan 4 ability. Now Issei hold still okay." He responded with a nod. I then placed my hand on his chest. A warm glow began to surface and after a few seconds Issei was fully healed.

"I feel alive again!" Issei jumped up in the air like he had just won the lottery. Typical Ise.

"So what happens now?" Mio asked as I began healing her too.

"We'll stop for now. And start training in your ability to use ki and charka tomorrow." I said.

"Is it possibly for use to use ki or charka? Even both?" Issei said to me.

"Anyone is capable of using ki and charka. Ki is taking your life force and turning it into energy. Every living thing has ki where the most important place is in the center of the body. Charka is a combination of physical energy and spiritual energy. Like I said earlier ki is more about focusing on strengthening your body to make your ki more powerful. Charka is more focused on not how much charka you have but being able to control and conserve it this is called charka control. The reason because is that charka takes longer to build up than ki." I emphasized and they both nodded.

"But we can worry about all this later." I descended back to normal and smiled at my siblings. "I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry!"

"Yeah me too! All that fighting is making starving!" Issei agreed.

"I'm hungry too. Let's go home at cook something like a hamburger." Mio suggested.

"Or maybe instant noddles ?" Ise added.

"How about steak?" I added.

"How about all three?" Mio said.

"Yeah I'm down! Ise?"

"Yeah that be great!" We all laughed and smiled together. This makes me feel happy to send time with my siblings. "That was a great training battle you three." We looked to see the three leaders all with smiles on their faces.

"Thanks guys. Do you want to come with us for some food?" I said.

"I don't mind." Azazel said.

"Michael and I would love to Kofi but unfortunately we have business to take care of in the Underworld regarding some devils and angels nonsense." Sirzechs said with a sigh.

"It's fine. We can just hang out when we get the chance." I said and I looked to see Ophis walking to us. She had a smile on her face which was indeed surprising.

"You three did well. Kofi, your siblings are strong in will but lack power." She said turning to both Issei and Mio.

"It's okay Ojou-chan. They'll get as strong as me eventually. So are ready for you new home?" I smiled and she nodded.

"Yes. I'm doing this so I can protect you from any danger that may happen. Also Issei and Mio..."

"Yes." They said together.

"I will protect you as well."

"Why?" Mio asked.

"Because anyone who is precious to Kofi must be a heart warming person. Therefore I swear that I will destroy everything and anyone that harms Kofi or his loved ones. This is a vow from me, Ophis the Infinite Dragon God." She said and I smiled.

"Thank you Ojou-chan. But there something I need to ask."

"Go ahead."

"What was with you earlier when I said that my goal was be the 'Strongest Being In Existence'." said curious.

"I don't want to say it now. But I will tell you when the time comes."

"Okay if you say so. Anyway grab on everyone we'll go home and eat lots of food and have a good time!"

"Yeah!"

"Of course!"

"Indeed."

"Definitely!"

"See you Sirzechs! Michael! We'll talk to guys later!" I used Instant Transmission and made our way home.

Sirzechs and Michael were still at school with serious expressions. "You sensed it too. The **true** power emulating from Kofi, Sirzechs?"

"Yes. I felt it. For a split second. He doesn't even know about it yet. He doesn't even know that new form of his isn't even the beginning of what he can really do. His growing stronger and stronger everyday. And he'll keep getting stronger. Soon he will indeed fulfill is goal on being the 'Strongest Being In Existence'."

"Do you think that it's possibly he could do it?" Michael said.

"I know he will. But I also know he will use his power for the benefit of the world. Only time will tell what Kofi Hyoudou is truly capable of..."

*Scene*

* * *

Kofi POV

"Again!" It's been two weeks since the beginning my training for Issei and Mio. I've teaching them how to obtain their charka and ki. I specified on ki first. Issei's been struggling but Mio's learning rather quickly.

"Damnit! This is hard!" Issei complained and I chuckled.

"Heh. Ise it's not that hard. Your just taking your life force and turning it into energy. Watch" I showed by shooting a simple ki blast.

"Easy for you to say!"

"Issei-nee it's not difficult once you concentrate." Mio said and then fired a red ki blast.

"Grr..."

"Heh. Ise just concentrate alright."

"Okay." Issei closed his eyes placing his hands out and began to really focus. After a few seconds a red orb of ki was formed.

"Awesome! I did it!"

"Good job Ise. Now I'm going to show you guys how to truly utilize ki." I said. "See if you concentrate more then you do attacks like this."

"HA!" I demonstrated by pushing forward a normal Kamehameha.

"See a simple Kamehameha."

"So wait Kofi how long did it take you to master the Kamehameha?" Mio asked.

"I learned on my first try. The inventor of this amazing ki attack took 50 years to master it."

"50 YEARS?!" They both shouted in disbelief.

"Yep."

"How could learn something that took the creator 50 years to master?"

"Cause I'm OP."

Mio then sighed. "I shouldn't have asked."

"Heh. The truth is that I'm just a natural at fighting. So learn the Kamehameha really wasn't that hard to figure out. So you guys think you can create a Kamehameha on your first try or even at all?"

"But that'll take forever!" Ise complained.

"No it won't Issei. We just to train our hardest and will be doing this Big Bro does in time." Mio said trying to get Issei's spirits up.

"Ise you can do it. You have the power you just lack experience along with others things but you've got this."

"Alright!"

Several days past and both Issei and Mio are improving their ki training greatly. I was training them well were now able to control their ki to the point were they can now sense ki. But now I'm teaching them how to use the Kamehameha. It was difficult at first. Ise couldn't get the right position and Mio couldn't generate enough ki to fire it.

"Damnit! This is so hard!" Mio right now as pissed that she keep failing. I was a few feet away from them observing their performances. 'Her stance isn't right and she's not concentrating enough.' I thought.

"Mio." I called out to my younger sister who turned around and looked at me irritated. "What?"

"I can tell your get frustrated." I walked over to her and she hissed.

"Of course I am! I can't get this stupid move to work!"

"Because your not concentrating enough and your stance is off too." I told her and pressed my chest on to her back and then placed my arms on her to correct their position.

She was about to say something due to being embarrassed with her face red as tomato but I stop her. "You need to focus. Forget about everything else and relax. Okay. Well do it together." She got over being embarrassed and quickly had a serious expression.

"Ready?" I said

"Ready."

"Together."

"Ka-Ma-Ha-Me-HA!" We chanted out the attack and thanks to my help Mio blasted forth a blue Kamehameha that when it hit the ground a medium sized crater was made.

"We did it! Big Bro we did it!" She started jumping in the air like a little girl. She was hugging me tightly and I smiled to her.

"I think you mean you did it Mio. I only helped you is all. That was a good Kamehameha for your try. Keep training while I help Ise." I instructed her and she nodded before kissing me on the cheek.

"Thank you Big Bro I love you."

"I love you too." I walked over to Issei and saw that he was having more trouble than Mio was.

"Nice work." He said.

"No need for the praising Ise. You've got this. Just like Mio we'll do it together but I want you to use Balance Breaker."

"Why?"

"So that I can see how strong your Kamehameha can be when you actually putting in the effort." I explained and he nodded before going Balance Breaker.

"Now I want you boost to limit."

"Alright. Ddraig let's go!" **(You got it partner!)**

 **"** HAAAAAAA!" **(Boost x 50! MAXIMUM POWER!)**

Issei's aura was spreading like wildfire. His power was going exponentially. I didn't know his power could become this great.

"Okay Ise together!" I got into my stance as did Ise.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HAAAAAA!" Our combined Kamehameha blew through the ground like paper and made contact with the ground.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

A massive explosion was caused it. Issei deactivated Balance Breaker and was breathing heavily from the exhaustion. "My plan worked." I said with a smile and he looked at me confused.

"*Breathe* *Breathe* Breathe* What...plan?" He struggled to speak but was finally able to get his question through.

"I figured that if you boosted your ki would get stronger due to the fact that Boosted Gear increases your power every ten seconds. So the more you boost the more powerful your ki attacks will be." I explained helping him up to his feet due to his exhaustion.

"*Breathe* Thanks, bro." Issei then feel asleep which didn't bother me. I looked around and saw Mio rushing towards us with concern.

"Big Bro is Issei-nee..."

"His fine just exhausted is all from the training. Let's go home okay. We can continue after some rest from all this training." I said and she nodded. I then used Instant Transmission sending us all home.

* * *

Kofi POV

"Ah, home sweet home." I said happy to be back in my house.

"Kofi-san, Mio-san, Issei-san are you all back?" a curious and calm toned voice said as Mio and I looked to see Asia with a smile on her face.

"Oh good your all home-Issei-san?!" Asia looked to see Issei being held by me and rushed over to see what happened to him.

"Asia don't worry. Issei is just exhausted from all the training we did. He just need rest." I explained calming her nerves down.

She then sighed in relief. "That's good to hear. I was worried something might have happened to him. Kofi-san, Mio-san how did you training go, anyway?" She asked with a curious look.

"It went well Asia-san. Big Bro has taught us how use ki and taught us how to use his signature Kamehameha wave." Mio answered with her chest out and with a overconfident smile.

"Y-You taught them how to us ki, Kofi-san?" She looked rather surprised to hear that.

"Yeah. I did say I would teach them and I would. They're growing into warriors for sure. But they still have a long way to go before catching up to me." I teased and Mio pouted.

"Big Bro your a meanie!"

I laughed at her reaction and patted her head. "I was only joking. You'll keep up to me eventually. But enough about us how has your training session in that other dimension I sent everyone else been, Asia?"

"W-Well not good at first. Vali-san and Kano-san were incredible strong. They were also holding back greatly. Everyone was have a hard time beating them. I had to constantly heal everyone everyday cause of the amount of injuries that keep getting but we're surprisingly able to win today barely though."

"Hmm...You guys beat Vali and Kaon? No that's not the right question. A better one is how were you guys about beat them?" I asked surprised. I definitely curious how the ORC, Student Council, and my sisters were able to...Oh now it makes sense.

"Asia correct me if I'm wrong and I probably won't but you guys won cause of my sisters, right?" I suspected and her eyes widened in shock before answering.

"H-H-H-How did you..."

"Heh. I know my sisters very well. They're incredibly strong too in their own right. Vali and Kaon must have underestimated them for numerous days and they only started showing what they can really do today but believing that they won would be accurate since they're Goddess however that would also means that Vali and Kaon weren't using they're full-power." I concluded and Asia looked at me with awe.

"I-I never really noticed Kofi-san. But I want really know is if the two of you alright?"

"Well be fine Asia I promise. Right, Mio." She nodded in agreement.

"Asia-san we'll be fine for sure. Like Issei-nee we all need a good amount of rest."

"I understand. If something urgent happens please let me know."

"Of course we will Asia. By the way were is everyone?"

"Oh right. After our training everyone went to home. I'm the only one awake other then the three of you everyone else is asleep."

"I see. So the training is working. Is everyone giving it their all?"

"Yes. Even though things are extremely difficult everyone is continuing to keep getting stronger." She placed her hand on her chest and smiled. 'She's just a great person.'

"Thank you Asia. I've decided that everyone take at least a week or two off of training and relax. But enough about all this I'm tired. Mio, I see you tomorrow." I said and then kissed Mio on the cheek. I then turned and kissed Asia on the cheek as well.

Mio's reaction was calm while Asia's face grow slight red. "Love you girls night." I smiled and began walking upstairs while carrying Issei at the same time.

"Good night Kofi-san. Issei-san."

"Night, Big Bro. Issei-nee."

* * *

After placing Issei in bed and went into my room. I gazed at the beautiful night sky. The stars were gorgeous and heart warming. I was truly at peace right now. I walked over to my bed and sat down. I began to mediate as I had my eyes closed.

Dream World

I looked around and saw that I was in the same place when I met Great Red. I already knew what was going on and I turned my head with seriousness.

"So what do you Madara?" I asked now staring down the legendary Uchiha clan leader.

He quickly smirked before responding. "Simple. To train you, boy." He said in a demeaning tone which I told offense of.

"Okay, let's get one thing start." I glared at him with anger. "One, don't call me boy. Two, I can kick your ass anytime I want. And, three if your going to train then it better by worth the while or it's pointless."

"You dare talk down to me, Madara Uchiha!" He felt his charka grow tenfold. His charka is truly great that's for sure. But I'm not worried. All I did was smirk at him which he responded with an intense glare. "Yes I do. If your as great as you say you are you wouldn't have lost to Naruto and Sasuke. But you did because you underestimated them. Plus they were't going to let a **failure** beat them with his worthless plan." That was the nail in coffin as Madara was now enraged.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He shouted out and charged at me with a charka infused fist but I caught it with ease. "W-What?"

"Are you really surprised? I'm way stronger than you think. You think I don't realize my charka comes from you do you?" He eyes widened in shock.

"B-But"

"It obvious. Your the legendary leader of Uchiha clan who is trapped inside my body for some reason, but it's easy to realize that your charka is the reason why my chakra is so great. My EMS is cause of you. Anything related to charka is cause of you because your power is inside me."

Madara was in disbelief to think that this 17 year old boy no warrior could be this intelligent along with his incredible strength.

"I know you want to get my charka stronger so you can plan something. Cause let's be honest your only goal is to free yourself from this so called prison,right?"

"Grr..."Madara never thought this would be possible. A person of this caliber to outsmart him like this.

"You lost to Naruto and Sasuke because you lost the meaning of having a friendship like you had with the First Hokage. You lost due to you thinking that putting the whole world in a Genjustu forever. That's why you lost. And now what? You plan to free yourself from my body for what? What do plan to do if your able to free yourself? Granted your power is incredible but it's nothing compared to the Gods that live in this world. You fail to realize that this world and the Naruto world are completely different."

Madara did nothing but listen to the young warrior.

"Nobody in the Naruto world or your world as I'll put it is capable of destroying planets at least. But there are beings like Gods that can destroy another Gods. Hell, my brother Issei when his potential is truly unleashed will be capable of killing God. Do you really think you can handle that? Someone who kill God?"

Madara was done listening to this 'bullshit' he thought. Who was this boy to tell **him** the Uchiha leader how powerful he is? It was unthinkable. It was ridiculous that this 17 year old would question **him Madara Uchiha?!**

"ENOUGH!" Madara freed himself from my grip and then began to doing hand signals. " **Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball!"** Madara fired the enlarged Great Fire ball jutsu and it came at me with lighting speed but I smirked and dodged the attack which exploded after a few seconds.

BOOOM!

I looked back to see the amount of damage caused. The fire ball turned at least a third of the world to ash. "Impressive. Even in this 'prison' you can still use this strong amount of charka. Even so your still no match for me."

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"And what's so funny?" I asked curious.

"You had me for a while. But I then I remembered something." He now gained his bravado back so reason.

"Then by all means please enlighten me." I said.

"You forget that I'm have the power of a Primordial God! Which means that I'm-"

"A idiot!" I interrupted and he looked at me with shock.

"WHAT?!"

"I already know that. I know that you have Primordial God powers however you haven't even achieved them yet so it's pointless. My charka is so powerful because of you. I know that. Great Red told me that you have Primordial God powers. I also know that it doesn't matter what you say cause I'm stronger than you could imagine. You can destroy world definitively, but my power is capable of destroying galaxies. That also includes my charka as well. So here's what going to happen. You are going to train me cause I obviously need the training to improve my chakra. So we'll train together. But we'll work together cause I think your just misunderstood. No matter what you do it'll be impossible for you to free yourself especially when your in the body of a 17 year old warrior who's just outsmarted you completely. So the choice is yours. What's it going to be?"

'DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU KOFI HYOUDOU I'LL PLAY YOUR GAME FOR NOW BUT I'LL BE THE LAST LAUGH!' Madara though to himself and he stared and me with eyes of someone persistent.

"Very well. Warrior, I accept your terms but don't think you will win this war against me."

I rolled my eyes not caring at all. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I just what to say your training better make me feel like I'm training in hell."

"Oh don't worry. I will make sure of it."

"Good now then." I changed into my gi and stared down Madara with seriousness.

"Madara Uchiha, leader of the Uchiha clan, one of the powerful ninja ever in your world show me what you've got!"

"Very well! Kofi Hyoudou, prepare yourself!"

"Oh I ready! The question is are you?!"

"I'm always ready!"

"Good! Let's go on three!"

"As you wish!"

1

2

3

Both Madara and myself charged at each other and a massive shockwave was created.

'This is going to AWESOME!' I thought to myself.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Tell me what you think about the chapter. Remember to like the story if you do. PKX, here have a great day everybody!**

 **Peace!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys PrinceKofiX here. I'm going have a slight delay because of test for school. sigh. But it's fine. I'm want to shout out all the people who've supported this fanfic since the beginning. I'm really appreciate it and keep reading if your really enjoy it. But other then that on with the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Intense Conflict**

 **Papa Roach: Last Resort**

BOOOM!

"Is that all you got!" I yelled out as I squatted away several fireballs that Madara sent my way. "Let me show you how to **really** handle fire!" I readied my hands and began to do hand seals of my own.

" **Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!"** I expelled out a massive fireball which spread like wildlife about 6M wide. **(A/N:No pun intended)**

"Is that all?!" Madara as did hand seals of course to counter back my fireball. My fireball was about to hit him but I saw me smirk knowing he had something planned.

"The obvious method to counter fire is with water! Take this! **Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique!** " His words were true as he shoot out from his hands a giant water vortex!

"Holy crap!" I shouted in surprise. I didn't think he do something like this. But it's not going to stop me!

BOOOM!

Our two attacks collided with one other causing an explosion, obviously. Our clash was dead even however Madara's water vortex was starting to overwhelm my widespread flame. "This make no sense! How is he beating me?! We were even a second a-Wait that it!" I realized my flaw and pulled my left arm out. 'Water beats Fire. Duh, Kofi' I thought to myself.

"Huh?" Madara noticed this and lost focus paying more attention to my hand then the beam struggle. " **Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!"** I hurled a volley of small fireballs towards Madara, who looked surprised by this.

"What!" Madara thought about evading but realized that if he did my attack would connect on him. That is if he didn't have a plan.

"Right back at you! **Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!** " He did the same move and our projectiles clashed towards one another. We keep firing hoping to get the advantage on either side but it didn't work. Until I though of something.

 **"Lighting Release: Chidori Current!"** I blasted forth a Chidori on all fours and Madara panicked realizing what I had done.

"DAMN Y-"

BOOOOOM!

 **Metal Gear Rising Revengeance: Monsoon Theme**

My Chidori attack hit him dead on along with my fireball wildfire attack evaporating his water attack but I know he wasn't going to beat that easily. So I starting channeling more charka. I felt my body ready to exploded so I let it out!

 **"Fire Release: Flame Whirlwind!"** Like an atomic bomb I exploded out a massive fire hurricane shaped attack heading straight for Madara.

KABOOOM!

"I'm not done yet! Time for a change!" I said as I jumped up in the air and charged a massive Rasengan in my right hand. **"Big Ball Rasengan!** " I threw my hand forward and sent my enlarged Rasengan flying.

BOOOM!

I hit dead on. "Not even getting started! Senjustu mode!" I called as I quickly turn in my Senjustu mode. "Try this! This is a Naruto tribute! **Wind Release: Rasenshuriken!** " I blasted one of Naruto's best justu's at Madara, who I still couldn't see from the all the smoke that covering from where his is.

BOOOOOOOM!

The wind style attack created a small vortex of wind which was quite massive to say the least. There's still no sign of Madara anywhere. Might as well keep whaling him.

"Alright time for some true techniques!" I put my hands back getting into position for the signature Dragon Ball Z move. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAA!" I blasted a enhanced Kamehameha which of course made it target.

BOOOOOOOOOM!

"Hmm...Looks like the legendary Uchiha leader wasn't so legendary after all." I said sounding cocky. 'Wait for it.' I thought.

"Your pathetic Madara. I know you tanked all my attacks head on. However I do know your in pain so why don't you give up while you still have your dignity. Oh wait, you lost that when you got your ass headed to you by Naruto and Sasuke, right?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Madara came out of the all debris with his EMS activated. "Oh using Sharingan now are we?" I was surely pushing his buttons now.

"You don't know who were dealing with, warrior." He said staring a hole to me. Intimidation will get you nowhere.

"I do know who I'm dealing with. It's a failure who obviously can't hang with me." I continued my cockiness. I deactivated Senjustu mode and turned my eyes into EMS.

"Think you can hang with the first Uchiha to obtain the Mangekyō Sharingan?" He said with smirk as if he knew he'd win. Yeah in his dreams.

"You beating me will never happen. So..." I gathered a massive amount of charka and looked towards Madara saying only one thing to him.

"Susanoo!"

"What?!"

The look on Madara face was priceless. In mere seconds my white and black gigantic humanoid of charka hovering over the great ninja.

"I was surprised to see that your able to use Susanoo. However it not even complete yet." He said which I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I know that. But that doesn't mean I can't still beat you!" I began to increase my charka to the point where it began to overflow some what. Thankfully I was able to contain it enough.

"Let see you handle a move of your own! **Evil Disturbance Waltz!** " I chucked my charka sword like a shuriken.

KABOOOOM!

My attack nailed Madara however I immediately sidestepped an incoming Great Fireballs. "Crap!" I began to dodge three on my left. I created another charka sword and started swatting fireballs left and right.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

I turned around to see the forest being eaten away by the flames covering them. I did hand seals gathering charka in my mouth before yelling. " **Water Release: Water Army Water Demon Technique!"** With the help of Susanoo I gathered a large amount of which turned into a swirling stream of water. Can't let a beautiful place be destroyed. The water put out the fire and I turned back to Madara who was now in his own Susanoo which was blue compared to mine. His Susanoo I could tell in it's complete body then mine is which only in it's Incomplete form or humanoid form similar to Saskue's.

"You may best me in power but in terms of Susanoo it's quite clear that I am way stronger with Susanoo than you are." He said arrogantly which I didn't respond to.

"It seems that the cat his finally got the the tongue. You can't beat me with your weak Susanoo compared to mine!" He began acting cocky and full of himself.

"So let's end this! **Great Fireball**!" Madara shoot 20 fireballs at me and I didn't move as the fireballs all hit me but I still didn't respond to the attacks.

"Now then! One of my favorites! **Yasaka Magatama!** " Madara formed a three magatama bound together to form one large projectile and hurled it to me.

BOOOOOOM!

The attack exploded on impact and when the smoke cleared I was still standing with Susanoo who had taken them head on or tanking them to put in better terms.

"Now the roles are reversed! You were talking all that arrogance earlier but you finally realize that your charka is **nothing** without me! Maybe next time you'll think twice before challenging the legendary Madara Uchiha!" I didn't say anything and he keep going.

"The fun and games are over! Kofi Hyoudou you said you want training from hell well here it is!" Madara's Susanoo flew up into the air and started charged his charka in his hand.

"This is it!" He soared down to me like a shooting star holding his attack ready to strike. **"Chidori: Thunder!"**

KABOOOOOOOOOOM!

This variation of Chidori created a lighting storm that destroyed mostly if not all of the forest area. "Haaaaaa! It's over!" Madara exclaimed as if he won. Key word being IF.

"Heh."

"Huh?"

Madara looked confused when he heard a voice. When the debris and smoke cleared Madara's eyes widened as he saw me in one piece with my left hand firmly gripped on his attacking hand. My Susanoo was now covered in a lighting aura and Madara saw inside that I had transformed in my Golden SSJ4 form.

"Haaaaaaaaaaa! Haaaaaaaaaaa! You actually thought I was done for! DUMBASS! I can still transform into my Super Saiyan forms. Because of this my Susanoo is obviously going to get stronger. I let you get all flamboyant and arrogant just so I see your reaction. And now it's time for Susanoo and me to kick your ass!" My Susanoo roared in agreement. It lifted Madara's Susanoo of the ground and spun it around 10 times before propelling it into the the ground.

BOOOM!

Madara was now laid back first in a small carter. I noticed this was my chance to finish this. "Looks like it GG, Madara. If you don't know what means it stands for good game. Anyway this is the end!" I created my Rasengan in my left hand and my Chidori in my hand. Using my hand motions Susanoo merged the two techniques together. I flew to the air until I was about 5M above Madara.

Madara got back up on his feet and began channeling a last second counter move. "I won't lose to likes of you!" He cried out. "I REFUSE TO LOSE TO YOU!" His charka was growing wildly and I was still preparing my strongest jutsu to reach full power. I back off to see what he had up his sleeve. **"Majestic Attire: Susanoo!"** Madara hollered out to the sky and the ground began shaking.

"W-What the?" I was confused at what was happening. A large purple light was surrounding the entire battlefield however I wasn't fazed by this as I stood my ground a waiting whatever Madara had to throw at me.

When the light died out I smirked seeing Madara's Susanoo now in the form of the Nine Tails Beast Kurama. Madara noticed my smirk and laughed. "Haaaaaa! Are you to afraid to speak that you can only respond by grinning your teeth! Haaaaaa!" His laughing was really annoying but I keep my cool. "No this actually what I wanted." I said and Madara looked at me dazed.

"What do you mean this is what you wanted?!" He hissed out.

"I wanted to see what your really capable of and now that I have I hold back no longer! So let's end this so called "Training From Hell" shall we!"

"You mean you were toying with me from the beginning?!" He looked enraged now. I couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Of course I have, stupid. For a legendary ninja how could not see this coming? I railed you up on purpose to see how strong you really are. I play around with my opponents before actually getting serious. Your just another dumbass who hasn't realized it yet." My emphasize on the word dumbass didn't sit well with Madara. He was now fuming like a time bomb ready to explode.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT! I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW! THEN I'LL ESCAPE THE HELL HOLE! KURAMA KILL HIM!" Kurama did as instructed as the Tailed Beast blasted nine Susanoo blade weapons combined with its own Tailed Beast Balls. All the nine balls combined into one massive sized Susanoo blade Tailed Beast Ball the size of possibly the Earth!

"HOLY SHIT THAT THING'S HUGE! I HAVE TO END THIS!" I charged my Chidori Rasengan technique at full power which right now is capable if destroying the Earth. I placed my hands back in the obvious position ready to end it.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I fired my Chidori Rasengan combination technique into a Kamehameha move. My attack and Madara attack collided head on creating a huge beam struggle.

KAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Our attacks were struggling for supremacy while the ground was being completely destroyed causing a enormous crater to start from in beam struggle.

I putting almost everything I had into this attack but somehow Madara was gaining the advantage. The key word being **Almost**. Wait for it.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA! THIS IS THE END KOFI HYOUDOU SAY GOODBYE! HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Madara gave one final push of energy and was overwhelming my attack. My attack was starting to get pushed back as was I. Susanoo's body was beginning to be moved back by the momentum as well. But I smiled at all this knowing what I was going to do. Wait for it.

"ANY LAST WORDS, BOY!" Madara yelled in victory.

"YEAH JUST ONE! KAIOKEN X 100!"

 **One Punch Man:Main Theme**

"W-WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Madara yelled in disarray and utter shock.

I cried out my signature move and bolted the last bit of my energy. My Kamehameha was pushing back Madara's Tailed Beast Ball and then completely destroyed the ball of charka.

"N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Madara hollered as his Kurama was extinguished and he was engulfed in the largest energy vortex I've seen in my life.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

It exploded like a bomb and when everything was cleared I descended out of my Super state and Susanoo back to my normal form. I planted down on one knee breathing heavily as I was absolutely exhausted. I looked over to see Madara in a crater. I was indeed hurting by just walking but I managed to drag my way to him.

When I looked down I saw his face in great surprise. His clothes were nearly warn out. He had numerous amounts of wounds and bruises all over his body especially his body. He may be evil but his a hell of a ninja no doubt about that.

"H-How did I lose?" I slid to down the crater and stood over him as he looked above at me wanting an answer.

"Two reasons. One, I used my Kaioken technique which gives the user an incredible boost in power, speed, etc. Two, the real reason why I beat you is because like Naruto and Sasuke you underestimated me."

"W-What?" Madara looked now more intrigued to hear my answer in detail.

"Like I said earlier you are one of greatest ninja in your world no doubt. However you overconfidence yourself that once you have your opponent on the ropes than you have them beat. That's never the case. I know that you were going to do something like given the attitude you showed when you were repeatedly hitting me but I digress. Your a hell of an opponent. Why don't you and I work together?" I said tempting to convince him.

"W-What?! W-Why would I-I do something like that? My only goal-" He was about to continue but I interrupted.

"Is to escape this 'prison' blah blah blah I know." Madara blinked a few times before listening again.

"I know you want to escape from here and be a free spirit. But what good will that do you? How will you be able cope with God type beings. Dragons, Devils, Angels, Grimm Reapers, etc. Their out of your league Madara. This isn't your world where using and controlling a great deal of charka doesn't matter. Power is everything in this world aside from technique maybe. You won't last long. Granted, you would be able to mop the floor with low-class devils, humans, regular angels,etc. But if your going up against someone like my brother who can boost his power every 10 seconds your screwed." Madara didn't say anything so I keep talking.

"I don't know why your here inside me? That is a question I will find out about. But what I do know is that your a ruthless ninja who won't stop until his goals are met. I know you'll try to free yourself from your cell but I want you do it when your at your fullest."

"W-What?! You just said that you stop me from escaping and now you tell me to escape?!" Madara outburst caused me to laugh hard.

"Haaaaaa! Haaaaaaa!"

"What is so funny?!" Madara was getting irritated to say the least. I stopped laughing and answered him.

"Madara, I'm a warrior. I love to fight. I'm saying this cause of my saiyan blood. You and I both know you want to leave my body. Of course I won't let it happen but I still want a fight from it. Your not even at your full potential yet. I know this. You know this. Fighting is one of the things that gets my blood pumping. Fighting people like yourself at their best is what makes me want to keep improving myself over and over again. With our 'training' we just had I could tell that was only the beginning. This isn't me talking to like a normal 17 year old this is a 17 year old fighter who wants to learn from one of the best ninjas ever and see what charka, Sharingan, Susanoo and all these other awesome abilities can truly do. So Madara Uchiha I want you to train me so I can get even stronger to reach me ultimate goal." I stared down Madara with complete seriousness.

"A-Are you serious?" He looked at me dumbfounded.

"As clear as day. Will you train me?" I asked again and he hummed then spoke.

"I've never been in a situation like this before. Just know I will find a way to escape from here no matter what happens." He said with a death stare but I paid no mind to it.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway that was a good fight. I'll come back tomorrow for my first actual training session." I said as I helped Madara up to his feet.

"You are indeed the one of most unique people I've met." He said and I shrugged.

"I try. So what will you train me on first?" I said eagerly.

"Hold it. There are many things I must teach. I noticed your Sharingan isn't as strong as mine so well start with Sharingan techniques and progress from there." He said cracking his neck to relieve his stretched muscles.

"That's fine by me. Just know that I want the training to be like our fight ruthless, nonstop, fast-pace, and endless. I want a challenge. Don't you dare go easy on me got it?" I didn't want him going soft on me. That's not how warriors get strong. Softness in training is a weakness in my eyes.

"Don't fret. I have no intention to."

"That's good to hear. But before I go I'm going to restore the damage on the field for our 'training' session." I closed my eyes and began thinking about the world being lively and beautiful again. This is my mind after all. Once I opened my eyes the world was back to normal.

"Good change in scenery. So I be taking my leave now. I'll be back tomorrow." I was about to leave but Madara grabbed my shoulder. I turned around to see him looking at me curious about something.

"This is one thing I want to know before you go?" He asked and I probably know what it is.

"What is this 'ultimate goal' you spoke of a few minutes ago?" He asked. Bingo. Called it.

"My goal is to become the Strongest Being In Existence." I stated and Madara backed up all of sudden.

"Madara?" I was confused as he started gripping his head violently.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Madara screamed out to the sky and his charka was bursting out of control.

"Madara! Calm down!" I charged at him and placed my hand over his chest. My hand created a bright light and within seconds Madara was on the ground on one knee breathing nonstop.

"*Breathe* *Breathe* *Breathe* *Breathe* *Breathe*" Madara eyes were widened deep as he looked up at me with shock.

"I-It can't be. I-Impossible" He hesitated his words and I was still in the air about what just happened to him.

"A-Are you okay? What was that just now?" Madara keeping staring and staring at me. I shook trying to get him to snap out of his trace. He finally spoke after a full minute.

"I'll ask you again. Are you okay?" I asked once more.

"Y-Yes. I-I'm fine now." He answered hesitantly but I'll ignore it.

"Okay. If your fine then I'll see you again, Madara-sensei." I teased that last part before leaving my Dream World.

* * *

Madara POV

"W-What the hell was that?! T-Those visions?!" I was in completely uneasy after what I just say.

"T-This is impossible! I-It can't be true!"

"K-K-Kofi-Kofi is..."

* * *

Kofi POV

I reopened my eyes and looked towards my clock seeing that it's 2:00 AM. Oh, well doesn't matter really to me. All I care about is rest. "I wonder what the deal was with Madara." I muttered to myself. I pulled up my bed sheet and found Raynare sleeping under with a purple nightgown on. I sighed to this. "Nothing new." I kissed Raynare in the forehead and she smiled.

"Good night, Raynare." I pulled in next to her and fell asleep.

* * *

Ophis POV

Right I'm in the Dimension Gap with Great Red and other Gods discussing about Kofi.

?: So Ophis your going to staying with Kofi, right?

I simply nodded.

?: That's good. Don't try to anything to rash.

"I can assure you that nothing rash will happen as I'll be careful with the decisions while I'm with Kofi and his family.

?:That's good to hear. Now let's talk about other important matters. Madara.

?:So Madara saw the memories, huh?

?: It would appear so. It's only a matter of time before he remembers. And soon he'll know the truth.

?: That's true but what about Kofi?

?: What about him?

?: How will be able to handle the truth?

?: There's no need to worry! My little ray of sunshine will be fine.

?: You say that now but you don't really know that.

?: Of course I do! I know Kofi like the back of my hand! He'll be fine.

?: Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that.

?: Heh. Your just jealous that Kofi doesn't care about you!

?: That's not true at all! My darling Kofi does love me like he has all along! Once he sees me he'll come jumping into my arms!

?: Really, cause I figured my little Kofi would want to send time with a **real** God! He's going to want train with me like we used to and it'll be such a good bound for us to get back on track.

?: Unbelievable. You all are fantasying about your 'Kofi' when don't even realize that we must get back on topic.

?: Don't give us that serious tone! You miss Kofi like the rest of us! Admit it!

?: Of course I do but we must focus at the task at hand.

"He's right everyone." I said as all the Gods turned to me.

"Kofi will know that truth and he will return to us. But right now we must keep an eye out for Madara." I said.

?: Aw your worried about your Kofi aren't you~.

"Of course I am. But I just want to make sure that Kofi isn't harmed in any way. I think it would be best if someone was watching over him just in case why I want someone to watch over Kofi while I'm by his side in case something happens to me. Who wants to do it?" Mostly all of them raised their hands.

?: It's quite obvious I should watch over my little boy.

?: Absolutely not! You'll just screw it up!

?: I could say the same thing about you!

?: You want to go!

?: I'd be happy to!

"LADIES! ENOUGH!" That was barking voice of Great Red as the two Gods halted their shenanigans.

"Since we'll be practically be sitting here all day for a simple decision. Ophis can you please decide."

?: You sure about that? Not that I don't trust you Ophis .

"It's fine. I will choose someone who is actually mature and responsible unlike you two." I said.

? and ?: Hey!

"So who is going be Ophis?" Great Red asked.

"I choose you."

?: Me? Ophis. Are you sure?

"Yes. I'm positive. You'll be fine. I trust you after all." I said with a smile.

?: Thank you Ophis. I'll make up to you for sure. So you want me to be scouting Kofi and seeing if anything happens right?

I nodded. "Correct. Also Kofi's visions started coming back to him. Which were earlier than I expected.

?: Interesting. I'll be even more safe.

"Don't show yourself to Kofi unless he is an absolute crisis. Understood?"

?: I understand Ophis. Let's go." I nodded before turning back to everyone.

"Kofi will return to us everyone. I promise you that. After he won't lose to anybody." I smiled.

?: Of course he won't! Kofi will never lose because his has my training to thank!

?: Don't be naive. Kofi will never lose because anyone who messes with our Kofi will die no question asked. Haaaa!

?: I-I don't know about the dying part but I know that as along I can walk I'll protect my little ray of sunshine. So go on you guys and keep Kofi save alright.

?: You don't even have to say it. I nodded in agreement.

"I said I'd protect Kofi with my life and I might it. We'll see you all later." I said and the all waved. I then created a magic circle and transported me and ? to Kofi's house.

Few seconds later we appeared in large bedroom. I looked around and saw a two people a boy and a girl inside the bed sleeping. I walked over looking over revealing that the boy is Kofi. The girl on the other hand I didn't recognize at all. I knew by looking at her that she is a Fallen Angel.

?: Ophis where are we?

"We're in Kofi's bedroom." I said as I began rubbing Kofi's hair.

?: WE ARE?!

"Lower you voice. You'll wake them up." ? ran to see if what I said was true and it indeed was Kofi. ? was hopping up and down in excitement. I knew ? wanted to embrace Kofi again so I backed off for a moment.

? took the opportunity to deeply embrace Kofi. I then notice ? was crying. She was crying with tears of joy.

?: Oh Kofi it's been so long. I'd never think I'd be able to see you again. I wouldn't let you go this time. ? embraced Kofi even more than before. ? is truly happy to see Kofi again.

? continued to cry for a few more seconds. ? then let Kofi go and laid him gently back on his bed.

"Are you okay?" I said in a worried tone.

?: No I'm fine now. But let's get back to the task at hand if we would. How do want me to monitor Kofi?

"I want you watch over him. Don't reveal yourself unless it absolutely necessary. Keep a very, very, very low profile. Tell me what's going on every day." I instructed.

?: But your going to be living Kofi. I know your worried sick about him but is that really necessary? Your the Infinite Dragon God. You've never needed help. Since your staying with him you can protect him from an enemies that may came his way.

? made a good point. I don't need anyone's help when dealing with fighting but it wasn't enemies that really concerned me. I was something for that matter. "I will but I just want someone extra to make sure nothing happens to him." I said with a blank stare.

?: Even though your the Infinite Dragon you still want assistance?

I chuckled at ? response. "Enemies don't worry me in the slightest. I can do anything possible. It's just this feeling I'm having."

?: What kind of feeling?

"A feeling that Kofi will possibly be in danger sooner or later and he might not be himself. I want to make sure that absolutely nothing happens to him and that's his still himself." I said honestly.

?: So your going with want your gut is telling you. Instinct for the matter. I understand. I'll be right next to you. After all I have make sure I protect Kofi too. "No it'd be better if you watched from a distance. Having us together would be too suspicious and problems would occur left and right. " I said.

?: I understand. But don't worry. I'll watch over my sweet, adorable, little angel like I did back than. I'll inform you every day right?

"Yes." I said simply.

?: Okay, I'll see you later. But before I go.

? walked over to Kofi and kissed his forehand.

?: I missed you my angel. I'll always be with you. Just stay strong for a little while longer. When you find out the truth no matter how you take it I'll be right by your side. I love you Kofi. ? walked over and embraced me.

?: Thank you Ophis. I wouldn't have been able to see him even longer if you hadn't taken me. Thank you.

? let go and I smiled. "Everything will be okay. Now go enjoy yourself."

? smiled gave me one more hug and then took off via magic circle. and I looked at Kofi and once was stroking his head. "Kofi I won't let anyone harm you no matter what the cost. I'll be with you forever. Because you're the most precious thing to me. My *** *** ********* ***** ** *********"

* * *

Hero Faction H.Q.

Cao Cao POV

Right now it's 2:10 AM and I'm in our main room awaiting for my other comrades in order to proceed with our mission. Just then a magic circle appeared and it revealed to be Jeanne, Hercules, and Siegfried. They all approached me with their weapons ready.

"Is everything set?" I said.

"Yes everything is going according to plan. We have all our forces ready to strike on Heaven." Siegfried answered and I nodded.

"That's good to hear. We'll have our attack on Heaven in 5 minutes. Remember this is an important mission and failure is NOT an opinion. As a matter of fact anyone who doesn't go all out will feel my wrath." I said with malice as I summoned my True Longinus and slammed it to the ground creating a crater. I was showing that I was very serious about the mission and I WOULD NOT ACCEPT A DEFEAT TO ANGELS! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!" I was losing my cool definitely. Jeanne and Hercules both nodded in agreement while shaking in fear at the same time from my sudden outburst.

"Cao Cao relax. We'll achieve our goal with ease but we can't do that if you our leader isn't in a focused state so relax." Siegfried who was calm through all this managed to relieve my stress.

"T-Thank you Siegfried. Jeanne and Hercules I apologize for my outburst that was unlike me. I just don't want to fail this task as it is possibly the biggest one we ever done." Jeanne and Hercules hesitated before speaking after my explanation.

"It's fine Cao Cao. We understand why is mission is important to you and we'll be by side to see this task of yours though to the end. Right Jeanne?" We all turned to our female member who had smile on her face.

"Totally! We're behind you 100% Cao Cao! So let's just get this over with." Our energetic teammate was in agreement as well. Perfect. Nothing will stop us.

"Good now that's out of the way. Siegfried, Jeanne, Hercules round all of our troops and begin to transport them to Heaven for an our all out attack on the Angles." I ordered and they nodded.

"Wait a minute." Hercules said causing all of us to pause at to what he was going to say.

"I just realized this. But Cao Cao what exactly **is** our mission while in Heaven?" I figured one of them was going to ask sooner or later. All three of turned to me waiting my answer.

"It's very simply. We're going to Heaven and stealing a Sacred Gear." I said and Hercules got furious resulting in him stomping his massive foot on the ground.

"THAT'S WHAT WE'RE DOING?! STEALING A SACRED GEAR FOR WHAT?! WE HAVE THOUSANDS OF SACRED GEAR USERS WHO CAN ACHIEVE BALANCE BREAKER! WHAT GOOD WOULD THIS SACRED GEAR DO FOR US?!" Hercules was indeed enraged by this fact and I only sighed after he was done.

"You really are simply minded sometimes Hercules. Obviously we won't be doing this is if the Sacred Gear wasn't of value to us." The big guy wanted to throw a fist at me but he restrained himself for doing so.

"See Hercules, Jeanne, and Siegfried this Sacred Gear is no ordinary Sacred Gear. This Sacred Gear was created from the negative energy from all beings in existence. This Sacred Gear is so rare and valuable that nobody in Heaven knows about it expect for the Four Great Seraph. From what our scouts told me it was sealed by the Four Great Seraphs who had to use nearly most of their power to do so and now we plan to release it. The Sacred Gear is located in the Seventh Heaven in Heaven which is the place where Gabriel and Michael reside in. Likely for us two of the four seraphs Uriel and Raphael aren't present in the Heaven at the moment leaving just the two of Four Great Seraphs Michael leader of the Angels and Gabriel The Strongest Woman in Heaven." I explained the background of the Sacred Gear and the three were processing all of this in their brains.

"Wow it's so rare that only the Four Great Seraphs know about it?" Jeanne looked interested to know more as was Siegfried. Hercules wasn't buying in to the talk like the other two.

"I agree Jeanne. If a weapon like this is important that it would take the Four Great Seraphs to seal it than it will definitely be hard to obtain." Siegfried was also on board with our plan but Hercules make a look showing that he still had his doubts.

"Okay, so this Sacred Gear is special, big deal. If it's so special what is it's abilities. No before you answer that how do even know about this Sacred Gear if what your saying is true Cao Cao then how could possibly know all of this information."Hercules was right for that matter. It would seem impossible for anyone especially for humans to obtain such classified information. However we anything but regular humans for that matter.

"Remember all those scouts I sent to Heaven this week in order to receive information on something needed for our next mission." Hercules nodded before realizing it.

"So those scouts were used to obtain knowledge on this Sacred Gear, right?" He said and I nodded.

"Yes. That's exactly what they were used for."

"Okay now then my first question or rather the main question on the three of our minds is what are the abilities of this so-called 'rare' Sacred Gear?" The three turned to me once again awaiting my answer and I smirked.

"It's an amazing ability. When I found out about it I knew that if we git this Sacred Gear we would be unstoppable." Hercules slammed his foot on the ground again but this time got right in my face but I wasn't fazed.

"ENOUGH WITH ALL THIS SUSPENSE! WHAT CAN THIS SACRED GEAR DO THAT WANTS YOU TO CALL AN ATTACK ON HEAVEN FOR?! ANSWER ME NOW!"

"Very well. Since you can't wait any longer. The ability this Sacred Gear can do is that it can turn any being evil." I said and then they were all frozen.

Silence.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I-It can turn any being evil? D-Does that mean if God was still alive could it possibly turn him pure evil?" Jeanne asked in a shocked tone.

"Yes. It can turn anything and I mean anything pure evil. It's ability has no limits. The evil that corrupts the being or the target would become nothing more than a merciless, sadistic, blood-lusting, unforgiving, savage of destruction. Not giving a shit about anything or anyone but themselves. Destroying anything that gets in their way. In other words a tyrant. And we do everything we can do get this Sacred Gear." I explained even more and nobody said anything until Jeanne decided to talk.

"Two questions. One, what the name of the Sacred Gear? Two, what will do with it once we get it?" Jeanne was certainly interested to know more about this Sacred Gear than Siegfried and Hercules right now.

"Good question Jeanne. The name of the Sacred Gear is called Anti-Soul Mirror. To answer your second question is simply. We're going use the Anti-Soul Mirror on someone." I said and three looked at each other and then back at me.

"We're going to use it on someone?" Hercules asked and I sighed.

"Yes. Yes we are. We going to use it to have someone join us." I said Hercules and Jeanne still looked confused. However Siegfried smirked which meant he knew what I was thinking.

"I'm still lost." Jeanne said.

"As am I so could just tell us already. This conservation has been full of suspense and confusion from the beginning for the three of us mainly me." Hercules said in an annoying tone but I paid no mind to it.

"Jeanne think for a second. There's one person who we been dying to join us since the beginning." Siegfried's statement did cause Jeanne to think for second and she gasped coming to the truth.

"So we're going use it on **him**?" She said and Sig and I both nodded in agreement. "Oh, it's so obvious once you put the pieces together." She was now fully informed. The only one who wasn't was the one who was dazed from the conversation since the beginning Hercules.

"I've finally realized it. It took a little longer to put the pieces together like Jeanne said but I finally get it since we couldn't persuade him to join us will just use the Anti-Soul Mirror to have him join us, right Cao Cao?" Hercules was 100% right. He finally knew the truth of what this mission is really about.

"Yes that is the truth behind this attack on Heaven. It is to obtain the Anti-Soul Sacred Gear and use it on Kofi which will result in him joining us." The word came out and now they knew it all. It's only a matter of time before our attack is set in motion.

"Hold up. Something been bugging me still." Jeanne said. I sighed to hearing this.

"What could possibly be wrong Jeanne?" I asked in annoyed tone. My plan is perfect so what could possibly be wrong with it.

"I get the concept and everything. It's quite simple. But my question now is it possible for the Sacred Gear to be destroyed?" She asked another good question. Her childish and carefree nature aside she is smart.

"Yes I found this out before you all came in. The Sacred Gear can be destroyed however right now there are only two ways to do it. You would have to kill the corrupted person themselves or you would have to attack the Sacred Gear with an attack that is approximately 100 times stronger than the corrupted person."

"Wow."

"Very interesting."

"I guess this whole story wasn't totally waste of time."

"So you are all in agreement for our attack on Heaven, right?"

"Yep!"

"Yes."

"Of course."

"That's good to hear. Now then how many total fighters do we have?" I asked turning to Siegfried.

"Exactly 900,000 soldiers." Sig said.

"That's a very good amount of soldiers. The four of us will command an army of troops individually. Each of us we take 225,000 troops and parade all over Heaven until we find the Anti-Soul Mirror. I feel the only way we can break the seals on the Sacred Gear is if I do it with True Longinus. If any of you get to the Sixth Heaven before me I want you break the seals on the weapon as much as you can. Is that understood?" I said with seriousness.

"Yes Cao Cao." They all said.

"Good. Let's go and get this task done. When we get this Sacred Gear sooner or later we will face Kofi and his comrades and when we do Kofi will become one of us for sure! Now then go!"

* * *

Heaven (2:20 AM)

Michael POV

Right now I'm in my office doing paperwork with Gabriel. Sigh. This is truly a lot. Most of them are regarding small issues within Heaven that don't really have an importance.

"Gabriel how is your stack coming along?" I turned towards my Angel companion and smiled for some odd reason.

"I'm almost done. About two-thirds completed. Oh there's actually something I've been meaning to ask." She made a face that read 'It's something that can't wait!'

I sighed to seeing her face like that. Knowing Gabriel like I do I figured it probably has to do with Kofi.

"I'll bite. What is it that you wanted to tell me?" I asked.

"When you went to the Three Factions Summit did you see Kofi?" She asked and I nodded. She then jumped in the air with excitement. She then got in her chair and moved right next me with sparkles in her eyes.

"You did?! What did he say?! Did he talk about me? How strong has he gotten?" Gabriel was asking numerous questions all at once and I was deeply confused.

"Gabriel relax for a moment please. I'll explain everything." I instructed and she took a deep breath before sighing. "I'm sorry Michael. It's just that I haven't heard from Kofi in a long time so whenever I hear his name I get a bit too excited." Her response was most certainly true. Gabriel did care for Kofi and her not being able to see him but be overjoyed when hearing his name is a natural reaction.

"Heh. Kofi is doing very well. He came into the summit with the Infinite Dragon God Ophis which was shock to all of us who attended the meeting." I was about to continue but Gabriel stopped me as she now had a shocking expression on her face.

"Wait a minute! Kofi came into the summit/meeting with the Ouroboros Dragon Ophis herself!" Gabriel shouted out and looked to me demanding an answer.

I stayed calm through her outburst. "Yes he did. I was as shocked as you are now but than understood why Ophis was with Kofi."

"Why was she with him?"

"From what she said it is because she wanted to protect him from anything that could be a threat to him. And the thing that really surprised me was that Ophis said that she is friends with Kofi."

"The Infinite Dragon God said that?"

"Yes. She is a mystery to all. Anyway after Kofi and Ophis came inside we were then suddenly attacked by magicians led by Katerea Leviathan who was apart of the Old Satan Faction." Gabriel was about to say something but I stopped her. "Let me finish and then ask questions later." She nodded and I continued my story.

"Azazel ended up fighting Katerea with a artificial Sacred Gear. The magicians were apparently holding one of Rias Gremory's servants hostage with a Sacred Gear called Forbidden Balor View which has the ability to stop time. A very unique Sacred Gear in my opinion. Kofi, Rias Gremory, and his brother Issei Hyoudou went to the building where the servant was being held captive and managed to beat the magicians and set their friend free. Everything after that went to chaos. A mysterious figure appeared named Kaon appeared and challenged Kofi to a fight. He claimed to be a saiyan or half saiyan rather. He also said he is Kofi's best friend and rival."

Gabriel was listening to every word and every detail that I ushered out. 'She must be really invested in all this.' I thought. "To sum the rest of this up. Kofi along with the Red Dragon Emperor Issei Hyoudou fought against the White Dragon Emperor Vali Lucifer and Kaon. The four were about even. They were fighting throughout the air intensely as all of us who attended the meeting including Rias Gremory's peerage and Sona Sitri peerage. An accident occurred on the battlefield when Asia Argento was attacked. Issei was enraged by this an even though Kaon said with was unintentional Issei however didn't listen and it resulted in all of us doing a combination attack against Kaon's strongest attack called a Kamehameha if I remember correctly. Shockingly we all lost against Kaon."

Gabriel's eyes then widened like dinner plates. "Wait! Wait Wait! You mean to tell me that this mysterious person beat ALL Three Leaders of the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angles! And if that wasn't enough he beat the Red Dragon Emperor as well! How strong is this person?!"

"Extremely strong. I don't even know what he is fully capable of but he can give Kofi a good fight for sure. We all fell unconscious after that. We didn't know what had happened until Kofi told us. He said he achieved a new transformation called Golden Super Saiyan 4. He managed to ease the tension between Kaon and Issei thankfully. After that Kofi decided that everyone should train. He sent Rias' peerage along with Sona's peerage and his older sisters who were also in the fight to another dimension called Kamui. He said that it's an ability from his EMS that allows him to teleport targets to another dimension. He then began to train his younger siblings Issei and Mio Naurse who happens to be the daughter to the previous Lucifer or Demon Lord. He trained them rigorously. He was determined to make them stronger and he did. However he then displayed a new transformation he called Golden Super Saiyan 4 Senjutsu mode."

"What is that?"

"From what Kofi said it is a transformation where Kofi takes his Golden SSJ4 state and combines it with his senjutsu. He motioned that his SSJ4 state uses ki and that his senjutsu uses charka. By combining the two energies together he could use both his ki and charka to their best. Every time you think you seen everything he can do he just pull another trick up his sleeve. Anyway, he then decided to teach them about ki. He taught him his signature Kamehameha wave and now they have learned it. Granted it's not even near to what Kofi can do but it can do a good amount of damage. But there's still one thing that I've been thinking about constantly."

"What would that be Michael?"

"When Kofi was training with Issei and Mio Sirzechs asked him what was reason for training."

"What was his answer?" All this questions are becoming a bit annoying. I sighed and then responded.

"He said his reason for training is to become the Strongest Being In Existence."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Gabriel stared at me and blinked three times. "What does that mean Michael?" She asked and I sighed to this. "I have no idea but I have a feeling that what that means it will have a impact on everyone involved in Kofi's life. Now that I've finished my long, detailed story is there anything you wanted ask before we headed back to the paperwork?" I asked and surprisingly Gabriel shook her head.

"No your whole super long story answered all my questions. Now then let's get back to work." Gabriel put on a smile and I nodded.

"Indeed."

BOOOOOM!

"What in God's name was that!" I yelled out to what was the cause of that explosion. The impact lasted a few seconds before ending. Before I could even pick up a document to resume my work a guard came rushing through the front doors with wounds and bruises all over his body! Gabriel and I immediately went to check on him. He looked at us with concern. "Michael-sama! Gabriel-sama! We have a dire situation on our hands!" He screamed out. What could this problem be?!

"Relax. Tell us the problem." Gabriel managed to calm his nerves done. He took a deep breath.

"We are currently being invaded by the Hero Faction my leaders!" He said and both Gabriel and Michael had shocked looks on our faces.

"The Hero Faction is attacking us?! For what purpose?!" Gabriel shouted out grabbing the guards clothes and began shaking him.

"Gabriel calm yourself!" Gabriel stopped shaking the guard and he breathed heavily again.

"Their leader Cao Cao says that they are attacking us to steal the Sacred Gear Anti-Soul Mirror." Those words played in my mind over and over until I realized I have to act now!

"How do they know about the Anti-Soul Mirror?! When did this attack happen?! What are their numbers?! And how far are they?!" I hollered numerous questions at the guard and he was shaking.

"T-Their leader Cao Cao said they gained information on the Sacred Gear through s-scouting. T-The attack happened just a few minutes ago! T-They have a total of 900,000 soldiers. They have been destroying our forces left and right! They're currently still in the First Heaven as we speak but they are making steady progress! What are your orders my leaders?!"

"Get every single Angel that is capable of fighting and stop the Hero Faction at all cost! Do not let them pass the First Heaven! Alert all of Heaven immediately!" I instructed but the guard was shaking in fear.

"GO! NOW!" Gabriel and I screamed at the top of our lungs.

"YES SIR AND MA'AM!" The guard then bolted out the room and I was most likely thinking the same thing Gabriel was probably thinking. 'How in the HELL do the Hero Faction know about the Anti-Soul Mirror!'

"Michael how could the Hero Faction-" Gabriel was about to ask the obvious question but I shunned her.

"It doesn't matter how they know about it Gabriel or how they gained information through scouts! Regardless of how they obtained this kind of information is unbelievable we mustn't worry about that now! That explosion earlier was surely the cause of the Hero Faction's invasion! We must stop the Hero Faction at all cost! Let's go Gabriel!" I was about to charged out of the room but Gabriel grabbed my hand in residence.

"No! Michael I think it would be better if we stayed here. If we go in the first lines and not saying this would even happen but if the Hero Faction by a miracle defeat us or rather distract us than they could easily obtain the Sacred Gear." Gabriel's words were true. It'd be to risky to go to the front lines and the Sacred Gear could be easily taken.

"Very well Gabriel I will listen to your request. I just hope that everything will turn out good." I said.

"Me too Michael."

* * *

 **Hey guys PrinceKofiX here. Thanks for all the support on this fanfic and keep the support going. Anti-Soul Mirror is fan-made Sacred Gear that I thought of. The battle between the Hero Faction and the Angels will start in the next chapter so stay tuned. The Gods that were talking to Ophis and Great Red will be revealed in later chapters. If you see any spelling errors ignore them as they're only accidental. I should triple-check my work from now on. But enough about that. Keep reading if your entertained, amused, happy, etc about this fanfic and if you know anyone who is interested in this fanfic then show it to them. PKX.**

 **Peace!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys PrinceKofiX back with another chapter. I hope you everyone is having a good time where ever you may be in the world. Summer has started for me a week ago. So I'm not going to be busy with any delays for my progress on the story. I'll try to update every three weeks or so. Worst case scenario is long moth hiatus recently. But enough about that. Let's get on with the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Intense Conflict Pt 2**

Cao Cao POV

Earlier (Hero Faction arrives to Heaven)

After transporting to Heaven via magic circle my army and I stood in front a capable of meters away from the main entrance. I for one was focused on our mission however I couldn't say the same for my companions. "Wow so this Heaven. It's so pretty." Jeanne said with a sparkling tone as she drifting back and forth gasping at the beautiful view of the home to the Angels.

"I agree Jeanne. You can't argue that it is an astonishing sight to see. What do you think Hercules?" Siegfried turned to the descendant of the Greek hero and he simply huffed. "It's nothing special. But it's nice to look at I'll give you that." He said in a bored tone. Jeanne however stormed towards Hercules with a smiling face for some reason.

"Aww, Hercules don't be like that. You that deep down in that hard rocky heart of yours you think Heaven is beautiful don't you?" Jeanne teased and Hercules' face grew slightly red. 'This is annoying.' I was watching all this just waiting for them to stop this pointless talk so we could get to business.

"W-What is that suppose to mean Jeanne?!" Hercules yelled out.

"It's simple. Your the big tough guy who acts all macho and stuff but is a big softy inside!" She said and began poking him.

"I-I am not a big softy! I am a warrior damnit! And stop poking me!" Hercules demanded and Jeanne stopped before continuing her teasing.

"Hmm...Then your a big warrior softy!" Jeanne said energetic. 'This is getting us nowhere!' I thought possibly about to blow a gasket.

"That does it! I take you on right now you little perky blonde!" Hercules exclaimed and then summoned his Sacred Gear.

"Aww, Hercules-kun what wrong? Can't take a little teasing?~" Jeanne smiled once again.

"Okay it's time to shoot down that pretty like face!" Hercules was about to do so and I was about to step in but Siegfried beat me to it and placed Grim underneath Hercules' throat.

"Hercules this is no time for distractions while we have a mission that will possible change the way the world is. And we can't have anybody not focused. Same goes for you to Jeanne. We must have everyone contracted on this goal of ours period. Is that understand?" Hercules looked at Siegfried with a annoyed look knowing that he was right. He nodded and turned back to Jeanne who nodded as well.

He groaned and then said "Fine. I just want to get this over with." Out of the four of us he was less interested in our fight against the Angels soon. No matter it's all good.

"Alright now that all the annoyances have been dealt with we can proceed. I want all 900,000 soldiers to form four equal squads of 225,000!" The soldiers did as instructed as they all began to scatter around each other for around two minutes. Once the organization was done I faced my three teammates.

"Here the plan. My squad will be called Alpha. Siegfried yours will be Beta. Hercules will be Charlie. And last Jeanne your squad's name is Delta. So here's what going to happen. One of our squads need to be a decoy for the other squads to advance. Once the decoy squad has done it job we will all charge in and strike the Angles with all our might. Like I said earlier before we came here if are able to get to the Seventh Heaven and find the Anti-Soul Mirror use your full power to break the seal. The seal of course it's easy to unseal by any simple means but do try once you get there." I explained and everyone understood the plan but Siegfried had a smirk look on his face. I was now curious at what he would be smirking about at a serious time like this.

"Why are smirking Siegfried? Do have a better plan than the one I just informed everyone about?" I asked and he started nodded.

"By all means please share." I said now interested.

"This sounds cliche but I was suggesting that we attack with our forces head on." He said and I gave his suggestion thought before replying.

"It would be the straightforward way to do it but I know for a fact that we mustn't underestimate the Angels by any means." I said with slight caution. 'I want this to be a complete success with absolutely NO failures.' I thought.

"Cao Cao I agree with Siegfried on this one." Jeanne said and I was surprised slightly not by her answer but that now she had serious tone in her voice.

"Explain please?" Now I was even more interested to hear what Jeanne had to say. It was uncommon for our Sacred Gear blonde who has a perky and bubbly personality to be serious at times like these.

"Well if we have a decoy team then changes are the Angles might be prepared to stop us. Because they'll have already known about us and will probably have greater obstacles for us if we reach deep within Heaven. However if we attack straight on they won't see it coming and to top it all off will be able to possible get to the Anti-Soul Mirror quicker. But that only my opinion on our strategy will be behind you all the way." Jeanne finished her explanation with her classic smile which actually softened my decision on what battle tactic to use.

"Do you anything to say Hercules?" The three us turned to the tall Sacred Gear user who simply groaned. "It doesn't really matter to me what method we use but I think we should go with the straightforward attack but that's just me." Even Hercules agreed with Jeanne and Siegfried. Three against one. I realize everyone's points to all this and I sighed before answering to them.

"Will use the straightforward approach instead of the decoy method." I said and the three of them looked surprised at my decision.

"What? You did three think I was going throw a gasket or something?" I asked and all nodded together. I sighed to this. 'Wow. Unbelievable.'

"I won't. It's not like I could with this much at stake. Besides going for the decoy plan seems boring now that I think about it. So I revise our plan. We charge at the Angels head on. Once that happens we'll take our respective squads and clear out the first three Heavens. Once we do Jeanne you'll deal with any enemies in the Fourth Heaven. Hercules you'll face off against anyone in the Fifth Heaven. Siegfried and I will take the Sixth Heaven together as both the two out of the four Great Seraphs leader of the Angles Michael and The Strongest Woman in Heaven Gabriel. I will then proceed to the Seventh Heaven. However like I said before if you defeat all your opponents go to the Seventh Heaven and use all your power to be able to break the seal on the Sacred Gear. Do everyone understand the plan?"

"Yes." They all said and I smiled. "Good now then let us show the Angels what the power of Hero Faction!"

"YEAH!"

We began walking in a orderly fashion and approached the entrance to Heaven after a minute we saw two guards holding spears wearing white armored clothing along with sliver gantlets, black boots, and gold helmets with short blonde hair and pair of white wings and a halo over their heads.

"Halt! State your business here in Heaven at once!" The guards pointed their spears towards us to which we all laughed at.

"What's so funny?!" One of the guards yelled.

"If you don't know who we are then let us show you!" I took True Longinus and pointed to the guards.

"We are the Hero Faction and we are here for the Anti-Soul Mirror!" I informed the guards who now had shocked expression and were shaking. They brought their spears towards my neck. No one decided to take action as they knew what would eventually happen.

"W-What?! H-How do you know of such a thing?!" Guard A questioned me but I chuckled at his attempt to interrogate me.

"It doesn't matter how we know but the fact is we will obtain it! Now begone!" I grabbed the guards spears and destroyed them like sticks. With them being defenseless not like would have mattered if they had though toothpicks for weapons anyway I charged at them and sliced through their abandons killing them. Blood was now stained on my True Longinus. Blood gushed out like a fountain and I was stained in it but it didn't bother me. I looked down at their heads and with no mercy I squashed them both with my foot.

Their brains were spreading all over the main door. I then blasted the remains of the guards bodies and heads. My other three main members were unfazed by this outcome knowing it would happen. However I couldn't say the same thing for our soldiers, some of which were terrified by this.

"This is insane!" One soldiers cried out in Jeanne's squad. I turned my attention to him and approached me with little patience "And please tell us all soldier no worm what makes this insane?" I asked looking at him dead in the eyes.

"Y-You killed them!" He said and I laughed.

"Haaaa! Yeah I killed them so what?" I said in a bored tone.

"T-This is uncalled for Cao Cao! I get we have a vital task to complete but y-you didn't have kill them!" He yelled out directly in my face.

"Are you "questioning" my actions on how achieve our goal on obtaining the Anti-Soul Mirror?" I hissed out with malice intent but the soldier continued his outburst.

"Yes I am! This Anti-Soul Mirror or whatever it called is pointless in getting! It's just some stupid Sacred Gear that us soldiers don't even know about! And now we're suppose to fight the Angels for this pathetic, worthless, Sacred Gear! You would send your troops to die for something idiotic like that! Then your a just a-GAAAAAAAAA!" The soldiers couldn't finish his annoying talk as I just stabbed him in the chest with True Longinus. Blood was once again spreading on the floor.

The soldier looked up at me with a shocked expression. "W-Why..."

"Do I really need answer that. This is task can change the fate of the world itself. I will capture the Anti-Soul Mirror at any cost and anyone who oppose me will be killed!" I removed True Longinus out of the boy's body and he crashed down to the ground covered in his own blood.

"I-I gasp h-have a 10 year old little sister who I take care of with the money I get from the Hero Faction. We lost our parents in a crash accident and w-we have been living in poverty e-every since. T-This is the only way I can support her." His soothing tone was annoying me to no end.

"I don't give a shit."

"W-What?"

"You think I care about your petty life. I said it before and I'll say it again. I will no stop or rest until we get the Anti-Soul Mirror and anyone who oppose me the leader of the Hero Faction will be killed."

"Y-Your a maniac!"

"Call me what you want. I don't care. Any last words." I pointed True Longinus at him and he growled at me.

"GO TO HELL-GAAAAAAAA!" He couldn't finish his statement as I blasted him leaving nothing but ashes. I turned to all the other soldiers who were shaking in fear.

"Anyone else want to question me?" I hissed out hoping someone would say something so I could put them in their place.

"NO SIR!" They all said in unison which I smirked at. "Good now then Hercules can you bust open this gate?" I walked over to the Greek descendant who smirked.

"Of course I can bust down a pathetic gate like this!" He summoned his Sacred Gear and instantly went into Balance Breaker.

I then turned to everyone else and looked at them with a serious expression. "Once the door is broken I want everyone to go into Balance Breaker and don't anyone hold back! Understood?!"

"YES SIR!"

I looked to Hercules and I gestured my fingers giving him a countdown.

5

4

3

2

1

"NOW!"

"HAAAAAAA!" Hercules on my cue blasted the door like a it was a target on a practice field.

BOOOOM!

The door jolted off the gate as debris was flying everywhere. Smoke was surrounding us and the Angels had no idea what the case was.

"What the hell was that?!" One angel yelled out as they prepared their weapons just case but it mattered not. When the smoke cleared I uttered the one word that was needed to say in a situation like this.

"CHARGE!"

Our entire army rushed the First Heaven like a wolfs stocking their prey. We began pummeling the Angels who had still had no idea what was happening. Equipped with Sacred Gear we started pushing the Angels.

 **2WEI :Battlefields**

"Humans?! In Heaven?! What could they possibly be doing here?! I must alert Michael-sama and Gabriel-sama at once!" A guard said as he rushed to his leaders' office.

"GAAAA!" That was sound of Angels falling one by one by our surprise attack.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?!" One angel demanded.

"We are the Hero Faction and we have come here to take the Anti-Soul Mirror off your hands. Now you can give it to us or we can take it by force. Which will it be?" I asked.

"OVER OUR DEAD BODIES! ATTACK!" The Angels countered with a surprise attack of their own but we weren't caught off guard by this. An all out war was presuming between the Humans and Angels and we would be victorious.

I advanced further and was now surrounded by 30-40 Angels. "Leader of the Hero Faction Cao Cao surrender now or face the judgement of God first hand!"

"Oh, I'm so scared! Yeah right! True Longinus strike them down!" I pointed my Sacred Gear and it created a strong holy blast which decimated the Angels in my way. "Heh. We don't have time for you weaklings." I turned around to see how Jeanne, Siegfried, and Hercules were doing.

"Feel the power of the strongest Demonic sword Gram!" Siegfried who held Gram in his left hand dissed out death to the Angels as he was slaughtering them left and right.

"P-Please have mercy on my soul!" An angels who's legs were broken and lying defenselessly as Siegfried approach her with malice that I could sense for being a few feet away from him.

"Mercy is for the weak!" He cried out and then sliced the Angels head off leaving her dead body. He walked up to me and had a interesting look.

"Didn't think you would go that far."

"You did the same thing and we have be on our A-game if we want you win."

"That's true. How's your squad doing?" I asked and he sighed.

"It's fine. A few deaths but it's fine. Noting major."

"That's good to hear."

"Eat this!"

"Hmm.."

"Hmm.."

Siegfried and I turned to see Hercules firing away at the Angels.

BOOOM! BOOM! BOOOM!

Explosion were spreading throughout the battlefield as Hercules was smashing through their defenses like they were pieces of paper.

"This is to easy!"

"I agree! Stake Victim Dragon!" Jeanne called out as numerous holy swords started merging together creating her Dragon made out of holy swords.

"ATTACK!" The Dragon did as commanded and lashed out towards the 20 Angels that surrounded her wiping them out.

Once her enemies were defeated we all met up together and looked around to see the carnage of all the dead Angels and our own soldiers.

"How many soldiers do we have left?" I asked.

"We only lost about 2,0000 troops so it's nothing worry about."

"That's good. Those who lost their lives here are worthless. Useless pawns." I said in an uncaring tone.

"You so focused on this Sacred Gear that you even have no sympathy for your own comrades." Jeanne said looking at me surprised.

"I'm only acting like this because the importance of the Anti-Soul Mirror. But let's be honest our soldiers are expandable."

"That's sad but true." Jeanne sighed. Hercules for one looked annoyed from all the commotion.

"Enough! We pay our respects later! Right now we must pursue the next Heaven!" The three of us looked at him agreeing with what he said.

"Soldiers front and center!" The remaining soldiers got in their respective squads and I cleared my throat before speaking.

"We have cleared the first floor of Heaven and will now proceed to the second Heaven or floor within Heaven! We will continue our pursuit until our goal is achieved!" I yelled out.

"YES SIR!"

"Now then move out!" They began marching to the second floor however I stop Siegfried, Jeanne and Hercules from continuing.

"Remember after we clear the first three Heavens you all must station your troops at the Heavens I assigned."

"Right"

"Understood."

"Very well."

"Alright let's keep going." I said as I walked passed them and they followed suit.

"Soon the whole world will be changed forever. And it will be unlike anything seen before."

* * *

Second Heaven

Third POV

The Hero Faction arrived at the Second Heaven looking at noting but darkness. The Second Heaven is a place filled with darkness where the Angels observe the stars and where they confine Angels who have sinned.

"So this is the Second Heaven. It's to dark for me to see anything." Jeanne said as it was true that the Hero Faction was unable to see due to the moonless area of the Second Heaven.

"This is annoying. We can't advance if we can't see anything." Cao Cao said in irritation.

"It won't matter in the slightest cause you'll be defeated here." A mysterious voice as a bright light was surrounding the figure. The Hero Faction were now cautious as they readied their weapons. The figure descended from the sky with a black cloak around him or her. The figure hid themselves but one thing was certain that the figure not let the Hero Faction succeed.

"Oh and you think you'll stop us?" Cao Cao hissed out and the figure laughed in response.

"You Humans are putting your lives at risk. Hero Faction, we know what you are after and we will stop you here." The figure then removed their cloak and emulated a massive holy aura that was surrounding all of the Second Heaven like a dome.

The figure was a male with light blonde hair that went down to his shoulders. He's wearing a white and gold armor plate along with a white long sleeve shirt. He's wearing white priest pants. He had a golden belt around his waist. He wore black boots with gold laces. He had like all Angels do halo over his head. He had green eyes and wore a gold earring on his left ear and a white earring on his right ear. He had wings on his back like all Angels do however he didn't have the standard two wings but he had four wings in total. He had a large white trident with black outlining around it. The most interesting thing about the trident that caught the eyes of the main members of the Hero Faction was the emulating red aura it was displaying.

"I will see it through that the Hero Faction is defeated here and now!" The man yelled out and the Hero Faction can sense that this Angel was now pass over.

"My name is Axel the leader that guards the Second Heaven. We Angels have known about your presence here in the Second Heaven Hero Faction since the beginning and we plan on stopping you here and now! Angels come forth!" The soldiers of the Hero Faction were shocked now as Angels started to appear out of magic circles. Most of the Angels had only two wings, but some had four wings like Axel. In total there was a total of 50,000.

"We have total of 50,000 Angels. In through it is a pity number compared to your troops numbers but we are much more powerful than you weak Humans." Axel mocked the Hero Faction but the main members weren't unsettled by this by any means.

Cao Cao sighed hearing this. "You supernatural races really underestimate the potential and power of us Humans. We may seem like the weaklings and wimps to you supernatural races but we can show just how strong we can really be. So if you think surrounding us is going to intimate us into surrendering our chance at changing the fate of the world than your sadly mistaken Axel." Axel growled his teeth hearing this from Cao Cao, leader of the Hero Faction and possibly the Strongest Human Ever.

'A human talking down to Angel. It was blasphemous. It was outrageous. It was disgraceful. A HUMAN TALKING DOWN TO AN ANGEL! HUMANS ARE WEAK, PATHETIC AND WORTHLESS CREATURES!' Axel thought. 'What gives this ingrate the nerve to question an Angel and supernatural race. Angels are peace keepers who do everything faithfully for God. Angels are mostly warm heartened and kind however I refuse to let this disrespectful human insult my race!'

"You will regret your insolence Hero Faction! Angels attack!" Axel instructed his troops and they charged towards to what Axel thought to be the "pathetic" humans of the Hero Faction.

 **Flight of the Silverbird**

"Heh. Watch and learn Angels!" Hercules soared in the air and slammed his massive fist onto the ground.

BOOOOOM!

A crater was formed for Hercules' attack and when the dust cleared Axel looked in shock as 20 Angels were defeated in an instant. "Cao Cao, Jeanne, Siegfried go on to the next Heaven. I'll deal with fool." The three other main members looked at Hercules who had a look of fire in his eyes.

"Hercules are you sure about this? You don't have to do this only. Besides we agreed that we would get past the three Heavens together." Cao Cao reminded the Greek descendant but Hercules shook his head.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant I want to face him myself while the rest of you face the other Angels." He explained and Cao Cao put his finger on his chin. He thought about it for a moment. 'Hercules seems determined to face this enemy. This could be interesting to see what he will do.' He smirked and looked to Hercules giving him a nod for approval.

"Now then Angel it's time I show you the power of a Human!" Everyone else began fighting the Angels while Axel and Hercules stared at one another. Hercules charged at Axel and swing with his massive right fist. Axel was able to block with his trident and Hercules continued his barrage of punches however Axel was avoiding them with ease. "Ha! It's take more than brute strength to win a fight!" Axel mocked the two-meter human as he started attacking Hercules with his spear.

Axel was going for vertical slashes, horizontal, pierces, etc. any way to get the muscular human out of rhythm. "Eat this!" Hercules was out of his comfort zone as Axel dealt a vertical slash across the big man's chest. "GAAAA!" Hercules fell down to one knee while blood was dripping out of his rig cage.

"What is that spear?" It was the obvious question that the Hero Faction wanted answered.

"It is called the Holy Crimson Trident. It is a trident that my master Randell a six winged angel wielded before sinning and becoming a Fallen Angel several years ago. This trident is a holy weapon however it also infused with demonic powers. My master about 2 years ago wanted to make the trident stronger so he somehow managed to invoke demonic powers into it. And it is this trident that will be your end Human!"

Hercules had an interesting look. "A holy-demonic trident." He muttered. He didn't care about what his opponents weapons were after he defeat them. However something told him that the trident the four white-winged Angel was wearing would be useful to the Hero Faction. Hercules looked at the wound and saw it wasn't a massive wound but it we quite big. The wound filled at least 1/3 of his body. He placed his hand on it to stop the bleeding. He then looked up to see a smirking Axel with a cocky look saying "I just beat you." Hercules wasn't used to be in a defensive stand point for the most part. His great size would most definitely give him the obvious advantage in defeating opponents. Hercules was the tank of the Hero Faction. The guy who could take to a degree a certain matter of attacks. However when Hercules was even in a situation like his in now he had think of a plan to defeat his opponents which annoyed him to no end.

He wasn't the strategist of the group but the pound for pound guy. He was the powerhouse. He notion is dominant the enemy with brute strength. He may be extremely overconfident for the most part when facing enemy however there are some fighters who Hercules know weren't capable of defeating. Cao Cao and Siegfried being two of out the three he knew he would lose against. The third person was the one Hercules was embarrassed by in their first meeting and he **refused** to let a mere a four-winged Angel best him in battle!

"Heh. You think you've won?" Hercules hissed at his opponent. "You wish Angel?!" Hercules ignored his wound and charged at the four winged Angel. The bulked human hammered again with his large fists. Axel once again began evading Hercules' attacks and become really getting under the skin of Hercules. Hercules repeated his attacks but keep failing to reach his target.

Axel then ascended up in the sky and dove down striking Hercules with his trident. "DAMN IT!" Hercules shouted out as he was injured again. "Allow me to show you what really power is! **Holy Cloning Technique**!" Axel shouted out as he started making 4 copies of himself.

"H-How?" Hercules was baffled by someone else who could clone themselves.

 **Shades Of The Abyss : Valiant**

"It's a technique I learned with my master. I can harass my holy energy and create copies of myself! Now my clones Attack!" The clones did as commanded as Hercules stood his ground and fought them off. Axel A came from the front and was going to pierce Hercules until he countered with a swift powerful punch to the gut sending Axel A flying.

Hercules then backed up and jumped high in the air. Axel B and C followed suit and won't allow Hercules any freedom but Hercules smirked to this. "Let's see you stop this! **Titanium Barrage!"** The tank of the Hero Faction throw a furry of powerful punches that were as strong as titanium. The clones were caught of guard and like Axel A were sent flying into the ground!

BOOOOOM!

"I won't lose to the likes of you! Variant Detonation come forth !" Hercules summoned his Sacred Gear and now wasn't playing. A bright aura was now spreading throughout the Second Heaven. Axel covered his eyes and once he removed them he looked at Hercules confused. Hercules now had a glowing aura surrounding him.

"Is that it? I thought it was going to be something I would have to worry about but I guess I was wrong. Heh. You may a Sacred Gear but it doesn't matter cause you're **weak.** " Axel's words played over and over Hercules mind. He clenched his fist in anger. "Weak,Weak,Weak, Weak, Weak, WEAK,WEAK,WEAK,WEAK, WEAK,WEAK WEAK,WEAK,WEAK! WEEEEEAAAAAAK!"

"I've had ENOUGH!" Hercules exploded like an atomic bomb. His power and aura was growing in every second. "I AM ANYTHING BUT WEAK! I'LL SHOW YOU MY POWER!" Hercules now was motivated than ever. He rushed at all four clones who rushed at him as well.

Hercules smirked and proclaimed the phrase "Burst into ash!" He pounded Axel A with a sickening left hook that the moment the punch connected Axel A exploded like a bomb.

KABOOOOM!

"WHAT?!" Axel was shocked that Hercules not only beat one of clones but made it pop like a balloon with ease. "Phew. It was a fluke! Clones finish him now!" The remaining three clones faced Hercules head on. They all pointed their spears out and they all created a large red ball of energy. **"Triple Dragon Blast!"** The three clones blasted three energy beams towards Hercules combining in the form a large red dragon with blue eyes. Hercules knew that attack wasn't something to take lightly. Hercules was now tactical and not arrogant like before. Which didn't fit Hercules' fighting style but he had to if wanted win this fight.

"Okay then! Try this!" Hercules ran at the attack had on and yelled out "Explosion Fist!" With a battle cry Hercules brought out his left fist and pushed it forward colliding with dragon attack.

KABOOOOOM!

The impact was massive as the to attack were struggling for control. Hercules was beginning to be pushed back. He gritted his teeth. Axel flew up in the sky and become laughing. Hercules looked up and anger started to boil in again.

"Like I said before your WEAK!"

* * *

Flashback

Heracles raised his big fist to stop Kofi but he sidestepped his attack and dashed forward to him. Kofi jumped up to met his eye level and multiple strikes to his chest. However his attacks had little effect so I backed off.

Just then Heracles pounded his fist in the air and a shock wave was produced! What the hell?!

"Your fast and strong but I'm stronger!" Heracles roared charging towards him.

Heracles raised his fist once more for an attack but this time Kofi ducked and give him a punch to the chest followed by a punch and kick combination.

Heracles grunted and Kofi could tell he was in pain now. He groaned and went for an axe kick which dodged with ease by flipping and then dashed with charka enchanted in my legs and then did a dropkick on him sending him crashing to the wall and then somersaulted landing on my feet.

"Oh come on. You have to put up a better fight then this." Kofi said a bored and teased tone. Heracles growled before to me and started attacking me but I smoothly dodge his attack.

He began throwing a barrage of punched towards me, but it didn't matter because Kofi either sidestepped his fist or blocked all punches. He was getting frustrated and continued his attack but he had no luck. "Attacking without strategy is stupid." Kofi said and yelled with anger. Kofi now knew that his a power type. That's good I finish him off with his speed.

"Hold still damnit!" Heracles yelled and Kofi smirked.

"Okay." Kofi said as I stopped and let Heracles punch me and Kofi body exploded.

"Ha!" Heracles grinned as if he won but his body suddenly burst into black butterflies and then the butterflies disappeared.

"W-What?!" Heracles shouted in shock.

" **Senpō gijutsu Rasengan! : (Sage Technique: Rasengan)"** Kofi shouted thrusting the blue sphere towards Heracles' stomach. He grinned at first but his eyes were in shock as my Rasengan caused him to cough up some blood and some saliva so Kofi applied more force and sent him flying towards the wall again.

* * *

Flashback End

Hercules reviewed that humiliating defeat and the hands of Kofi Hyoudou. He didn't face him like a warrior but as if he was newbie. He was disgraced that he lost the way he did. He toyed him the whole fight. Hercules WOULDN'T HAVE THAT SAME FEELING ON EMBARRASSMENT AGAIN!

"HAAAAAAAA!" A war cry emulated out of Hercules' voice as he somehow began pushing the trio's attack back. "I WON'T LOSE TO A WEAKLING LIKE YOU!" Hercules pushed the attack fully back at the three clones direction! They were stunned by this and couldn't react in time.

"GAAAAAAAAA-"

BOOOOOOM!

The trio of clones were consumed by their own attack and were turned into dust. The only thing standing in front of Hercules now was a shocked Axel. "Impossible! Those clones were 20% of my full power! It's unthinkable that they would lose to a mere Human like yourself!"

"Then your not as strong as you though." Hercules rebutted with a smirk. Axel was now enraged by the insult that Hercules just said.

"Damn you!" Axel's rage was now at it's highest. He planned to finish off this Human for good. "RAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He hollered out a war cry as his power was flowing exponentially. Hercules took note of this smirked. "Then let's end this! **Balance Breaker! Detonation Mighty Comet!"** Hercules decided to end this himself as he called forth his Balance Breaker. His glowing aura that was around his body is now in the form of his multitude of missile-like objects.

"YOU END IS NOW HUMAN! HOLY CRIMSON TRIDENT ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE: DRAGON HOLY DEMONIC WAVE!" Axel engulfed every once of power he had into his trident. He then hurled it like a football soaring at Hercules at an unbelievable speed. The spear then turned into a 2 meters white dragon with black eyes. The dragon was coming at Hercules at much fast pace that any normal human would be unprepared. However the giant of the Hero Faction was anything but normal.

"TIME TO END THIS! VARIANT DETONATION FULL POWER!" Hercules' Balance Breaker would allow him to shoot multiple missiles at his enemies but Hercules took all his missiles at combined them to shoot one huge missile at Axel's dragon to counter.

BOOOOOM!

As always a beam struggle started. Axel's dragon seemed to have the upper hand as Hercules' was trying diligently to give it his all. He began getting pushed back and Axel took notice of this and started laughing like he was earlier.

"HAAAAAAAAA! GOOD RIDDANCE HUMAN!" Axel shouted out letting his cockiness get the better of him. Hercules was growling as he was still being outmatched. He started getting flashbacks of his fight against Kofi.

"NO! I CAN'T LOSE LIKE THIS!" Hercules' anger and frustration to the memories he keep having of losing fueled his fire even more. Hercules was shocking to Axel began to push the dragon attack back. Axel eyes widened like a clock as he at what he was seeing.

"W-WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE! HOW IS THIS HAPPENING!"

 **One Punch Man: Battle Theme**

"IT'S SIMPLE! I WON'T LOSE TO WEAKLING LIKE YOU! WHEN I LOST A MAN NO, WARRIOR I KNEW THAT LOSING TO ANYONE ELSE WOULD BE A DISGRACE! THE WARRIOR BEAT ME, HUMILIATED ME, ETC BUT THAT'S THE MOTIVATE I NEED TO FIGHT ONCE MORE A REGAIN MY PRIDE! AND LOSING TO SOMEONE AS PATHETIC AS YOU WOULD BE UNFORGIVABLE IF I LOST! SO AXEL FOUR-WINGED ANGEL PERISH! HAAAAAAA!" Hercules let out one final cry as his attack on overwhelmed the four winged angel's who was unsure of himself now.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE! NOOOOOOO-"

KABOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Hercules destroyed Axel's attack and the angel was buried in the giant's blast attack and turned into nothingness.

"Pant Pant Pant Pant I won." Hercules dropped was about to drop down to one knee until a pair of people caught him. He turned to his left and saw Siegfried with a smirk. He turned to his right and saw Cao Cao who also had a smirk.

"Good fight. I was impressed." Cao Cao said giving praise.

"I agree as well. We were watching for about 10 minutes. All the Angels have been defeated. We could have jumped in but we knew you would defeat him. How's your wound?" Siegfried also praising his follow member.

"I figure I would use my anger as power. As for may wound for the trident it was hard to muster but I managed withstand it. It nothing too difficult that I won't be able to fight. " Hercules said with smirk. "Where's Jeanne though?" The bulk man asked and he question was answered as the perky blonde approached the three main members with the Holy Demonic Trident in hand.

"This is the weapon that the Angel was using against you. It seems pretty strong. Should we keep it?" Jeanne's question was a rather unusual one for the Hero Faction. Not because of the weapon itself but because of the type of weapons they had. True Longinus the first ever and most powerful Longinus, The Demon Swords of Gram, Balmung, Nothung,Tyrfing, Dáinsleif wielded by Siegfried, Hercules' Variant Detonation just showed to a force to reckon with, Jeanne's Blade Blacksmith. All of these incredible weapons would they really need another?

All four of they thought for a while and then Hercules answered. "I think we should keep it. It seems like a very strong weapon to have. We could use it because it did strike our interest when we first came here." Hercules words were true. The Hero Faction members were intrigued by the trident certainly.

"I think we should take it." Cao Cao said as the three looked at their leader in surprise.

"Do we really need it though? With the powerful weapons we have?" Siegfried added and Cao Cao nodded.

"If we leave it then we might not see what it's capable of in the hands of true warrior." Cao Cao's insight was a surprise to the other three.

"That's a good way to look at it. But where will we keep it?" Jeanne asked and Cao Cao hummed. "Hmm...Siegfried could you keep it with you until we finish our mission?" The leader turned the Demonic sword wielder who nodded.

"I believe I can find some way to keep it with me. But I surely won't use it knowing the kinds of demon swords I have." He said.

"That's true." Cao Cao said as Jeanne walked up and handed the trident to Siegfried. Siegfried strapped the holy demonic weapon to the waist. "So what the status on our forces?" Hercules asked.

"We've lost exactly 2,000 more once again but nothing worry about. We now have to total of 896,000 which hopefully be enough for the remaining Heavens. We'll have to reform our squads." Cao Cao explained and the four main members walked to their soldiers who were in uneven squads and a waiting orders from their leaders.

"Everyone we have successfully overcome the Angels of the Second Heaven. We have lost another 2,000 troops however their deaths were because of their weakness. We can not have weakness any further. Because of the lost of troops we will now have squads of 224,000 each. So everyone get in formation NOW!" Cao Cao's demanding and general toned voice was instantly heard through the ears of the troops who quickly got into even squads to avoid an swift end to their lives.

Once the squads were evened again Cao Cao looked to his three main members. "We have to be a little more cautious when proceeding throughout the Heavens." The three members' nodded.

"Good now we will continue our quest to obtain the Anti-Soul Mirror! Soon the world be changed forever!"

* * *

 **Hey guys so I've decided that the Hero Faction going through the Seven Heavens to get the Anti-Soul Mirror will take four or five chapters do. Tell me what you guys think. I normally have a chapter around 7,000-8,000 words but this chapter was a bit small however it doesn't bother me. Anyway this PKX here and I'll see you guys next time.**

 **Peace!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Alright guys back with another chapter! Hope everyone is having a good time wherever you may be. Without further a due enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 24: The Third Floor of Heaven the Home of Dead Souls

Third POV

The Hero Faction now having got passed the first two Heavens/floors of the Heaven continue their quest for the Anti-Soul Mirror. Cao Cao and his follow companions marched their way to the next obstacle in their path the Third Heaven home of the Dead.

"Cao Cao can you give us some information on the Third Heaven. The more information we have the better we can think of a strategy." Siegfried said with was common knowledge of the battlefield. Having a high intellect in battle is also a good advantage and Cao Cao understood that he would surely have to think of plans in advance if they every wanted to get the Anti-Soul Mirror.

"Yes, I was planning to tell you all when we got to the Third Heaven but I know realize that we have plan ahead if we want to win. Listen carefully cause I'm only going say this once." That comment automatically caused the other three main members to ignore everything around them and listen in to their leader.

"The Third Heaven is the home of the souls of the dead. It is said by Griselda Quarta, who is the Queen for Gabriel the Third Heaven is so vast or huge that almost immeasurable and the heaven's worshipers believe it. " Cao Cao's info was sinking into the three members brains and they began think about what they will encounter.

"So what's the plan?" Jeanne asked the obvious. However the obvious was hard to answer. The third Heaven will truly be a challenge indeed for the Hero Faction.

"Fighting in the Third Heaven will be troublesome. It will be rigorous but we will prevail. A place where dead souls reside is cool and scary to think about truthfully." Cao Cao's words were sharp like a knife. The other members realized that they would have be on their A game in order to succeed.

"We will attack at full power from the start. That's the only way I see us passing through Third Heaven." Cao Cao's plan wasn't new to the other three members. They knew they would eventually have to use their full strength in the end. Knowing the larger difficultly that faces the Hero Faction going soft/underestimating their opponents was not something they could afford to do.

"I agree as well. The opponents will we face as we advance throughout the floors will be even more difficult. We must show all out aggressiveness in the beginning of these upcoming fights." Siegfried chimed in on his leader's plan agreeing with him.

A moment of silence with by until Jeanne decided to break the tension. "I also agree with Cao Cao. The stronger we are the better chance we have getting the Anti-Soul Mirror and leaving Heaven alive." Jeanne's seriousness surprised the three male members as she once again showed that despite her bubbly personality she could be serious the time called for it.

"I agree as well. We must go full-throttle from the start to have the best change of winning." Hercules finally said his piece as all members agreed about their plan.

"Good to know we're all on the same page." Cao Cao said smirking however his demeanor immediately to a serious one when he saw a large black door in front of him. The door was emulating a dark aura that Cao Cao took instant notice of. "We're here." Cao Cao announced and the squads halted by the commands of their leaders. The other three members walked up to Cao Cao and took notice the dark aura the door was giving out and quickly to caution.

"What is this door? It's release a very hollow aura?" Siegfried said as he looked closely at the door. When looking closer the door had strange red ruins on it. The door's dark aura was spreading throughout the ground like a dark mist.

"It must be the door to the Third Heaven." Jeanne said as the three male members turned to their female member.

"It's the only logically explanation to why the door is giving of this strange aura." Jeanne explained as her statement made perfect sense to the other three members."So this is the doorway to the Third Heaven. Besides it being home of the souls of the dead, Cao Cao do you know what we may face when stepping inside?" Hercules asked his leader who simply shrugged.

"I truly am not sure what to expect. We definitely face the Angels who reside in this Heaven/floor but we could also have the deal with the dead souls they also reside here as well. We already know what our strategy is as had discussed about it arriving here. Now like we did in the Second Heaven we must it into action." Cao Cao turned to his troops and cleared his voice before giving out his commanding speech.

"We have now advanced our way to the Third Heaven. It will be growling fight. Beyond this door is the home of the dead souls. We will mostly likely encounter the Angels that reside here. However it is also possible we will we interact with the dead souls. If that happens then try you best to avoid fighting. However if necessary you can force on them. Do I make myself clear?!" Cao Cao shouted out making sure his troops understood the message.

"YES SIR!"

Cao Cao then turned around to the door and started to approach it. He lifted True Longinus and began channeling energy. Once he was done Cao Cao then rushed the door. "BEGONE!" Cao Cao pierced the door of the Third Heaven.

BOOOM!

The impact from the True Longinus caused the door to burst open revealing a vast realm almost mind-blowing for newbies in the Hero Faction as they are surrounded with an unmeasured amount of dead souls. The Third Heaven is similar to the Second Heaven as it was also surrounded in darkness however the darkness wasn't as blank as the Second Heaven. The home of dead souls was as most of the Hero Faction expected to be a very large void of space surrounded by even more vast variety of dead souls. Cao Cao was certainly surprised by the view of the Third Heaven. He of course knew of the information about the third floor being that he told his supporters however he was still in awe at the size of the Third floor of Heaven.

The Hero Faction stopped their eye glazing when they fit thousands upon thousands of Angels heading their way. The four main members took notice that were Angels with six wings and maybe even eight wings. Once the Angels arrived a woman come out from the crowd with a angered expression.

She looks to be in her mid-20s with different features than your average Angel. She was a eight winged Angel. She has black hair as dark as the night instead of green eyes like mostly all Angels had she had red eyes but they were like crimson red. Her hair was long going all the way down to her knee capes. She wore a black leather jacket with gold outlines. **(A/N: Female Kaneki Uniform expect sliver lines are gold)** Her pants were black with a red belt and black boots. She has a large breast size. She's wielding a black medieval sword with gold flower like design on the blade. The handle is in a small cylinder shape with a small beast design at the end on it with gold eyes. The guard of sword was a crossguard with the outer edges that have gold spikes at the end of each side. The crossguard had small gold designs on it making it seems more elegant. The blade itself was long and sharp that seemed to have great quality to it. **(A/N: 38" Black Medieval Sword Sharp I was looking for cool looking sword and found it on Amazon. Search it up to see the design. Described it the best I could.)** The sword was emulating a black and fearsome aura. Her eyes were fixed on the Hero Faction. like sharp swords ready to pierce her enemies. She had a large scar over her left eye that went all the way done to the bridge of her nose. She had on black earrings. Finally she had seven angel wings on her looked at the Hero Faction with sadistic smirk.

"We've been waiting for you, Hero Faction scum! Your journey to obtain the Anti-Soul Mirror ends here! My name is Lilith. I am considered the strongest Angel within the Third Heaven! So the question that showed be asked is not if you can beat me but who will I make _**suffer~**_ " The moment she finished uttering the word suffer the soldiers of the Hero Faction looked at her with fear in their eyes. However Cao Cao, Jeanne, Siegfried, and Hercules were all unfazed by the woman's tone of voice.

"So you claim be to the strongest Angel here? Interesting, but before we clash what is that world is that sword because it looks VERY powerful?" Cao Cao as well as the other three members were also wondering what that sword as cause that dark aura was causing the Hero faction to seem alert.

"Oh I'm glad you asked, human. I wasn't going to bother telling you but it won't matter if I do. This sword is a Sacred Gear called Oblivion. It is a high-tier type Scared Gear that I was given by the blessings of God~. It has the power to absorb the power of souls as well as an ability called Destruction. By sacrificing blood I can cause my sword to emulate a powerful attack anyway I want that destroys anything with it path. " Cao Cao and the other three fighters widened their eyes after hearing Lilith's explanation. A Scared Gear that can absorb the power of souls AND cause massive deviation by just giving up blood?! It was mind-blowing for the Hero Faction. Just as Cao Cao predicted they would be in a fight that they would truly need to not hold back in.

Jeanne had a confused look thinking about something. She then decided to speak. "Wait a minute? If your Sacred Gear can absorb the power of souls and since where in the home of dead souls wouldn't that mean that the souls would be destroyed?" Jeanne asked which also was a question that raised the minds of the Hero Faction. Wouldn't the souls be killed if the Scared Gear was absorbing their power?

"That's a good question. That's what I originally thought at first. The more power I took from the dead souls here that I would end up killing all of them. However after rigorous training over the years have had this Sacred Gear I found a way to absorb the power of souls without killing them."

"I see so you be able to gain more power with any consequences. This will be troublesome indeed." Cao Cao sighed in annoyance.

"Oh but there are consequences to using this Sacred Gear. One, if the user is weak then the sword will control them causing the user to become nothing more than a killing menace. Two, if the user overuses the amount of blood consumed by the sword it will try turn on the user and kill them. Finally, if the Destruction ability is to great that the user can't control then the ability will go haywire causing even more destruction than want the user wanted to do." After her explanation the Hero Faction looked at her with surprise. Even though the sword was strong it has setbacks.

"The sword may be powerful but it has flaws that we can expose to our advantage Cao Cao. I say we use an ounce of way to win no matter the cost." Siegfried said trying to the wielder of True Longinus. Cao Cao looked at Siegfried with a surprised. 'I didn't expect that.' Cao Cao thought. He would have thought that using an advantage to win would indefinitely come from Hercules as the Greek descendant was a warrior/competitor by nature. Jeanne might have also had that too. She isn't as hardcore about fighting like the three male members but she would use under-minded tactics to win. But of all people to say that they have to use any method for winning is Siegfried. It was out of place for Siegfried. He was fighter but he would fight his opponents like a man without using cheap tricks. However given the situation they are in Cao Cao knew he had to take his chances it need be.

"This is going to be challenging for us." Cao Cao said. "Everyone listen up!" Cao Cao directed his attention to his army. "Nobody attack Lilith. Her Sacred Gear is too dangerous for anyone to take on expect me! So don't engage battle with her! Understood?!"

"Yes Sir!" They all shouted out and Lilith looked at Cao Cao with surprising look.

"Oh so you plan on facing me, human? Interesting. I'd never expect a normal human to have the guts to face such a powerful Sacred Gear such as my own." She boasted.

"That would be true if I wasn't an ordinary human. For I am the leader of the Hero Faction, wielder of the True Longinus, the Strongest Human, and descendant of the Cao Cao from the Three Kingdoms era Cao Cao. I shall be your opponent." Cao Cao extended his spear in fighting stance ready to do battle.

"The wielder of the True Longinus. Very interesting. I'm going to enjoy fighting you. All forces charge!" On command the thousands of Angels rushed toward the Humans with all types of weapons swords, spears, axes, etc.

"Don't give in! Show them the power of the Hero Faction! Charge!" Cao Cao's order in the blink of an eye saw all the Hero Faction troops burst towards their opponents with numerous weapons of their own.

 **Two Steps From Hell - To Glory**

Cao Cao and Lilith charged at each other with no intent to losing to the other. Cao Cao thrust his spear forward but Lilith countered with a parry. The two began exchanging attacks with wounds starting to form. Not like they cared. "Come Death let's so him what we can do!" Just then Cao Cao saw the sword absorb making it stronger. The sword was gathering numerous souls one after another like an endless pit. The sword's dark and malice aura was spreading throughout the Third Heaven. "Now begone with you! Oblivion Burst!" Lilith hollered out and her sword's dark aura was now ginormous ready to explode. Lilith then did a horizontal slash as a large dark energy slash was heading straight for Cao Cao!

"Damn it!" Cao Cao was going to prepare a counterattack of course however the energy slash was coming at him at such speed he could only dodge the attack by jumping in the air.

"Now Cao Cao watch and learn my Sacred Gear can do!" Lilith yelled out and Cao Cao looked confused. Cao Cao then turned his attention to the energy slash as it was still moving and heading towards the Angels and Soldiers of the Hero Faction!

"W-What the hell is that?!" A four winged Angel screamed in fear as she was fighting. When her voice was heard all the fighters turned to the attack that was happening straight for them in their proximity.

"I'll stop it!" A foolish two-winged Angel thought as he charged toward the attack. He placed his hands against it and immediately destroyed his arms completely!

"W-What t-the-" It was only thing he said before the attack consumed him entirely! The numerous amount of Angels and Hero Faction soldiers couldn't believe what they saw. They tried to run away from the attack however given the attack's speed it was inevitable.

"N-NOOOOOOOOO!"

"G-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Shit! Shit! S-SHIIIIITTTTTTT!"

Those were part of sounds made by the Angels and Hero Faction soldiers as the we're each getting vaporized on after another. Within seconds all the fighters were wiped out instantly like nothing but garbage. Cao Cao watched on in shock at the power of Lilith's Sacred Gear.

The attack then hit the crater and caused a massive explosion.

BOOOOOOM!

Debris, bodies, blood splattered everywhere throughout the battlefield. 'Her Sacred Gear is no joke. That's for sure.' Cao Cao thought.

Cao Cao finally made it to the ground and quickly turned to Lilith who had a sadistic smile on her face.

"Well what do you think~ Pretty cool, huh?" She said this in such a calm manner that Cao Cao felt a shiver down his spine for a moment. He regained his cool and looked at her seriously.

"It's impressive no doubt about that. Alright how about I even the playing field!" Cao Cao began channeling Holy energy from True Longinus. The energy started causing the surroundings of the Third Heaven to shake. Lilith stood with a smirk on her face. "Interesting. Holy energy, huh. It's neat but do you really think you can beat me?" She said underestimating Cao Cao but Cao Cao didn't care for her words.

"I'll show you the power of True Longinus!" Cao Cao yelled out as the most powerful Scared Gear now was completely engulfed in Holy energy.

"Eat this! **Holy Destroyer**!" Cao Cao pointed his spear forward and instantly a large beam of Holy energy headed start for Lilith. "Ha! Try better! **Oblivion Buster**!" Lilith consumed more souls into her sword and countered Cao Cao blast with a beam of Dark energy surrounded by dead souls!

BOOOOOM!

The two attacks were now in a beam struggle. Cao Cao grit his teeth knowing he had to make sure he win or his quest for the Anti-Soul Mirror would be halted!

"I won't lose to you!" Cao Cao applied more power to his attack which started winning the beam struggle. Lilith noticed this instantly and she grit her teeth. "Like I let you!" Lilith then pulled out a small knife from her pocket with her free hand. She then turned to Cao Cao and smirked. She cut herself with the knife through her stomach!

"WHAT!" Cao Cao eyes widened by Lilith's sudden action. 'But why the hell would she-' Cao Cao thought for a second and then growled angrily. "FUCK!" He yelled as he known he now was in a dilemma.

Lilith's blood began floating in the air. As the blood was airborne Lilith smirked even more. "Now let me show you what happens when I sacrifice my blood for more power!" She cried out as her blood was getting consumed by the sword. The sword's blade began changing from black to a blood red. Cao Cao watched in awe at what he sword was doing.

"ARRRRRAGH!" An intense cry roared out through the battlefield causing Cao Cao to feel cautious then

"What the hell was that?!" He asked no demanded from Lilith.

"That was my sword enjoying the taste of my wonderful blood~ It takes a pleasure to gaining power with the suspense of my blood. Now then to the task at hand! Oblivion use my blood so we can destroy this foolish human!"

"GAAAAAAAA!" With a cry seemingly means yes the high-tier Sacred Gear fused the Oblivion Buster with Lilith blood! Now the attack was reddish black and began pushing back Cao Cao's Holy Destroyer.

'I can't go all out. I know she's only starting to show what she can do.' Cao Cao thought as he now had a plan. "Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin come to me!" Cao Cao yelled out as he sub species Balance Breaker appeared. The beams were now at equal level again. However confusingly Cao Cao pulled his spear back and Lilith's attack was headed straight for him!

"Mala Ratana come forth!" Cao Cao throw the orb in the air and the orb started to absorb the attack! Lilith looked in disbelief at what saw. However she was even more disbelief when the attack come right back heading straight for her!

"Holy simple! Redirecting my attack right back! As if that scares me!" Lilith yelled out in annoyance. The attack was now closing in on Lilith but she wasn't fazed at all.

"Insolence! Begone!" The attack was now facing her and she blocked it with her sword. However instead of her possibly get pushed back her sword was absorbing the attack?!

"OH COME ON! THAT'S FUCKING HAX!" Cao Cao blasted out in annoyance and disbelief but mostly in annoyance.

"I'LL SHOW YOU HAX!" Lilith now enraged did a vertical slash and the attack came back at Cao Cao once much stronger this time! Cao Cao gritted his teeth extremely irritated.

"WHAT IS THIS?! HUH?! HOT POTATO?!" Cao Cao blurted out and this time instead of redirecting the attack he thought of something else.

"Well let this little game shall we!" The attack was closing in and Cao Cao gripped his spear tightly. He closed his eyes waiting for the right moment

"NOW!" Cao Cao saw the attack and sliced it down with True Longinus.

KABOOOOM!

After what seemed like an endless amount of time Cao Cao managed to depose of the Lilith's Oblivion Buster. Smoke and debris was surrounding Cao Cao as the attack made immediate contact with his spear. Once the smoke and debris cleared Cao Cao was revealed to have no wounds. Lilith was outraged seeing Cao Cao in no pain.

"Damn it! I was hoping you'd bleed from that!" Lilith yelled out.

"What?! What the hell are you a sadist?!" Cao Cao asked surprised.

"You just noticed this until now!" Lilith looked at Cao Cao with ill intent. Oh if looks could kill.

"Oh wow your a sadist I'm so scared~" Cao Cao sarcastically said and began mocking Lilith.

"You dare mock me boy!" Lilith now enraged was moments away from going off on Cao Cao.

"You think watching your enemies in pain frightens me? Ha! I've dealt with bigger shit than you could possible understand little girl!" Cao Cao's outburst was in the nail in the coffin as Lilith was ready to raise hell!

"YOUR DEAD NOW!" Cao Cao's expression changed quickly and he instantly blasted with huge right hand by Lilith! The leader of the Hero Faction was throw back by this attack and crashed to the floor several times. Cao Cao got up and looked in shock as Lilith was right in front of him.

Before he could react he got pounded in the gut with a left knee.

BLAAAAAH

Cao Cao vomited a small amount of blood. Blood began covering his mouth. He was surprised by Lilith's actions. Lilith throw her sword in the air and grabbed Cao Cao head with both hands. With the power she could muster delivered a vicious knee sending the Strongest Human flying in the air. Cao Cao managed to regain his balance and gracefully landed. He wiped the blood of his mouth. He looked at the blood and smirked. He was enjoying his fight with Lilith like he did with Kofi. But his fight with Kofi gave him far more enjoyment than this fight. He would beat this Angel and advance towards his goal regardless of what he faced.

Lilith caught her sword swiftly and absorbed more souls into her sword. "Here's a treat. **Spear of Darkness!** " Oblivion was now covered in a gray and blackish aura. Lilith hurled her sword like a spear. The sword traveled at lighting fast speed. Cao Cao charged holy energy within his True Longinus and to counter the seven winged Angels attack.

 **"Spear of Light!"**

Cao Cao hurled his spear towards Lilith attack only his attack had his weapon surrounded in a bright yellow aura.

BOOOOM!

Light and Darkness collided with one another. Both attack were equal and both fighters knew that. Both beams died out ending in a draw. Smoke and debris were scattered everywhere. As the dust settled both fighters charged once more at each other.

Sword and Spear collide along with fists. Back and forth the two warriors go. Fighting all throughout Third Heaven. Shockwaves once again sprung around the battlefield. Once back in their original positions both were bleeding all over. Cao Cao was getting excited while facing this strong opponent. However he knew he needed to end it. He had a mission. A goal. A goal that would change the fate of the world and he would make it happen! He would cause a revolution to world and NOTHING WAS GOING TO STOP HIM! NOTHING!

"Lilith, I admit I'm overwhelmed with excitement during the fight. But I'm afraid we have to end this! It's clear that only one of us can win."

"Yes I have agree with you on that. Let's end this! Once and for all! Oblivion hear my call and lend me all of your power so I crush this worthless garage for good!" Lilith sacrificed an gigantic amount of blood but to her it was worth is if it meant crushing this scum! Oblivion cried out as the it began absorbing all the blood in Third Heaven! It was being shrouded the dark, glimpse, aura before. Oblivion's aura covered Lilith as it spiraled like a tornado spreading all over the battlefield killing several Angels and Hero Faction soldiers.

"Now Cao Cao, leader of the Hero Faction, supposedly the Strongest Human are you prepared for YOUR DESTRUCTION?!" Lilith's eyes no longer crimson red but now blood red. Her voice was deeper and it sounded somewhat demonic. Oblivion's dark

"Alright let's end it!" Cao Cao charged his True Longinus to it's full power. True Longinus bright holy aura also surrounded Cao Cao like a tornado as the two auras were pushing each other back. Only one could win and both warriors knew it.

Lilith charged at Cao Cao with nothing but the intent to kill Cao Cao in the most brutal way possible! Cao Cao noticed this and realized it was time to end it!

 **"DIE CAO CAO ULTIMATE DESTRUCTION BURST!"** Oblivion's aura exploded like a bomb bursting through everything it touched.

 **"NO LILITH YOU DIE! HOLY DESTRUCTION CANNON!"** Cao Cao yelled out as True Longinus fired an even more powerful version of his Holy Destroyer! The two attacks collided in a classic beam struggle. Both attacks were dead even and both fighters seemed tired out.

 **"FULL POWER!"** Both fighters roared out giving it their all. The attacks were causing all of Third Heaven to shake!

 **"DIE! DIE YOU BASTARD!"** Lilith gave up even more blood as her attack was now stronger than Cao Cao's but Cao Cao didn't look worried however he smirked.

"YOU'RE SMIRKING BEFORE YOU DIE! THAT'S CUTE!"

"NO WHAT'S CUTE IS YOUR DEMISE! Itsutei Ratana!" Cao Cao throw on his orbs at Lilith and suddenly Cao Cao's attack started to devour Lilith's.

Lilith's eyes widened at this as she now stuck between a rock and a hard place. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" She demanded an answer.

 **One Punch Man-Main Theme**

"LONG STORY SHORT, YOU'RE FUCKED NOW DIED LILITH! F **ULL POWER OVERLOAD**!" Cao Cao screamed as he went beyond his limits but he knew it was over. His holy attack destroyed Lilith's attack and spread throughout Third Heaven!

"FUCK! SHIT! SON OF A BITCH! YOU WON THIS ROUND CAO CAO BUT WON'T BE DYING TODAY **DARK VORTEX**!" Lilith's sudden change in her voice from panicked to relieved. A black portal suddenly appeared out of nowhere and sucked Lilith inside in then disappeared!

Cao Cao cursed himself as he let his enemy escape. "How the hell did she do that? My Itsutei Ratana cancels out all special abilities of women for a short period of time. She was immobilize for sure! I don't know how she did it but she managed to avoid her destruction but I have to admit I was thrilled fighting her. Makes me want to fight her again. Heh Heh. Now I know what Kofi feels like. Sooner or later I will change the course of the world regardless of the consequences I face."

"Cao Cao!"

Cao Cao was surprised by the outburst of his name while he in his own world when his Siegfried, Jeanne, and Hercules walked up to him with blood all over their bodies while cleaning it off.

"Those pest were annoying. They just keeping and keeping." Hercules said an annoyed tone.

"True that I was frustrated by their numbers as well but we beat them regardless." Siegfried chinned in.

"Yeah we beat them but what about your fight? Did you beat that eight winged Angel woman with the cool Sacred Gear?" Jeanne asked.

"No I didn't. I had her beat but she somehow escaped her defeat. She show up again eventually again and when she does I'll beat her for good. But enough about me how are our forces?" Cao Cao decided changing the subject would be best for his Hero Faction.

"We lost around 3,000 soldiers but nothing to worry about. We still have a enormous amount of forces to lead us to the Anti-Soul Mirror." Siegfried informed and Cao Cao nodded understanding the situation his faction was in.

"All right get all of our forces and have them form back in the platoons." Cao Cao order and the three other members nodded to their leader. The three members gathered the soldiers and formed them back to their respective platoons.

"All right I have good news and bad news. The good news is that we have successfully defeated all the Angels in Third Heaven and will be proceeding on to the 4th Heaven. How-" Cao Cao could get another word out due to the soldiers celebrating as if they had accomplished something.

"YEEEEEEEAAAHHHHHH!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

BAM!

Cao Cao shouted out and hammered his True Longinus on the floor making a small crater which shut the foolish soldiers up.

"YOU THINK THIS MEANS ANYTHING! THIS IS **NOTHING** COMPARED TO WHAT WE'RE GOING TO FACE LATER ON! SO STOP ACTING LIKE YOU ACHIEVED SOMETHING BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T ACHIEVED SHIT YET! WHEN WE GET THE ANTI-SOUL MIRROR THAN AND **ONLY** THAN CAN WE CHEER! UNTIL THEN SHUT THE THE FUCK AND FIGHT UNTIL YOUR LAST BREATH!"

Cao Cao could take the job of a global leader at this point. His authoritative voice and commanding voice indeed shut up the soldiers. Siegfried, Jeanne, and Hercules weren't shocked by Cao Cao's demanding voice at this point but they we're indeed surprised by it.

"Now then if everyone is done showboating for no reason let us march to the Fourth Heaven!"

"YES SIR!" They all shouted.

Now the Hero Faction began marching to the Fourth Heaven. Three down and four to go from the Anti-Soul Mirror.

* * *

Hey guys sorry about the long delay school's been annoying me. I also want to say sorry for the very short chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Also don't forget to like the story and follow it too. Thanks for the support guys! PrinceKofiX, here and going see you guys later!

Peace!


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy! As usual I appreciate all the support for the story. You guys are amazing. Keep supporting! Now with the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Dragon's Spirit**

Issei POV

"Ugh This is annoying!" I shouted out pissed off. Kofi and everyone else let home early for school and I'm going to be late cause I overslept which sucks! I running like there was no tomorrow. But whatever! Kofi also said that he and I are going to do some intense training after school. I've been debating myself over the training.

I've been getting stronger no doubt. With Kofi teaching me how to use Ki. I feel more confident about myself. Of course I want to be the strongest Pawn ever to protect Rias and everyone I care about. But I also don't know if I get stronger than Kofi. I mean he's just on a different level than I am. Sigh. "Maybe I can't get out of Kofi's shadow." I said with doubt.

"Ha. Haaa. Haaa. Your really doubting yourself? Oh typical Issei. Heh." A voice said out loud and I looked around feeling paranoid.

"W-Who?! W-What?! I could sworn I had someone voice just now. Great I'm so uneasy I'm losing my mind."

"Oh I disagree Issei Hyoudou-kun." My eyes widened as turned out I saw a girl with black twin tails wearing an black and orange dress. Her left eye was red but her eye was yellow with a clock. Hold on a second! This girl is one who was flirting with Kofi when he crashed into the ORC room not to long ago.

"It's you! Your that girl that was flirting with my brother when he almost dead! What was your name again? Kuru-something."

She stood there and sighed. "I'm so disappointed Issei-kun. You can't even remember my name. It's rude Issei-kun to not know a lady's name. It's no wonder Kofi gets laid and you don't." She teased me with a smirk.

"THE HELL YOU JUST SAY, BITCH!" My anger boiled over and Boosted Gear appeared. My eyes were like a lion ready to pounce on it's prey.

"SAY THAT AGAIN AND YOU'LL REGRET!"

"I didn't stutter. I said if can't remember a lady's name than it's no wonder Kofi gets laid and you don't." She said again only this time she had a full on smile.

"THAT'S IT! YOUR HISTORY!"

 **[Balance Breaker!]**

My armor was exploding with aura. My power surging. I was ready to make this girl pay. She didn't look fearful at all but instead giggled.

"Oh Issei you been a bad boy.~" She said seductively and I was shocked by this. This is like Akeno only more lustful.

"W-W-W-What?!" I shouted.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Didn't your mother teach not to strike a lady? Also to get provoked so easily? It seems I'm going to have teach you some manners." She was walking towards me and I felt uneasy. Her attitude was uninstalling to say the least.

I then looked up at the sky and it was gone?! The sky was replaced with a black realm?! Everything was black and dark?!

"What the hell?!" I looked around feeling worried now.

 **[Partner, she's coming!]**

Ddraig's warning got back into reality as the girl dashed towards me trying attack me with her guns but I blocked them with ease. I flew up into air ready to send the hammer down!

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

 **[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

My power was enlarging by the second. The girl was just standing not making a move? "Why aren't you moving?! Do you want to die?!" I questioned.

"Haaa! Issei just shut the hell up and attack already! I mean it's not like you'll do anything anyway!" Oh no she didn't! I don't care I'm sending her to kingdom come!

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

 **[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost![Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

"Ddraig how is our Ki looking?" I asked.

 **[It's overflowing with power! We should be about to crash her! Show her partner! Show her who she messed with! Show her the power of the Red Dragon Emperor!]**

"Will do!"

Kurumi POV

"Hmm what's he doing?" I said. His Ki is massive but his also using his devil powers too. Interesting.

Very very interesting Issei Hyoudou.

I smirked. "But this is child's play compared to what Kofi can do." I sighed. "Well at least his got some power to him. Even though it's all from me provoking him."

Issei POV

I began channeling my Ki. I placed my arms back into the move that Kofi showed me. My hands started to form a red ball of Ki. And it was alone going to getting gigantic by the time I was done.

"Ka"

"Me"

"Ha"

"Me"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I fired the strongest Kamehameha I got muster. Man, this attack is huge. No wonder Kofi uses it! It's so powerful! My blast was going to obliterate that girl and show her why you don't mess with the Red Dragon Emperor!

Kurumi POV

Issei's Kamehameha was coming at a rapid speed. I sighed once more. "This boy is just so reckless. I need to teach him." I held out my hand and waited for the blast to come.

Issei POV

I've got her now! Now she toast for sure!

BOOOOOOOOM!

"HA! HOW DOES IT-" I was showboating when I started to see my blast get absorbed by the girl's hand!

"What the hell?! How is she doing that?!" I was now in disbelief.

 **[Impossible?! Partner, that blast was were your limit and yet she's stopping it like it's nothing!]**

I began breathing heavily. My armor disbanded and I was sweating bullets. My attack failed! It was my strongest and yet it was nothing against her!

She completely absorbed my Kamehameha and in a blink of an eye was right in front of me. Before I could react she slapped in the face!

SLAP!

"OW! WHAT THE HELL-"

SLAP!

"OW! STOP THAT-"

SLAP!

"Do want another slap, Issei?"

"N-No please." I now felt like all my confidence blew out the window.

She sighed then placed her hand on my chin. "Hmm..Your actually kind of cute." She smirked and I blushed.

"C-C-Cute! I'm not cute! I am a man damnit!" I yelled at her face and she rolled her eyes.

"Right a man gets provoke by a woman and then ends up losing to her,right?" I gritted my teeth.

"Why you-OW!" She instantly karate chopped my head.

"Your a mess. You know that. You get provoked way to easily. Not only that but you act cocky in battle."

"Well excuse me for not being perfect like Kofi! Hmph! OW!" She chopped me again.

"I never said anything about Kofi. Kofi's not perfect. His just more laid back and calmer than you are. Not only that but a lot stronger too." She pointing out all my flaws making me feel pathetic. Who the hell does she think she is?!

"Kurumi Tokisaki." She said simply.

"D-D-Did you just..."

"Read your mind? Yes. Yes I did. Anyway that was nice Kamehameha. Nowhere near Kofi's just a good start."

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked suspicious.

"Three things really. A. To explore this world and see what it holds. B. To fight strong fighters C. To help Kofi and you." She said. Oh that's fine. Exploring, Fighting strong opponents, and...

"Wait what was C again?" Asking make sure I heard correctly.

"To help Kofi and you." She said and I was taken back by this.

"What do you mean help Kofi and me?!"' I'm starting to not like this girl on bit.'

"I'm actually not that bad once you know me. And to answer your question I want help both of you get stronger. Mainly you."

"ME?! I don't need you help bit-OW! OW! OW!" She chopped me hard three times.

"Yes you do. Well I'll admit you have the potential as the Red Dragon Emperor you lack in discipline." She stated.

"D-Discipline?! What do you mean by that?!" I as really getting confused with this girl.

"I mean that your not focused as you should be in battle. Especially when you getting a power boost due to your master's chest getting smaller. It's ridiculous."

"It's righteousness is what it is! I'll have you know that there's nothing wrong with thinking about girls' boobs! Besides it's not the only qualities I have." 'I counter argued. This is getting annoying. Honestly.'

"Honestly, you need to keep your perverted thoughts to yourself. *sigh* You don't see Kofi thinking anything perverted due you?" She said with a smirk. 'Okay now I pissed off!'

"Will stop comparing me to Kofi?! Alright, I'm not as strong, cool, reliable, etc. that he is! Alright I may be the Red Dragon Emperor and I may be getting stronger but I'm nothing compared to Kofi, okay?! I don't need to be my brother in order to achieve my goals! I just need to be me! Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor period!" I snapped out and showed her who's boss.

"Will it good to see you need to someone else to be strong. That's actually a good quality. It makes you cute, too." She smirked and was now placing her around shoulder. She was moving her hand seductively. Part of me was against it but I also had to admit she is beautiful.

"Why thank you. You actually have other traits to you besides being a pervert." She said smirking again.

"Jeez thanks for the compliment." I sarcastically said while rolling my eyes.

"No I'm serious you actually seem like a good person. Your just like your brother in a way and now that think about it.." She placed her hand on my cheek. 'They're warm. She doesn't seem bad but I can't be fooled so easily.'

"It's fine I don't bite. Heh. Heh." She was looking right into my eyes. 'Her eyes are gorgeous-no Issei don't let yourself be persuaded by her. I need to be strong.'

"If I really was planning something don't think I would have done it by now. Like I don't try to kill you?" She smiled innocently and I started to get freaked out.

"Your a strange girl." I said and she giggled. 'Yep. Definitely strange.'

"And your a perverted boy but you have your good traits too." I was now getting annoyed.

"Can you please stop reading my mind? It's getting annoying." I complained.

"Well then you should stop thinking then?" She said with a smart ass tone.

"Fine then. Ddraig what do make of her?" I looked down and Ddraig reappeared after all the talking that's been going on. I must have recovering after all this time.

 **[I have my doubts on her partner. However given the fact she stop our Kamehameha with ease, she didn't decide to attack us afterwords, and that she has some type of history with Kofi we can assume she is fine to be with. But it is your decision partner.]**

"My, my. You dragon friend is very knowledgeable. All the facts he just listed are all true. I could have attacked you while were vulnerable but I didn't because it wouldn't be fun. Heh. Heh. But let's talk about your training."

"My training? What about it?"

"You dummy, I'm going to train you along with Kofi. You definitely need it." She answered serious and I thought for a moment. "If you trained me what would you do?" "Well I'd help you learn some cool techniques and I'd also help get stronger physically and mentally." She explained and I looked at her confused. "By physically do you mean by power wise and mentally meaning my brain, correct?" I asked and she nodded. "Your right about the mental part but the physical is not just about power but training your body. I look at you now at all I see is flabby, skinny, boy." She smirked. "HEY! That's not true at all! I have muscle!" I countered and she scowled. "Really? Do you really have muscle and don't lie cause it's pointless." She stared blankly at me and I broke down. 'Damn she's good.' "Yeah I am." I growled. "No I have muscles. No like Kofi's anyway." "Oh stop worrying about Kofi. This is about you right now. Anyway after school I'm going to be at the ORC clubroom and tell Kofi about me training you." "Will Kofi say yes cause it he won't-" She placed her finger on my lip stopping my statement. Sigh. She's really something that's for sure.

She then giggled. "I know I am. And to answer you question Kofi and I have a lot of history between one another so there's no way he can say no." I didn't respond to her due to me thinking deeply. "Issei, you know I can read your mind right?" She nonchalantly said. "I know and it's annoying. I never got to ask but **HOW** do you know Kofi?" I had my serious expression on. 'What is their history?' I thought. "I can assure you Kofi and I go back. Also I'll tell you about our time together when start training. Finally I can easily read your mind not just because I'm telepathic but your mind is weak. I can easily be controlled and can be read which why I'm going to help you with that." She explained.

"There's one more question I want to ask? What is this place that we're in? I seems like a another dimension to me." I looked around and at first I was worried at this dark, mysterious place but now I'm starting to get used to it.

"Well to put it simply. you are right this is a another dimension so to speak. I won't reveal all details until later on but for now I'll just tell you that teleport other beings there away from reality." Her answer had confused somewhat. "What do mean by you can" teleport beings away from reality?" Is this like a dimension where time stops or something?" I looked around the realm and then back at Kurumi.

"For now I'll say yes. I can send any being to this realm and time freezes. I can do various things they you would be able to imagine but I'll save all that for later. Now then I'm curious about our Sacred Gear." That was a statement that caught me off-guard somewhat. She's curious about Ddraig?

 **[Yes, young one what is it you want to know about me?]**

"How strong is Issei right now? Do you now?"

 **[Judging all battles that my host has involved and training his done I would say his strong enough to face a middle-class devil. ]**

"I would have to disagree. Since Issei now has been beginning to use Ki or life energy his power will much stronger than it normal is. Kofi taught about Ki, right?" "Yeah he said Ki is your life energy that you use to in different ways. One of common ways is to use it in the form of blasts like the Kamehameha." "Exactly and since your power doubles your Ki will expand too make you to become more of a threat to your opponents. Also I say right now if you we're at full power you could strong enough to destroy a planet, maybe?" Wait what?!

"Wait, wait, wait?! You think I have the power to destroy a planet?! Is that possible?!" I sounded dumbfounded and Kurumi just laughed.

"Haaaa! Haaaa! Wow your an interesting guy! Issei destroying a planet is child's play compared to what Kofi or I can. Did Kofi ever tell you how strong he truly is?" I gulped and nodded. I'll never forget that transformation of his. "Yeah he was training with me and one of my younger sisters named Mio and he transformed into what he called his Super Saiyan 4 Senjustu form. He said in that form that he had the power to destroy a galaxy. And when my sister and I heard this we we're minded blown!" She chuckled and started laughing again!

"What's so funny now!" I got irritated by this as a vein popped out from my head. She stopped laughing and she looked at me. "Issei Kofi was lying. His power is much greater than that. He can destroy way more than a galaxy." PIPE FUCKING BOMB!

"WHAT?!" Ddraig and I both yelled out. I looked at Kurumi like I had lost my mind. "You mean he capable of more power and he can destroy more than a galaxy!" I looked straight at her and she nodded. "Yes he must have been suppressing his power exponentially. I bet he wasn't even using a fraction of 1% of his power." "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"No. No I'm not." "Okay that settles it! I'm want to straight training **immediately** after school is over!" "Why?" "Because it pisses me off that Kofi wasn't even using 1 PERCENT OF HIS STRONGEST FORM AGAINST ME! I've now got a goal and that's to surpass Kofi!" I felt a vibe. It felt good. It was the excitement of knowing I got stronger. The thrill of being strong. Pride. A dragon's pride.

"Wow. I didn't expect to see such a warrior type answer from you of all people. But I am happy to see that your willing to improve yourself. Very well Issei Hyoudou, I Kurumi Tokisaki shall train you Red Dragon Emperor. Are you up for the task?"

"Hell yeah!" I never been this pumped like this my whole life.

"Good. Now that all our alone time has ended I will met you at the ORC clubroom **immediately** after school. Don't be late." She death eye at me with that smirk of hers. I wasn't throw off like I was before. "Oh you can beat your ass I won't." I acted all cocky with a smirk of my own. "That's good. I'll see you later Issei Hyoudou." She winked at me and I blushed a little before the black realm disappeared.

The sky was sunny again along with the birds chirping and the world looking beautiful. **[Partner, you have school remember?]**

Ddarig's question got me out of my zone. "Oh right, thanks Ddraig."

* * *

After School ORC Room

Kofi POV

School was normal as usual. I made my way to the ORC room when I quickly sensed a strong power. It was familiar for sure. Just to be safe I turned on EMS and used Instant Transmission to see what the deal was.

When I was inside I saw all the ORC and Mio but I was surprised see a figure in an orange and black dress with their back turned drinking tea with Rias and Akeno. I walked over and I sighed. "So why are you here?" I asked as the figure turned around revealing that it was indeed Kurumi. "Oh I just wanted to drink tea with Rias-chan and Akeno-chan." She said a smile and sighed. "What are you doing here?" I asked and she giggled. "I'm just drinking tea with Rias-chan and Akeno-chan. By the way Akeno-chan this is very splendid tea." "Thank you Kurumi-chan. Please help yourself." She smiled and I coughed gaining her attention. "You invited her Rias?" I looked over at the red-haired princess and she nodded. "Yes she came in about around half an hour ago. We were surprised that at seeing her and we thought of engaging her in a fight but I could tell it was useless. However in these 20 minutes she's actually a nice person. Still mysterious and suspicious but realizing that she has history with you I take it that she's not all bad." "Aw why thank you Rias-chan. See if you give people time you'll adapt with them." I coughed again. "It's nice to see you girls starting to get along but I'll ask again why are you here? The real reason. Come on out with it." I said as I was now in Kurumi's face. I didn't want to intimate her by any means but I was curious as to her being here.

"Well earlier this morning I ran into your brother Issei while he was running to school. I provoked him somewhat and he fired a Kamehameha at me but I blocked it with ease. After his power depleted we chanted for awhile until we can to a decision that I'll train him." My eyes widened slightly. She met with Issei? "Wait so how powerful was that Kamehameha he fired?" I asked and she shook her head. "I didn't even move an inch. His blast I'd saw is strong enough to destroy the planet, maybe? However when he said that in your strongest form you could destroy the galaxy you lied." She whispered the last statement in my ear and I smirked. "You could tell?" I looked her curious and she nodded. "Of course. I think your far stronger that you give yourself credit for. But we can talk about that later. What I want to know is if it's okay with you if I trained Issei?" I thought for a moment and nodded. "Yeah it's fine with me. But what I want to know is why Ise would you train him? Did would he want to train under you out of the blue? It seems odd to say the least." I certainly didn't mind at all about Kurumi taking Issei under her wing but why so suddenly?

"Well it's.."

"It's soon I can surpass you." A voice filled with pride and of a warrior spirit spoke as I instantly known who it was. Everyone else looked up to see Issei. I turned around and he began walking towards me. It's wasn't a casual walk. It wasn't Issei's normal attitude/behavior that shocked me. It was his tone and his body language. I could tell he was serious. He got up right in my face and room was silent you could hear a pin drop. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards us.

"For to long I've been a back seat to you, Kofi. Well no more. I've made it my goal to surpass no matter what! I've been sick and tired of also having to rely on you for ascetically all of our battles! I promise no I making a vow that I will be busting my ass non-stop until I can surpass you. Even if it's for a moment it won't matter to me as long as I can show that I don't need there for me." I listened to every single word my brother Issei said. I'm grateful to have somehow ended up in this world. Highschool DxD. I have friends no family that I can bond with. I have allies/friends that help me in my time of need. But most importantly I have a brother that is willing to break his limitations and become something even greater than what he is. I am truly grateful and blessed to have earned a second chance at life and to end up here.

I smiled at Ise and I embraced him in a brotherly hug. He was surprised. When I let go he blinked. "I'm proud that I have a brother like you. I hope you do surpass me one day. But to me it doesn't matter if you or not cause we have each other and we become the strongest beings this world has ever seen. No matter what happens NO ONE AND A MEAN NO ONE CAN BREAK THAT BOND WE HAVE! So train with Kurumi and show her your pride as a dragon. But don't just train to improve yourself. Motivate yourself and don't stop until you have achieved your goal. I want you to make a vow with me that not only will you succeeded but you'll also grow as a person too." I cried a little bit and Issei embraced me with a brotherly hug of his own.

Soon everyone got involved and we all were in one giant hug. One group. A family that's united. We all have different backgrounds, you all are different in some way but it doesn't mean a damn thing. Cause we're family regardless of what anyone says.

Once the giant hug ended I looked towards Kurumi and gave a nod. She nodded back. 'Kofi do want me soft on Issei in the beginning?' She said this using her telepathy. 'Yeah. Teach him how to better utilizes his Ki and chakra. Also teach some of your techniques. They'll be helpful for him in the future.' I said and she nodded. 'You taught hi charka too?' She asked. 'Yeah but only the basics. I never actually showed him any jutsu other the Rasegan and Chidori. I used those when I was training him and Mio recently. So teach some of your Ki and charka attacks. Finally just out of curiosity can you transform?' I looked over at and she giggled. 'That's a secret.' I sighed. 'Fine but I'll find out later. One more note if his truly as motivated as he says he is then show him what your realm can do.' I smirked and she giggled again."As you wish Kofi-kun." She walked and kissed me on the cheek. She turned over to Issei and his eyes were filled with the pride of a warrior.

"Alright Issei are you ready for your training?"

"Yes Kurumi. I'm been ready. I won't rest until I achieve my aim of surpassing Kofi." His tone of voice was nothing but seriousness.

"Very well. Take my hand and we shall go to place for your training." He nodded and grabbed Kurumi's hand. A black mist formed around both of them but before it vanished Issei let go of Kurumi's hand. "Issei..."Kurumi looked surprised as Issei dashed towards me and embraced me into a death hug. "I love you." He said before he let go. "I love you too." I gave him a fist bump. Kurumi activated her portal once more as Issei waved to all of us I smiled. The black mist surrounded the room with a flash of light. Everyone but me covered their eyes. Once the light died they were gone.

"So what now?" Mio asked and I smirked. I used my clothes beam and changed my school unifrom into my Gi. **(A/N:This is Kofi's new Gi. It's the same as Goku's expect the inner shirt is black. The boots as well are black.)**

I blasted my clothes beam at Mio and her clothes changed from her school uniform into a purple Gi with black boots and purple wristbands. "Heh. Now it's to train!" I yelled as I hoisted Mio over my shoulder instantly and began running out of the ORC room.

"W-W-Wait Big Bro!" She was surprised by this and I knew this would a long training session.

* * *

Issei POV

When the brightening light faded I opened my eyes to see that we're in abounded rocky area. It was very nice and I think it would be a great place for my training. **(A/N:The setting is similar to Goku vs Vegeta in the Saiyan Saga.)**

"Alright what do you think? Is this a good place for your training?" Kurumi asked and I nodded.

"You know this is actually the same area where Kofi and I first fought." She said with a sad sigh and I blinked. "Wait so you guys fought in this exact place?" I said as I now curious. "Well it was very similar like this but it was in a different I can tell you later after your immense training." She giggled at the end and sweatdropped feeling a little nervous.

"Now then for starters we're going work on your physical and mental elements first and then work on your Ki, charka, etc. Now I want you to run this entire rocky area under 30 minutes." She flatly said and I nodded. The odd me would have obtained a heart attack and complain and whine but I REFUSE to be that ever again. The new me is now more confident and determined to face anything without fear.

"I also don't want you to use your wings cause that's cheating. I want you to use your own abilities. I'll time you. Oh and one more thing..."She held her hand at me and fired a beam at me. When the beam died down my clothes changed. I was now wearing a red Gi with long red pants. I had red wristbands and black boots with red laces. I looked at Kurumi a little confused. "This'll be your new fighting gear. It'll actually make your standout as a warrior." She explained and I nodded. She then used her powers to make a big red finish line

She used her powers to make a timer appear in her hand. "When I say go you'll start from here and ran all throughout the rocky area and back to the finish line. Are you ready?"

"Yes Ma'am!" I had a nonsense expression on. I was indeed ready.

"Determination. I like that in a boy." She smirked.

"On your mark..."

"Get set.."

"GO!"

I without thinking spirited like a madman. I can do this. I can do this. I won't fail. I can't fail.

I dashed throughout the rocky area. The beginning was a straight away so I zoomed through it like no other. Next came a wide left turn with a huge cliff. I had to maneuver around the tight cliff but I managed. I ran and ran without thinking about stopping. "Come Issei you can do this." There was a sharp right turn which just like the left turn had a huge cliff. However I once again managed around it. I had two more turns that curved though. But before I could make it to the finish there was a huge cliff maybe 50 feet or so. I drew the sweat off my forehead with my head. I turned backwards and jogged. Once I got about 20 feet away. I charged full steam ahead with no intent to stop. I won't fail! I won't fail!

3

2

1

I soared in the air without my wings and I shouted "I WON'T FAIL!" I looked down and saw that I was nearing the end. I closed my eyes and brazed myself. I landed fine on my left foot but my right foot caused the ground to give in.

CRACK!

I crawled my way off the ledge with all my might. I walked over and saw small rocky pebbles falling into the cliff. I turned back and spirited once more.

Kurumi POV

I looked up the sky admiring the view when I sensed Issei's presence. I looked over to my right and saw that he was spiriting like a madman. He ran and ran until he finally crossed the finish line. "Your finished." Once I said that he dropped like a fly. He breathed heavily. He even coughed in between his breath takes. When he finally got up he walked over towards me and his expression read 'What did I get?'

I looked at my watch and read "45:15" "Damnit!" He cursed deeply and slammed his fist into the ground multiple times. I could tell his taking this very seriously. I sighed and gently rubbed his back. He looked up and I smiled. "It's okay. It's one run. We still have numerous way to improve yourself. You'll beat this run. It won't be easy and it'll frustrate you but as along as have that "I Won't Quit" attitude you'll do splendid. I promise." I said gently and I embraced him with a hug for about 30 seconds. Once we let go I got up and yawned. "I don't know about you but I'm starving." I said and he blinked.

"I'm not..."

GRRRAAAH

Issei's stomach growled and I giggled while he blushed a little. "Okay maybe I am a little hungry." He complied and I snapped my fingers making bowls of rice, pounds of bread, veggies, meat, etc. Issei's eyes sparkled as he gained the energy to run again and he began stuffing his face with everything.

I sighed and then giggled.

'They'll be an interesting and exciting training session.' I thought and walked over to the eating monster Issei.

* * *

 **Hey guys it's PKX here. So I have the power scale for the story. Tell me if good or if I should change it.**

 **In the beginning of the story Kofi could go SSJ and SSJ2 but he also had charka so I'll say that charka will the fighter a x10 increase because even though Ki is much stronger Ki and charka would be a deadly combination. So example 10,000x50=50,000 x 2=100,000x10(chakra usage) =1,000,000. However for SSJ4 Senjustu Mode it's 10,000 because Kofi has full control of his Ki and charka. So Kofi's base in the beginning is what SSJ2 Gohan's was when he fought Cell.**

 **Kofi Charka Usage**

 **Base:900,000,000 x 10=9 billion**

 **SSJ: 45,000,000,000 x 10= 4.5 trillion**

 **SSJ2: 900,000,000,000 x 10=9 trillion**

 **SSJ3: 3.6 trillion x 10 =**

 **Golden SSJ4: 3.6 quadrillion x 10,000 = 3.6 sextillion**

 **I could be way off but tell me what you guys think.**

 **This one is for Koan.**

 **Base:850,000,000 x 10 =85 billion**

 **SSJ: 4,250,000,000,000 x 10 = 42,500,000,000,000 (42.5 trillion)**

 **SSJ 2: 8,500,000,000,000 x 10 = 8.5 trillion**

 **SSJ 3: 3.4 trillion x 10 = 3.4 quadrillion**

 **SSJ4 (Eventually): 3.4 quadrillion x 100,000 = 3.4 sextillion**

 **Issei**

 **Human: 20**

 **Reincarnated Devil : 200**

 **Boosted Gear Twice Critical :2000**

 **Boosted Gear Scale Mail:(I'll make Scale Mail a 10,000 multiplier for now)- 20,000,000**

 **Boosted Gear & Divide Dividing- 20 million + 30 million(Vail) = 50,000,000 (50 million)**

 **Ki and charka with Boosted Gear- 2 trillion (Full Power)**

 **Hope guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll see you later!**

 **PEACE!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter after a short hiatus! Hope you enjoy! As usual I appreciate all the support for the story. You guys are amazing. Keep supporting! Now with the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 26 New Techniques and Spirits?!

Issei was running through the canyon with determination in his eyes. He vowed to get stronger not just for himself but for his friends and family. He won't fail! He just couldn't! He dashed through the final left turn before coming towards the wide cliff. He at first hesitated when he first tried to jump the cliff. However he won't be intimidated this time. Without thinking he ran full speed ahead and then jumped in mid air! He then dived towards the other side which he had. He rolled over, got back to his feet and continued his running.

Once he had it to the end Kurumi looked at him with a surprised look on her face. "30:00 seconds exactly. While I'll say color my impressed. Good job, Issei." She smiled.

"Hell yeah! I knew I could do it! So what next?!" He asked. Kurumi used her magic and made a 500 pound weight land right in front of Issei. The Red Dragon Emperor looked in disbelief at the size of the weight but realized his reason for training. He bend down and with all his strength attempted to lift the weight however the heavy weight didn't move a inch.

Issei got up and took a deep breath. He gripped the weight again and tried once more to move the 500 pound weight. Once again is effort ended in failure. He started to get frustrated by his failed efforts however he didn't show it. The pawn of Rias Gremory decided to give this one more time. He gripped the weight again but this time he wasn't putting all his weight on his arms. He knew that if he used his body as well then he would he a better chance at lifting the stupid thing.

He focused intensely on his control of the weight. It was indeed heavy to lift. By using his body Issei was making progress. He managed to get the weight off the ground. With his superhuman strength the Red Dragon Emperor got the weight slightly above his knees. He held on hoping he could go higher but he just couldn't and dropped the weight completely causing it crash to the ground with a thud.

Issei plummeted to ground breathing heavily. Not because he was weak. No but because of the amount of effort it took him to lift that damn thing. And could barely get the weight over his knees. "God Damnit!" Issei furiously slammed his fist into the ground making a small hole.

He heard giggling and saw that Kurumi was giggling with her hand on her mouth. "What's so funny, huh?!" Issei now irritated and annoyed was not pleased by Kurumi's odd giggling. "You are. Your over thinking this Issei. It's not difficult. Just concentrate and lift this weight."

Issei took Kurumi's advice and closed his eyes. He as she said began concentrating and removed everything unnecessary to help him lift the weight. Issei took a deep breath once more. He bent down and gripped the bar of the 500 pound weight. He started to pull up with all his might. He managed to get to knees like before but this time he keep going.

He went passed his knees and continued beyond his thighs to his lower body. He wouldn't give in. He was still holding on to the weight. With his superhuman strength he began to progress to his core. The pain was started to grow. He didn't know how much long he could go.

But he had keep willing himself. He is the Red Dragon Emperor, pawn of Rias Gremory, and brother of Kofi Hyoudou he had prove to himself, his friends, and most importantly to his brother that he could be capable of anything and not need help.

Issei went his new found spirit, pride, and energy pushed the weight over his head?! He managed to lift the 500 pound weight over his head?! "Wow. I'm ever more impressed now. You did it and only took you three tries." Kurumi praised as Issei fell to the ground throwing the weight which caused a crack in the ground. Issei was exhausted like when he was running around the rocky area. However unlike the run Issei had to use just his physical strength and pure power to lift the weight.

"So..what..do..you..think?" He asked breathing through his words.

"I think with these two exercises your power, speed, and stamina will all increase. So we'll continue this two workouts for a few more hours. Then after that I'll have you fight me." Kurumi explained her plan and Issei's eyes nearly jumped out their sockets.

He sprung up like a bunny and ran to Kurumi with a confused look. "You mean I'm going to fight you? How is that going to work? You'll kick my butt!" Issei stated and Kurumi once again giggled.

"Issei I'm not saying you'll fight actually me but you'll see what I mean later. For right now just run your course again and then after that pick up the weight once again. Once you lifted the weight run do it all over again."

Issei nodded at the orders given to him. He dashed like a lighting bolt to the course and began his run once. He completed the run in under 28 seconds. He moved towards the weight however instead of just lifting the weight Issei did 10 reps before throwing it down.

He then continued his workout. Kurumi's eyes opened up slightly after seeing Issei's actions. 'He did reps nonstop without any difficulty? Interesting.' She thought. The powerful spirit looked on as The Red Dragon Emperor was making progress throughout his training. His newfound will to improve himself was driving him throughout the training.

Issei did the same thing over and over again. He'd run around the rocky land then do reps with the weight but the more times he ran and lifted his body was adapting over time. He was clearly the run in a less amount of time each time. 29 seconds, 27 seconds, 25 seconds, etc. Same was with the reps of the 500 pound weight.

13 reps, 16 reps, 18 reps, 20 reps, etc. He was improving each time. Kurumi stood in surprise at Issei's fast rise and development. She didn't think he would be able to overcome the stress of this exercise until a week she predicted but she was dead wrong!

He exceeded all expectations she thought of him. She actually began to think differently about him. He was a completely different person. He wasn't the pervert she thought he was. But he was a determined, energetic, and serious young man willing to get stronger.

Issei just finished the run for a 8th time. He clinched the weight and did 40 reps his highest mark yet. He was about to continue his running but Kurumi held her hand up signaling him to stop. Confused, the pawn of Rias Gremory walked over to the powerful spirit who had a smile on her face.

"You've done an extraordinary job that I've decided to conclude this exercise and start the real training." Kurumi praised the young devil with a pat on the head. Issei had to admit Kurumi's comfort was starting to get to the powerful dragon.

"So now that the warm-ups are over what's the real training?" Issei asked and Kurumi didn't respond. Instead the spirit raised her left hand and created a black realm. Issei immediately recognized where the two supernatural beings where. "This is the place where I first met you. What is this place?" Issei asked turning to the powerful being. "You know about Kofi's Tsukuyomi, right?" She asked and Issei nodded.

"Then tell me about it."

"Well I don't know much but I do know that it's a technique that uses Kofi's Sharingan. Basically it's a powerful move that sends a person inside a realm similar to the one where in now but Kofi has to use eye contact with other person in order to activate it." Issei concluded and Kurumi smiled.

"That's mostly true but Kofi mustn't have told you the whole truth. He sure likes to avoid telling the whole truth to you and your friends, doesn't he?" Issei now confused like before was now double confused.

"I'm lost." Indeed he was as he starched his head.

"Issei, reminder how I told you Kofi is much more powerful than he actually said?" The Red Dragon Emperor nodded. "Well you must also know that about jutsu. Kofi has told about jutsu, right?" Again, Issei nodded. "Good because Tsukuyomi is a jutsu. As a matter of fact it's one of the most powerful genjutsu in existence."

Issei blinked when heard the word 'genjutsu'. "What's genjutsu?" He asked and Kurumi who's normally calm her eyes widened at Issei's question. "You don't know what genjutsu is?!" 'How could he not know what genjutsu is?' She thought.

"No."

"Ninjutsu?"

"Nope."

"Taijutsu?"

"Nah."

"ARGH!" Kurumi yelled out in frustration as the dark realm around the spirit and dragon began shaking.

"Kurumi calm down, please?!" Issei ran over and held her in his arms. He didn't know what was the cause of the outburst but he would subdue it. Kurumi finally calmed down. She didn't realize that she was in Issei's arms until she opened her eyes and blushed a little.

"Are you okay?" He asked and she nodded. Issei then realize the position he was in and let go of her quickly. He started blushing too. There was silence between the two. After a few seconds Issei cleared his throat. "So what was the outburst about?"

Kurumi looked at Issei seeming in her own world until she snapped out of it and sighed with relief. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. I yelled out because I was annoyed that Kofi never told you the truth about jutsu, his power, etc. I hope I wasn't acting weird."

Issei put his hands up in defensive. "No, no. You weren't acting weird. I was just surprised at you action is all. So let look pass this, okay?" Issei gave her smile and Kurumi smiled back. "Sure."

"So what is ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu?" Issei asked and Kurumi sighed.

"I tell you but it requires you to pay full attention and some history. Understand?" Issei and Kurumi continued.

"Okay so for starters you know that jutsu is techniques that someone can use through their charka." Kurumi informed the young devil. "Just like ki, right?"

"Exactly. You also know that in order use a jutsu one must release both physical and spiritual energies that makes up charka. After that requirement one can form hand seals, then the person can use the jutsu they desire. The person can also use different hand seals to form thousands of possible techniques." Most of the information Kurumi was telling Issei, he already knew from Issei. However he didn't know about the hand seals and their countless possibilities.

"Wow, I didn't realize that they're were endless ways to use jutsu. So then what ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu specifically?" He asked his previous question but now wanted to know more than before.

"Ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu are the three basic techniques and the main jutsu types. Ninjutsu literary is Ninja Techniques. It's probably the simplest jutsu out the three. The reason for this is because ninjutsu just uses charka and hand seals. However you mere weapons like kunai qualify as ninjutsu."

"What's a kunai?" He asked and Kurumi simply held her left hand up. A black mist surrounded her hand as it died down in her hand a small black dagger formed in her hand. She gave it to Issei and he became examining it.

"It looks like something a ninja would use." He muttered and Kurumi giggled.

"Ninjas do use kunai. It along with shuriken.." She held her right hand up this time and five sharp, four-pronged metal stars appeared in her hand. She handed one to Issei and looked surprised at the shape and craft of the small weapons.

"If I didn't know any better I'm going to assume that their weapons used for throwing,right?" He looked at spirit hoping he was right.

His prediction was right as Kurumi nodded. "You're right. They made specifically for throwing. They also be used for close combat but not efficiently."

"So next is taijutsu. Taijutsu literal meaning is Body Techniques. To put it simply taijutsu is material arts. Taijutsu can be used by accessing the user's physical and mental energies. It relies on the stamina and strength gained through training. It usually doesn't require chakra, although charka can used to enhance techniques."

"Seems simple enough. So finally what's genjutsu?"

"Genjutsu literal meaning is Illusionary Techniques. Genjutsu as in it's meaning are not real but illusions experienced by those who fall victim to it. A genjutsu is created when a person controls the chakra flow of a target's cerebral nervous system, thereby affecting their five senses. By doing this constantly to create false images and/or believing you're experiencing physical pain. Genjutsu can also be used to manipulate others like brainwashing. By feeding the victim illusive suggestions. Most genjutsu is performed visually, meaning the target make eye contact with the caster."

"So going to guess that this realm we're in is a genjutsu, right?"

"No,actually this realm is formed from my power. Issei it's time I told you the truth." Once again Issei was confused at what Kurumi was talking about. "What do you mean by the truth?"

"Issei do you know what I am?" Kurumi asked and Issei took a few seconds to think before answering. "You're a devil, right?" His prediction was wrong as Kurumi shook her head.

"I'm a Spirit known as Nightmare."

"A spirit like a ghost?" Issei looked even more confused.

"No,not like a ghost by something else. You see Issei as I said I'm a Spirit. A Spirit are extraordinary beings from a different dimension."

"Wait,wait,wait,wait,hold up a second?! You're from another dimension?! Is that possible?! For beings to be in other dimension?!" Issei now sounded shocked at what he just heard.

"That's right. I'm from a different dimension And, yes it is possible for beings to go to other dimensions. If the being a God than it's certainly possible or similar to a God. You see,from a Spirit's own will or not every time they come through my world,they create a spacequake which is similar to a bomb explosion which destroys everything that it engulfs. Before you ask the reason spacequakes aren't occurring is because I'm the only Spirit here and that I have the power of God."

"You're a God?!"

Kurumi giggled. "That's the same reaction Kofi gave when I told him. You two are brothers." Kurumi giggled once again. The two adopted brothers were indeed brothers.

"Time out! I have another question!" Issei interrupted Kurumi once more.

"Yes?" Despite his interruptions it would understandable. All this info Issei was taking in is just like when he was recriminated into a Devil. He learned of the supernatural world and now he being told that there are beings called Spirits. 'Just what is going on?!' He thought.

"I'm just explaining my origin to you. That's all." The spirit said to the dragon with a smile after reading his mind.

"No,it's not you're origin that's confusing me it's all this new stuff I'm learning about. I'd never thought I would've learning about other group of powerful beings."

I understand that this all new to you,but you'll be fine. Anyway I'll continue each individual Spirit is unique in personality, power, and their knowledge of the world."

"So all spirits are different in their own way?"

"That's right. It's not that hard to understand once you think about it. All Spirits were originally humans whom bonded with gems called Sephira Crystals, which turned them into Spirits."

"Sephira Crystals?"

"Sephira Crystals are mysterious, round, orb-like gems that contain Angels, they can turn humans into Spirits and serve as the power source of their Spirit Form. Before you ask, when say Angels I'm not talking about the Angel race, here. Angels are the absolute shield that protects the Spirits; its form, shape, and even its function, all reflect on the Spirit itself. Angels can take on many forms, from giant monsters to deadly swords and even instruments, all of which seem to display some special offensive power."

"So correct me if I'm wrong but basically an Angel is a form of weapon that protects the Spirit at all cost. Angels have hundreds of possibilities of what it can be it just depends on the Spirit."

"Wow,you're actually sound smart for once." Kurumi teased.

 **Skillet-Invincible**

"Hey!" Issei yelled and was about to attack the being who called herself a Spirit but she held her hand up and a red-orange energy ball formed.

She fired without hesitation and Issei dodged last minute. The blast vanished in the dark,bleak,realm they were in.

"Nice reflexives."

"Thanks. The training been paying off."

"Now to continue Angels also have either an alternative form or a variety of abilities for different situations a Spirit may face."

"So adapting to a situation. Sounds like Angels are valuable. What's your Angel?"

"I'm glad you asked. Zafkiel!" Kurumi sounded out her Angel's name causing the ground underneath the Red Dragon Emperor and Nightmare to move violently. Issei used his ki and pushed it to his feet in order to sustain his balance. The reincarnated Devil looked Kurumi and his eyes widened.

Behind the elegant girl was a giant clock. Her hands were no longer empty. In her left hand she holding flintlock pistol while her right hand was holding a musket.

Issei looked at Kurumi with disappointment in his eyes.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" She teased and pouted slightly.

"I don't want to offend you but that's you're Angel? A giant clock? What's so special about it?"

Instead of answering the dragon Kurumi would let her actions due the talking. Zafkiel, **Het**!" Kurumi shouted as she took her pistol and pointed it to her chin?! Issei didn't know what she planning but she was going to hurt herself!

"Wait,what're doing! Boosted Gear!" Issei summoned his Sacred Gear and immediately went Balance Breaker. He rushed over to Kurumi as quickly as possible. Nightmare just giggled as she pulled the trigger on pistol and the pistol fired a bullet to her chin!

BAM!

"NO!" Issei fearing the worst was to late to stop her.

"Kurumi are you dead?" He fell down in sorrow.

"Of course I'm not dead, silly boy." A voice caught Issei's attention from behind. He turned around to see Kurumi?!

"Kurumi?! You should died?! You just shot yourself?!"

"Do you mean her or me?" Issei turned to his left and saw another Kurumi?! They another to his right?! There were a total 25 Kurumi clones. Issei didn't know what was going on! This was driving him crazy!

 **[Ddraig do you know what the hell going on?!]** Issei asked the Welsh Dragon for support in this confusing situation.

 **[I don't know, partner but I can make a prediction.]**

"A prediction about what?"

 **[When she fired her bullet it would be unthinkable that the bullet would kill her because why would shoot herself without a reason?]**

Ddarig's explanation made sense. No one would downright shoot themselves without a reason. A thought then clicked in Issei's mind.

"I get now! I know what you did Kurumi!"

"You did?! Then tell me! I'm dying to know!" All Kurumi's said.

"You used your Angel's power which is that clock. You shooting yourself with that bullet must've activated it's special power like you told me earlier. So I'm assuming that in order to use your Angel's power you have shoot yourself with bullets and not only that but your Angel's power is making clones of yourself. Well, I'm right a'int I?" Issei now sounded confident that he figured out her Angel's power.

"HAAAAAAAA!" All the Kurumi's began laughing?! They all were laughing nonstop. Issei was creeped out by the hysterical laughing of the Kurumi's.

"Oh Issei, you're a smart boy aren't you?" One clone said.

"You're right. They are my clones." Behind both the clones and Issei stood the original Kurumi with her Angel Zafkiel and her pistol and musket.

"I know it. So what I said was right."

"Mostly. Your catching on really good. My Angel's name is Zafkiel meaning Emperor of Time. I have the power to manipulate time however my main ability is controlling shadows. However every time I use an ability I lose a bit of my time aka life force. In order to replenish my life force, I have to possess the ability to absorb the time of anyone who steps into the boundary of her shadow."

"Wait a sec?! That means you're absorbing my life force, right now!"

"Your right but it's only a tiny amount." Kurumi tried sounding innocent but Issei was having none of it.

"But your stealing my life away! Literally!" Issei yelled as he was now furious with Kurumi. His red aura began expanding slightly causing the ground beneath him to crack a little.

"Issei I can't help it. In order to use my powers I have to absorb someone else life to stay alive. However you shouldn't be worried cause your a Devil and not only that but your the Red Dragon Emperor. So you losing a little life force won't affect you in the slightest." Kurumi pleaded with the dragon with reason. It was true she couldn't help it. Stealing life force is apart of her.

Issei rethought about her powers and realized she was right. His aura ceased and he calmed down.

"So you said that you can control time?" Issei asked and Nightmare nodded.

"Yep."

"That's so cool! What else can you?" Issei was now excited and wanted to know more about the Spirit incredible abilities.

"That's a secret. I'll tell after your training." She winked at him and Issei pouted.

"Boo! That sucks!" He was acting like a child now. Kurumi giggled at his reaction.

"Issei I'll tell you later promise. Let's just resume you're training." Sounding reasonable Issei complied with the Spirit.

"Alright. So what's the real training?"

"The real training is going be you versus my clones. After that I'll help you control your ki and charka better to perform techniques for both and as an added bonus I'll also teach you martial arts."

"That sounds like a great deal. So let's get started. What do I have do? Just beat your clones,right? Piece of cake." Issei's pride now started to take over as he was overconfident in himself.

"Don't underestimate my clones one bit. They may be weaker than me but their more than enough to give you a run for your money. So Red Dragon Emperor Issei Hyoudou show me what you can do!"

"Clones attack!" 20 total clones went charging in against Issei. He got into fighting stance and smirked underneath his dragon mask.

 **[Alright, partner let's show them the power of the Welsh Dragon!]**

"Damn right! Bring It On!"

Issei charged at the Kurumi clones with blazing speed. The Red Dragon Emperor pounded his fast into a clone, who had no time to react. Two clones fired shots with their muskets only for Issei deflect them with ease. He moved his arms and out and started charging his ki.

Red energy blasts came out of the dragon and both clones held their guns up for protection. Two clones remained unharmed. The clones ran towards Issei attacking him simultaneously with their guns. Issei was now on the defensive. He began blocking the attacks from both clones, but then two more clones entered the fray. It was now 4 on 1. The odds were now against the reincarnated Devil however he refused to be back down.

The four Kurumi clones were attacking on all fours and the Red Dragon Emperor was fighting off all four. Issei flew up in the air and started to charge his power. His red aura was now illuminating. He once more charged his ki and fired a barrage of ki blast at the clones.

The clones countered Issei's blast with orange ki blasts. The blasts died out however once the smoke cleared Issei cuffed his hands back.

"Ka..Me..Ha..Me..HA!" Issei fired the signature Turtle Hermit technique. The blue beam was headed straight for the clones.

Kurumi watched then smirked before thinking of of an idea. She charged at the battle scene. She with directly into Issei's Kamehameha blast. Issei didn't realize that the real Kurumi was now in front of his blast and dismissed her as another clone.

BOOM!

The impact caused debris and dust to form. Issei knew he couldn't up. He did hand seals and opened his mouth. " **Fire Style:Fire Ball Jutsu!"** Issei spewed out a large ball of fire. The fireball collided with the Kurumi and her clones, who were still being covered by the dust.

BOOM!

Another huge impact by the fire jutsu caused the dust to spread. Once the dust finally cleared Kurumi was shown unharmed. Issei looked surprised the fact that Kurumi could take his attack head on.

"H-How did she..Wait?! She has to be the real Kurumi!" Issei realizing this began charging his magic this time. Kurumi placed her hand up and a red and black ball of energy was forming. Issei increased his magic even more.

"Ddraig let's show her what's we can do!"

 **2WEI –Battlefields**

 **[Go for it partner!]**

 **[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]**

 **"Dragon Buster!"** Issei called out the stronger version of his signature move, Dragon Shot. He pushed his arm forward forming the large red beam. The attack was headed straight for Kurumi who now had her attack ready.

 **"Void Breaker!"** Kurumi yelled out and fired a red and black ball of energy. The energy ball and Issei's enchanted Dragon Shot collided with one another and the beam struggle commenced. Both the dragon and the Spirit were struggling trying to overpower the other's attack.

"Ddraig we need more power!" Issei demanded from his dragon partner.

 **[Right! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]**

"Take this!"

Issei's now increased power allowed for his Dragon Buster to start to overwhelm Kurumi's Void Breaker. The Spirit didn't seem panicked by this at all. In fact she was smiling because of it.

"Two can play at that game!" Kurumi yelled as she increased her power even more causing her Void Breaker to be equally matched with Issei's Dragon Buster.

"Damnit! I won't lose! Ddraig let's go!"

 **[Damn right! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]**

Issei's Sacred Gear was now amplifying his power tremendously. "That's more like it!" Issei's new found power made his Dragon Buster nearly three times as it's original size! His attack started to push back Kurumi's Void Breaker. However instead of trying to increase her power more she didn't do anything.

Her attack was now barely keeping her protection as Issei continued applying power to his attack. His attack finally got through her Void Breaker!

BOOM!

A huge explosion formed as Issei flew down. He waited for the smoke to clear and once it did he saw Kurumi unharmed who was in front of the two clones from before. The clones disappeared and Issei charged once more. Three more clones ran towards Issei to stop his assault. He channeled two ki blasts and merged then together into one blast. He fired it towards the clones who countered with a combined Void Breaker. The clones' ki sphere attack was severely weaker than the real Kurumi's Void Breaker. However the clones' attack was still powerful.

A second beam struggle ensued. Issei wasn't going to let Kurumi do what she did earlier. "Ddraig I'm going to use my charka to make clones of myself. I have a plan."

[Very well, partner!] Ddraig said as Issei created hand signals while the use of his charka and it began flowing through him and outside of him. His charka to the form of two clones with Scale Mail armor. Clone A and B flew right through the beam struggle. Kurumi realized this and set three more clones into battle.

The Issei clones **(IC)** battled the Kurumi clones **(KC)**. The Kurumi clones attacked relentlessly with their muskets and pistols but the Issei clones were blocking and countering equally. KC A fired multiple bullets at IC A but he used his aura as a shield.

He then rushed at KC A at super-fast speed that the KC A couldn't react in time. "Red Saber Slash!" The clone yelled as a red energy blade formed from his hand and with one swoop he slashed the Kurumi clone causing her to disappear into dust.

IC B was defending against KC B. She was about to blast him away when she was kicked away by IC A. Both clones nodded at each other and then rushed KC B. IC A punched her in face and she went flying. IC B followed up with a barrage of ki blasts and then a roundhouse kick propelling her to the sky. IC A jumped up and pounded her with a double axe handle. IC A saw an opportunity and he rushed in the air ad charged his ki into his right hand.

His ki increased greatly and he launched his hand delivering his ki enhanced hand into the stomach. The impact of the punch was so strong that KC B was defeated and turned into dust.

The two Issei clones with towards the Kurumi clones and charged their magic. **[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]** "Dragon Shot!" Both clones fired Issei's signature attack and the two beams combined into one large Dragon Shot attack. Three more Kurumi clones held their pistols at the combined attack.

"Void Blast!" The three clones shouted as three purple blasts in one combined blast to counter the IC combined attack.

A second beam struggle perused and the IC wanted to end it quickly so they could help their boss out. "HAAAAAAA!" The two clones inputted more power into their blast which overpower the KC's attack. The blast destroyed the KC's attack resulting in their defeat.

Once the KC's were gone the Issei clones went back to their boss who was still struggling with the beam struggle from the three Kurumi clones from earlier. They were about to help out but Issei regretted. "No, I want to do this myself! Go stop the other clones!" Issei instructed as clones looked at him confused but followed Issei's orders.

"Okay, enough of this! HAAA!" Issei now driven by his resolve pushed his Dragon Buster even further. He managed to break through the KC's combined Void Breaker. The clones were all swallowed up by Issei's attack and defeated. The real Kurumi was surprised at Issei sudden increase in power.

The IC's flew towards the multiple Kurumi clones. "Fire Style:Fire Ball Jutsu!" IC A yelled spewing out the large fire ball from his mouth. **"Dragon Shot!"** IC B yelled shooting the red beam of magic. The combined attacks from both clones had the Kurumi clones a little concerned but they had a plan.

Three KC's came up into both attacks' range and held their hands up. A black sphere with purple lighting was forming around their hands. **"Vortex Reflector!"** The combined efforts of the three Kurumi clones created a large black portal!

The IC's attacks with right through the portal! However instantly the portal shoot out the IC's attacks and it was coming directly towards them! They put magic shields however they were overpower by their own attacks! The result was their defeat.

Issei watched as he clones vanished however he could also feel his charka dropping.

"Ddraig, I feel my charka draining what's happening?" He asked.

 **[Well partner it seems that you don't have an enormous amount of charka. You have a decent amount with the training you got from Kofi however you aren't at the same level of charka control he is at. I think must also do with the realm created by Kurumi. Being that she is using this realm to drain your life force we must break out so you regain your strength.]**

'How is that his so strong? No matter what I do I hear his name every time.' Issei thought.

"Your not as strong as Kofi."

"Kofi would be a way better rival than you, Hyoudou."

"Your weak compared to your brother."

Voices of people belittling Issei's strength or his brother's started to sink in. "Your worthless." "You're weak." "No a real dragon."

"Shut up." Issei whispered.

The voices rang again in his ears.

"Weak."

"Worthless."

"Pathetic."

"Shut up!" Issei yelled more vocal than before but the negativity still proceeded.

"Weak."

"Worthless."

"Pathetic."

"Your not as strong as Kofi."

"Kofi would be a way better rival than you, Hyoudou."

"Your weak compared to your brother."

"Shut UP!" Issei screamed but he heard the voices.

"Weak,weak, weak, weak, weak,weak,weak, weak,weak,weak,weak,we-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Issei cried out as the negativity started to stop but tried to continue.

 **Dragonforce - Through the Fire and Flames**

"NO MORE!" Issei's aura exploded as his power skyrocketed. Kurumi was shocked as not only was Issei shaking the ground by the very realm itself!

"RAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'LL SHOW YOU MY POWER!" Issei screamed a powerful claim as his power keep raising.

 **[That's it, partner! Issei show the doubters your power!]** Ddraig said encouraging his host.

"I WILL! KURUMI LET ME SHOW YOU MY POWER! " Issei power was generating so much energy that Kurumi was even shocked by this. "He had this much power?! His ki is insane! Incredible! This is mostly a trigger to what Ddraig said about Issei not being on par with Kofi." Kurumi sent her clones to stop Issei's attack but Issei wasn't going to have any of their shit!

"NO YOU FUCKING DON'T! RAAAAAAAAAAH!" Issei put even more power and his aura was even greater than before! "Ddraig let's go even higher!"

[Okay! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!BOOST!] Now adding in his double power boost from his Boosted Gear Issei's power was now more than 100,000 times stronger!

"NOW EVERYTHING BE GONE AND PERISH! **DRAGON EXPLOSION!"** Issei yelled out a new technique as his energy exploded created a large red dragon that expanded causing Kurumi's dark realm start to crack. Kurumi was indeed shocked at the new attack by Issei. The dragon wiped out all of Kurumi's clone like nothing. Kurumi put a strong defensive shield to protect her from this fearsome attack.

The dragon grew so large that the dark realm was getting destroyed. "RAAAAAAAH!" Issei put more energy to his attack and his red dragon managed to break through the realm and completely destroy it!

BOOOM!

The red dragon flew through the realm and up into the sky.

"RAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!"

The dragon roared violently as it could be seen miles away. After a few seconds the dragon disappeared and Issei was in the air breathing heavily. He looked down and saw a large carter formed from his now attack. He chuckled. "Now... that's what I can call power."

Issei descended from the sky and barely was able to land on his feet. He looked around to find where Kurumi was. "Kurumi where are you?!" Issei shouted getting slightly worried about his friend. He then felt a pair of hands hug him from behind.

"Wow. So your okay. That's a relief." Issei turned his head and saw that it was indeed Kurumi however she looked weakened. There was blood dripping from her head and there was also some bruises on her arms.

"Are you okay? Your injured." Issei gently pulled Kurumi's hands off him and held her in his arms.

"Yeah...cough...I'm fine. I wasn't expecting your attack to be so strong. It actually did some damage on me." Kurumi explained as Issei held his arm up.

"Hold one a minute."

[Transfer!] Ddraig said as Issei's magic started to flow inside Kurumi. Her wounds started to heal and Issei helped her to her feet.

"Thank you very much." She said with a smile and Issei nodded.

"No problem. Just so you know that attack used was from using ki."

"I noticed. I figured that your magic wouldn't be as effective but use ki the way you did was impressive. To increase your ki with your Boosted Gear like that truly gives an advantage." Kurumi praised Issei as his Balance Breaker war off.

"So do think I'm getting better?" Issei asked curious and Kurumi nodded profoundly.

"Most definitely. Your strength is skyrocketing. You still need to manage your stamina a lot long so you can maintain your Balance Breaker for an even long period of time. Your battle tactics are something to take note of. I'd say your without question improving throughout your training."

"Thank you for considering helping me, Kurumi. I know you would rather be with Kofi." Issei bowed his head in slight self doubt but he felt Kurumi's hand petting his forehead.

"Don't say such things. You'll reach his level one day, no doubt about that. So keep striving because you'll get there." The Spirit known as Nightmare gave encouraging words to the Red Dragon Emperor, who confidence returned.

"You're right. I shouldn't keep myself down in the dumps. I want to continue our training!" Issei felt enthusiastic about wanting to improve his craft.

Kurumi was surprised by this notion. "That's fine by me. However let's rest first. It's been a long day wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah, your right. Goodnight, Kurumi." said Issei as he laid on the floor. "Goodnight, Issei." Kurumi said as Issei went to sleep.

'He has an endless amount of potential. He has no idea what his capable of. Only time will tell.' She thought to herself as she fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hey guys, so that's chapter 26. The attack I had Issei use was a Super Explosive Wave. That attack, the Dragon Explosion will another one of Issei's signature moves along with Dragon Shot. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'll see you later.**

 **Peace.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys, I'm back. I had a short hiatus because I've been watching the NBA Finals which is boring to watch but a good way to waste time. Hope you guys are doing well. Without further a due enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 27:Hero Faction Advance to the Sixth Heaven**

* * *

Third POV

The Hero Faction were now walking throughout Heaven towards their next location The Fourth Heaven. They already managed to bypass the first three floors with some trouble but nothing extreme. Cao Cao along with his army were making good progress in his mind. Sure they lost some troops along the way but those fools were expandable. 'All is fair in love and war.' Cao Cao thought.

"Are we there yet?" An annoyed Heracles asked with a sigh.

Cao Cao's eyes twitched as he turned to the two meter tall man. "No, Heracles were not there yet. So just be patient." Cao Cao answered and Heracles grumbled. Cao Cao sighed as he keep his army moving. Cao Cao suddenly saw a very bright light.

"Ah! What is that?!" Jeanne complicated as the light was flashing over all the Hero Faction. Siegfried managed to get slightly closer and removed one of his hands to see a giant gold door with the roman numerical IV on it. "I believe this is the door to the fourth Heaven."

"Hold it right here, Hero Faction!" The Hero Faction attention drifted away from the door as a mysterious voice cried out. Suddenly an army of 500 4 and 6-winged Angel with swords and spears appeared. All of the Angels looked like decent opponents for the Hero Faction.

"So we met again." A voice said as Cao Cao looked at the person surprised.

"It's you, Lilith. I see you have some fight let in you." Cao Cao smirked and Lilith looked at his pissed. Lilith had wounds over her body but they weren't anything major. Small injuries to say the least. Her outfit was torn somewhat and she was bleeding a little from her arm.

"Oh believe me Cao Cao, I more than enough fight left in me. Your quest for the Anti-Soul Mirror ends here and NOW! Angels attack!"

 **2WEI:Battlefields**

The Hero Faction and the Angels were battling once again. Siegfried and his platoon were taking on 50 Angels. Siegfried summoned his Twice Critical. "Come to me Tyrfing!" Siegfried called upon the Norse sword of legend. He took the sword and channeled it's power.

"BEGONE!" Tyrfing power was increasing as Siegfried lunged his arm forward creating a red vertical slash coming straight for the Angels!

BOOOOM!

The Angels were no match for the demon sword the specializes in destructive powers. Siegfried summoned his Twice Critical and summoned all his other Demonic Swords. He charged towards the Angels who looked scared. They shoot holy spears and light beams at Siegfried but he blocked all them with ease. He then jumped high in the air.

"EAT THIS!" Siegfried started hammering the Angels with slash attacks from all four swords. The Angels tried to protect themselves but were powerless.

Siegfried's attacks cut through the Angels with ease. "DEMON BURST!" Siegfried pointed Gram towards the Angels and fired a large red demonic blast! The Angels countered with a blast of holy energy but was pointless. The power of Gram seemed to much for Angels.

BOOOOM!

Another explosion happened as Siegfried descended to the ground looked around at his work. All the Angels were defeated. Siegfried looked over around the battlefield and saw Jeanne pummeling the Angels alongside with her platoon. Jeanne dashed forward cutting through an Angel in her sight.

"Out of the way!" Jeanne jumped in the air and slammed her sword down creating numerous Holy Swords that pierced the Angels. Jeanne then blocked a strike from a six-winged Angel. Just then three more came from above and hurled numerous light spears but Jeanne only smirked.

"Balance Breaker!" Jeanne cried out as all the swords that defeated numerous Angels before all combined together to form Jeanne's Stake Victim Dragon!

"RAAAAAAA!" The dragon made a fierce cry and glared at the Angels. "Alright Stake attack!" Jeanne ordered as her Balance Breaker dragon soared right through the Angels like nothing and then created a yellow beam of energy in it's mouth!

"RAAAAAAAAA!" The dragon fired the beam of energy and the Angels tried to stop it but were vaporized from it. Stake Victim Dragon roared in victory as it laid down and Jeanne petted it's head.

"Good boy." She said with a smile as the Balance Breaker disappeared. Jeanne looked throughout the battlefield and found Siegfried finishing off a weak two-winged Angel when he started walking over to her.

Jeanne ran over to Siegfried with a smile.

"Sieg, I finished my opponents. They weren't that hard to beat." Jeanne said and the Artificial Human nodded in agreement.

"Yeah this almost too easy." Siegfried said. 'Surely the Angels must have something planned cause this too good to be true.' Siegfried thought. A loud crash was heard and both Hero Faction members turned their bodies and was the cause of the crash was no other than the two meter giant Heracles.

"Come on! Is this all you weaklings can do?!" Heracles fired projectiles with his Balance Breaker at a group of Angels who countered with light spears. The descendant of Heracles fired even more projectiles destroying the spears and the Angles! Heracles jumped high in the air and looked at the his prey.

"Bonanza!" Hundreds of missiles soared from the air to the battlefield! The missiles were targeting everything on the battlefield. Angels along with Hero Faction soldiers were being wiped out left and right! The attacks were endless as some soldiers tried to take cover. Some Angels tried to create shields to defend themselves.

"D-Damn it! D-Damn it!"

"I-I won't lose!"

"T-This is nothing!"

"Oh your wrong this is everything!" Heracles reverted out of his Balance Breaker into his Sacred Gear Variant Detonation. Heracles' yellowish aura was expanding throughout his body! "Bonanza!" Heracles drove towards the Angels and one after another destroyed the Angels!

BOOOOOM!

Heracles crashed to the ground and debris spread rapidly. After the debris settled Heracles was seen standing tall with aura surrounding him and numerous enemies defeated. Heracles walked over to his teammates with a huge smirk on his face.

"Well that's care of the weaklings. Now all we do is defeat that crazy woman and we can advance to the fourth heaven." Heracles explained and his teammates were ignoring him. This irritated the arrogant descendant of Heracles. "Hey are guys listening!" Heracles yelled.

"No were not. Look." Siegfried pointed and Heracles looked in the direction of Siegfried's finger. Heracles saw both Lilith and Cao Cao staring at one another.

"Why are just standing here?! All we need to do is gang up on her and we can win easily." Heracles suggested and both Sacred Gear wielders shook their heads disagreeing with the large man. This made Heracles enraged even more. "And why not?!"

"This is Heracles is that Cao Cao want win on his own terms. Please I have confidence he'll win. Don't you agree Jeanne?" Siegfried turned to the blonde foreign lady who nodded and had a serious expression on her face which was uncommon seeing how Jeanne is normally a cheerful and childlike person.

"Alright, I suppose we can watch." Heracles grumbled upset he wouldn't be able to fight the seven-winged Angel. The trio along with their platoons all jumped in the air and landed on a cliff so they could oversee the battle.

"So you and lackeys managed to defeat all my Angels. Regardless it won't make a difference." Lilith said in anger. Cao Cao raised his eyebrow upon hearing her statement.

"So your telling me that you think you can still win? You're still injured from our first fight. What makes you think this will be defeat?" Cao Cao claimed and Lilith chuckled.

"Heh, heh, heh, haa, haa, haa, HAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lilith began laughing like a manic which didn't faze the leader of the Hero Faction.

"You think I give a shit about this stupid wounds?! I don't and will END HERE AND NOW! OBLIVION COME FORTH!" Lilith pulled out Oblivion and started absorbing her blood! Lilith's had a demonic smirk. Lilith's dark aura expanded throughout the field.

"NOW DIE YOU PATHETIC HUMAN!"

 **One Punch Man:Battle**

Lilith charged at Cao Cao going for his head but Cao Cao blocked it. The leader of the Hero Faction did a backflip and attempted a spin kick. Lilith caught his leg and hurled Cao Cao into the wall forcing him into a crater. Lilith channeled her energy and created small dark spheres.

"DIE!" She hurled the spheres towards the wall and they keep raining in the crater. Lilith then pulled her left hand forward and create a dark red energy ball.

"DEATH BALL!" She fired the energy ball towards the crater.

BOOOOOOOM!

The ball destroyed the crater causing debris to flow around where Cao Cao was. Lilith was skeptical about Cao Cao and she didn't want to take any chances. She gripped her sword and dashed towards the damaged wall. Oblivion was coated in its dark aura.

Lilith went for a vertical slash but was blocked by Cao Cao. The Strongest Human was unscathed. Lilith was shocked that the human was had no injures. Cao Cao kicked Lilith in the stomach causing the seven-winged Angel to fly back. Cao Cao ran towards the Angel and did a vertical slash causing Lilith clothes to rip.

"RAAAAA!" Cao Cao pounced with a war cry striking with True Longinus the blonde woman with no mercy. Lilith couldn't defend herself as Cao Cao was relentless with his attacks. Cao Cao stabbed Lilith in chest with the Ultimate Holy Spear.

"GAAAA!" She coughed blood as Cao Cao spun around and around ten times. He threw Lilith off the spear and the sword user landed to the floor with a thud!

BAM!

Cao Cao created three clones of himself. All four attackers had Lilith cornered on all all blasted her with energy blasts on all fours but the Angel created a force field to block the blasts however the real Cao Cao stopped his attack and charged at the shield.

"HAAAA!" With one thrust using True Longinus the shield was destroyed. The four Cao Cao's charged once again at the Angel. Lilith flew in the air to avoid the attacks and smirked.

"Oblivion take my blood! Strike them down!"

"RAAAAAAAA!" The cursed sword started absorbing Lilith blood and it's aura turned blood red. "TAKE THIS! OBLIVION SLASHER!" Lilith hurled a powerful red slash attack at the four Cao Cao's. The real Cao Cao jumped in the air to avoid the powerful attack.

BOOOOOOM!

The attack created a deep crater. All three clones were easy destroyed. Cao Cao who was standing on a wall flung towards Lilith. Lilith looked around and found Cao Cao coming towards her. She smirked and charged to him as well. The two powerful beings collided with each other and started to exchange attacks with their Sacred Gears.

Shockwaves were being formed from the battle. The soldiers were in awe at what they were watching. The generals of the platoons were watching the fight with full attention. Cao Cao went for a horizontal attack but Lilith blocked it. Lilith went for a spin kick and Cao Cao countered with his own spin kick.

Both fighters were struggling to get the upper hand. They spun around using their weapons to attack the other. They started go back and forth causing shockwaves to form their weapons colliding. Lilith attempted to pierce Cao Cao's shoulder but the Strongest Human sidestepped and landed a devastating magic infused elbow to the back of Lilith's head.

"AAAAAAH!" Lilith cried out as she felt the pain of the elbow. Cao Cao appealed two more magic elbows to Lilith and slashed her back. Blood was dripping from her back. Lilith surprisingly teleported behind Cao Cao and stabbed Cao Cao in the back of his chest!

"AAAAAAH!" Cao Cao was now grieving in pain as Oblivion pierced his body. Lilith spun around and hurled Cao Cao to the ground however the descendant of Cao Cao from the Three Kingdoms era bounced off the ground and rocketed towards Lilith. True Longinus' yellow aura surrounded Cao Cao as Lilith looked shocked but quickly changed her emotion.

The mid-age woman was now enraged as her eyes began blood red. "RAAAAAA! Oblivion's blood red aura surrounded Lilith and she charged at Cao Cao. The two powerful fighters collided once more creating a huge shockwave.

BOOOOOOOM!

Cao Cao went for a right hand but Lilith caught it ease and sliced Cao Cao's hand off! The Strongest Human didn't react as his hand fell to the ground. Lilith pounced on Cao Cao with Oblivion and Cao Cao blocked her attack with his Sacred Gear. They went back and forth once more. Cao Cao extended True Longinus length and Lilith surprised him as she did the same with Oblivion.

The now long-ranged weapon were clashing with each other. Cao Cao fired a holy energy blast while Lilith fired demonic blast. The blasts canceled out. Lilith get frustrated fired several demonic blasts cornering Cao Cao on all fours however the descendant sidestepped all the blasts and destroyed them with True Longinus.

"Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin, come forth!" Cao Cao yelled as his subspecies Balance Breaker appeared in the form of the seven orbs.

 **Boku no Hero Academia - You Say Run**

"Atsusa Ratana!" Cao Cao roared out as the orb teleported the human. Lilith closed her eyes to sense Cao Cao. She turned her eyes and barely managed to block the attack from Cao Cao. Lilith spit in his eyes and Cao Cao cried out as his eyes were burning. Lilith smirked as she now had the upper hand.

"Acid spit! Now die!" Lilith charged her Sacred Gear and in one powerful strike she cut Cao Cao in half?! "AAAAAAAH!" The Strongest Human faded away and Lilith turned to the Hero Faction with her demonic smile. Was the Strongest Human with the most powerful Sacred Gear that pierced Jesus Christ himself defeated?!

"HAAAAAAAAA! LOOKS LIKE YOU LEADER WAS ALL THAT AND YOU ARE ALL NEXT! ANY LAST WORDS!" She yelled as she began charging Oblivion with demonic power. All the soldiers were scared/horrified. They were running around like a bunch of chickens.

"We're all going to die!"

"My life is over!"

"Generals, what do we do?!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Heracles spatted out as his enraged tone silenced the soldiers. "B-b-b-Cao Cao is-"

"Do you really think Cao Cao would defeated so easily?" All three main members asked their soldiers and all of them shook their hands.

"Then shut up and watch!" Jeanne shocked the soldiers with loud voice and they all backed away from usually cheerful blonde. "I SAID DO YOU HAVE ANY LAST WORDS?!" Lilith ordered and the members remained silent.

"Behind you bitch!" Lilith turned head and TRUE LONGINUS PIERCED HER STOMACH!

"GAAAAAAAAAA!" Lilith spewed a pint of blood as the Ultimate Spear flung out of her body and into Cao Cao's hand. Lilith looked shocked that he was alive?! "Y-YOU SHOULD BE DEAD! WHY A-AREN'T YOU DEAD?!" Lilith demanded an answer with Cao Cao giving her a smirk.

"Because you attack a clone. Turn around." Lilith did just that and her eyes widened as the Cao Cao she attacked returned and it was indeed a clone! The clone faded away and Lilith was losing to much blood and she dropped to the ground.

BAM!

Cao Cao descended to the ground and looked at his opponent who was exhausted. Lilith used Oblivion to pull herself to her feet. She had a large hole inside her. "Oblivion! Heal me!" Lilith ordered as the cursed sword began healing the giant hole inside her stomach.

However Cao Cao won't let her recover so easily. Cao Cao made used Astana Ratana once more and teleported behind Lilith and attempted to slash her back again but it was stopped by Oblivion's aura? The cursed sword's aura expanded throughout Lilith.

"I WILL KILL YOU! OBLIVION ABSORB MY BLOOD!" Oblivion did as ordered sucking it's user blood. Lilith pointed Oblivion towards Cao Cao. Lilith smirked. "BLOOD CANNON!" Oblivion then turned into a cannon and fired a red beam of energy. Cao Cao closed his eyes and then after a few seconds he opened them and split the powerful blast in half with True Longinus.

"WHAT?!" Lilith shouted in shock and disbelief that Cao Cao easily destroyed her attack. Cao Cao smirked at Lilith as if he thought he won. "RAAAAAA!" Lilith in rage threw Oblivion in the air and started firing energy blasts at Cao Cao! "DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIIIIIIIEEEEE!" Lilith jumped in the air and lunged a giant energy blast.

All of her attacks connected on Cao Cao however after debris faded Cao Cao was seen unharmed. "That the best you can do?" Cao Cao began walking over to Lilith.

"It's over, Lilith. You've lost. You're no match for me." Cao Cao said and that was the final straw for Lilith.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL! OBLIVION OVERDRIVE!" Lilith screamed at the top of her lungs. Oblivion's power started to overpower Lilith's body. Black tattoos formed all over her body. Lilith eyes were now red without any pupils. Her yellow wings turned black. Her teeth turned into fangs.

Oblivion's blade was no longer sliver but now black. "RAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" Lilith roared as Cao Cao looked at her with a calm expression. "So is that suppose to be impressive or something?" Cao Cao asked in cocky tone.

"IT'LL BE IMPRESSIVE ALL RIGHT! TO WATCH YOUR DOOM!" Lilith gripped Oblivion and charged at Cao Cao with full killing intent. Cao Cao was surprised at her speed and dodge an attack from the right. He went an uppercut only for Lilith to catch it and pierce him with Oblivion!

"GAAAA!" Cao Cao cried in pain and Lilith slammed Cao Cao to the floor. She slammed him to right side and then to the left. She slammed his to the ground three more times before throwing him off. Cao Cao did a backflip and gained his balance. He threw True Longinus in the air and decided use his fists.

Lilith dashed forward going for his head but Cao Cao dodged and countered with a roundhouse kick. He followed up with a spin kick, uppercut, punch. He then pounded her with a barrage of punches. He hit her 20 times all throughout her body. He finished his combat with a right hand to the face sending the deranged Lilith flying.

Lilith crashed to ground in pain. Cao Cao caught True Longinus and smirked. Lilith got up and gave Cao Cao a death stare. Lilith groaned in anger. "I WON'T LOSE! I REFUSE TO YOU TO THE LIKES OF YOU! OBLIVION FULL POWER!" Lilith roared as Oblivion's eyes glowed red.

Lilith's power skyrocketed as her aura expanded greatly. Cao Cao backed up as Lilith was losing control. "RAAAAAAAGH!" She cried in pain as Oblivion was taking a toll on her. Cao Cao's eyes widened as he realized Lilith's body started to break.

"If you keep this up your going to die! Just give up!" Cao Cao insisted but Lilith ignored him.

"MORE! OBLIVION GIVE MORE POWER!" Lilith's power began shaking the entire doorway of the fourth Heaven. Cao Cao just stood and watched. Lilith's aura was diabolical, uncontrollable, demonic, etc. She smirked. "HAAAAAA! HAAAAA! NOW THIS IS YOUR END CAO CAO! DEMONIC OBLIVION BUSTER CANNON!" Lilith fired a gigantic dark red demonic blast!

"If that connects then everyone will be destroyed. Keep word "IF" TRUE LONGINUS! SUPER HOLY BUSTER!" Cao Cao gripped his spear as his spear was now coated in holy energy. Cao Cao closed his eyes waiting for the right moment. "CAO CAO!" His soldiers cried out panicked. "FAREWELL DESCENDANT OF CAO CAO!"

HAAAAA! YOU WISH I'D LOSE TO YOU! BEGONE!" Cao Cao yelled as he fired a large energy blast of holy energy. "WHAT?!" Lilith screamed in shock as Cao Cao still had fight in him.

BOOOOM!

Both blasts plowed into each other. Both fighters were giving their all. They were died even as one would give in to the another? The question is who would it be?

"DIE!" Lilith forced more power into her blast and she began overtaking Cao Cao's blast. Lilith smirked as she was winning.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Cao Cao showing his resilience equaled Lilith's power and the blasts were death even again. Neither side was going to give in. "RAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lilith in desperation applied even more power to her attack but her body was breaking. Her wounds were affecting her greatly but she was still fighting. Her attack was overpowering Cao Cao's and it was getting closer to Cao Cao himself.

"IT'S OVER!" Lilith gave one final effort pushing her attack and overwhelming Cao Cao's. Her blast destroyed Cao Cao's Super Holy Buster! Was this the end of the Strongest Human?!

"CAO CAO!"

 **One Punch Man-Seigi Shikkou**

"NO IT'S OVER FOR YOU, LILITH! MALA RATANA!" Cao Cao throw his orb into the blast and the orb absorbed the blast and redirected back to Lilith! Lilith's eyes widened as she had forgotten about his subspecies Balance Breaker! How could she be so careless?!

"Grr...GA! MOVE DAMNIT! MOVE!" Lilith attempted to move but she couldn't?! She looked at Cao Cao and her eyes widened. "Itsutei Ratana!" The orb rendered Lilith completely motionless! She couldn't move! "NO! I WON'T BE DEFEATED! OBLIVION-"

"Chatsuka Ratana!"

SHATTER! OBLIVION WAS DESTROYED! LILITH WAS CORNERED!

"YOU STRONG REALLY STRONG BUT COMPARED TO PERSON I PLAN TO BECOME MY ALLY YOU'RE NOTHING! NOW BEGONE!"

"DAMN YOU HUMAN! YOU MAY HAVE WON FOR NOW BUT I'LL BE BACK AND YOU'LL RULE THE DAY YOU CROSSED ME CAO CAO! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" 'At least I gave it my all!' Lilith thought. Lilith's Demonic Oblivion Buster Cannon engulfed her and destroyed her.

Cao Cao made his subspecies Balance Breaker disappear as his other members and soldiers made their way towards. He gave them a smirk. "That's how it's done. I'm a little banged up but nothing I can't handle. We move onward!" Cao Cao ordered as he lead his army to the door of the fourth Heaven.

Cao Cao walked up to the door and pushed it forward. A bright light disrupted the sight of the Hero Faction. Similar to the door's bright light the light from the door being open was strong that the Hero Faction shielded their eyes from it. Once the light died down the Hero Faction gazed upon a giant forest with two giant trees in the middle each to one another. There were numerous small trees surrounding the forest. There were also hundreds of animals as well.

The forest was thriving with plant life, beauty, animals,etc. It was truly a sight to see. Cao Cao looked around to get an idea of what the forest could possibly be. He then began staring at the two large trees in the middle of the forest standing next to each other. "So where are we Cao Cao? This place doesn't look all that important." Cao Cao ignored his giant companion and placed his hand on the tree to the left.

The tree suddenly glowed and Cao Cao's body started to heal itself. The entire Hero Faction watched as their leader's wounds were suddenly gone?! Cao Cao removed his head from the tree and looked at it surprised. The other main members looked towards their leader curious at what happened.

"The tree healed you, Cao Cao. How'd it do that?" Jeanne asked.

"It's clear it has healing powers. But the question is what kind of tree would have such powers?" Siegfried added as he looked curious as well.

"Whatever kind of tree it is it certainly is quite the healing abilitiy. Maybe we can rip it of it's roots and take it back." Heracles suggested. The other members turned to Heracles with annoyed expression.

"What?" Heracles looked confused. Cao Cao sighed knowing that his partner is clueless.

"Heracles we can't take the tree because the tree is the lifeline or source for the life for the forest or garden rather. However I realized what this place is." Cao Cao answered and all the Hero Faction looked their leader in suspense.

"This is the Garden of Eden." Cao Cao said to his companions and they all looked at him surprised."This is the same garden about the legend of the first two humans ever Adam and Eve created by God. The tree here in the middle is the tree of life and wisdom. The other tree is the tree of wisdom or tree of the knowledge of good and evil."

"So can anyone tell me the legend behind the legend of Adam and Eve?" Cao Cao asked his members.

"That's simple. Basically God created the first two humans and had them stay in the Garden of Eden. God told them that they could do whatever they wanted in the garden but he forbid them to eat the fruit from the tree of knowledge of good and evil. A serpent came and convinced Eve to take a fruit from the tree. Eve then got Adam to eat the fruit too. God found out and their sins have be passed down through every generation." Siegfried explained and Cao Cao clapped.

"That's good. This is the birthplace of our great-great-great-great-sigh-they're our extremely odd grandparents." Cao Cao added and a few oh's were muttered from the soldiers.

"So what do we do now, sir?" One soldier asked.

"Well we can stay her from a few minutes to relax then move onto the next floor." Cao Cao answered. He then looked around confused. "What a minute where is Jeanne?" Cao Cao asked his male partners and they realized she was gone. "She was just here a minute ago. Where could a energetic girl like her go?" Siegfried questioned as they started looking for their female member.

"WOOOOOO!" A joyful cry was heard. Heracles turned his head and found Jeanne riding on a deer. "Jeanne get down from there right now!" Heracles demanded but the bubbly girl looked at her giant friend with a pout.

"No way, Heracles! This fella is cool and awesome! His fun to ride on! So I'm not getting off! Hmph!" Jeanne turned her head and Heracles' veins popped out of his head. "Jeanne, we don't have time for this!" Heracles argued and Jeanne stuck her tongue out.

"JEANNE!" Heracles hollered the sword user name in anger and rushed towards her. "I'M GONNA BREAK YOU!" Heracles lunged at her. Heracles then got smacked the face with a rock and fell to the ground. Heracles got up growling. "WHO THREW THAT ROCK?!"

"I did. Heracles calmed down I said we spend a few minutes here. So chill out got it." Cao Cao responded and Heracles backed off Jeanne.

"Fine!" The large man yelled and then groaned.

The Hero Faction were relaxing and enjoying the scenery of the Garden of Eden expect Heracles who was wanting for to leave quickly.

"It's nice to have some peace and quiet once in awhile." Cao Cao said to himself as he was feeding a rabbit. He smiled as he petted the small animal. "I agree as well." Cao Cao turned his head and saw Siegfried feeding a deer.

Cao Cao smiled "You have a good time as well?"

"Of course. You have some peace sometimes." Siegfried walked up to Cao Cao and the Artificial Human looked at his leader with a curious look.

"When we get to the Anti-Soul Mirror how will we get Kofi and his team to us?"

"I have that all planned. We will give the devils a surprise attack on the territory controlled by Rias Gremory. By doing that we can lure Kofi and his team to fight us. When do fight us I'll challenge Kofi to rematch. When the time is right I will use the mirror and you know the rest." Cao Cao explained and Siegfried nodded.

"We should get moving to stay on track. Round up everyone and tell them we'll be moving out now." Cao Cao instructed and Siegfried nodded before leaving.

Cao Cao decided to mediate for a little bit. The Strongest Human knew what his plan was. He knew what he had to do. What he felt he needed to do. But there was doubt that he felt. Could he best someone like Kofi? No only him but his brother was growing into a powerful fighter as well. Only time would tell.

Cao Cao opened his eyes and got to his feet. He walked over to his army who were all in their respective platoons. Cao Cao's eyes were now serious as he looked at his army some were even intimidated by their leader's gaze.

"All the freedom we have had is gone and now move forward to the Fifth Heaven. Once we reach the fifth floor of Heaven we will have complete two-thirds of our mission! From here on you must be ruthless, merciless, and fight till the end! UNDERSTOOD?!" Cao Cao's speech towards his army was followed up with his powerful roar.

"YES SIR!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"THEN WE MOVE OUT!" Cao Cao ordered as he lead his army down the Garden of Eden.

Cao Cao was now focused on the task at hand. Any mistake would cost him everything he planned for. He refused failure and wouldn't let anything stop him!

The Hero Faction after minutes they began to notice that the brightness and beauty of the garden created by God began looking slightly less brighter and bleak. The life of the animals and plants began fading away. The trail to the next heaven was close and Cao Cao could feel it.

"Cao Cao look up ahead! It's large buildings." Jeanne called out and Cao Cao looked forward and indeed there were lots of buildings. Maybe they were apart of the Fifth Heaven. The Hero Faction walked up to the buildings to see a better view.

The buildings themselves were surrounded with technology. There was also people or Angels specifically inside. Cao Cao got closer and saw the Angels were mostly 4 and 6-winged Angels. They were at computers desk working and there was a giant machine inside.

"HERO FACTION!"

 **Naruto Shippuuden - Flying Light**

The latter turned around and saw hundreds of light spears headed their way.

"Oh please!" Siegfried snickered as he drew Gram. "PERISH!" He launched an energy slash attack that destroyed the spears. The culprits were 100 six-winged Angels who were armed with light spears.

"SURRENDER HERO FACTION AND FACE JUDGEMENT FROM GOD!" An old six-winged Angel who had on gold armor wearing gauntlets.

"Yeah right! Why don't come and make us old man!"

"ATTACK!"

"Heracles, you and Jeanne stay here and deal with the old man. Siegfried and I will deal with the Angels inside." Cao cao instructed and the members split up.

"On my signal. We charge inside." Cao Cao whispered and his army nodded.

"One."

"Two."

"THREE!"

BOOOOOM!

"What the-" A worker yelled in confusion as the door on the building flew right off.

"CHARGE!" Cao Cao ordered and his army invaded the building.

"HERO FACTION?! HOW THEY GET HERE?!"

"I-I DON-GAAAA!" The angel was struck by a Hero Faction solider.

"HA!" Cao Cao clashed his weapon with a six-winged Angel who had red hair.

"What is your purpose here, human?!"

"That is none of your concern. My army and I wanted to know what are this buildings?" Cao Cao asked the redhead who snickered.

"Like I'd tell you! Now perish!" The Angel fired multiple holy spears but Cao Cao destroyed them with ease and charged at the Angel. "GAAAAA!" The Angel's reaction was late to stop Cao Cao and he pierced her with True Longinus and then cut off her arm! She fell to the ground as blood spewed to the ground.

"Can I at least get the name of the woman who I bested?" Cao Cao knelled down pulling the girl's chin up.

"A-A-Amanda." She smiled before fading away into dust.

BOOOOOM!

Outside Heracles was clashing with the old seven-winged Angel. Heracles pounded the old man with a right hook followed up with a left hand, then right hand, right knee to the chin, and finally a vicious toss sending the old man flying. He regained his balance with his wings.

Heracles smirked "Give up grandpa! You're past your time! Variant Detonation come forth!" Heracles called upon his Sacred Gear and the glowing yellow aura surrounded him.

"So old man got a man?!"

"The name Richard but you'll call me Sir when I'm done with you boy!" The old man dashed towards Angel as his gauntlets were glowing with holy energy.

"BOY?! NO MERCY FOR YOU OLD MAN!" Heracles and Richard exchanged fists and kicks. Heracles was surprised that the old geezer could keep up with him. "HA!" Heracles landed an uppercut and his Sacred Gear exploded in Richard's face.

Heracles smirked and started pounding away on the old Angel. Every hit explosions were going off and Richard was taking more damage every time. The Angel won't give up. He charged at Heracles and disappeared?! Heracles was confused and then got pierced in the shoulder?!

"HA! EAT THIS YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Richard stabbed Heracles from a distance with a holy energy beam from his gauntlets. Richard chucked Heracles into one the buildings. The powerhouse of the Hero Faction got up and shrugging off the attack.

Heracles smirked again. "That all you got?! I'll give you a free shot! Come at me!" Heracles' dare made Richard frustrated and annoyed. "VERY WELL BOY IF THAT'S WHAT YOU DESIRE THEN SO BE IT!" Richard ascended to the air started powering up as his power was being transferred into his gauntlets.

Richard's gauntlets were gaining power the second. Richard smirked as he felt that he had enough holy energy. Heracles looking at the old man with a bored look said "This is a waste of time! I'll just end you now!" Heracles skyrocketed to the air to met Richard.

"EAT THIS! HOLY BERSERK CANNON!" Two large orbs of holy energy emulated from the gauntlets and Richard combined them together and fired a gigantic holy energy blast. Heracles eyes widened at the size of the blast but smirked after. "YES! THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

Heracles challenged the blast placing both his hands to stop it. Heracles tried to push the beam but for some reason he was struggling. He then noticed his power fading?! His strength was fading?! 'What the hell!' Heracles thought.

"My gauntlets not only can produce holy energy blast but they have power to negate someone's Sacred Gear and it steals their power away from them!" Richard explained and Heracles' was now near the ground struggling even more. "I...Won't...Lose!" Heracles' showed resilience as he was pushing the blast slowly back.

Richard had shocked look on his face as he saw Heracles' fighting back. "Impossible! Alright then let's-GAAAAA!" Richard was then stabbed by hundreds of holy swords! The culprit was Jeanne who had a smile on her face. "Sorry mister but that's far enough. Balance Breaker!" Jeanne summoned her Stake Victim Dragon.

"GO!" Her dragon roared as it pounced on the old man slashing him numerous times over. Jeanne then created numerous holy swords and destroyed Richard's gauntlets! "NO! WITHOUT MY GAUNTLETS MY POWER IS UNSTABLE!" Richard's body was shooting out holy energy as he felt his body ripping apart.

Heracles then felt his strength returning. He didn't know what was the cause but he didn't care! He gripped the beam of holy energy turned his body and hurled the blast back at it's user. Richard still had the ability to use his powers. He fired back a stronger holy blast but then it was blocked by a barrage of holy swords?!

"AAAAAAAH!" Richard didn't have time to react because he got impaled by several holy swords holding him in a star position and powerless. His original beam was headed straight for him. He couldn't get out! The blast came in contact with him.

"NO!NO!NOOOOO-AAAAAAH!" His Holy Berserk Cannon engulfed vaporizing him completely. Jeanne deactivated her Balance Breaker and she ran over to Heracles who looked relived.

"That was close. I was worried for a moment. Thanks for the save, Jeanne." Heracles said and Jeanne smiled.

"No problem Heracles. You should get back to Cao Cao and Siegfried." Jeanne said.

"No need." The former turned its head and saw Cao Cao and Siegfried along with half their soldiers.

"So did you guys found out what this place is?" Heracles asked the descendant and Artificial Human.

Cao Cao nodded "Yes, this is the fifth heaven as we already know. This place was the former home of the Grigori."

"The Grigori? The organization created by Azazel?" Heracles said and Cao Cao nodded.

"Yes, the Grigori is an organization created by Azazel the and the Fallen Angels who fell with him. They are also called "The Watchers of the Children of God" aka "Sacred Gear" possessors/users. They bring in Sacred Gear users who have no family and are left to survive by themselves. They look after them and train their powers turning them into experience and powerful possessors so they can remain within the organization."

"However now it's research institutes where the Brave Saints were created." Siegfried concluded.

"The Brave Saints was system that the Angels used to turn Humans into Angels just like Devils turn Humans into Devil expect Angels use playing cards while the Devils use chess pieces." Cao Cao explained and his members all nodded in processing the information.

"So that large machine inside must be the were the Brave Saints are created." Jeanne stated and Siegfried shook is head.

"Were created." He said and Jeanne looked the Demonic Sword User.

"What do mean Sieg-kun?"

"The Angels no longer use the system because they are limited to Seraphs."

"So what do we, Cao Cao?" Heracles asked their leader.

"We ignore it because it's meaningless to us. We are now two more heavens away from our goal! We are mostly going to face the the Four Great Seraphs Archangel Michael, Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel the four most powerful Angels in all Heaven! Round up our troops we move out!"

"Right!" The other three members said together before meeting their platoons. Cao Cao closed his eyes and smiled.

"Soon Kofi. Soon you'll be one of us." Cao Cao muttered and he turned to his army all in formation.

"Hero Faction, we are two heavens left until we obtain the Anti-Soul Mirror! The next heaven will be the hardest challenge we have ever faced! We will be facing the Four Great Seraphs! All I have to say is fight to end and fight for the Hero Faction!"

"YEAH!" Cao Cao's army replied with confidence and that what Cao Cao needed if he wanted to achieve this impossible goal.

"ONWARD TO THE SIXTH HEAVEN!" Cao Cao ordered as he lead his army to the next floor.

Sixth Heaven

"Michael, the Hero Faction are onward to the Sixth Heaven as we speak!" Gabriel yelled and Michael slammed his fists on a table breaking it in half. "Michael!" Gabriel yelled in shock as she rarely ever seen her brother this angry.

"DAMN THOSE HERO FACTION! GABRIEL HEAR ME WE CAN NOT AND MEAN CAN NOT LET THEM PASS HERE! WE MUST STOP HIM BECAUSE IF THEY PASS THROUGH HERE THEY'LL OBTAIN THE ANTI-SOUL MIRROR!"

"I know Michael! But why would the Hero Faction want the Anti-Soul Mirror for?!" Gabriel asked unsure of herself. Her question had her brother in an uneasy thought process.

"I don't know-What a minute! Gabriel who is the most powerful person aside from the three factions and dragons that you know of?" Gabriel blinked and stared at her brother.

"Michael I-"

"Answer please!" The tone of her brother's voice caused Gabriel to flinch and it scared her slightly. Gabriel thought for a moment and realization hit her.

"They want to use it on Kofi! We must contact Sirzechs and Azazel immediately!Where are Uriel and Raphael?!"

"We're right here!" Michael and Gabriel turned their heads revealed to be the other two Great Seraphs. Uriel, Flame of God and Raphael, the healing Angel. All Four Great Seraphs were all together. "Where have you two been?! The Hero Faction are proceeding to our floor!" Michael's tone surprised the two Archangels.

"We were scouting to see what the Hero Faction were up to. We were also plotting a plan to stop them here." Uriel answered.

"What is the plan you've come up with?" Michael asked.

"Raphael and I will fight the weaklings so that you and Gabriel can face the leaders of the group." Uriel said and Michael looked confused.

"Why do you suggest that?"

"The reason being Michael is that you and Gabriel are stronger than the both of us. You should save your energy for Cao Cao and his team."

"But instead of splitting up we should fight them all together to give us a better chance at winning." Gabriel countered and Raphael nodded his head.

"Knowing the Hero Faction they quite possibly will cause us to split anyway. I think it's best we face them at full strength." He said and Gabriel nodded.

"I see. Very well but we must stop them at all cost for not just the sake of Heaven but the world! Uriel contact Sirzechs and tell them everything!"

"Right!" The Flame God created a magic circle to contact the leader of the Four Great Satans.

"Michael we will win and stop them! We have to or else-"

"NO! We won't fall! We fight in the name of God and prevail! We will stop the Hero Faction once and for all!"

* * *

Sirzechs POV

I've been doing work for like forever. However I must do it as the current Lucifer and leader of the Four Great Satans. I sighed. I'd rather be sending time with Rias and her peerage right now.

"Sirzechs! An emergency call from Heaven!" Grayfia rushed in a panic tone.

"Calm down. Grayfia, what the problem in Heaven?" I asked trying to calm down my wife.

"The Hero Faction have invaded Heaven!" My eyes turned into dinner plates.

"WHAT?! THE HERO FACTION IS INVADING HEAVEN FOR WHAT PURPOSE?!"

"Uriel, the Flame God just told me that the Hero Faction is trying to acquire a Sacred Gear called the Anti-Soul Mirror! Uriel is on a large screen right now!"

I used my magic circle and created a large screen where the Four Great Seraphs where all present with serious expressions. I jumped from my seat in shock and confusion.

"Michael what is going on?! The Hero Faction is your territory! I will send assistance at once!"

"No, Sirzechs the Hero Faction have holy weapons and would destroy your soldiers with ease! We will handle this! Tell this to Azazel this is critical that the whole world is at stake!" Michael said.

"Very well I will notify Azazel as well the others. Hold on Michael! Tell me what this Anti-Soul Mirror is before you go!" I urged.

"To put it in simply terms the Anti-Soul Mirror is a Sacred Gear created from the negativity from all beings in existence. We kept it sealed in the Seventh Heaven where God used to reside. It has the ability to turn someone pure evil." Michael explained and looked at Grayfia with the same confused look as her.

"Turning someone completely evil is an issue but why is that important?" I asked lost in the purpose.

"We predicted that they plan to use the powerful Sacred Gear on Kofi." Michael concluded and my eyes were about rolling out!

"THEY PLAN TO WHAT?! IF THEY SUCCEED THEN NOBODY WILL BE ABLE TO STOP KOFI! MICHAEL, NO THE FOUR GREAT SERAPHS DEFEAT THE HERO FACTION FOR THE WORLD IS IN YOUR HANDS!" I screamed in all seriousness.

"We will Sirzechs! I can assure you we will stop and nothing to protect this world!" Michael yelled with confidence as the connection ended.

"Grayfia contact Azazel immediately and tell him to bring everyone here quickly!" Grayfia nodded and made a magic circle and teleported to Kuoh Academy. When she left I had to wrap my head around what is happening.

"This is insane. Michael, please stop them." I sighed and seat back down slamming my fists on my desk.

"If they succeed the world will be changed forever."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you guys later.**


	28. Chapter 28

**What's up guys I'm back with the 28th chapter of Crimson Dragon Emperor and Super Saiyan God Knight! Last time we left off with a cliffhanger! Hope you guys are doing well. Now on to the chapter!** **I don't own DBZ, Naruto, DXD,etc expect for my OC. Also shout out to my friend AmineLoverQ8 who's OC will make his debut.**

 **Chapter 28 Sixth Heaven, Origin of Saiyans and The Power of the Dragons Part I**

* * *

Third POV (Sixth Heaven)

The Four Seraphs were waiting for the Hero Faction. The group that have been waging war against the Angels ever since they decided invade it. Their goal of obtaining the Anti-Soul Mirror is within their grasp. They needed to beat the Four Great Seraphs in order to get to the final Heaven and steal it.

If they managed to do that then their plan would truly begin to surface. However they would need to defeat the four most powerful angels in all of Heaven. Powerful beings like the Four Great Seraphs against humans would be suicide. Despite the fact that the Hero Faction are humans their Sacred Gears aren't to be taken lightly at all.

Gabriel turned to her brother. "Micheal, before the Hero Faction get here I feel we need to discuss what we're dealing with." Michael looked at her sister and nodded.

"As we all know the Hero Faction is made of entirely humans who have Sacred Gears. However their main members are are either Sacred Gear, Holy Sword, Demon Sword and/or Longinus wielders."

Uriel came handed Michael pieces of paper of the different members. "Our scouts were able to get the info on all the dangerous members they have that we know about. The first member and leader of the Hero action is Cao Cao. Cao Cao wields the most power of Longinus, the True Longinus and is the descendant of the original Cao Cao from the Three Kingdom era."

Michael groaned. "The wielder of the strongest Longinus that we certainly be a problem. But we can't worry out that now. We must not let this The next member is Jeanne no last name. She is an expert swordswoman and inheritor of the spirit of the Maiden of Orléans, Joan. She also has the Sacred Gear of Blade Blacksmith. Blade Blacksmith has the ability to create numerous Holy Swords of different attributes according to the will of the wielders. Finally, she can use its subspecies called Stake Victim Dragon, it creates a Dragon made of Holy Swords. Jeanne is still able to create Holy Swords while in this Balance Breaker."

"A Longinus user and swordswoman." Michael sighed. "What's next? A tank." he teased but Uriel sweatdropped a little."Kind of. Heracles, the power-type of the group. The heavy hitter and strength of the group. He is also a Sacred Gear user wielding the Sacred Gear called Variant Detonation has the ability to generate explosions on anything the wielder comes into contact with. The subspecies called Detonation Mighty Comet also known as the Malicious Wave of the Superman, is the Balance Breaker of Variant Detonation that causes the aura to glow and form a multitude of missile-like objects for the wielder to discharge towards their enemies."

"Last but not least is the Artificial Human known as Siegfried." Uriel said and both Michael and Gabriel looked at the Flame of God. "Artificial Human?" the siblings said looking in a state of confusion.

"Oh, well to sum it up Siegfried was created as a test-tube baby from multiple genetic patterns at the Sigurd Institution, who were trying to create the "True Descendant of Sigurd" who can use Gram by gathering those who carry his blood. The institute tried to make Sigurd's descendant artificially, to which Siegfried himself was artificially created. He is a master swordsman. He wields the Twice Critical which creates a Dragon Arm on Siegfried's back and double his power."

Uriel sighed. "This is to much, Raphael you finish this." Raphael blinked three times as the Flame of God laid back on the wall. "Really, Uriel?! Are you freaking kidding me, right now?!"

"No, I'm not. Just read the rest. It's not that long." Uriel brushed his hand and Raphael groaned. "Fine!" Raphael throw his hands in the air and turned to the Michael and Gabriel.

"I'll continue where Uriel left off. The name of Siegfried's Twice Critical Balance Breaker is called Chaos Edge Asura Ravage. This allows him to have four Dragon Arms growing out from his back, with his power doubling for each.

"Four time two is eight making his eight times stronger than before." Gabriel stated and Raphael nodded before continuing. "As a result, Siegfried obtains 4 Dragons arms in addition to his real arms. As we know of right now he wields five Demon Swords: Gram, Balmung, Nothung, Tyrfing, and Dáinsleif."

"Please, explain what all these Demon Sword do Raphael." Michael said and Raphael sighed. "Very well. I will since a certain **someone** is too lazy to tell them himself!" Uriel snickered and smirked at Raphael. "Blah, blah, blah. Just keep going."

"Grrrr." Raphael gritted his teeth at the carelessness of the Flame of God, Uriel. "Raphael, please we will deal with this nonsense later. Now is not the time so if could just tell us." Michael urged and Raphael sighed once again.

"As you wish, Michael-sama."

"Gram, the strongest Demon Sword known as the Demonic Emperor Sword, it is a Dragon Slayer sword with the destructive power of the Holy Sword Durandal. The second Demon Sword is called Balmung: A Demon Sword from Norse mythology with a drill-like aura. It is capable of creating powerful whirlwinds. Third is the Nothung : A Demon Sword that specializes in sharpness. Next, is Tyrfing: A Demon Sword that specializes in destruction. Finally the fifth Demon Sword Siegfried wields is Dáinsleif : A Demon Sword that creates huge pillars of ice from the ground."

Michael put the info on the Hero Faction down and then a light flashed in Michael's hands. The light faded revealing a fifth information sheet on a fifth main member of the Hero Faction

"Wait a second, there one more main member!" Michael cried out and the other three Seraphs had their attention towards their leader of the Angels. "What do you mean there is one more member, Michael?! Please explain yourself!" Gabriel asked her brother.

Michael turned to his comrades. He read the paper. "It says his name is Kenta Okamoto. His human who wants to be a supernatural being Devil or angel."

"A human wanting to become a Devil or angel. That's very rare. Why would he want do give up his humanity?" Uriel asked and Michael sighed. "It doesn't say. It says he knows boxing, Wrestling and a swordsman. This is going to be troublesome."

The other three Angels nodded in agreement.

* * *

Third POV

Sirzechs waited for Azazel to everyone to the Underworld. He had numerous emotions going through his mind. Anger, Shock, Confusion, Doubt, Fear, etc. All this emotions were swilling through his head. One moment that could, NO would change the very outcome of the world itself. The human and supernatural world would be living in fear if **he** turned evil.

He couldn't be evil. His a pure heartened and overall a kind soul. His always finding a way to put a smile on people's faces. His sense of humor was a pleasure as well. However despite his outgoing nature he could be a huge ally or enemy. A powerful ally or enemy. His power is remarkable. It's unfathomable. It's beyond words. You didn't want to make him anger as it would be a scary sight to see.

What's more insane is he could still be hiding his true power. His power could destroy the world with ease but he has complete control of it. What if there was more in him that even he didn't know about? What was he? He claims to be a half-saiyan. A hybrid of a half human and an alien race. "What are saiyans?" Sirzechs asked himself.

Sure, he mentioned what he was. But he still didn't know all the info about them. More so about ki? Life energy he said it is. Energy that's completely different from their world. Where instead of ki they use magic. However with the power of ki was truly remarkable considering what he displayed with it.

Then you added in his ability to use charka extraordinary. To use different elements just like magic but different. However when both ki and charka combined the two incredible sources of energy you'd get Super Saiyan 4 Senjustu Mode. Combining the powers of an unstoppable transformation in Super Saiyan 4 then added on to the abilities of Senjustu mode giving him full capabilities of both ki and charka. It was unreal and scary at the same.

Unreal at the talent, skill, and seer raw power that he possessed in that from. It was also scary knowing that raw power was inside a 17 year old boy. His brother Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor. The duo of the Hyoudou brothers is a force to be reckoned with. One is gaining power and knowledge becoming a versatile fighting machine in battle and the other is just continues to grow in power, knowledge, etc every single time he fights on the battlefield. To put the cherry on top he attracts different kind of people. Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, Dragons, Gods, etc. Even another saiyan comes out of nowhere and explains that he is his best friend? It was oddly suspicions and weird that another alien from the same race just so happened to join in when the terrorist invaded the Three Faction Summit. Sirzechs could only think in amazement. His very presence put an entire atmosphere on notice. When he said that his goal was to be the Strongest Being in Existence Sirzechs didn't know what he meant by that. "Kofi Hyoudou just what are you?" Sirzechs muttered.

FLASH

Sirzechs looked up from his chair and saw a giant magic circle form. It had the Gremory symbol on it. A red light spread throughout the room. When the light died down Sirzechs saw everyone. His wife Grayfia, his sister Rias with her peerage, Sona Sitri with her peerage, Azazel along with Raynare, Kalawarner, and Millet, the two other Great Satans Serafall and Ajuka, and finally the two saiyans Kofi and Koan.

"I've brought everyone as you requested Sirzechs." Grayfia said and the leader of the devils nodded at his wife.

"Thank you, Grayfia. Everyone I'm sure that Grayfia has told you everything up until now." Sirzechs spoke seriously which was a rare sight due to Sirzechs being mostly laid back.

Azazel nodded. "Yes, Sirzechs. We told them everything. This is something that we can't take lightly by any means. The Hero Faction have created an issue bigger than ever. But this isn't just about us, the leaders of the supernatural world it's vocal point is on Kofi." everyone turned to the half saiyan who's eyes were closed.

"Well Kofi what's your take on all this craziness?" Sirzechs asked and all eyes were staring at the saiyan. Kofi sighed and opened his eyes with a smirk on face.

"To be honest after some time thinking I realize that what the Hero Faction is doing isn't all that shocking." Kofi had his signature smirk on.

* * *

Flashback

Kofi POV

I'm here in the ORC clubroom chilling with everyone. Issei was still training with Kurumi. My sisters were playing video games. Koneko was eating sweets. Kiba and Xenovia were practicing with their holy sword outside with Gasper who was training his Sacred Gear. Rias, Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki, Asia and I were all slipping tea and eating cookies. All and all everything was calm and relaxing for the most part.

"Kofi." Rias called me.

I had my arms crossed over my back and was laying back comfortably when I opened my left eye. "What's up, Riri." I smirked and Rias blushed a little. I gave her a nickname for the fun of it. Rias cleared her throat and looked me with a serious look.

"Kofi, I wanted to get your opinion on the Hero Faction. Why would they be pursing you? Also what do you think could happen if they did by some chance did manage to get you to join them? Finally you never explained to us what a saiyan is?" Her question caused me to unfold my arms and get out of my relaxed state.

'She makes good points. I might as well tell them.' I thought. I sighed and looked at the five women. "Well Rias,we know that after my encounter with the three main members of the Hero Faction including their leader Cao Cao that they aren't to be taken lightly by any means. The only reason I even managed to escape from our first fight was pure luck." I stated and the girls nodded expect for Mio.

"But Kofi how can you say that when you beat them?" Mio asked and I sighed again.

"Sweetie, I didn't beat them it 100% luck. If I hadn't been able to transform into my Legendary Super Saiyan form then I might have due my exhaustion. But I realized that I can't relay on my saiyan powers all the time." I said and Tsubaki slipped her tea before speaking.

"Why do say that, Kofi-san? With your incredible strength, speed, and just raw power wouldn't you feel confident in yourself? It sounds like you're doubting your own abilities when we've all seen you're powers first hand." Her response had me thinking. 'Am I doubting myself? It's possible.' I thought.

"Tsubaki-san, you might be right. I could be doubting myself but I want to tell you that I'm not invincible. I'm not immortal. I have weakness and my first fight with Cao Cao proved that if you wore me down then I'll be desperate and I'll admit I was desperate. I'm not gonna tut my own horn and say "The only reason Cao Cao escaped was because I was exhausted." I mimicked Vegeta's voice and the girls laughed.

"I see. So you know that you can lose and that your not being overconfident. That's good judgement, Kofi-san." Tsubaki said with a smile.

"Thank you, Tsubaki-san. But I getting off track here. The reason the Hero Faction want me is so they can achieve their goal."

"Which is what?" Akeno asked.

"To defeat all the supernatural beings. Devils, Angels, Dragons, etc." I said and the girls widened their eyes.

"But that's impossible for them to do that?!" Sona rose from her chair yelled out and everyone looked at her.

"Everyone go back to what you were doing. We'll explain everything later." Kofi instructed and everyone went back to their activities.

"Sona, it technically not impossible for them considering that they have a variety of Sacred Gears. The main members of the Hero Faction all are descendants of famous heroes. Cao Cao is the descendant of Cao Cao from the Three Kingdom era. Heracles is the powerhouse of the trio. He carries the spirit of the Greek Hero, Heracles. Finally Jeanne, the sword artist carries the spirit of Joan the Arc. All three of them were a challenge no doubt."

"However Cao Cao's Sacred Gear is the reason why I say that their goal isn't out of their reach completely."

"What Sacred Gear does Cao Cao have, Kofi-san?" Asia asked.

I sighed. "He has True Longinus." I said and the girls widened their eyes.

"You mean the same spear that stabbed Jesus Christ?!" Akeno shouted out.

"OW!" Everyone expect for Kofi shouted in pain holding their heads.

"Rias!" Everyone expect Kofi glared at the Crimson Haired Princess.

Rias held her hands up in defense. "Sorry, everyone it wouldn't happen again."

"Please make sure of that." Koneko said slightly irritated as everyone went back to want they were doing.

"So anyway yes Cao Cao is the wielder of True Longinus. Now to answer your second question Rias there is no way in hell that I would every join them. The thought of me joining forces with them would make them nearly invincible. However I'm not the only person who the Hero Faction could target."

"You have people you also think they would manipulate too?" Rias asked and I nodded.

"Yep. I can think of two people right off the bat."

"Well who are they?" Rias asked in suspense and the girls looked at me eager.

I chuckled. "Simple. Issei and Koan." the girls turned their heads and looked at Issei. Then back to me. Then back to Issei and finally back to me.

"Big Bro, I know Big Bro Issei is strong but we still don't know much about your 'mysterious' best friend Koan." Mio put quotes around mysterious and Kofi nodded in agreement.

"I agree with you Mio-san. Kofi, you haven't told us anything about Koan expect for the fact his a saiyan, his your best friend and that his experienced true pain. Plus Issei is training with Kurumi who is also mysterious. "

I smirked at Rias. "Your right, Rias. I haven't told you much about Koan or Kurumi because I don't want to speak for him or her. When the time comes we'll explain everything to you about saiyans, origins, etc. Just be patient." Rias sighed and looked at me. "Very well. I'll take your word for it but what about Issei? Do you really think his that powerful?"

I shook my head in disbelief. "Rias, Rias, Rias Gremory. I can't believe the words I'm hearing. You're doubting your own pawn but the man who has went tooth and nail to get stronger just to protect you and everyone else. I'm only going to say this once: **Never underestimate Issei!"** My statement caused Rias and the others girls to shake in fear. Everyone once again stopped what they were doing at looked in our direction but this time at me.

"Stop trying comparing Issei and me. Issei is his own man. It's true that he wants to surpass me and trust me he will but not if you keep putting him down cause I'm "stronger" than him. I'm only this strong cause I bust my ass to get this strong and Issei is the same. Rias let me ask you was Issei able to obtain his Balance Breaker in instant he got Boosted Gear?" I glared at the Crimson-haired Princess as her eyes wondered around the clubroom before finally looking at me.

"N-N-No, he didn't." She stuttered.

"And he improved himself any way he could. When him and I interrupted your wedding with Riser and beat Riser were you thinking about my strength or were you thinking about how far Issei grown from a guy who couldn't even use teleportation magic to fighting a Devil with regeneration powers."

"I-I was thinking about Issei. I was thinking about his growth just like you said and his overall chance of character from a simple pervert to someone who uses his powers to protect those dear to him." Rias shed a tear and smiled.

Akeno and Mio comforted Rias and Kofi sighed. 'I was a little to hard on her but it needed to be done'. He went over to Rias and comforted her.

"I'm sorry about that." Kofi let go off the crimson haired devil and patted her head. "K-K-Kofi?" Rias blushed as Kofi was petting her head.

"What I'm just petting you, Riri." He said with innocence.

Rias smiled slightly as the saiyan's playfulness. "So you want to know about saiyans, right?" Kofi looked at Rias and nodded. The other girls agreed.

"Well, saiyans are-"

FLASH

Suddenly a magic circle appeared in the middle of the room and a bright light surrounded the room. Once the light dead Grayfia and Azazel came out with serious expressions. Grayfia was more serious than she normally is. Azazel who normally is laid back and carefree like me had a no nonsense tone to him that whatever they had to say.

Rias' eyed widened like dinner plates when she say her sister-in-law. "Grayfia, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Hell with Sirzechs?"

"I was Rias but I just received a direct order from Sirzechs for all of you to come to Hell as the fate of the entire world both human and supernatural is at stake." Grayfia answer caused everyone instantly to drop what they were doing for a third time but completely this time and run over to the wife of Sirzechs.

"Xenovia! Kiba! Gasper! Get in here now!" Kofi teleported outside and with a authoritative voice caused all three Devils to rush in the clubroom without a second thought.

Grayfia was about to speak but Kofi held up his finger. "Hold on, Grayfia. I want to call Koan. Then go get Issei and Kurumi." Grayfia nodded and some of the Devils were wary about hearing Koan's and Kurumi's name name namely Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Sona and Mio. I closed my eyes to pinpoint Koan's energy and once I found it I smirked. " _Koan, it's Kofi where are you?" I asked telepathically. "I'm training in the mountains what's up, dude?"_

 _"Grayfia and Azazel just came to the ORC room and told us that whatever info the gonna tell us that it will could affect both the human and supernatural worlds. Come here now!" I ordered. "Alright, I'll be there in a sec!"_ I ended our telepathic talk and reopened my eyes looking at everyone.

"Koan, will be here in-" Koan appeared right in front of me with a smile on his face. "Never mind."

"So what's the whole issue on the human and supernatural worlds in danger?" He asked and I shrugged my arms. "

"No idea Grayfia and Azazel just came to us about to tell us. But I need to get Issei and Kurumi so I'll be right back."

I closed my eyes and searched for both Issei's and Kurumi's energy signatures. I found it and used Instant Transmission.

Third POV

 **2WEI –Battlefields**

BOOOOM!

Issei and Kurumi were going back and forth. Shockwaves were swirling throughout the rocky mountains. **[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

"Dragon Shot!" Issei fired his signature attack at Kurumi who smirked. Kurumi put her musket to her head.

"Too easy! Zafkiel, Het!" Numerous clones of Kurumi formed and created a wall to stop Issei's attack. They banded together and stopped the Red Dragon Emperor's attack. "Now back at you!" They redirected Issei's attack back at him.

 **[Partner, let's show her what power is!] Ddraig said.**

"Right!" Issei this time increased his ki. "HAAAAA! I'll show your Kurumi!" Issei pulled his hands back and they were forming a blue orb. He was gonna do his brother's signature move. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA!" Issei fired the energy wave at his own Dragon Shoot!

BOOOM!

The two blasts were waging war for dominance. "I won't lose!" **[Boost x 10!]** "Take this!" Issei's power rose even more as his blast started pushing back Kurumi's. Issei used more force causing his attack to obliterate his Dragon Shot! The blue beam of ki was headed to Kurumi.

Her clones were getting destroyed but she didn't seem worried. She didn't defend herself.

BOOOOM!

The blast nailed her head on. Smoke spread throughout the field. When it cleared Kurumi was standing with small drips of blood flowing down her face as well as small bruises. Issei flew down to the ground looking at Kurumi with a confused look.

"Why didn't you block my Kamehameha? Are you underestimating me?!" Issei sounded irritated that Kurumi won't fight back. Kurumi giggled.

"Of course not, Issei. Before you were struggling with the run and weight lifting but now your fighting me with such potential. Your growth this week is incredible."

"T-Thank you."

"No problem. No let's continue."

"Right!" [ **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!** **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

Issei used his jets and charged at Kurumi full steam. He engulfed his hand with magic "Two can play that game!"

Kurumi's body suddenly spread with a red-blackish aura. She charged toward Issei with her musket. The Red Dragon and the Spirit were inches away from clashing with one another.

FLASH

Kofi appeared outta nowhere and caught both attacks with his arms. Both Kurumi and Issei were in shock at the sudden appearance of the saiyan warrior.

"Kofi, what are you doing here and how'd you find us?!" Issei asked.

"Ara, ara. Kofi-kun, what's the reason for you to stop our training session?" Kurumi had a curious look on her face.

Kofi turned to Issei with a serious look. "Sorry guys but your training is gonna be cut short. There's been an emergency meeting the ORC clubroom. Issei, we need to go now!"

"But what about my training?! I've been improving dramatically throughout this week. Just ask Kurumi."

Kofi turned to his "It's true, Kofi-kun. Issei-kun fighting abilities have exceed what I thought they'd be. His handle of ki and charka is a good balance and he even created a new technique."

Kofi looked back at Issei surprised. "Really? Well that's awesome to hear Ise but we have go now! The fate of world is at stake!"

"WHAT?!" Issei removed his Balance Breaker. Both Issei and Kurumi yelled in Kofi's face causing the latter hold his ears.

"Ow! Yeah, it's urgent so let's go! Kurumi, you want to came."

"No, I'll see you boys later." Kurumi then winked at the Hyoudou brothers.

"Alright, we'll see you later. Issei grabbed my shoulder." Issei did as ordered and Kofi put his middle and pointer fingers together on his head and did Instant Transmission.

FLASH

Third POV

Kofi and Issei returned to the club with the room full of suspense.

"So the floor is yours, guys." Kofi said to Grayfia and Azazel.

"Thank you, Kofi. So we'll cut to the chase the Hero Faction has invaded Heaven." Grayfia said and everyone's eyes expect Grayfia and Azazel were in shock. _'The Hero Faction invading Heaven! What the hell for! What could they possible gain from that?!'_ I thought as this was a mystery to me.

"Why in the Hell would the Hero Faction be invading Heaven Grayfia?!" I asked immediately wanting an answer.

Azazel then spoke. "It's because they're trying to obtain a Sacred Gear called the Anti-Soul Mirror." Everyone including myself looked at Azazel with a WTF face. "

"I'm sorry Azazel. The What?!" I yelled.

"The Anti-Soul Mirror. It's a Sacred Gear that only the Four Great Seraphs know about. It's sealed in the Seventh Heaven and was created from the evil of every single being in existence."

Azazel's explanation shed light of some things but it still left unanswered questions. "Azazel, what can this Anti-Soul Mirror do?" I asked and Azazel sighed.

"It has the power to turn anyone it comes into contact with to pure evil." I blinked my eyes at what I just heard.

"Azazel, no offense but that sounds SO cliche." Koan said with a smirk and everyone else nodded in agreement but not me. _'I don't like the sound of this. There has to be more to this. There has to be a real REASON to why the Hero Faction would go out of their way to get a Sacred Gear.'_ I thought long and hard.

"I'd wipe that smirk off of your face, Koan cause this isn't a laughing matter! If the Hero Faction get their hands on this mirror than the world will be grave danger!" Grayfia scolded the saiyan and Koan held his hands up in defense.

"Yes ma'am."

"Grayfia, why do say that? Let's say the Hero Faction get their hands on this Anti-Soul Mirror why is that such a big problem? I mean if they use it than we'll just beat them down!" Issei showed his bravado and his fellow Devils agreed but Azazel sighed.

"No, Issei that's not it! It's not just what they're using it for but WHO they plan to use it on!" Azazel shouted and everyone's sudden confidence went out the window.

"What makes you say that, Azazel? Just get to the point, please! All this suspense and drama is killing us!" Xenovia pleaded and Azazel was about to speak but Grayfia beat him to the punch.

"If they get the Anti-Soul Mirror they plan to use it on **KOFI**!" Grayfia echoed throughout the room and to the sky when she said my name. It was a if time stopped. Complete and utter silence. Nobody uttered a word. Everyone was trying to process what they just heard.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Finally I cleared my throat and managed to break the ice. "Grayfia, can you repeat what you just said."

"The Hero Faction plan to use the Anti-Soul Mirror on you to turn you completely evil and cause you to join them. If this happens you won't be just an evil person who does bad things. No, you'll become a tyrant, a war machine, a destroyer, a sadistic, power and battle hungry monster. You will become absolute evil."

Her description was mind blowing and so detailed that I was thinking about ever second. "I'll become absolute evil." I muttered.

"Grayfia, Azazel we can't let something this drastic happen! What do we do?!" Rias asked.

"Sirzechs wants all of us in Hell to discuss this global crisis." Grayfia answered and she made a magic circle.

"Everyone step into the circle, please." Grayfia instructed and everyone expect me went in.

"Kofi." Rias called out me name but her voice fell on deaf ears.

"Kofi." Issei called me and I failed to answer.

"Kofi." Mio this time. Nothing.

"Yo, Kofi." Koan tried and not even a mutter.

My mind was blank as I was trying process what was happening. What in the world is going on? 'Absolute Evil. A Destroyer. A War Machine. I don't want to become something like that. I CAN'T BECOME SOMETHING LIKE THAT!

"KOFI!" Everyone shouted out my name causing me to jerk up out of my blanked state.

"S-Sorry everyone. I'm coming." I entered the circle and Grayfia teleported us to Hell.

FLASH

Flashback end

Third POV

Everyone expect for the Maous and Koan had confused looks on their faces as they stared at Kofi. He was in a state confusion and uneasiest now here he was in Hell smirking like a cocky bastard.

"I'm confused Kofi as if everyone else. What do you mean that you're not shocked at what the Hero Faction is doing? You claim to be a saiyan but you never explained what that is. So I believe you owe us an explanation. " Sirzechs asked as all eyes were on the saiyan.

Kofi sighed. "Your right, Sirzechs. I've been telling you that I'm a saiyan but I never explained it and for that I apologize. So I will tell you what I know."

Sirzechs smiled. "Thank you, Kofi. You may begin."

"So what are saiyans? Saiyans are a warrior-alien race that thrive on strength and are battle hungry fighters. They fought in a war against a highly technological advanced race called Tuffles."

"W-w-w-WHAT?! Kofi,your an alien?!" Issei's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head.

"Yep, Your brother is an alien, Issei. A powerful one too."

"Holy Shit! My brother is an alien! Aliens exist! Aliens actually exist!" Issei's reaction caused most to laugh at his antics. Kofi laughed out loud. "Ise, your too funny! I mean your a reincarnated devil with the power of a dragon so me being a alien is too far out of reach."

"Toque. But still YOUR AN ALIEN! This is cool and freaky!"

"Why do say that?"

"I mean when I think of aliens I think of slimy, nasty, ugly creatures that look that they don't shower but you're nothing like that. Your cool, kind, and dare I say handsome."

"Aww, Issei your gonna make me blush." Kofi gave his adopted brother a big hug.

"Heh. Heh. Yeah, anyway you mind letting go for now and continuing about your origins."

Kofi let go and nodded. "No prob. So as I said that the Saiyans went to war with the Tuffles and invaded their home planet called Planet Plant. They won the war against the Tuffles but not only that they destroyed eradicated their race."

"They what?! How could they do something like that!" Sona yelled.

"We saiyans are an aggressive race by nature. As I said earlier Sona-san, saiyans are a warrior race. We fight and fight to grow stronger and stronger. If anyone we see is weak we would either destroy them showing how pathetic they are or we would mock them showing that they're not at our level. However we won't fight someone weak on our behalf because we would only want to fight the best and prove ourselves."

"So is that why you don't fight people that are weaker than you because you look down on them?" Mio looked at her older brother with a glare.

Kofi was unfazed. "No, Mio we saiyans don't look down on people that are weaker than us. We would never purposely fight someone we know is nowhere near our fighting standards. We live by a code to fight the best. Not to be seen as bullies."

Mio sighed. "But-" Koan interrupted. "Mio, let Kofi finish then you can talk. Trust me, we understand."

"Fine."

"Now after the war the Saiyans renamed Planet Plant into Planet Vegeta after the King Vegeta. The Saiyans then formed an alliance with another race who had money and technology called Arcosians. They would hire Saiyans to go to planets and take them over. They would destroy races and take their planets over. Once they take over a planet they would sell it to the highest bidder and would get to use the Arcosians' technology in return."

"That just proves my point! Destroying races and selling their homes is nothing but bulling. It show how battle-hungry and lust for power Saiyans are! They're taking away lives for what?! To prove that they're nothing but slaves to another race! Sounds to me like Saiyans are nothing more than mindless fighters who can't make their own decisions!"

Mio's rant was unexpected from most. She didn't seem like someone to lash out but she was head strong. Kofi and Koan weren't surprised. 'Mio is a head-strong girl and she is independent.

"Mio! Listen to me, we not saying that Koan and I are saints or anything. We just explain to you what we saiyans are. While you can argue that Saiyans only thirst for power which is sorta of true, Koan and I aren't destroyers or conquerors. Yes, we love to fight and get strong but that can't be helped it's in our nature, our race, our blood. So don't mad at us just because of our ancestors have done. You judge someone on their actions not on their background or race."

Mio thought for moment. "Okay, I'm sorry about that but I still have my doubts but I'll keep them to myself." Kofi sighed and nodded.

...

...

...

"So what kinda of technology did the Saiyans acquire from the Arcosians? Battle armor, cannons, an arsenal of weapons?" Azazel listed out and Koan stepped in.

"That's exactly right, Azazel-sama. The Saiyans gained battle armor and a piece of wearable technology called a Scouter." Koan said.

"What's a scouter, Koan-san?" Gasper asked curious as was everyone else expect Kofi.

"A Scouter is a wearable computer that you put on your ear and once activated can read one's power level." Koan explained.

"Power level? Do you mean by someone's battle power? How strong they are in a fight?" Sona asked the red haired saiyan who nodded.

"Yes, Sona-sama that exactly what a power level. The main premise of the Scouter is read how strong someone is a fight. They can also detect where someone is based on their ki. They come in very handed however they is a major flaw when dealing with them."

"I'm going to take a guess that someone who is a seasoned and trained fighter can manipulate their ki so they fool their opponents in to thinking they have a low power level than what their real power level is." Azazel explained Koan nodded.

"Yep, that 100% correct Azazel-sama. Another flaw is that if someone were to increase their power level too much that can overload the scouter causing it to explode. Overall, they have their advantages and disadvantages."

"Hmm, that seems very interesting. A piece of technology that has the ability to scan one's battle power and sense other battle power's. Truly, a fascinating line of work." Sirzechs thought out loud.

"Now, I'll continue. After the Saiyans were destroying planets left and right acting as mercenaries for the Arcosians an evil, heartless alien warlord named Frieza conquered Planet Vegeta and had the Saiyans work under him." Kofi gritted his teeth and his voice sounded venomous when he said the Frieza.

Kofi went Super Saiyan and his eyes were that of pure rage! "Frieza!" He screamed out as his golden aura spewed throughout the room.

Everyone expect Koan realized the disdain and anger Kofi felt had when he said that name. "K-K-Kofi-san, please calm yourself." Asia ran over to the golden-haired warrior and comforted him trying to calm down his nerves.

"Ha..Ha...Asia." Kofi looked down and saw the former nun hugging his chest. "Asia." Kofi started to calm down. His hair went back to normal as did his eyes.

"Sorry about that, everyone. To put it simply Frieza was sacred of the potential that the Saiyans had and worried they would overthrow him so he destroyed Planet Vegeta."

"He wait?!"

"He can't be that strong?!"

"That's impossible!"

"Goodness!"

"Oh no its very possible. In fact he did with one attack I can show you." Koan held his hand up and a large TV screen was created in the middle of the room. Everyone went to the TV and show a lizard like alien with two black horns, a long tail with a purple spike at the end of it wearing Saiyan armor.

"What's that armor his wearing?"

"He looks ugly."

"He looks like a girl!

"That is saiyan armor and I have to agree Ise he does look ugly. Also he does look like a girl but I digress."

He held up his finger and a small orange ball was formed. He started laughing manically as the small ball of ki expanded enormously. From the opposite side of him was a Saiyan with battered Saiyan armor with hair that defined gravity who fired a blue ki blast.

"Who is that?"

"He looks cool."

"Look at his hair. How is it sticking up like that?"

"Heh. Saiyan hair defy gravity but that is Bardock, a low class Saiyan who worried the Saiyans of Frieza but they didn't take his warning seriously and they died because of it. Bardock was the Saiyan who tired to stop Frieza." Koan explained.

Bardock's blast was destroyed by Frieza's giant ball of ki. He laughed evilly as he throw his index finger down directing his attack towards Bardock. Bardock could only watch as he was engulfed by the attack but the attack kept going until it got to Planet Vegeta.

The fiery ball of energy pummeled to the core of the planet destroying it from within. The planet erupted in a blazing inferno and Frieza laughed greatly as "fireworks" were being displayed. The video ended and the TV disappeared.

"Holy shit."

"Holy shit, is right Issei. That man committed genocide and you know what's even scary. That's only his first form. He has five more forms which all multiple his power greatly."

"What?!"

"That's only his first form?!"

"He can multiple his power?!"

"How strong is he?!"

"It's not that hard to believe, guys. The Hero Faction trying to obtain their hands on a rare, unheard of and powerful Sacred Gear just so they can force me to turn sides isn't that far off." Everyone put their thinking caps on as Kofi continued.

"Think about. If you were in their shoes and you had a goal to achieve but couldn't get it done because of a powerful foe stood in your way what would you do? Logically,what would you do?"

Issei was about speak. "Don't say it from your heart say it with your brain. What would you do?"

"I would try and find a way to beat that foe regardless of what happens." Kofi shook his head at Issei response.

"Ise, listen I get you trying to show your noble side and everyone admires that. However, I'm asking you not from a warrior's point of view but a tactician's point of view."

'Tactician's point of view?' Issei thought. "I have the answer." Everyone turned to see Selena with her hand up in the air with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes, Selena you have the answer."

"Yep."

"Then the floor is yours Nee-san."

"Thank you, hon. Everyone what Kofi is saying that someone with his powers would be better suited as an ally than a enemy. The Hero Faction already as strong as it is adding Kofi to it would make them nearly unstoppable. So it makes sense for what for why they're attacking Heaven."

"That makes perfect sense." Yant said.

"Good explanation, Sel." Vixy added on and everyone else started to realize the bigger picture.

"Now, I get it. The stronger the ally the stronger a faction or organization grows." Issei concluded and I nodded.

"Exactly, so now everyone understands what the Hero Factions goal is, correct?" Kofi asked the supernatural begins who all nodded.

"Now,the question remains what do we do?" Azazel said. "I could send Fallen Angels soldiers to help aid the Angels."

Raynare shook her head at her bosses' suggestions. "Azazel-sama, if you sent soldiers I don't think we could coincide with the Angels due to our history. But on a bigger note the Hero Faction could already be nearing the Anti-Soul Mirror as we speak."

Azazel sighed in annoyance. "You make a good point, Raynare. This is just frustrating. Sirzechs, what should we do? Just like Raynare said we're running out of time."

The leader of the Four Great Satans hummed. "I don't...Wait! I just though of something." Everyone attention was glued on "Lucifer".

"What is it, Onee-san?"

"Kofi, is possibly you could send a clone to Heaven and help the Angels against the Hero Faction?" Sirzechs question sparked new light to the ordeal. 'Why didn't I think of that?!' Kofi thought.

"Yeah, I could do that. But my clone would be extremely weaker than me however he would be more-"

FLASH

Kofi was interrupted when suddenly a huge and bright yellow light appeared out of nowhere and spread through the entire room.

"What the hell?!"

"What is this?!"

"My eyes! I can't see!"

"Everyone shield yourselves!"

 **"Destiny will not changed!"** a dark and menacing voice screamed through out the room. Just then a giant black and purplish portal opened and a giant black hand came out and it lunged at Kofi!

"W-What the hell is this thing?!" Kofi screamed out as he tried to break free using his saiyan strength but he couldn't break free?!

"Kofi! Hang on!" Issei and Koan yelled as they leaped forward towards their brother/best friend. Kofi managed to get his right hand free as both the saiyan and devil grabbed his hand at the same time.

"Come on! Damn it! Whatever you are let go of my brother!" Issei said. "I second that! Everyone help us out!" Koan looked at everyone with a intense glare in his eyes.

"Right! Everyone grab on to someone and on three will with all our strength." Sirzechs instructed and everyone did as followed. They all got in a line on behind the other and started to pull but no avail. Kofi just wouldn't break free!

Kofi was almost about to get sucked into the portal. "Come to me, child. We have lots of things to discuss!"

"Fuck you, freak!" Kofi went Golden SSJ4 instantly and tried to break free but once again nothing! "Issei, Koan, everyone pull with all you got! I can't get out!"

"Damn it! Everyone on three we pull! 1..2...3!"

Everyone pulled with everything they had. Koan SSJ3 and Issei went Balance Breaker! [ **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!** **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

 **[Transfer!]**

Issei transferred his power to everyone and with Issei's power flowing everyone pulled again. They started to make progress as Kofi was starting to break free from the dark hand's vice grip. The being wasn't pleased at all.

 **"ENOUGH! EMMANUEL KOFI SEKYERE, ISSEI HYOUDOU AND KOAN SEINARUYAMI YOU ALL WILL PAY FOR YOUR DISOBEDIENCE!"** the dark voice screamed out as a raging wind stormed the ORC room. The force from the powerful gyps of wind caused everyone expect Issei and Koan to lose their grip and let go. The hand grew even larger and suddenly grabbed both Issei and Koan.

"What the hell!"

"Let go of us, asshole!" Koan managed to get his left hand open and pointed at the portal. He fired a barrage of ki and magic blasts but they were useless. Koan groaned his teeth. He charged his power and suddenly his arm started changing. Red scales started growing throughout his right arm. His fingers were replaced with claws. His eyes turned golden with a red iris on both eyes **.**

Issei noticed this and looked shocked. "K-Koan, your a dragon?! But how is that possible?! Ddraig, do you see this?!"

 **[Yeah, partner! I'm even more in shock than you are! Koan how are you a dragon when you said you were a saiyan?!]** Ddraig questioned the new "dragon"/saiyan.

Koan sighed. "I'll tell you guys later! Promise, but to keep it short and sweet I only told you and everyone else the small truth about me along with my relationship with Kofi."

 **"Dream Breaker!"** Koan shouted and shot a powerful red beam at the portal. The portal expanded and lighting came out.

 **"ARGHHHHHH! DAMN YOU, BOY! I'VE HAD IT!"** the voice screamed out once more and before Koan could react another giant black hand sprung out of the portal and grabbed Koan.

The hand tightened its grip and applied pressure onto Koan. "ARGH!" Koan hollowed out in pain.

 **"THAT'S IT! ALL OF YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH!" the dark, menacing voice pulled Kofi, Issei, and Koan into the portal! The portal expanded throughout the entire ORC room.**

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Everyone shouted.

"WOAH!"

"FUCK!"

"LET GO, BASTARD!"

Kofi, Koan, and Issei all got thrown into the portal.

 **"HAAAAAAAAH!"**

Everyone within the Occult Research Club room followed suit as everyone was dragged into the portal. Everything then went dark as everyone passed out.

* * *

Sixth Heaven

Third POV

The Hero Faction were walking throughout the halls of the Sixth Heaven, the Heaven where the Four Seraphs reside. They knew of the fight they would get involved in. They would be fighting the four strongest Angels in all of Heaven. Cao Cao knew that most of his soldiers would die but he didn't care. All he care about was the Anti-Soul Mirror. There was a man along with the Hero Faction. He has jet black hair with red tips, slight tan skin, a little taller than the average person, red eyes and wore a Chinese white and black mixed sleeveless vest with golden lines. In the middle of his vest is a lion. On the back of the vest is symbol of his family's name. He had the same style pants and boots. He had light brow eyes. He had his mom's and dad's name on his left and right forearms along with cherry blossoms. This is Kenta Okamoto, the human with the wrestling, boxing, swordsmanship abilities.

They keep walking until they got a giant golden door with the roman numeral VI. It had the cross of Jesus on the top of it. There were diamonds and jewels surrounding the door handles. All the features were lost out the door as the Hero Faction saw a glowing yellow light surrounding the door.

"That energy must be holy energy." Siegfried stated.

"Well let's back it down!" Hercules charged towards the door and smashed his fist into the door. However the Greek descendant's hand didn't bung as the holy energy was shielding it. Hercules keep slamming his fits but nothing. "Hercules, back down let me get a turn." Jeanne ordered and Hercules backed down. Jeanne ran towards the door and stabbed it violently but no effect. Jeanne back off and Siegfried went summoning Gram. He ran at the door slashing the holy energy surrounding it and it started to break.

Siegfried channeled the demonic energy in the demonic sword. **"Demonic Strike!"** He swung his sword releasing the demonic energy within it. The demonic energy clashed with it's oppressor.

BOOM!

The demon energy broke through the holy barrier. The door is now free to open.

Cao Cao looked at Kenta. He smiled devilishly. "Kenta destroy the door and allow us to achieve our goal in obtaining the Anti-Soul Mirror."

Kenta coldly stared at the descendant of Cao Cao. He hated him. No hate was a small word. He loathe Cao Cao for what he did. It was two years along. **(A/N:Before Kofi got into the DxD world)** The human lived a normal happy life as his father was a martial artist who knew wrestling and boxing along with swordsmanship. His mother was also a martial artist however she spent her time being a painter. Kenta's father taught Kenta how to use Haki **(A/N:From One Piece)** He was taught all three colors of Haki however he doesn't use it often.

Along with his fighting abilities he learned using lighting magic. He met the Hero Faction when training in the mountains within Gremory territory. Cao Cao had Kenta fight 10,000 Hero Faction soldiers. He defeated them within two minutes. He then faced off against the Siegfried, Jeanne, and Hercules. He put up a great fight managing to defeat Hercules. He showed off his swordsmanship along with his wrestling abilities. Cao Cao saw the potential in him. He had a spar with Cao Cao and manage to hold his own for sum time.

He asked Kenta what his goal was in life. Kenta said he wanted to become a supernatural being. His reasoning was that when he was little he met both angels and devils who were nice and kind to him. He saw supernatural beings as awesome and cool.

Cao Cao said that his group whole purpose of their group was to see the limitations of the human body and destroy the other supernatural beings. Kenta looked at Cao Cao in shock and Cao Cao asked to join him but he refused greatly. Cao Cao didn't like his answer and sore he would join him regardless.

Kenta said there was nothing he could do to force him to join. Cao Cao smiled as his group left. Two months later Kenta came home from school to see his partners fighting against the Hero Faction. Kenta went to help his partners but he got trapped by a sphere of fire. The culprit was Georg, sub-leader of the Hero Faction and the possessor of the Longinus, Dimension Lost. He is a descendant of Johann Georg Faust, the man who made a pact with the legendary Devil, Mephisto Pheles.

Kenta used his lighting magic to destroy the fire sphere. Kenta then had to fight Georg along with Siegfried, Jeanne, and Hercules. He was using his Haki and everything he had. They stalled Kenta for some time and they gained the upper hand. Kenta then saw his mother and father bloody and battered. They smiled at their son. He was brave. Kenta dashed like Usian Bolt trying to stop Cao Cao however Hercules held Kenta.

"We...cough...love...you...son..." They said coughing blood. Kenta's parents were very strong fighters however Cao Cao had the True Longinus.

Cao Cao smirked at Kenta as he killed his parents in front of him. He killed his parents right in front of him. He then forced him to join the Hero Faction. Kenta fought back against Cao Cao but against him along with his comrades was life-threatening. Kenta agreed to join the faction. Cao Cao threatened that he would kill Kenta at the first chance he got if he betrayed him.

Since then Kenta has been a scout for the Hero Faction for two years now. Two years his been doing things against his will. Kenta wanted to roam free from Cao Cao & the Hero Faction. Cao Cao explained Kenta about Sacred Gears.

Cao Cao forced him into the Hero Faction and start a new life. That's when Cao Cao mentioned about a 17-year old, a saiyan named Kofi Hyoudou. He said that Hyoudou defeated the Hercules, Jeanne, and Siegfried. He even managed to batter Cao Cao. Cao Cao stated that he would've lost against Kofi but that was only due to Kofi's exhaustion. Cao Cao explained that him and his brother who is this generation's Red Dragon Emperor are a formidable duo. He never faced Issei but he could tell he would be a seasoned fighter.

He called Kofi his rival. Kenta had no idea what a saiyan was but he didn't care. If Kenta got get this Kofi Hyoudou and his brother to help him he would be free of Cao Cao. Ever since the fight that Cao Cao had with Kofi, Kenta was creating an escape route. He would take the betray Cao Cao, destroy the Anti-Soul Mirror and get Kofi's help to stop Cao Cao & the Hero Faction.

Kenta destroyed the door with his lighting magic. The Hero Faction was now here inside the heart of Heaven. The Sixth Heaven, residing the four strongest Angels. The fight was on now.

* * *

 **Hey, guys PrinceKofiX here. Thanks for the support! I plan to have this chapter split into two or three parts. Also the battle between the Four Great Seraphs and the Hero Faction will commence next chapter. Two side stories with an unknown being taking Kofi, Issei, and the gang away in a dark portal and Kenta planing to betray Cao Cao! That's a huge one. Well I'll see you guys next time!**

 **Peace!**


End file.
